Alone in the World Y
by Parent12D
Summary: After a shady new villain commits an act of terror posed as Andrew and frames him for the crime, Andrew becomes a wanted fugitive on the run with the FBI wanting to capture him and kill him, as his girlfriend tags with him shortly after while Sam, Clover and Chaosky do some investigation to clear his name and prove his innocence. How will this go? Find out now!
1. Andrew is a Criminal?

**Hello there readers. As I had promised for this day, I have gotten to develop this new story that I've been thinking of doing!**

 **Now I decided to do this story on this particular day because this would be the 2 year anniversary of when I created the first story I've ever done for this series (when I started it that is). I'm still working on the other two stories, but I wanted to kick off the start of this story for the reason I had just provided.**

 **Anyway, this story will be of the drama category like 'The Rise of the Mechanical Dystopia', however, unlike that story (which is more comical and humorous in nature), this one will have a much more serious tone to it, containing elements of angst, drama, depressing sadness, despair, and some adventure too.**

 **Obviously, this story is called 'Alone in the World III' since it's structure is similar to the first two, in which everyone (save his three close friends and his girlfriend) end up hating the man, this time for crimes he didn't commit, and he becomes a fugitive the FBI is after due to fleeing the place he lived in and ends up on the run in a cross-country journey (he ends up having Alex tags with him shortly after running away).**

 **Now the summary is self-explanatory; a criminal (who happens to be a worshipper of Vector) ends up avenging the villain by committing crimes and atrocities across the country, and poses as Andrew (via a special device) as a way to mislead the authorities into thinking that Andrew committed the crimes and hopes on having Andrew be put to death for what happened to Vector.**

 **Another thing, this story will contain references to the episode 'The Fugitives' which would explain why the girls Sam, Clover and Alex feel sympathy for the state he gets into, with the latter taking the extra step and tagging along with the man, showing him her loyalty to him and that she has his back while they (along with Sam, Clover and Chaosky) try to clear Andrew's name and prove his innocence while Andrew keeps out of the FBI's sight and captivity.**

 **Something else to keep in mind with this story is that despite containing a far more serious tone to it, this story wouldn't be 100% void of any humor at all. At least a couple of parts in the following three chapters or so will contain hints of this while sticking to the more serious tone of the story as a whole.**

 **Believe it or not, similar to the other story I'm doing, this one will take place before 'The End is Upon Us', since they are still with WOOHP. I'm also not sure of including Robert and Mandy into the story, but I'll have to think about it.**

 **Lastly, with what I have planned, this story will probably be several chapters long and I don't know if it'll be tied with the first story with being the longest story I've done for this series (if not longer), but we'll see how this story goes from here.**

 **Well, enough with this ridiculously long author's rant; what do you say we get this story started? I hope you enjoy the story readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from the likes of Andrew and Chaosky (and similar characters) all the characters here that aren't mine belong to their rightful and respective owners.**

* * *

 **IN AN UNKNOWN CITY IN OKLAHOMA- 10:28 A.M:**

It was a seemingly busy day in an unknown city in the state of Oklahoma, and in the heart of the city lies one of the biggest business industries to have ever exist (at least in terms of Oklahoma) as things in the building of the industry was running smoothly and everything in the city was going good. Little does the city know that the biggest industry in the heart of the location was about to meet an atrocious fate, as lurking from the shadows of a nearby alley, was a malicious and rather unpleasant shadow figure who was snickering evilly and had a look of sadism in his eyes as he had one of the most evilest plans ever thought of.

 _Finally, the plan I've wanted to put into action to avenge my lord is finally going to happen, at the biggest industry in Oklahoma._ The figure gleefully thought. _And with this new wrist watch I invented that can cause me to change into anyone at the drop of the hat, I can make sure my vengeance is completed, and I know just how to pull this horrid plan._

Pulling his wrist up to his face, the figure then pressed a button on the watch and then started undergoing a transformation. Once he was done transforming, he stepped out of the shadows and had the identical appearance to…Andrew, and it looked like he was going to commit a serious crime posing as Andrew and having the real Andrew get framed for the crimes he committed.

Taking out a fully loaded gun, the disguised villain then proceeded to enter the building, ready to impose terror on the industry as Andrew.

"Now let's see how the authorities will act when they think that Andrew punk pulls off these crimes!"

He then proceeded to fulfill his vile duty…

* * *

Once the bad guy entered the building, with a gun and several grenades and bombs in his back pocket, he then proceeded to approach the front desk in a faux-polite manner with a friendly façade of a look on his face, fooling the people into letting their guard down. Once the lady at the front desk took notice of the supposedly 'young innocent man', she then looked up and then proceeded to ask him.

"Hello there young man," The lady then asked in a polite manner. "What business do you have here today?"

"Oh nothing really ma'am," The villain greeted in a rather perfect copy of Andrew's voice. "The only one who has any business around here is how you're going to protect-" The disguised baddie then busted out the gun and pointed it at the lady before remarking darkly. "…your life."

"AAAHHHHHH!" The moment the lady scream did she set off the siren and ducked under the desk as the villain then opened fired in all directions.

It wasn't long before the siren went off did security come down along with everyone else in the whole building.

"Hey, there's our terrorist," One of the security guards exclaimed. "LET'S GET HIM!"

"Hehehehehe," The villain snickered in a cocky manner. "You should be more worried about your own life you fools."

Without warning, the villain shot the guards (not killing them), severely injuring them not to the point of death, but to show he was serious. Destruction and despair shrouded the building as one of the people screamed in fear.

"EVERYONE EVACULATE THE BUILDING!"

All the people screamed as the taken down security was unable to move as they felt blood leaking out their wounds. The villain then planted grenades and bombs in all perimeters of the building as he was about to bring destruction to the building. A security camera had gotten the whole footage of his destruction, but he then pointed the gun at the camera.

"Hello world, I, the so called hero Andrew, am bringing destruction to this wonderful industry," The villain pointed the gun at the camera and then shot at it, destroying the camera (while the footage was kept safe for the FBI to examine it for their perpetrator [or the person who was going to be framed]). The lady and several paramedics that came to retrieve the shot security guards then fled the place as the villain already set off the explosives to explode in exactly 30 seconds as he then turned back to his villainous self; a middle aged vile looking man with a black beard, a villainous mustache and short black hair while he was wearing a dark cape and pants as he proceeded on speaking, oblivious to the second surveillance camera watching him and recording this footage (that the FBI will completely forget about and disregard).

"Yes, now that this place is set to explode, everyone will think that punk Andrew would have cause these crimes and hopefully he'll be put to death as part of revenge for sending my lord Vector to prison for life," The man shouted. "MY VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!"

As the place was about to explode, the man made his getaway and once he got out of the building, the place exploded and blew up and turned to debris, with the two footage cameras, one of which will be taken by the FBI for examination and the other one remains under the debris until some certain WOOHP spies come and find it and take it for analysis. Once the man got a good look at the destruction, he then mused to himself in the most sadistic manner.

 _Yes, my plan is working perfectly, I can't wait for that Andrew fool to suffer with his life and be brought to death!_ The moment that thought came out did the madman start laughing sadistically and maniacally as he felt his plan to avenge his lord Vector was running perfect as the FBI will be lead to Andrew very shortly, disregarding the other footage under the rubble which would eventually lead to this madman's demise and such. But for now, Andrew was going to be in for one horrible experience. This is not good…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE GROOVE IN BEVERLY HILLS- 11:48 A.M:**

It was a rather pleasant day in the air in Beverly Hills, and our five favorite spies; Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were spending the day together at their favorite place. But what the gang had noticed was how everyone was giving Andrew the most bitter, disgusted, hateful, and very venomous looks they could ever come up with. This was freaking them out as they were also confused.

"Okay, guys do you notice something," Sam felt like asking.

"Uh yeah," Clover sassed. "Everyone is giving us the stink eye as if we had beaten them to a clearance sale."

"That's not what she's talking about Clover," Chaosky informed her. "The people are actually giving Andrew those looks for some reason."

Andrew felt something bad was going to happen as more people looked angrily at him, some of which were growling in hate towards the man.

"I don't understand," Andrew was confused and scared. "Why is everyone angry at me? Why does it look like everyone hates me?"

"Oh don't worry about it honey," Alex, his girlfriend assured him. "They are probably just in a bad mood."

"Your right," Andrew went with it for now. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo," Alex told him. "Now let's go to this store and see if we can find something amazing."

"Sounds good to me." Andrew liked it as did the others as all five of them went into the store…

* * *

The moment they went into the store however, did a panicked scream occur and then some angry shouting come afterwards as the owner of the store (a middle sized man), kicked them out in anger and screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE YOU FOOL," The man screamed. "MY STORE IS NOT OPEN TO SUCH CRIMINALS!"

"Hello, rude much," Clover sneered at him.

"NOT YOU DUMB BLONDE, I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT MAN," The owner pointed angrily and accusingly to Andrew as Clover did not like that comment. "MY STORE IS NOT WELCOMING SUCH TERRORIZING CRIMINALS LIKE HIM! **AWAY WITH YOU!"**

The man slammed the door shut and locked it behind him as the five of them got back up.

"I... I don't understand…" Andrew was getting paranoid.

"Me either, the nerve of that guy, calling me a dumb blonde, I outta…" Clover was referring to something else.

"Clover, that's not what Andrew is talking about," Alex defended him. "He's talking about how that guy referred to him as a criminal."

"I…I haven't done anything remotely wrong at all," Andrew said innocently.

"I know you haven't sweetie," Alex assured him.

"Guys something's up," Chaosky started thinking. "Everyone seems to have something against Andrew and is viewing him as a criminal…"

"Guys I get the bad feeling something really _really_ _ **bad**_ is going to happen…" Sam got the strangest feeling.

"Like, what's going to happen…?" Andrew asked nervously.

It was then a trashcan nearby then went on ahead and inhaled them all as they were all being sent to WOOHP, with Andrew going to be in for the most horrible news in his life.

"I wonder what Jerry wants," Alex asked.

"We're about to find out," Sam exclaimed as they were about to be sent into WOOHP…

* * *

Once they landed into WOOHP however, Andrew had noticed that Jerry had a very disappointed look on his face and the WOOHP guards were pretty pissed off at Andrew too. The others took notice of this as two guards were behind Andrew as the young man then asked.

"Uh Jerry, what's going on?" He asked innocently.

Jerry sighed and then snapped his fingers, triggering the two guards behind him to shock Andrew painfully with the electrifiers as he screaming in pain and shock before they stopped moments later. The others (especially Alex) were horrified by this.

"Jer, why did you do that to my boyfriend," Alex shouted.

"Jerry, what the heck is going on," Chaosky demanded an answer.

Jerry then took a deep breath as the two guards stood to the side for a moment or so.

"I'm afraid I'm following WOOHP protocol Chaosky," Jerry then revealed. "As it would seem Andrew here, is a traitor among us."

"What?!" The five shouted in shock.

"Jerry, what are you talking about," Andrew asked nervously. "And why did you bring us here?"

"Well you runt," A new voice spoke. "He sent you here at our request you little prick."

A rough arm grabbed the back of Andrew's shirt and he was tossed backwards onto the floor, as it was revealed that the FBI was now involved as they surrounded Andrew, about to do something horrible. Alex was about to aid Andrew along with the others but WOOHP authorities held them back to keep them from interfering.

"What, the FBI," Andrew was all scared now. "What's going on?"

"Hehe, funny you should ask you snot nosed punk," One of the FBI men spoke with a strong Brooklyn accent. "Is that we were made to go after snot nosed criminals like yourself!"

"I'm a criminal," Andrew was confused. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play that game with us you twerp," Another FBI man boomed angrily. "It ain't gonna work wit us!"

"I…I don't understand… I've never done anything that could be considered criminal related…" Andrew asked in fear. "What did I do?"

"Hmm... perhaps this will refresh your memory you twit," A third FBI man with a beard then looked at Jerry and directed him to show one of the footages they picked up at the place shown earlier that was also on the news. Jerry then sighed and then played the clip for the gang to see as they saw who looked like Andrew (but he wasn't) firing away and imposing terror in the industry he decided on letting lose on. The fake Andrew then pointed to the screen and was heard speaking.

 _"Hello world, I, the so called hero Andrew, am bringing destruction to this wonderful industry,"_ The man shot at the camera and ended the footage, but it didn't destroy it. It was at this point all five of them were shocked by this, with Alex starting to feel her eyes water up with tears. The girls and Chaosky knew that Andrew didn't do this for their own reasons.

Chaosky knew he didn't do it because he has known Andrew for the longest time and he knows that Andrew would never do anything like this, even at his angriest, Andrew was just too sweet to want to do something like this.

As with the girls, well let's just say that they were in a situation like this before where WOOHP wanted to implant behavior chips into their heads and so they would never have any aggressive behavior again. The girls couldn't help but show sympathy for Andrew, as Alex felt tears starting to drip down her cheeks.

Then there's Andrew himself, who would never dream on doing something so horrendous, he was the sweetest guy anyone would want to know and be friends with, so something like this was hard for him to believe.

That footage caused Andrew to start shaking like a leaf and sweat in fear. He then started squeaking in fear.

"That…that wasn't me, I swear…" Andrew whimpered like a puppy.

 **"SILENCE YOU HORRIBLE CRIMINAL!"** The leading FBI guy screamed in an aggressive and harsh manner.

"Andrew's telling the truth," Alex cried out. "ANDREW WOULD _**NEVER**_ DO THIS!"

"Well ya horrid punk," Another FBI guy questioned, ignoring Alex's cry. "Just what do ya have to say for yourself?"

"I…I didn't do this," Andrew squeaked. "I never did such a horrible thing. I didn't do it, I swear!"

"LIAR!" A fifth FBI guy roared. "THIS FOOTAGE IS 100% PROOF THAT YOU ARE THE TERRORIST AND THE CRIMINAL!"

"I guess we shall start by giving you the proper punishment you lowlife," The man speaking with a Brooklyn accent spoke up, the FBI was ready to do some roughhousing right then and there.

"I…please listen to me, I never did something like this! I'm not lying," Andrew begged, shaking like a leaf as he was on his two legs. "I'm innocent, I swear. I didn't do-"

He didn't get to finish as a fist collided with his cheek (courtesy of one of the FBI guys) as Andrew felt so much pain that some of his teeth seemingly fell out. The moment he fell onto the ground did all the FBI guys start giving him the most brutal and harshest beating and pummeling that anyone could imagine. Jerry had turned around prior to this and had his back facing them as the FBI continue to roughhouse and beat up Andrew, showing him no mercy at all. The others were horrified by this and couldn't stand seeing Andrew get beaten up like this in such a hardcore manner, especially Alex whose eyes were really filled with tears dripping down her face.

* * *

The FBI had delivered a no-hold barred beat down on the man, which caused Andrew to scream and howl, begging and pleading them to stop hurting him, but the FBI ignored his pleas and continued to pummel him to no end.

By this point, Alex was screaming and crying for them to stop.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP RIGHT NOW!" Alex screamed loudly with tears in her eyes. **"YOU'RE HURTING HIM! YOU'RE HURTING MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S INNOCENT, AND THE SWEETEST GUY I KNOW! HE DIDN'T DO THAT HORRIBLE STUFF,** _ **SO PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM YOU BRUTES!"**_

Despite her crying pleas, the FBI disregarded her wishes and continued to smack down Andrew, not even giving him a millisecond to breathe at all, as he felt every fist, elbow, knee and foot collide with his sensible body.

* * *

Eventually, Chaosky could not stand seeing Andrew get brutally mauled anymore, so he finally decided to end the beating once and for all. Taking a deep breath, Chaosky then screamed in the loudest voice we ever heard him scream before.

 _ **"EEENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Chaosky's scream was _so_ loud, it shook the place up a bit and it got the FBI's attention, whose finally finished beating up Andrew and backed away from him just for a few seconds.

Andrew, who was on his hands and knees, was panting and gasping and breathing in the most pained, hurt and most despaired manner possible, having bruises and injuries on all parts of his body, and if one were to hear him make these noises, it would make for a very heartbreaking scene. Alex's heart then broke at the sight of her boyfriend panting in pain like this as he was in a major state of despair. Sam, Clover and Chaosky were saddened by this too, seeing their close friend suffer like this. Clover in particular decided to comment.

"Uh, brutal much?"

Andrew continued to pant in agony and despair when the FBI guys approached him again.

"Aww, did we really hurt you, ya runt," One of the guys said with both fake sympathy and sarcasm.

"Yeah, that beating's nothing compared to what else we have in store for you, terrorist," The other FBI man said.

Andrew was heard hacking and coughing from the beating.

"What else do you have planned for me…?" Andrew groaned in pain, actually dreading what else they were going to do to him.

"Why you're coming with us you runt," One of the FBI guys said. "Where we are going to plan on giving you an injection."

"Or we're going to put you on death row for the electric chair," Another FBI guy huffed.

"Or give you both treatments," A third FBI guy barked.

"What we're saying ya lout, is that we're going to give you the death sentence, where you'll be executed." The fourth FBI man said rather harshly.

That part caused Andrew's pupils to shrink as he was now entirely afraid; the FBI was planning on having Andrew killed for crimes he didn't commit. How was he suppose to feel?

The girls and Chaosky were also shocked by that news, especially Alex whose eyes were entirely red from crying by this point. This was all out of nowhere for them and for Andrew, especially since they believe that Andrew never committed that act of terrorism.

One could simply hear the fear and angst in Andrew's voice as he then whimpered.

"Oh no," Andrew was so scared. "Not death row! I don't want to die!"

Before he could flee, two FBI brutes grabbed a hold of his arms in a dreadlock and it was so tight, he couldn't break free.

"Well too bad ya criminal, because that's what we're going to do," One of the guys scoffed.

"Yeah so why don't ya stop your squirming and just go with it you mutt," The other one sneered.

Andrew was squirming in one of the FBI guards tights hands now as the other one lend the man to the solo one as they were planning on leaving.

"Ow, let me go," Andrew cried. "LEMME GO!"

"Don't think so runt."

"PLEASE LET HIM GO, HE'S INNOCENT," Alex cried once again. **"I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND! _HE NEVER COMMITTED THAT HATEFUL CRIME!"_**

The FBI ignored her pleas and were about to make their leave with Andrew on them as Jerry continued to have his back turned towards them. The others were shocked at how this could possibly be the end of Andrew even though he never committed the crime. There has to be more to it than just that footage the FBI had retrieved at that industry, and some further investigation will have to be made momentarily…

* * *

Andrew was continuing to squirm out of the FBI guy's grip to no avail as he kept begging them to let him go, all of his pleas fell on deaf ears as the guards were going to put Andrew to death for crimes he never committed.

It was then something inside of Andrew's head finally clicked, as he was now in a state of fear from death. He had to get away now.

Without hesitation, Andrew went on ahead and bit the arm of the FBI guy that had a grip on him, digging his teeth into his arm, and it resulted in the man having this reaction.

 **"YOOOOOWCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!"** The bite's impact was so powerful, the FBI guy ended up releasing Andrew while wincing in pain as the other guards were about to capture Andrew. In a state of fear and panic, Andrew wasted no time in attacking them by kicking them and hitting them square in the faces, and evidently kicking their lights out before tossing one of the knocked out guys onto the guy wincing from the bite, knocking him out too before he then fled for his life with no hesitation at all.

"HE'S ESCAPING! **HE'S ESCAPING!"** One of the FBI guards shouted as Andrew was running for his life. "OUR CRIMINAL IS ESCAPING! **I'M GOING TO NEED BACK UP TO CAPTURE HIM!"**

 **"Roger that."**

Then some backup for the FBI had arrived in order to aid in the capture of Andrew as the others watched Andrew run for his life…

* * *

Meanwhile with Andrew, we see the desperate man trying to find a quicker way of escaping from the FBI.

"Oh no, there has to be something I can use as a quick method of getting out of here," Andrew panicked at the thought of being executed while running through the WOOHP vehicle containment facility. "THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING HERE THAT CAN HELP ME!"

Andrew's hopes were slightly lifted as he saw his ticket out of here; a simple hover scooter which looked fast enough to evade any pursuing FBI officials.

"That hover scooter should work," Andrew headed for the scooter and got onto it. "I just hope this thing works…"

It was then the backup FBI agents from before came in and saw Andrew about to ride on the scooter.

"There's our criminal!" The first agent shouted. "FREEZE YOU TERRORIST!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Andrew screamed in panic as he hastily pressed a button on a scooter. "Come on, please work please work please work! PLEASE WORK!"

"Hehehehehe, we got you now you runt," One of the FBI agents snickered in a cocky manner as they were about to grab a hold of him.

However, the agents didn't count on the scooter actually working for the moment they were approaching him did the scooter Andrew was on started hovering off the ground, and once Andrew activated the engine, the scooter started moving at a fast speed.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE YOU FIEND!" One of the FBI agents roared as Andrew was getting away, but Andrew did not comply, as he had to get out of here and to a safer place.

Within a matter of seconds, Andrew rode the scooter out of the WOOHP building as he rode off, with the FBI agents witnessing this as one of the men then growled and spoke on the walkie talkie.

"CODE RED, CODE RED! ANDREW THE TERRORIST HAS ESCAPED FROM WOOHP AND IS NOW ON THE RUN," The guard shouted. "I'M GOING TO ORDER SOME MORE BACKUP TO CATCH THE WANTED MAN WHO IS TO BE EXECUTED!"

"Got it," One of the FBI men affirmed. "Let's go!"

It was then the FBI left WOOHP to hunt down and capture Andrew as the WOOHP authorities stepped down and left, releasing Sam, Clover, Alex and Chaosky as Jerry turned around, having witnessed it all as he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Yes, well they seem to have it under control," Jerry sat down onto the chair. "Very good."

* * *

It was then the girls and Chaosky approached Jerry's desk, and from the looks of it, all four of them were straight up furious and pissed off at Jerry for what had happened, with Alex's eyes all red from crying so much from seeing her boyfriend suffer from a beating and then being planned on getting executed. Jerry took notice of this and assumed they wanted answer.

"Ah, yes I believe you guys might want answers," Jerry cleared his throat.

"Damn right we do Jerry," Chaosky barked angrily. **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"**

"Yes, well you see, Andrew is considered a traitor and we must treat him as such," Jerry simply said.

"Oh you mean give him a brutal beat down and then have him put on death sentence," Sam retorted sarcastically. "That's going too far Jer, especially since he isn't a criminal."

"I apologize girls, and Chaosky," Jerry tried to reason with them. "But I was just simply following WOOHP protocol."

"What protocol," They heard Alex's speak in a heartbroken manner while glaring at Jerry, tears coming down her eyes again. "Jer, in case you have forgotten, Andrew is the sweetest man there is and he is the sweetest boyfriend I could have ever asked for! Andrew would never do something like this! I know he wouldn't and I refuse to believe it! Any of it!"

"Sorry spies but we had enough proof to know that he committed those crimes." Jerry said.

"Yeah, because Andrew is willing to use a gun and would want to impose terror on the public," Chaosky spoke with such bitter sarcasm.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but Andrew is now a terrorist, and we don't trust terrorists like him," Jerry blantly said.

"Uh hello," It was Clover's turn to lash out at him. "Earth to Jerry?! Andrew wouldn't hope on doing that stuff, and you are refusing to believe that he's innocent? Have you forgotten the time you accused Sam, Alex and I of robbing banks and then threatened to give the three of us _lobotomy!"_

"Yeah," Sam lashed out next as Jerry was shocked by this being brought up. "Just like the time you accused us of having robbed banks and the three of us had to go through our way to prove our innocence and show you we didn't do those crimes!"

"Yeah, and it was proven that the person who was behind those bank robberies was Macker, who created those clones of us with strands of our hair as DNA and made it look like we committed the crimes," Alex spoke up afterwards. "How could you have forgotten about that Jerry!?"

It was pretty hard for the person in charge of WOOHP to forget about that, especially with the snowballs he got pelted with by the girls when he tried to apologize to them when they were proven innocent, which was in vein at first. Just recalling the memory made Jerry sigh in shame.

"Oh my, and to think it took me a good 7 to 8 weeks and a luxury cruise trip that matches the likeness of all three of you girls' enjoyment to have finally earned your forgiveness." Jerry said from the memory.

"I'm not sure what they are talking about, and it's probably a long story at that, but they aren't wrong," Chaosky said. "Andrew should be given the chance to prove himself too!"

"Yeah Jerry," Sam agreed. "You have to let us help prove his innocence to show he never committed that crime!"

"Please Jer," Alex begged. "I don't want my boyfriend to get executed!"

"Yeah I agree with them too," Clover simply said as they gave Jerry that look. After a few minutes, Jerry sighed and then said.

"Very well," Jerry sighed in defeat. "I will give you guys the chance to prove Andrew's innocence…and I will also give Andrew the benefit of the doubt for this occasion…"

"And can you call off the hunt that the FBI is going on to capture Andrew?" Alex hoped.

"I am terribly sorry Alex, but I can't get them to call off their hunt," Jerry admitted.

"What, why not," Chaosky was confused.

"Look, the FBI has their own legacy to keep, and their policies are not in my control," Jerry admitted shamefully. "I'm sorry, but there's absolutely nothing I can do to stop the FBI!"

It was sad to admit, but the girls and Chaosky had to accept that fact as they couldn't do anything about the FBI, since they have their own legacy to attend to. Still, some additional investigation had to be made by the spies. Sam felt the need to ask.

"Hey Jer," She started. "Do you know what state that act of terrorism took place in?"

"Why, according to the report I got it was in Oklahoma," Jerry said.

"And what company did it happen at exactly?"

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea what company it happened at," Jerry admitted. "The report didn't say anything about what company it came from."

"Do you mind if you could search up what company it was that was terrorized?" She asked him.

"I can do that, but it'll take a while," Jerry exclaimed. "For now, I think you four should head back home after what you had witnessed today."

"Yeah, good idea," Chaosky went with it. "It should be best if we head home for the time being."

"Very good, take care for now spies," Jerry said farewell to them as they said something similar back.

"Hey Sam, where do you think Andrew ran off to," Clover questioned.

"I honestly don't know Clover," Sam sighed. "I just hope he doesn't get captured and that he's safe."

"I hope the same thing too," Clover admitted.

"Same here too." Chaosky said.

Alex was thinking to herself while they said that.

 _I know Andrew never committed those crimes. I just know it._

She kept that thought to herself as they headed back to their home for the time being…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, ON THE STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS- 12:22 P.M:**

We now see Andrew riding on the hover scooter as it would seem that he had lost sight of the FBI for the moment. He had several thoughts on his mind, including why would the FBI think he did those crimes, who would frame him, and why would anyone want to frame Andrew for crimes he didn't take part in.

 _I don't understand…why would anyone want to frame me for a crime I had no part in? What did I do to anyone to deserve this…?_ Andrew thought in a fear stricken manner. _Why me…?_

It didn't take long for people to crowd the streets and glare at Andrew angrily once they caught sight of him, and Andrew knew what this meant.

"Uh oh," Andrew was not liking this.

"There he is," One of the people shouted. "That's the criminal who committed that act of terrorism!"

"LET'S BRING HIM TO JUSTICE!" Another man declared.

"YEAH!"

"Oh no!"

Without warning, Andrew fled on the scooter as the people were trying to catch up to him.

"Hey, he's getting away!" A middle aged woman shouted.

"SOMEONE CALL THE FBI!" Another woman shouted in panic.

"We're all over it miss," The FBI appeared from behind the bushes as they were now riding in hover carts, ready to pursuit Andrew on his hover scooter. "That criminal is going to be put to death!"

 **"HOORAY!"** The people cheered to Andrew's supposed death as the FBI then went after Andrew.

* * *

Andrew then heard sirens behind him as he turned around and saw the FBI chasing after him.

"Crap…" Andrew gulped anxiously at this.

"FREEZE ANDREW, WE GOT YOU NOW!" One of the FBI agents shouted through a megaphone. "GIVE YOURSELF UP NOW PUNK, NO USE OUTRUNNING US!"

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew then picked up the pace on the scooter with the FBI following right behind him in a chase sequence. Andrew was going all across town with the FBI on his tail, going from one alley to another as this sequence kept going for a few minutes or so…

* * *

Afterwards, Andrew was getting exhausted as he had to shake the FBI off his hind and he also no longer felt safe in Beverly Hills, so that meant he had to skip town and head off somewhere.

"This isn't good, I gotta cut town. I don't think I'm safe in Beverly Hills anymore with these guys after me," Andrew said to himself. "But I have to shake these guys off first! But how am I going to do that."

While riding at a fast speed, Andrew looked through the buttons on the scooter and then found a feature that would help him; the invisibility cloak.

"The invisibility cloak, that's it," Andrew thought it was a great idea. "Those guys can't capture someone they can't see. Here goes nothing."

Andrew went into an alley the moment he pressed the invisibility setting as the FBI felt that they had Andrew right where they want him.

"Boss, the criminal went into that alley," One of the FBI agents announced.

"Perfect," The leader FBI boss had a smug grin on his face when that was announced. "We got him now."

They then went into said alley to capture Andrew.

* * *

Sadly for them, when they went into the dead end alley, Andrew was gone and he was not there.

"What the…where did he go," The boss questioned. "That criminal is gone!"

"He must have vanished," Another FBI agent pointed.

"Oh, you think," The boss retorted. "That dang fugitive has outsmarted us."

In the air, we see an invisible Andrew's outline on the scooter planning on heading to the next town over.

"Boss, I think I've gotten rumors that Andrew is heading to the next town over," A third FBI agent pointed out.

"San Monica hmm? Well those rumors must be true," The boss proclaimed. "I want all FBI units to find this dang fugitive and capture him dead or alive! I also want there to be wanted posters of Andrew all over the country to aid in our search for that criminal! Inform the news media about Andrew's escape and that he's most likely heading to San Monica as a result! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"YES SIR!" All the FBI agents shouted at once.

"Alright," The boss then grinned once again. "Let's work on bringing this fugitive to justice…"

And so begins the FBI's plans of making sure they capture the now fugitive Andrew and bring him to justice for a crime he never took part in, as an invisible Andrew really was going to head to San Monica; the next town over…

* * *

Back at the beach house, while Alex was in her room seemingly packing some stuff in her backpack, including some gadgets she wants to keep on her, Sam, Clover and Chaosky were wondering about who would frame Andrew and why would they want to do that, and they also wondered if Andrew was safe with the FBI after him and such.

"I don't get it guys," Chaosky spoke. "Who the hell would want to frame Andrew for anything, and why would anyone want to do that to Andrew, the sweetest guy I know and I have known since he created me at the age of 5?"

"I don't get it either Chaosky," Sam sighed sadly. "Andrew is a sweet guy and I know he wouldn't do this. In addition to that, considering the situation that Clover, Alex and I were in that one time, I can't help but feel sympathy for him."

"Same here Sam," Clover agreed. "I really hope that Andrew is okay."

"We all do Clover," Chaosky admitted.

It was then the TV showed breaking news.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news," The anchorman shouted suddenly. "The now most wanted terrorist fugitive known as Andrew Peterson has escaped the custody of the FBI today, who captured him as a result of a terrorism styled crime that was committed in Oklahoma!"

"Oh no," Sam and Chaosky said together.

"We've also been informed that the FBI is going to go on a cross-country trip or whatever it takes to capture this wanted fugitive and bring him to justice!" The scene switched to the boss of the FBI shouting into a microphone.

"WE'RE GOING TO TRAP AND CAPTURE THAT FUGITIVE AND THEN BRING HIM TO DEATH HARDCORE STYLE TO ENSURE JUSTICE ON OUR CITIZENS!" He screamed.

"Yeah, hardcore is totally the way to put it," Clover sassed.

"This is bad," Chaosky said.

"What else could happen," Sam questioned.

It was then we see Alex heading for the front door, planning on going on a journey herself as her bag had some clothes, make up, gadgets and her other important needs she'll need. Before she made it to the front door however, the other three noticed her going somewhere.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Sam asked first.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Chaosky asked too.

Alex took a deep breath and made the reveal.

"I'm going to find Andrew," Alex sighed, her fist tightening up. "I need to find him! He needs me more than ever before, and I can't stand the thought of him actually breaking down and becoming a broken man from all this trauma, and I definitely don't want the FBI to kill him, so I must find him!"

The other three weren't sure that's a good idea.

"Uh Alex, are you sure you should find Andrew," Chaosky asked. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "In case you didn't know, the FBI is after him and has enlisted him as an wanted fugitive."

"I don't care Sammy! I want to find my boyfriend and protect him," Alex shouted suddenly, eyes getting watery again. "All I care about is making sure my boyfriend, the sweetest man I know, is safe and unharmed and that he needs the support and comfort from the best girlfriend he ever had! I'm sorry guys, but I must do this, I must find him before the FBI does!"

It was then Clover's turn to retort.

"Uh Earth to Alex," She sassed. "We don't even know where Andrew's heading at this moment, since it's so obvious he's not in Beverly Hills anymore."

Before Alex could say anything, the news got a new report on Andrew's whereabouts.

"What's this," The anchorman then made the reveal. "We've just gotten word that Andrew is heading over to the next town over. I repeat, Andrew is most likely heading to San Monica, the next town over from Beverly Hills as we speak. As of now, the FBI is on a full-frottle hardcore styled hunt for the fugitive!"

"Guess that answers our question," Sam and Chaosky deadpanned together.

"Well, I guess I must head to San Monica to find Andrew before the FBI does," Alex said. "I have to leave now, or I'll never find him!"

"Alex, are you sure you want to become a fugitive like Andrew is," Sam proclaimed as she, Chaosky and Clover approached her.

"I know its dangerous Sammy, but I'm doing this for Andrew's safety," Alex proclaimed. "I am a WOOHP agent who's been on missions far more dangerous than this, and besides, if I find Andrew and stick with him, I'm sure he'll protect me just like how I'll be protecting him from the FBI."

The others knew they couldn't change Alex's mind, especially since she was right.

"Well Alex, if that's your decision, then we can't stop you," Sam sighed as she finally went with it. "Just please be careful out there when you go to find Andrew."

"And in the meantime, we'll wait for Jerry to find out where that explosion happened and we'll be doing some spy investigation on that location too," Chaosky proclaimed.

"I will stay safe Sammy, trust me, and I'll keep that in mind Chaosky," Alex said.

"Yeah we know Alex, just stay safe out there will ya," Clover spoke next. "And make sure Andrew is safe too."

"You can count on that Clover," Alex then opened the front door. "Well I should go now! The sooner I find Andrew and tag with him, the better! I'll talk to you guys soon!"

"Okay, see ya Alex," Chaosky called out to her.

"Talk to ya soon Alex!" Sam called to her too.

"Good luck Alex," Clover shouted out to her too.

Alex waves farewell to them before rushing off and before you know it, she was out of sight. She was now heading off to find her boyfriend and protect him from the FBI, knowing that he is not a criminal.

"Do you think Jerry will contact us once he finds out more about that location," Chaosky questioned once Alex was gone.

"I'm not sure Chaosky," Sam said honestly. "I do hope he contacts us soon…"

"Tell me about it," Clover agreed. "I could really use some make up right now."

The three of them headed back inside to wait for Jerry to contact them for further instructions on the investigation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was leaving Beverly Hills to head to San Monica to save Andrew when she noticed the increase of FBI activity going on, being on the hunt to take down Andrew. This got Alex worried even more.

 _Oh no, Andrew…I do hope I find you soon Romeo. I don't want you to be killed, and I know you didn't commit the crime._ Alex thought to herself in concern. _I will find you Andrew, and when I do, I will protect you from the FBI and then hopefully, we can go on and clear your name and prove your innocence honey. I love you Andy._

Alex then headed for San Monica to find Andrew.

* * *

While that was going on, it turns out Andrew (who was still invisible by the scooter) has entered the outskirts of San Monica, approaching the next town over as he figured that he was safe from the FBI for now as he gradually approached the area.

 _Well, I lost the FBI. I guess I am safe from them for now…_ Andrew thought with fear in his mind. _I wish Alex was here to comfort me, I really do need it in this time and day… I hope she doesn't think I'm a criminal and turn me in…_

Little does Andrew know that Alex would never do that to Andrew and she would protect him with her life just like he would with her. Watching this take place on a screen was the same villain from before who was also watching the FBI planning on hunting down and killing Andrew for the crime he didn't commit. Needless to say, the villain was giving a very sadistic smile.

"Hehehehe, it's all going according to plan. Soon that mutt Andrew will pay dearly for putting my lord to prison for life," The villain said. "Oh Lord Vector, you shall be avenged soon once Andrew has been captured by the FBI and put to death by them! THIS IS THE PERFECT PLAN OF VENGEANCE, **FOR THE GREATEST VILLIAN TO HAVE EVER LIVED!** _**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

He kept laughing monstrously and maniacally in a sadistic manner as the screen zoomed out showing this take place, as the adventure Andrew would be on with his soon to be tagalong partner Alex who is also his girlfriend was just getting started, as was the hunt by the FBI, the investigation by Sam, Clover and Chaosky, and the quest to help prove Andrew's innocence and clear his name and find out who committed the crime and who framed Andrew? This was the beginning of the journey…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH, THIS WAS A RATHER LONG AND STRONG INTRO FOR THIS NEW STORY! I DO HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THIS NEW STORY I'M DEVELOPING FOR THIS SERIES!**

 **I DID THIS FOR MARCH 4TH IN ORDER TO CELEBRATE THE TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY SINCE I MADE THE FIRST STORY FOR THIS SERIES, SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHY IT'S OUT NOW!**

 **YEAH, I REALLY HAVE AMPED UP ANDREW'S WOOBIE STATUS FOR THIS STORY, FROM THE MERCILESS BEATING HE RECEIVED FROM THE FBI ESPECIALLY WHEN HE DID NOTHING TO DESERVE IT, THE FACT THAT THE FBI WANTS TO EXECUTE HIM, AND HOW HE HAS BECOME A FUGITIVE ON THE RUN, IT'S DEFINITELY NOT HARD TO FEEL SORRY FOR HIM. YOU JUST WANT TO GIVE THE POOR MAN A HUG WITH EVERYTHING HE'S GOING THROUGH!**

 **ANYWAY, THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING, SO NEXT CHAPTER, ANDREW IS IN SAN MONICA, HE GETS CONFRONTED BY A GANG IN AN ALLEY, HE REUNITES WITH ALEX, SAM CLOVER AND CHAOSKY HEAR FROM JERRY AND CALL ANDREW TO MAKE SURE HE'S OKAY AND INFORM HIM ON THE PLAN THEY CAME UP WITH, ALEX STICKS WITH ANDREW TO THE VERY END, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! WILL ANDREW SURVIVE THE TRIAL AWAITING HIM? HOW WILL HE REACT WHEN ALEX UNITES WITH HIM AND STICKS WITH HIM? HOW WILL THE GANG CLEAR ANDREW'S NAME, AND WHAT COMPANY DID THE EXPLOSION HAPPEN AT TERRORISM WISE, CAUSED BY THIS UNKNOWN VILLIAN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


	2. A Fugitive and his Girlfriend On The Run

**Okay readers, here is part two to this new story I'm developing!**

 **Now I noticed that there is a low amount of views for this story, and the most likely reason for that was because the story was published late last night and many people did seem to give it some recognition at first. That being said, I hope the later chapters of this adventurous and dramatic story will have a large increase of views boosted as time runs on.**

 **There's also the fact that I'm still working on 'The Rise of the Mechanical Dystopia', and I'm planning on wrapping up 'The Benefits of Making Love' in addition to this story, so I'll be massively busy from this point on.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, Andrew ends up in San Monica, he encounters a gang in an alley, Alex reunites with Andrew and tags along with him, the others will be planning a full on investigation on proving Andrew's innocence, and this unknown villain may most likely commit more crimes in future chapters to amp up the FBI's hunt. How will this go? How broken is Andrew precisely? How will he react to Alex tagging with him? Will Sam, Clover and Chaosky be able to do an investigation to clear Andrew's name? And what else could happen as far as Andrew is concerned? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE CITY OF SAN MONICA- 3:32 P.M:**

In the streets of San Monica, the next town over from Beverly Hills, we see a desperate and fear-stricken Andrew still riding on the hover scooter under the invisibility cloak panting heavily while riding the streets unnoticed (there was no one on the streets anyway, so it didn't make a different). After getting himself to calm down for a minute or so, Andrew then started talking to himself.

"Okay, I think I should be safe from the FBI for now," Andrew told himself. "I just want to know, who would want to commit an act of terror and frame me for committing the crime? Who would want to do this to me, and what have I done to piss someone off to do this? I'm so confused and stressed out right now…"

Sadly, it started getting worse for him as the scooter he was on started malfunctioning and shaking out of control.

"Oh no," Andrew then saw that the scooter was out of steam. "The scooter is out of fuel! I must have used it all to escape from the FBI!"

By the looks of it, the scooter was now about to crash as the invisibility cloak wore off, making Andrew visible again as he was about to crash into a nearby alley.

"Why me?" Andrew whimpered as the scooter was heading straight for the alley that Andrew had no control over and before you know it, the scooter crashed into a nearby trash can, getting all damaged as Andrew was now on the floor, on his stomach as he felt very dizzy for a second there as he then regained his composure.

"Oooohhh…why must this happen to me," Andrew groaned as he then got up and saw just how badly damaged the scooter was. "Oh no, now my ride is wrecked and destroy. Why am I suffering from all this bad stuff?"

Andrew was panting and it sounded like he was breaking down as he has become a broken man from all the trauma he had face up to this point, with something else about to occur in a matter of minutes…

* * *

"Well, I think I should be safe from the FBI for now if I just hang low in this alley," Andrew affirmed. "I should be safe here."

Andrew started thinking to himself about the evil act that was committed in Oklahoma, unaware of the three shadows lurking in the far end of the alley, as they looked like they had a bone to pick with Andrew. Andrew had come to the conclusion that someone must have posed as himself and committed the crime disguised as Andrew so it would look like Andrew himself had committed the terrorist act. The one thing he still didn't understand was who posed as him for the act, and why he would do this to him?

"Okay, I have come to the conclusion that someone had posed as me somehow in a seemingly perfect manner and took part in that hate act, making it look like I did it, and now the FBI is after me, thinking I did such a thing, and not the real monster who opened fire on that place and then blew it up," Andrew talked to himself as the three shadow figures from before had started looming right over Andrew, ready to reveal themselves to him. "Yeah, that has to be it! But why would anyone want to do that to me? More importantly, how am I going to expose the real culprit for framing me and preparing this horrid act?"

It was then a sinister snicker was heard right from behind Andrew as a voice behind him started speaking.

"Hehehe, I think there are more important things for you to worry about now you twerp," The voice sneered as Andrew's blood turned cold. "If I were you, I would be more concerned about your life right now."

Andrew gained that fear-stricken look on his face as he slowly turned around to face the person who said that.

"H-h-hello?" He stuttered weakly.

Suddenly, he was greeted to a harsh shove which then slammed him into a wall as he was now lying down from the impact. He then came face to face with a gang of three people, who looked like a mixture of some greasers, and a mob gang; a mafia of some sort as they looked serious by the looks on their faces. The person in the middle was revealed to be the leader as he had a toothpick in his mouth, wore a greaser jacket, blue ragged jeans, and his hair was combed in a badass sort of manner as he was also wearing shades, but through the shades, he was glaring at Andrew. The two men next to him were his associates, both of which were brutes that were also wearing jackets and they were sneering at Andrew, ready to pick a fight. Andrew was so scared, that he couldn't speak at all, when the leader decided to snicker in a cocky manner as he retorted.

"Well lookie here gents," The leader snarked. "If it ain't that so called terrorist we have heard of on the news."

"Who, the guy who bombed and gunned that company in Oklahoma," One of the associated asked.

"The very one bro," The leader nodded in confirm. "And it would seem like he has suddenly wandered into our turf."

"Uh, I'm sorry…" Andrew nervously asked. "Who the heck are you guys?"

"Why, we're only your worst nightmare you twit," The leader sneered. "And you have just wandered into our turf you mutt!"

"Yeah," The other associate shouted. "We don't have trespassers often, but it's surprising to see a criminal wander into our turf."

"Er, look I don't want any trouble okay," Andrew started defending himself. "But I really don't want to be turned in to the FBI…"

At that comment the three gang members laughed mockingly at that remark.

"What the hell do we look like, your mother," The leader barked. "We don't care about what the FBI wants to do with you!"

A part of him was hurt by that remark; even to this day it still hurt Andrew to be reminded of his deceased mother and father.

"As a matter of fact, we happen to have a bone to pick with you runt," The leader sneered. "Guess we have to show you how strong of a gang we are."

It was then Andrew's face turned white, he didn't want more people wanting to kill him for a crime he wasn't responsible for.

"Please don't, I don't want more people out for my blood just because of a crime I didn't do," Andrew begged. "I swear I didn't do it!"

It was then the gang members laughed cruelly at his plea and it wasn't pleasant at all.

"What, are you some kind of idiot," The leader barked. "We don't give a flip about you being a damn terrorist!"

"Yeah, we are going to pummel you for trespassing in our territory," One of the associates shouted.

"That's right," The other associate agreed. "Your going down for wandering onto our turf, trespasser!"

The three gang members had Andrew cornered as he had nowhere to run off to, especially since that hover scooter was now out of juice. The last thing he could do was try to reason with this gang.

"Uh listen guys, I didn't mean to wander into your turf. I'm sorry," Andrew then begged. "I can leave right now and never come back, I promise! I swear I will! Just please have mercy!"

The leader shook his head, a sign that there was no way he was letting Andrew off the hook, nor was he going to show him any mercy or spare him in any sort of way. Instead the leader simply gave this order to his two associates.

 _"Get him boys."_

The moment that was said did the two associates charge straight for Andrew, leaving the man in a panicked stated.

"No, please, I…"

He couldn't finish it as the two associates punched him, hitting him in the right eye, the nose, the lips, his cheeks, his ears, and his head, and he let out a strong yelp with every impact made as it was so painful. It was then he felt one of the associates' feet kick him right in the back as the man was then knocked down onto the ground as the two associates started punching, elbowing him, kneeing him, kicking him and just straight up injuring the poor man who was defenseless and was still in pain from the brutal beating the FBI gave to him. The leader was watching the fight continued and it seemed that he enjoyed Andrew's beating as he had a very smug grin on his face as he then snickered coldly.

"Ha ha ha, not so tough now, aren't ya _criminal_ ," The leader said in a cocky manner as the two brutes continued to smack down on Andrew to no end. Andrew kept pleading for mercy, but they wouldn't listen as they proceeded on beating him up.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby from the alley on the streets of the city, we see that Alex has made it to the city, having rushed on foot from Beverly Hills to San Monica (more like a power walk) in hopes of finding Andrew before she miss him and not find him.

 _Okay, I'm in San Monica now, but where could Andrew be?_ Alex thought to herself. _I hope I find Andrew soon, before I miss him, and before the FBI get a hold of him…_

Alex looked really concerned for Andrew and feared the worse was happening to him as she searched the streets of the city.

Suddenly, she heard a nearby yelping cry and some brutal fighting noises coming from a nearby alley.

"What was that," Alex asked herself. "It sounds like it's coming from that alley over there! I better go and investigate!"

And that's what Alex was about to do, and she would be great to a shocking surprise in said alley.

* * *

Back in said alley, the two brutes were continuing to beat the snot out of Andrew with the leader watching in satisfaction. Just then, the leader let out a whistling, ordering his associates to stand aside.

"Stand aside my boys," The leader commanded. "Now it's my turn."

The bruised and beaten Andrew was lying helplessly on the ground as the two brutes stood to the side, the leader now approaching the hacking man. It was then the leader then roughly grabbed Andrew by the front shirt and then sneered in his face.

"You got anything to say punk?" He sneered violent.

"Ack," Andrew coughed. "Please have mercy."

The leader then gained a cocky grin as he then said.

"I don't think so bub."

The leader then proceeded on beating up Andrew himself as he punched him square in the face, giving him more of a beating that he had previously gotten, and it escalated further when the leader gave him a brutal beating, being aided further by his brute partners who backed him up in the beating of Andrew, with the man completely defenseless from these gang members.

* * *

Outside the alley, we see that Alex had looked into the alley and her eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw Andrew was being beaten up by three gang members, completely and utterly defenseless, and this got her heartbroken further.

"Oh no, those jerks are beating up my boyfriend, and they are severely hurting him," She said in shock and fear. It was then her fear was replaced with anger at the sight of her boyfriend being hurt, as an angered scowl appeared on her face. "Not if I have anything to say about it…"

She then leapt and was about to make a surprise attack on the gang members that were attacking Andrew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was tossed and roughly thrown right into the brick wall for the second time in the row as the three gang members had him cornered, towering over him.

"Now that that's set, I think it's time we put you to your end," The gang leader pulled out what appeared to be a pocket knife. "I'm going to do what those lousy FBI authorities couldn't do, and kill you myself for wandering onto my term."

The associates laughed cruelly as Andrew was in fear.

"Oh no," Andrew whimpered. "Not again…"

"Any last words you punk," The gang leader questioned as he gradually approached Andrew with the pocket knife.

"Please don't kill me," Andrew begged as he was severely injured. "I don't want to die…"

"Too bad you twat!"

He then held the knife and was planning on stabbing Andrew himself.

"Say your prayers you runt!"

Before he could stab him, a voice from nowhere shouted.

 _"You stay away from him!"_

"What the…?"

The gang leader couldn't finish as a shadow figure swooped down and kicked him away from Andrew, knocking him into his two brute associates as he dropped the pocket knife on the ground. The figure then proceeded on beating up the three gang members afterwards as Andrew hastily scurried away behind a knocked over trash can and hid for his life. He felt extremely dizzy at this point, as the brutal beating the gang members gave him, combined with the beating the FBI gave him previous has left him wiped out. He made some coughing sounds as the shadow was saying stuff like 'You will not hurt that man' and 'you leave him alone', but Andrew was too dizzy and nauseous to pay attention to this. He peeked from behind the trash can and saw the shadow figure picking a fight with the gang members, seemingly having an advantage against them despite being outnumbered. Andrew's vision was starting to feel blurry as he felt misery build up inside of him.

"Why me," Andrew whimpered in fear at why this bad stuff was happening to him, feeling his nose bleeding and his lip bruised and a black eye being formed on his right eye. "Why me…"

Eventually, Andrew saw the shadow figure had knocked out all three gang members out cold as the figure had taken care of them. Andrew couldn't quite make out the figure's identity since he couldn't see clearly enough. But he was able to see just enough for the figure to turn around to face Andrew who was looking pass the trash can as Andrew then cringed in fear and paranoia, believing that this figure was planning on turning him in to the FBI, despite actually saving him from that gang. The figure then approached Andrew as Andrew slowly fell to the ground, just about ready to faint. Before he fainted though, these last words were said in his mind.

 _I guess this is it for me. I guess I'm about to meet my fate and get killed by the FBI…_ Andrew thought to himself. _Goodbye guys, goodbye Chaosky, goodbye all of my friends, but most of all, goodbye Alex, my beautiful girlfriend. I will always love you…_

It was then Andrew fainted and was knocked out unconscious, unaware of who the figure really was and that this figure was going to help him and keep him safe from the FBI. The figure would proceed on carrying Andrew and escorting him to a safer and more private location without being seen by anyone as Andrew was about to find out about this soon…

* * *

 **BACK AT THE BEACH HOUSE IN BEVERLY HILLS - 4:58 P.M:**

Back at the beach house, Sam Clover and Chaosky were still awaiting from Jerry as to the information on what company was gunned and bombed by the terrorist exactly in order to do some investigation. While Clover was doing her nails, Sam and Chaosky were thinking about a lot of stuff.

"You know guys," Chaosky said first. "I do hope that Alex is okay."

"Same here Chaosky," Sam agreed. "I also hope that Andrew is safe too."

"They probably are," Chaosky affirmed. "I'm also wondering when we'll hear back from Jerry, because I think we really need to do some more investigation on his terrorist act. Something's not right here and Andrew couldn't have caused it."

"I know Chaosky, but we don't know who would do this," Sam stated.

"I'm totally not concerned about who framed Andrew at the moment, as I am doing my nails currently," Clover huffed.

"Clover," Both of them scolded.

"What," She defended herself. "Can a girl get her nails done right?"

"Well we should also be concerned for Andrew's safety as well as Alex's," Chaosky told her. "In addition to hearing back from Jerry."

"Uh hello, we have no idea when we'll hear back from Jerry," Clover groaned. "It could happen at any time."

"Yeah, but when?" Chaosky asked.

Just then, Sam's compowder went off and they could hear the ringtone.

"That must be Jerry," Sam confirmed. "He must have found out more about that location."

"Great, so much for doing my nails," Clover put her nail polishing stuff aside to join Sam and Chaosky as Sam opened up the compowder to show an image of Jerry.

"Ah, there you guys are," Jerry greeted before noticing something was missing and asked. "Where's Alex?"

"Oh she went off to find her Andrew and protect her boyfriend," Chaosky stated. "She wants to keep him safe from the FBI."

Jerry then put that to the side and decided to get to business.

"I see, well anyway, I had done some research on the location the bombing has occurred in, and I had found out what company it's in," He told them.

"Where is it exactly Jer," Sam asked.

"Well Sam, it appears that the company that was bombed and gunned there was the industry known as 'Farm N' Industrials' and they just so happen to be one of the biggest industries in the state of Oklahoma. The building that was bombed was located in the capital city of Oklahoma, in the very heart of the city there."

"Is the rubble and remains still there?" Chaosky asked.

"Well no clean up crew has come to clean up the rubble yet, as the FBI is still on the hunt for Andrew," Jerry stated. "So as of now, the debris has been left untouched by the public."

"Hey Jerry, do you think we could have an escort to that location right away," Sam questioned. "Clover, Chaosky and I would like to do some investigation of the place and find any more evidence behind this terrorist plot."

"Certainly, I will send the WOOHP jet over there as soon as possible," Jerry said.

"Okay, so I guess we're heading to a pile of rubble in the center of the capital city of Oklahoma huh," Clover asked.

"That's right," Jerry simply said. "I do wish you luck on your investigation spies."

"Thanks," Sam gave her farewells to Jerry before hanging up. "Well we got this under control."

"Hey, do you think maybe we should try to contact Alex about what we're about to do," Chaosky asked. "And hope that Andrew is safely with at this moment?"

"That might be a good idea," Clover spoke. "After all, they so need to be informed on this and Andrew should know that we have his back and we are going to help clear his name."

"Fine by me," Sam decided to contact Alex (and hopefully Andrew too). "We'll contact Alex and maybe Andrew and let them know we're going to investigate this bombing location to help clear his name."

"Great idea," Chaosky grinned as Sam was planning on calling Alex.

"It's totally fabulous." Clover remarked.

The three of them were going to contact Alex and Andrew momentarily as they both will hear from them and Andrew will see them again for the first time since the assault that the FBI laid on him…

* * *

Elsewhere, in another much more safer and private alley in San Monica, we see Andrew was still knocked out, but he slowly started regaining his conscious as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't with the FBI, but in a completely different alley in San Monica. Aside from that, he felt that his wounds and injuries were actually treated and medicated, as several thoughts came into his mind.

 _What the…I'm still alive? I'm still in San Monica, only I'm in a different much safer alley…_ Andrew thought to himself as he lifted his head up, hand right on his head. _But, how did I end up here, why do I feel properly medicated, and why haven't I been turned over to the FBI?_

As these questions clouded his mind, he then saw the same shadow figure from earlier (the one who saved him from those gang members) had came over and saw that he was awake, getting him to feel all nervous as to what this stranger could potentially do to him. As the figure approached him, Andrew let out a nervous gulp, shaking like a leaf as he then stuttered.

"Uh…excuse me," He started. "Who…who are you…?"

Once the figure got close to Andrew, the figure then spoke in a soft and sweet voice that Andrew recognized all too well.

"Andrew?" The voice was revealed to be a female.

This caused Andrew to stop shaking and look surprise.

"That voice, I recognize it from anywhere," Andrew said to himself as the figure's identity was revealed. The shadow figure was revealed to be none other, than Alex. It was revealed that Alex was the one who saved him from those gang members, applied some sort of medicine on his wounds, and brought him to this safer place.

"Andrew," She asked him in concern. "You okay honey?"

Andrew had to shake his head to make sure this wasn't another allusion.

"Alex," He asked slowly. "Is…is that really you…?"

"Of course it's me sweetie," She then help him up and gave him a hug that she had wanted to give him. Andrew really needed it as he returned the hug before asking.

"Alex, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh Andrew," She said sweetly. "I came here to find you silly."

Andrew wasn't sure if Alex was going to turn on him and turn him in and that this whole sweetness thing was a façade to let his guard down. He then asked her nervous.

"Are…are you going to turn me in to the FBI so I…can be executed…" He was shaking like a leaf again, scared that Alex would do that to him.

However, Alex felt like saying this instead.

"Andrew, I would never do that to you. I would never turn you in to the FBI for execution, especially since I know you did not commit that act of terrorism in Oklahoma," Alex assured him. "You're the sweetest man I know, and I could never imagine you doing such a thing."

Andrew had a feeling that he should believe her, but he was under so much trauma to believe it at first. He then asked.

"How do I know you mean that Alex?" He asked with fear in his voice that broke Alex's heart. She had to show him that she is on his side.

Without another word, she grabbed his face, planted her lips onto his lips and gave him the most compassionate kiss she ever gave him, one that was filled to the brims with love as Andrew loved every moment of it. After the kiss, Alex then asked him.

"Does that answer your question honey cakes?"

Andrew had officially believed her from that kiss, as his eyes watered up, finally breaking down as he then embraced Alex in a much needed hug, which she happily returned.

"Oh Alex, I'm so glad you're here right now," He cried. "I'm a complete mess, and I'm so miserable right now! I feel like the most wanted man right now!"

"I know you are sweetie," Alex assured him. "I was really concerned and heartbroken when I saw those FBI guys beat you up to no end and showing you no mercy, and I was scared that they were planning on killing you and then you escaped from them. I came here to save you and protect you from them since you are innocent. I saw those jerks harming you and I came to rescue you from them, because you are my boyfriend, and I can't stand seeing my boyfriend being put through so much trauma."

It was then realization hit Andrew as he then figured out.

"You were the one who applied medicine on my wounds weren't you," He asked.

"Yes I was sweetie, I had to do something to treat those wounds of yours, so I did the honor." She admitted.

"Thanks honey," Andrew then said shamefully. "Still, I am so sorry that you have to see me in such a broken down state. I'm really sorry you have to see your boyfriend like this…"

She then brought him close and assured him some more, in a comforting manner.

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for," She told him. "This is all stressful for you and I can understand. I just want you to know that no matter how many people hate you for any reason whatsoever, just know that I will always be here for you baby, and I will _always_ be by your side until the very end pumpkin."

These words touched Andrew's heart, and he really did need these comforting words from his girlfriend, and to know that her loyalty to him was stronger than any accusations that could be thrown at him at this moment. After sniffing for a moment, Andrew smiling weakly.

"Thank you so much Alex," Andrew thanked her sincerely. "I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome baby cakes," Alex gave him that bubbly smile he loves so much. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll," Andrew told her too.

They then spent the next moment or so engaging in a French kiss, one that Andrew really needed from his girlfriend as he was satisfied for the moment. As the kiss came to a stop, Andrew still didn't know who framed him for a crime he never took part in.

"I still don't know why anyone would frame me for such a hate crime," Andrew wondered. "Who would pose as me and cause such a terrorist attack and make it look like I'm a heartless villain?"

"I don't know Andrew, but I know you didn't do that, and we are going to do whatever it takes to clear your name," Alex told him. "And Sam, Clover and Chaosky are going to clear your name too."

"They are," Andrew asked in curiosity, unsure if that was true. "How are they going to help me?"

Before Alex could answer his question, her compowder went off as Alex took it out.

"I guess that's Sam," Alex assumed. "They must have found something out."

"Oh okay…" Andrew said as Alex opened her compowder and was greeted to Sam, Clover and Chaosky.

"Hey Alex, it's Sam, Clover and Chaosky," Sam spoke. "Is…is Andrew with you?"

"Yes he is Sammy, and he's with me right now," Alex got Andrew over who weakly waved to them. "Anyway, what do you need?"

"Oh we're just calling to let you know that we're going to be heading to Oklahoma to do some investigation on the bombed down rubble of Farm N' Industrial to find any more evidence behind this investigation," Chaosky said.

"Oh okay," Alex simply said.

"And Andrew, we want you to know that we're doing this to prove your innocence and help clear your name," Sam told him. "Know that we are on your side and not against you."

"You are," Andrew was surprised by this. "But why do you want to help clear my name?"

"Uh hello Andrew," Clover said. "You are our close friend, and we don't want the FBI to think you committed that hate crime."

"Not to mention that Clover, Alex and I were in a situation once similar to the one you were in," Sam pointed out. "Where WOOHP had accused us of robbing banks we never caused and had planned on planting chips into our brains."

"Wait what," Andrew was confused as he turned to Alex. "Alex what are they talking about?"

"It's a long story dearie," Alex said. "I'll inform you on it later."

"Okay, and Chaosky, your helping too?" He asked.

"Yes Andrew, I am helping with clearing your name."

"But why?"

"Look Andrew, I've known you for the longest time, ever since you create me when you were 5," Chaosky assured him. "I knew that from that moment on, just from looking at your innocent eyes and your very innocent complexion, I could never see you doing something as vile as this. So I want to clear your name for that very reason!"

"Gee, thanks guys," Andrew thanked them. "I'm happy that I can count on you…but it would seem that now I'm a wanted fugitive by the FBI…"

"We know Andrew, but we are going to be heading to said location we just mention to do some investigation momentarily," Sam told him.

"Any idea when you'll discover something Sam," Alex questioned.

"We don't know, it might take a while," Sam stated. "But from the looks of it, the FBI had already gotten wanted posters of Andrew in all cities nation wide from all the posters we found in Beverly Hills."

"Yeah, and it looks like I just found one on the wall of this alley Alex and I are in," Andrew saw the poster and showed it to them. "It looks like they really want to hunt me down guys…"

Andrew made a quivering lip as Chaosky assured.

"Now Andrew, we'll clear your name as soon as we possibly can," He told him. "It might take awhile, but we will push through, I promise."

"Yeah, we'll clear your name no matter what it takes Andrew," Sam told him.

"Yeah like, what they said." Clover added.

"Okay, but until it's revealed, I'm going to have to be on the run," Andrew told them. "There is no where safe for me anymore until my name is cleared. So I'll have to be on the run like the supposed fugitive that I am!"

"Andrew, if you have to be on the run as a result, then I'm going with you," Alex told him in an assuring manner.

"Wait, say what," Andrew asked in shock.

"You heard me silly, I'm going to be tagging with you while your on the run," Alex brought her arm around Andrew's back. "I'm going to be sticking with you for this."

"Well, are you sure about that Alex," Andrew wasn't sure about this. "I'm a wanted fugitive, and they may end up making you a fugitive too if you're aiding me…You could get hurt…"

Alex shook her head and assured him once more.

"Andrew honey, no matter what happens, you're stuck with me," Alex told him. "You'll always be stuck with me, and as your girlfriend, I'm going to be by your side through this situation and more until the very end. I always have your back honey just like you have mine, and we shall be here for each other. Don't ever doubt my loyalty to you sweetie, because I will always aid you no matter what babe. Always remember that."

Those words Alex just told him had caused his heart to swell up in a heartwarming manner as he was so touched by his girlfriends' support of protecting him and proving his innocence. It was then Andrew started speaking.

"Oh Alex," His voice cracked. "I am so lucky that I have you as my girlfriend! You are the best girlfriend I could have ever had."

"I know," Alex said. "And you are the best boyfriend that I could ever have too."

"Ahem, yes well," Chaosky spoke from the other line. "If you two are going to stick together, just remember to be careful you two, and stay together at all times!"

"You got it Chaosky," Alex said.

"And we'll contact you two again when we find more from this investigation that we'll be going on shortly," Sam stated.

"Sounds good to me Sam," Andrew said.

"And you two, try not to get caught by the FBI," Clover told them.

"We won't Clover," Andrew and Alex said together.

"Alright, we'll call you guys again soon," Chaosky said. "Take care until then."

"Alright, bye guys."

The other two said their farewells too as the call ended, with Alex closing her compowder and then pocketing it. Once she pocketed her compoweder, Andrew then got your attention.

"Alex," He started. "Did you really mean everything that you said?"

Alex nodded while giving him that bubbly smile.

"I meant everything I said sweetheart," She told him.

He wasted no time in giving her a hug, to show his appreciation of her.

"Thank you so much Alex," Andrew thanked her. "I really appreciate it. I would love to have you accompany me for this."

"Your welcome Andy, and I couldn't have it any other way," She smiled.

"And Allie, I will protect you from anything that could harm you through this scenario," Andrew promised her.

"I know you will sweetie buns, and I will protect you from the FBI," Alex promised him too.

"We'll protect each other in this mess." Andrew declared.

"You know it."

They then melted their lips into another compassionate kiss, as their hearts melted against one another, showing that they have each other to truly feel safe in the condition they are in currently. They ended the kiss a few minutes later as they looked at each other in the most romantic manner.

"I love you baby doll." Andrew said.

"I love you too Romeo," Alex said back. "Now what should we do?"

"Well it's clear that the FBI is after me, so we might not be safe here," Andrew stated.

"That's true, although it's getting late," Alex noticed the sun was starting to set over the horizon. "I think we should find a place to stay for the night honey buns."

"I say we search for the most comfortable place to stay at for the night, what do you say baby cakes," Andrew suggested.

"Good idea honey," Alex liked his idea. "We can search for a place to stay from above the buildings so you don't show yourself to the public."

"Good idea Allie," Andrew thought it was a good plan. "The last thing I'd like is for the FBI to find out via citizens here about me being here, even though they'll end up finding me eventually."

"Exactly, and we want to make sure your safe Andy."

"Alright, let's go,"

"I'm on it!"

Alex then activated one of her gadgets she brought (the jetpack), picked Andrew up and brought him and herself onto one of the building roofs as they started looking for a safe place to crash for the evening.

"Now Alex, would you care to tell me how you, Sam and Clover were accused of being criminals?" Andrew asked her politely.

"I would be happy to tell you about it Andrew," Alex then got started on telling him. "Okay, it all starts like this hon."

She then told him about the events from the episode 'The Fugitives', unaware that an agent in hiding had watched and witnessed Andrew's presence as he busted out his phone.

"Oh man, the boss is sure going to be proud when I tell him that Andrew is here."

Then like the rat he is (supposedly), he dialed the boss of the FBI and waited for the man to pick up.

* * *

At the boss' office, the FBI boss was wondering if they'll catch Andrew and dispose of him for good when suddenly, his phone started ringing. He answered it and then spoke into it.

"Hello the FBI boss man here, how may I be of assistance?"

"Hey boss," The rat agent snitched out Andrew. "I think I found the fugitive Andrew in San Monica."

"YA WHAT!?" The boss yelled. "YOU FOUND HIM!? WHERE IS HE CURRENTLY IN THE CITY!?"

"Oh he's just searching for a place to crash for the night," The rat snickered.

"Just great," The boss sighed. "Tomorrow we will send a search team there bright and early to check every inch and corner of that dang city and locate that fugitive Andrew and bring him to death! Inform the team on that right away ya hear me!?"

"You got it boss," The snitch grinned devilishly.

"THAT'S AN ORDER! GET TO IT NOW!" The boss shouted in a hardcore manner.

"YES SIR!"

The call then ended as the snitch ended up calling backup FBI agents to come to San Monica bright and early tomorrow in order to hunt down and capture Andrew for good and then kill him off…

* * *

Back in San Monica, we see Andrew and Alex leaping from building rooftop to building rooftop, trying to find a place to stay as Alex kept tell Andrew the story he wanted to know. They weren't aware of someone else watching them from nearby. It was the villain from before watching their every move and he noticed that Andrew is far cleverer than he thought.

"Hmm, perhaps I have underestimated that punk after all. Him and his stupid Hispanic girlfriend," The villain mused. "No matter, the FBI will capture Andrew before they know it and when they do, they'll kill him off for good and my lord shall be avenged! HIS VENGEANCE SHALL BE AVENGED!"

He then started cackling madly at the thought of his lord Vector being avenged, as he has yet to find out that Sam, Clover and Chaosky were doing some extra investigation to clear Andrew's name and reveal that the unknown baddie is the real terrorist in this scenario. For now, Andrew and his girlfriend Alex searched for a safe place to crash for the evening without revealing themselves to the public, as they were unaware that this was just the beginning of their cross-country journey together…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YEAH, I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS ONLY A BIT SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO KEEP IT FROM GOING ON A LONG TIME!**

 **TO LET YOU KNOW, EVEN WITH ALL THE STUFF ANDREW HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH, I AT LEAST DECIDED TO HAVE SOMETHING GOOD BE KEPT WITH HIM AND MAKE IT SATISFYING, SO THAT'S WHY I'M HAVING ALEX TAG WITH ANDREW SINCE HE REALLY NEEDS THE COMFORT! THAT'S ALSO WHY I'M DOING THIS NEXT CHAPTER SOONER!**

 **ALSO, REMEMBER THAT I'M WORKING ON THIS AND THE OTHER TWO STORIES CURRENTLY, AND I NEED TO UPDATE 'THE RISE OF THE MECHANICAL DYSTOPIA' AND I HAVE TO WRAP UP THE STORY 'THE BENEFITS OF MAKING LOVE' WHICH I'LL DO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR COME FRIDAY, SO AN UPDATE FOR THIS STORY WILL COME SOMETIME WHEN I'M NOT WORRYING ABOUT THE OTHER TWO STORIES! I DO HOW YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THIS!**

 **ANYWAY, FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, ANDREW AND ALEX FIND A HOTEL TO CRASH AT FOR THE NIGHT, THEY DISGUISE THEMSELVES AS A MEXICAN COUPLE (WHICH WOULD FIT SEEING THAT ALEX IS HISPANIC), SAM, CLOVER AND CHAOSKY HEAD TO THE CAPITAL OF OKLAHOMA TO INVESTIGATE THE RUBBLE FROM THE TERRORIST ATTACK AND EXPLOSION, ANDREW AND ALEX SHOW TO SPEAK SPANISH, AND THEY'LL END UP GETTING AWAY FROM THE FBI THAT TRACKS THEM DOWN VIA CAR, AMONG OTHER STUFF THAT'LL OCCUR. HOW WILL THIS ALL GO? WILL ANDREW AND ALEX BE ABLE TO STAY AT THE HOTEL AS A MEXICAN COUPLE? WILL SAM, CLOVER AND CHAOSKY FIND SOME EVIDENCE TO PROVE ANDREW'S INNOCENCE? AND WHAT OF THIS VILLAIN'S IDENTITY, WILL HIS NAME BE REVEALED EVENTUALLY? READ AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR, AND I HOPE THE VIEWS FOR THIS STORY WILL BOOST AND INCREASE AS MORE CHAPTERS GO BY!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AS OF NOW, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


	3. Hotel Stay and FBI Outrun

**Alright now readers, this is part 3 to this story that I'm developing!**

 **Now I'm sure most of you know, but I re-uploaded this story because of a scalding nasty review that I got, that I did not appreciate at all. Just letting those know that didn't know yet.**

 **Now I also want you to know this, but while there will be some light-hearted moments in this chapter and in chapter 4 (the hotel scene with them posing as Mexican refuges, the car scene, etc.), all of those moments will be heavily overshadowed by the amount of dark material that is going to be used in future chapters. While this story was already dark to begin with (a terrorist attack and a villain shot down a corporation with a gun and had shot several security guards with said gun, along with how Andrew was framed and is now a wanted fugitive where everyone hates him), I'll be reaching the dark levels even further in later chapters, which will show** _ **all**_ **of you that I** _ **am**_ **capable of writing a good story, and that I can show just how dark and edgy my writing can get (I've already written three dark stories in the past; 'You Are Important to Me', 'Andrew's Nightmare' and 'The Gothic and the Loneliness', the latter of which dealt with a serious issue), and it will included more elements of angst, the depression will reach a new level, there will also be elements of hopelessness, despair, sadness, and there will even be a suicide reference too, all of which involve Andrew who will end up as a broken man filled with hopelessness and despair along with depression as everyone sans his closest friends and girlfriend hate him, even though Alex is with him.**

 **It'll get to the point where Andrew will have a terrifying nightmare about how everyone hates him (no spoilers will be revealed) and he even decides that he should put himself out of his own misery and commit suicide. That'll be in later chapters though.**

 **Oh yeah, one more thing before I forget, there may be a little political reference in this chapter too. Don't be surprise if you see it somewhere if you can get it.**

 **But for now, there's this chapter, and in this chapter, Andrew and Alex stay at a hotel as they decide on posing as a Mexican couple, they share a room and a bed together, the FBI ends up going to the hotel they're staying at, Sam, Chaosky and Clover do some investigation at the place that was terrorized and bombed in Oklahoma, and some other features will be included. How will this go? Will Andrew and Alex be able to stay at the hotel as a Mexican couple by convincing the manager that they can speak Spanish? Will they both evade and escape from the FBI and their hunt squad? What will the others find, and is there anything else about the mysterious villain that should be revealed to the gang? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE CITY OF SAN MONICA – 7:57 P.M:**

In the city of San Monica, we see Andrew and Alex having come to a stop to a hiding place after searching from building to building from a high view, as Alex was wrapping up the story that Andrew wanted to know from her.

"…and that is how we ended up being framed for bank robberies that we never took part in," Alex finished her explanation as they were now in a alley behind some bushes.

Andrew was quite shocked from such a scenario that Alex went through with Sam and Clover.

"Wow Allie," Andrew remarked. "That sounds pretty intense."

"It sure was Andy," Alex nodded in agreement. "It took Sam, Clover and I forever just to clear our names."

"I can tell," Andrew nodded in understanding as he then took a look towards the horizon, and noticed that the sun was slowly starting to set, as Andrew knew what this meant; it was getting dark, and considering the run-in he had with a gang from earlier, he felt the worse could happen after dark when it's night time out.

"Uh oh, Alex, it's getting late," Andrew pointed towards the setting sun. "We really should seek shelter soon before it gets dark and uh, you know…"

"I know honey," She understood what he was saying. "I don't want us to be confronted by another gang when it's dark out."

"Yeah," Andrew then said. "But where are we going to be staying for the evening?"

"Hmm…"

Alex spent the next minute or so to think while she examined the streets from beyond the alley, with Andrew right behind her. Eventually, after moments of examining the place, Alex's eyes fell upon what looked to be a hotel, and it got her attention.

"Hey Andrew, look," Alex pointed to the hotel building which got his attention. "It's a hotel! I bet we can stay the night there!"

"Huh, that is a good place for us to stay," Andrew wondered as they gradually approached the building without being seen by the public as they got a closer look at the front entrance from hiding. "It seems safe and confined. I think maybe this is our place to bunk for the evening."

"Uh huh,"

Unfortunately, Andrew's hopes of getting some well deserved rest were seemingly crushed, for his eyes caught the attention of two posters that made his face pale up. Alex noticed he feared something as she then decided to ask him.

"What's wrong honey buns?"

"Uh, that there is what's wrong sweetie," Andrew said nervously as he pointed to both posters.

They were wanted poster; to be precisely, the top of the posters said 'WANTED' in all caps as below that was an image of Andrew, as it said his first and last name underneath the photo and there was more info underneath it.

' **WANTED FUGITIVE ON THE RUN, HAVING COMMITTED A TERRORIST ACT! CAPTURE HIM, DEAD OR ALIVE! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!'**

Andrew had read this out loud to Alex, who was starting to get what Andrew was so scared of. Andrew was shivering at the thoughts of the FBI capturing him and putting him on death row. Andrew knew that there was no where safe for him and this was no exception.

"Alex, what are we going to do," Andrew stated. "If I show myself into that hotel, they'll call the authorities and the FBI will immediately show up to capture me alive."

Alex then grabbed Andrew's hand as they went into an alley next to the building.

"I know that Andrew," Alex got out her compowder. "But that's why for this stay, we'll be wearing disguises to make sure you don't give yourself away."

"Ah, I get it," Andrew was by her side as she opened her compowder for disguises. "But what should we pose as?"

"Let me see honey," Alex skimmed through the potential disguises that she and Andrew could wear for this occasion. "What's this? Hmmm…oh, should we pose as immigrants from Germany hon?"

Andrew didn't like the idea for a couple of reasons. As a result, he shook his head.

"Nah, that would be too critical for this country to know we emigrated from Germany," Andrew exclaimed. "Besides, I can't speak German."

"Me either," Alex continued to look for a better disguise.

"Perhaps we should pose as a couple from England," Andrew suggested as he saw the other disguise that was exactly that.

"Nah Andy, I really don't think we should do that. I don't want us to look like we're related to Jerry or anything," Alex exclaimed. "Not to mention, it'll bring up bad memories from the time I went to Dorsal Academy."

"I know sweet cheeks," Andrew said. "Let's see what else they have."

They then saw another disguise which got Alex all too confused.

"Wait, they actually have disguises for a prostitute couple?"

"That's not a good idea babe. I mean, I bet you would look _hot_ and _**super cute**_ in that bra and panties," Andrew blushed as he made that comment, resulting in Alex going red in the face from blushing herself too. "But uh…it's just not family friendly."

"Your right honey," Alex then admitted. "By the way, I bet you would look hot with those swim shorts."

"Uh, thanks for that babe," Andrew's face went red as Alex giggled at his awkward tone.  
"What else is there Allie?"

"Well honey, there's so many choices, but fortunately, I can't speak Greek, Russian, Italian, Swedish, Chinese, or Polish."

"Yeah, I can't speak any of those either." Andrew admitted.

After several moments of searching, Alex found the perfect disguise for the two of them.

"Oh, here's the perfect one Andy," Alex showed him. "We can go as a Mexican couple!"

"Huh, I actually like that idea," Andrew seemed interested in it. "I actually can speak Spanish."

"Me too sweetie," Alex admitted. "Or as I would like to call it; Castilian…"

"Yeah that would make sense, since you happen to be part Hispanic dearie," Andrew stated.

"I'm well aware of that darling,"

"Well, let's go with the Mexican disguises." Andrew decided on.

"You got it baby cakes," Alex went with it. "Two Mexican disguises coming right up."

Alex then got the disguises all set for them to wear as they were ready to be activated.

"Okay honey," Alex got his attention. "Let's do your disguise first."

"Alright," Andrew was more than ready for his disguise. "Let's bring it!"

"You got it."

Alex then pointed the compowder towards Andrew as she then pressed a button and then a ray of light hit him as he was now being given his Mexican disguise.

This lasted for a few minutes, until Andrew was given his disguise. When the process was complete, Andrew was now wearing a sombrero on his head, he had a fake Mexican mustache on, and he was wearing a Mexican cloak over his original clothing to keep them from being revealed. Andrew then decided to ask her.

"So how does my disguise look," Andrew asked her. "What do you think of it?"

Alex had to be honest with him. As such, she then said.

"Honestly babe, you look amazing in that disguise," She admitted. "I really love that sombrero, that cloak, and I especially love your fake mustache."

"Oh," Andrew was impressed by her comment as he stepped out of the alley while Alex was getting her disguise on, as he was admiring his cover up. "Well what do you know, I look great."

He then started touching his fake mustache.

"Wow, who would have thought that a mustache like this one could be so nice and comfy to my upper lip," Andrew stated. "And it's not smelly or stinky either…Impressive…"

"Hey cute stuff, I have my disguise on now," Alex called out to him. "Take a look at this honey!"

Andrew turned around to see Alex's disguise, and what he saw next left him speechless.

Alex's Mexican disguise was remarkably beautiful and hot (if that's the right way to put it) as she was shown to now have puffy curly looking hair (similar to her hairstyle in 'Deja Cruise'), she was wearing one of those Mexican dresses that little girls in Mexico would wear, except this one was adult sized. She was also wearing a necklace with Mexican symbols, she had a pearl beaded bracelet on her right hand, she wore Mexican shoes, and because of the dress she was wearing, her skin was very revealing as Andrew got a really good look at her legs, arms, and especially a part of her bust, which would more than likely cause Andrew to get a slight nosebleed just from observing it.

The moment her appearance was shown with a shiny beautiful looking background behind her for effects did Andrew look hype, as he then let out an overly excited screech in admiration, as his eyes completely turned into hearts with his mouth wide open, and his tongue went in and out repeatedly (like a cuckoo bird coming in and out of a cuckoo clock), as a rainbow color roulette was spinning behind him for the effect of becoming very aroused in admiration as his mustache did not fall off of his face as he felt his heart pounding as a wolf whistle was then heard (courtesy of Andrew). He then started speaking about her appearance.

"Ay Caramba!" He said in such a romantic admired tone as he was seduced and aroused inside.

Alex couldn't help but giggle at his reaction as the background went back to normal.

"I take it that you love my Mexican disguise don't you sweetie," She asked him daringly.

His eyes turned back to normal as a seductive tone came out of his mouth.

"Oh yes Allie," He told her, casually approaching her. "You the best chica I have ever rested my beautiful eyes on."

"Aww," She said gleefully. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too my baby doll," Andrew had the Mexican accent going on for a moment or so before kissing her on the lips, which she return the kiss. It only lasted for a moment or so.

Afterwards, Andrew then made the suggestion to her.

"So, shall we go into that hotel, my beautiful chica," Andrew asked.

"Way ahead of you, my handsome and charming chico," Alex said as a result, as they then held hands, now bearing their disguises as they entered the hotel, ready to check in a room for the night…

* * *

Once they got into the hotel, they noticed that there was no one in the lobby (perhaps they were in their rooms for the evening), as Andrew and Alex had noticed how disturbingly quite it was and how there was no one around at all. They approached the front desk and saw the manager; who happened to be a man with shaggy blonde hair, and he spoke with a dude surfer accent as there was nothing interesting about him. The man was looking bored until Andrew and Alex approached the front desk and got his attention. With a bored sigh, the manager then decided to ask them.

"Uh, can I help you dudes with something?" He asked them.

Andrew cleared his throat before speaking with a strong Mexican accent.

"Ahem, yes good sir, I would happen to be known as Auleanjo, and this beautiful girl happens to be my girlfriend named…" Andrew thought for a moment before Alex spoke and gave him the suggestion.

"My name is Camilla right pumpkin," Alex spoke with a strong Mexican accent too.

"That's right, my girlfriends name is Camilla, and we were hoping on being able to rent ourselves a room for the night." Andrew asked.

"I see," The manager hardly looked interested at all. "And what business do you have here, Auleanjo and Camilla?"

"Well you see sir, we are actually immigrants that have refuge from our home country Mexico," Andrew explained. "We needed to flee our country as quick as possible."

"He's right," Alex backed him up. "And did we mention that we had to flee by foot? It was such a long travel from Mexico to here, and Auleanjo and I are exhausted from the travel we've done."

Both of them grinned nervously as the manager was coming to an assumption as to why they fled the country of Mexico. He then came with the assumption as the manager said.

"Oh, I see why you dudes fled your home country," The manager started. "You fled from Mexico because you guys do not want to be forced to build that wall that our president wants to have happen! Two protesters wanting to flee their country to express their frustration in the plan our president has come up with, isn't that right dudes?"

"Er yeah," Andrew smiled nervously as he felt sweat coming down his head. "You can say that."

 _Even though there was no purpose to that political reference you just made._ Andrew kept that thought to himself.

"My man is right," Alex said. "We came to this country for that particular reason!"

"I get it," The manager said as he rubbed his chin. "But how do I know you two are really from Mexico, and how do I know the both of you are actually Mexican?"

"We are," Andrew cried out. "We actually have some Mexican descendants and we actually can speak Spanish!"

"Si, he is right," Alex was getting into a romantic mood. "Auleanjo here is the best hombre in all of Mexico!"

Andrew spun around and chuckled at her complimented before he started speaking in Spanish to prove to the manager (all of which was then translated to English).

"Oh Camila, mi dulce niña hermosa, haría la mejor mamácita del mundo," Andrew spoke seductive in Spanish. (Translation: Oh Camilla, my sweet beautiful girl, you would make the best mommy in the world.).

Alex then followed suit and spoke in Spanish too in a seductive manner.

"Auleanjo, mi estimado hombre guapo, serías el mejor papá en todo el mundo también," She said in Spanish. (Translation: Auleanjo, my dear handsome man, you would make the best daddy in the whole world too.).

"Ah, te quiero mucho, que hermosa muñeca que es mi novia." He said. (Translation: Ah, I love you so much, you beautiful baby doll who is my girlfriend.).

"Oh bebé sí y me encanta mucho demasiado, mi caliente y guapo busca Romeo de un novio." She said in return. (Translation: Oh yeah baby, and I love you so much too, my hot and hunky looking Romeo of a boyfriend.)

They immediately engaged in a compassionate kiss as the manager looked a little disturbed by the scene as Alex felt her lips being tickled by Andrew's fake mustache, but she loved it oh so much. They were heard mumbling through kissing in Spanish too.

"Mmm, Camila mi amor, tienes las más dulces y bellos labios y lengua que mi boca nunca ha tocado en mi vida," Andrew moaned in pleasure through kissing. (Translation: Mmm, Camilla my love, you have the sweetest and beautiful lips and tongue my mouth has ever touched in my life.)

"Oh mi dulce sexy Aule, usted tiene el bigote más caliente han tocado mis labios superiores, y sus labios y lengua son tan maravillosas a mi boca." Alex said in return. (Translation: Oh my sweet sexy Aule, you have the hottest mustache to have touched my upper lips, and your lips and tongue are just as wonderful to my mouth.)

"Sé que están mi amor, sé que son," (Translation: I know they are my love, I know they are.)

"Okay, dudes, I've seen enough," The manager got them to stop. "Here, take this stupid key to room 13, it's all yours for the evening."

"Thank you mister," Alex took the keys that the manager left on the desk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," The manager waved off. "Just get a room you two."

"Certainly man," Andrew remarked as they headed to their room. "Will do."

 _As long as you don't make another political comment amigo._ Andrew kept that to himself as he and Alex headed to room 13 which was in the center of the hall that they were walking down as they then made it to their room for the evening.

"Wow Andrew, I really had so much fun kissing you," Alex whispered in his ear.

"I know dear," Andrew nodded. "The manager was a killjoy though…"

"Oh he's just jealous that he doesn't have such a beautiful and amazing lady like myself as a girlfriend," Alex admitted.

"Yeah, you're right Allie," Andrew grinned as they approached the door with the number '13' on the front. "Here it is, Room 13."

"Allow me to unlock the door for us sweetheart," Alex then took the key she had in her hand and then unlocked the door for them. When they opened the door, they got a good look at their room; it was fancy and clean, but there was nothing too special about it with the traditional decorations that are normally shown in a hotel.

"My, this doesn't look too bad doesn't it honey," Alex remarked.

"I guess not," Andrew had to admit until he noticed that there was only one bed in the hotel and it was medium sized. "Damn, looks like there's only one bed in this room."

"Not to worry dear," They entered the room and closed the door behind them, as it locked itself from the outside afterwards. "We can share the bed together and sleep with each other."

"I uh, I guess so," Andrew blushed suddenly.

"I mean, it's not the first time we slept together sweet cakes."

"Yeah, you have a point there Allie."

"And besides, this reminds me of the time where we shared that hotel room together," Alex reminded him of the time that they went to a hotel and the five spies only had three rooms in their possession, as Alex was then put into Andrew's room where the two of them slept together.

"Yeah, I remember that all too well," Andrew recalled the events from that day.

"I know," Alex said. "Let's get comfortable, shall we?"

"Certainly,"

And so the two of them kept their Mexican disguises on for a little longer (due to Andrew liking his mustache and Alex looking hot in that dress) as they got comfortable and unwind for the remainder of the day…

* * *

 **LATER ON THAT NIGHT, AT 10:30 P.M:**

It was now just about bedtime at that hotel, as Andrew and Alex had already showered, did their personal hygiene, gotten themselves in a comfortable position, and were about ready to hit the sack for tomorrow.

"Wow, it's already bedtime babe," Andrew yawn as he stretched out, having taken off his sombrero, his cloak and his other clothes as he was now in his boxers. Andrew was lying on the bed as Alex had just finished brushing her teeth. She was no longer wearing the dress, instead she was wearing a light blue tank top and skimpy shorts as she approached the bed.

"I know sweetie, I guess we should turn in for the night if we're going to continue traveling tomorrow." Alex said.

That comment had caused something to get into Andrew's mind, as he wanted to know something.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where…where do you think we should go…?" Andrew questioned as he had no idea.

"I dunno babe," Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Where ever you plan on heading. Whatever place you plan on heading to next, I'll be there with you muffin. I will never leave your side."

"You mean that babe," Andrew asked. "Even though we'll probably be on the run until my name is cleared?"

"I certainly mean that honey," Alex said. "As I said before, I will always be by your side and will following you anywhere, even to the ends of the Earth if necessary. I will protect you from the FBI just like you would protect me."

Andrew knew she was right, but he felt some other negative thoughts about himself building up in his mind.

 _I still feel like I'm a horrible and pathetic man…not to mention I am a terrible boyfriend for dragging you into this._ Andrew kept that thought to himself, instead he said the following.

"I know you do babe," Andrew sighed. "And I appreciate your support."

"Good," Alex smiled in a bubbly manner. "Because I will always show you my support no matter what happens with us."

Andrew felt a little touched from both her comment and from seeing her bubbly smile, which always put him in a good mood.

"Thank you Alex."

"You're welcome Andrew. Well, shall we get ready for bed now."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Great."

It was at that moment, where Alex slowly took off her skimpy shorts as they then fell down between her legs as she then kicked them into a pile. In its place was pink color panties but something was peculiar about these, for the panties that Alex had on currently depicted a certain white cartoon cat on the left side, and the text on the right side. Andrew immediately recognized it as he then questioned.

"Hello Kitty panties," He asked her.

"Yeah," She said gleefully. "Aren't they cute?"

"They are just as adorable as you my sweet Allie girl," Andrew remarked.

Alex giggled and blushed at that as she then slowly took off her tanktop to reveal an equally pink bra that went perfect with her panties as the bra looked fuzzy like a kitty as Alex was wondering if Andrew loved it.

"Adorable," Andrew felt himself coughing. "Just simply adorable Alex; you are such an adorable looking lady with that bra on and those panties."

"Aww, thank you my sweet Andy boy," Alex got onto the bed. "Shall we get tucked in my mustache man?" She asked referring to the fake mustache he still had on.

"That would be a grand idea my lovely lady."

They then picked up the blanket and sheet as they then climbed into the bed and got themselves tucked in and they were getting themselves in a comfortable position.

"You comfy Alex?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, and you?"

"Sure am,"

"I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then French kissed again like earlier as their tongues were once again, dancing and frolicking in each others mouths in love and compassion, loving every second of it before they stopped.

"Goodnight Allie," Andrew said.

"Goodnight Andy," Alex said in return. "See you tomorrow honey."

"Same to you baby," Andrew exchanged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

In a matter of minutes, the pair fell asleep close to each other as they had wrapped their arms around each other in a loving manner, looking like a married couple as they started snoozing away. It was clear the FBI would give the hotel an uninvited welcome first thing tomorrow morning since Andrew was revealed to be located in San Monica. For now, we shift gears over to a new scene…

* * *

 **ABOVE THE FARM 'N INDUSTRIALS RUBBLE IN OKLAHOMA – 11:35 P.M:**

In the sky above the rubble that was once the Farm 'N Industrials corporation was a helicopter courtesy of WOOHP, and coming out of the copter (or jumping from it) was shown to be Sam, Clover and Chaosky, who had their spy suits on as they activated their parachutes, about to do some investigation of the place despite it being late at night to be doing so. Sam and Chaosky were more than ready to start the investigation, but Clover really wasn't in the mood for this right now, she just wanted to get some sleep.

"Ugh, do we have to do this investigation at this time of night," Clover complained. "I am totally not in the mood for this spying stuff right now."

"Uh Clover," Sam reminded her. "You should know that it took Jerry a lot of time to find us the right vehicle to transport us here due to an error and miscalculation."

"And besides, we were planning on doing this investigation anyway," Chaosky reminded her. "We're doing this for Andrew's sake."

"But did we have to do it when I could be getting some sleep right now," Clover groaned as they made it to the ground, right in front of where the rubbed was currently.

"Well, here we are," Sam exclaimed. "The rubble that was once the Farm 'N Industrials Jerry informed us about."

"Hmm, that's strange," Chaosky thought. "The place has no security here whatsoever."

"Maybe it's not worth guarding, or they want to catch up on some sleep," Clover took a guess.

"Regardless, we should probably dig through the rubble and see if we can find any clues as to helping Andrew clear his name," Sam insisted.

"Good idea Sammy," Chaosky liked the idea. "Let's go with it."

"Whatever." Clover sighed as they decided on doing the investigation of the rubble and to see if they'll find any clues at all regarding the person who really perpetrated the crime.

The three of them dug in different spots of the rubble to find something. It hadn't even been a few minutes before Clover was already complaining.

"Okay, ick," Clover complained. "This stuff is like, so totally gross!"

"Well, what did you expect Clover," Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course it's messy since no one has bothered to clean up the rubble."

"I was expecting someone to at least be a little tidier with this rubble," Clover said as we see Chaosky digging through the rubble before finding something that got his interest.

"Hello, what's this," Chaosky said to himself as Clover and Sam were arguing about something. Said object was revealed to be a surveillance camera (the same one that the FBI completely disregarded earlier). "A surveillance camera? Hmmm…"

Chaosky spent the next minute or so figuring out how to activate the clip caught on camera, which took a few minutes before he was finally able to watch the clip via camera. After watching the clip, Chaosky looked shocked and confused as he played the same clip several dozen times.

"…and that is why I think that this isn't a job for a lady like me," Clover had finished her argument with Sam.

"Uh Clover, in case you forgot, this has nothing to do with us having to clean up the rubble," Sam argued as she looked through some of the rubble. "We are here as spies trying to do an investigation to see if we can find any clues left behind from the scene."

Clover was about to retort, but Sam gasped as she found something.

"Hey, what's this," She then picked up what looked like a black piece of hair.

"It looks like someone's hair," Clover pointed out.

"I wonder, let me see if I can run a scan on my compowder," Sam put the hair onto the compowder and ran the scan on the DNA sample. Once it was done, the results that popped up did not make any sense to her at all. "What the, this can't be right."

"Whose hair is that?" Clover asked.

"The data says its Andrew's DNA, but the image provided does not look like Andrew at all," Sam showed the man in the image to be the villain behind the attack as it said to the side 'ANDREW'S DNA'. "This is so weird."

"Okay, ew," Clover cringed at the image. "Totally creepy much? That guy could use a makeover."

"Whoever this guy is, it's definitely not Andrew," Sam was still confused. "Damn, this doesn't make any sense…"

"You think that doesn't make any sense," Chaosky called out. "Check out the video I just watched on this surveillance camera I just unravelled…"

This got Sam and Clover's attentions as they went over to Chaosky's side and watched the video for themselves. It obviously looked rigged, because it showed the real villains' true form, but then it went out in static afterwards before showing anything else such as the villain changing from his Andrew form to his normal form, and before he could say what he said afterwards about the plan of vengeance.

"You see, this camera is obviously rigged, because it started up with static before showing this guy committing the shooting instead of Andrew, and then it went in static again before ending," Chaosky stated. "The camera is honestly defected."

"Or maybe it's been sabotaged," Sam started thinking. "The person shown shooting in this video is the same person who popped up in the image I just gotten from scanning that hair sample into my compowder."

"I don't get it," Chaosky was confused. "What does that guy have to do with Andrew at all?"

"Well, maybe Andrew is working for this creep and has turned evil on us," Clover took a guess, but Sam and Chaosky gave her a blank look.

"Pffft, get real Clover," Chaosky thought that was a joke. "Andrew would never be willing to team up with a villain, side with him, and work for him."

"He's right Clover, unless he was brainwashed into working for him, that's not really the case," Sam stated.

"But I thought we agreed that Andrew would totally not be seen doing something like this," Clover stated.

"That's true," Sam was still confused. "This is far more complicated than I thought."

"I agree Sammy," Chaosky nodded. "There's something very suspicious about the evidence we just unravelled…"

"Totally."

The three of them continued to think about this predicament for several minutes or so.

* * *

It was then they heard some screaming nearby, which got their attention.

"You guys hear that?"

The shouting got louder.

"Yes I do Chaosky."

"It sounds like some angry protesters," Clover figured.

"Let's see this for ourselves," Chaosky stated which all three of them agreed with and they went to investigate the sound. They then saw what looked like a bunch of angry protesters lining the streets, bearing signs that said 'DOWN WITH THE TERRORIST' 'ANDREW MUST DIE', 'DOWN WITH ANDREW FOR HIS INJUSTICE', 'DEATH TO ANDREW', 'WE HATE ANDREW', and one sign even said 'DOWN WITH THE GARY STU!'.

"What do you know," Chaosky said. "It is a bunch of protesters.

"DOWN WITH ANDREW!" The protesters shouted. "DOWN WITH ANDREW! DOWN WITH ANDREW!"

"Andrew must pay for his horrid crimes!" One of the protesters declared.

" **YEAH!"**

" **WE HATE ANDREW! WE HATE ANDREW!"**

" **DEATH TO ANDREW! DEATH TO ANDREW!"**

" **BRING DOWN ANDREW! SERVE SOME JUSTICE!"**

" _ **YEAH! LET'S BRING DOWN THAT PATHETIC GARY STU!"**_

The other protesters gave the person who shouted that an annoyed look for that remark.

"What?"

They shrugged it off and continued to chant such similar remarks about how they hate Andrew and that they want him to die for the terrorist attack that was committed. The three spies were getting worried at this point.

"Oh no, this isn't good guys," Chaosky stated. "It seems that they really want Andrew dead and to have the FBI kill him once and for all."

"Whatever, bunch of complainers much," Clover huffed.

"Well guys, I should probably send this hair sample to Jerry to analyze it better and to retrieve more information on this person." Sam was planning on sending the hair sample to Jerry for analysis.

"And we should head back to the beach house so we can check out this surveillance video more tomorrow," Chaosky stated. "We should get some sleep when we get home."

"Finally," Clover raised her hands up in relief. "I can totally go to sleep like I've wanted to!"

And so the three of them took the copter back to the beach house as Jerry would analyze the hair sample Sam sent him, and they would examine the video more tomorrow after some well deserved rest, unaware of other problems that'll be occurring in the future as a shadow figure watched them leave before departing as we now switch on over to the next scene…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING – IN SAN MONICA – 7:05 A.M:**

It was a beautiful and glorious morning in San Monica…well, except for the fact that it was being raided by the FBI, who was on the hunt to find Andrew, who they were informed was seen in the city. They had searched in almost all the places in the city, and the only place they didn't check yet was the hotel, and because of that, that's where they ended up as the FBI crew were about to entered the entrance of the hotel.

The leading FBI man of the pack investigating kicked the door opened as the manager was at the desk, not looking impressed by that in the slightest.

"Uh I have a door for a reason dude," The manager pointed out. "Mind using it next time?"

" **SILENCE YA WHELP,"** The FBI man boomed while getting into the guy's face. **"WE ARE MEMBERS OF THE FBI!"**

"And I happen to be Billie Joe Armstrong," The manager retorted sarcastically. 'Whoop de doo."

The FBI man was getting furious as he felt like punching this guys' lights out. Unfortunately, there was a more important matter to attend to. A second FBI man came in and spoke in a Brooklyn accent.

"Now look here mister, we are on the hunt for the fugitive/terrorist Andrew, and had gotten word that he was spotted in the city of San Monica according to word that was gotten yesterday," The man said. "Would he happen to be residing in this hotel unnoticed?"

"Hmph, don't play me the fool dude," The manager defended himself. "The fugitive Andrew is not in this hotel."

" **LIAR,"** The loud FBI man boomed once again. **"HE'S LYING I TELL YA!"**

No one responded to that as the manager then said.

"Look, I would have contacted the authorities if I saw Andrew in this hotel, but I haven't seen him at all," The manager sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

The FBI was obviously not buying it; they knew Andrew was here and they could feel it and smell it too. The third FBI man then asked suspiciously.

"Would be alright if we check and inspect all the rooms anyway so we know," He asked.

The manager shrugged his shoulders and went with it.

"Whatever man,"

The FBI took that as their cue as they began to barge into everyone's room, not planning on checking room 13 until the very end.

* * *

Speaking of which, in room 13, we see Andrew and Alex snoring like bears as they were sleeping together, with Alex sleeping her head right on top of Andrew's chest as Andrew had his hand on Alex's back while sleeping. It looked like a cute sight, but it came to a close when Andrew heard some noises outside of their room. He woke up as a result.

"Wuh…wonder who that could be…" Andrew placed Alex's head softly onto the bed as he then walked over with tired eyes to see what the racket was about.

Sadly, the moment he peeked out the door did he regret the decision. He saw the FBI searching and barging into people's rooms' hardcore style and they weren't being friendly either. There was only one reason why they would be storming people's rooms; they were hunting for Andrew and they must have found out about his whereabouts at the hotel. Andrew's face went white as his blood turned cold. He was in a state of fear as he whispered in a fear-stricken voice.

" _Oh no…"_

Wasting no time, Andrew closed the door behind him as he rushed to get his disguise back one and then proceeded to wake Alex up, not wanting to leave his girlfriend behind. He shook her several times in a desperate way to wake her up.

"Alex! Alex! Alex, wake up! Please wake up Alex!" Andrew whispered loudly while trying to shake her awake.

Eventually, he was successfully as Alex was moaning and opened her tired eyes.

"Uhh… Andrew…what's…what's going on…"

"Alex, your awake, thank goodness," Andrew then got to the point. "Listen Alex, we have to get out of here, now!"

Huh…what do you mean sweetheart…?" Alex said sleepily. "You just woke me up honey…"

"I'll show you,"

He grabbed Alex's hand and directed her to look outside the room through peeking at the slightly opened door. The moment she saw the FBI storming through the other rooms did she immediately wake up entirely, as she knew what this meant for Andrew.

"Oh no," Alex then went back into the room where Andrew had already packed up his stuff. "Andrew, the FBI is out there looking for you!"

"I know Alex," Andrew said in a panic as he gave Alex her stuff. "That's why we need to get out of here now!"

"I couldn't agree more honey!"

They then spent a quick few minutes making sure they were ready to leave and were able to get away from the FBI's radar.

"Okay honey, we got our stuff, now we should escape before they find you in here," Alex said.

"But how, we can't escape through the front, they'll see me and then discover that I'm the one they're looking for," Andrew pointed out.

"Your right sweetie," Alex thought quickly and saw a window that they could escape through. "Honey, perhaps we should use that window to escape unnoticed."

"Good idea honey," Andrew heard them storming through the final room before their room. "We better make it fast, they're almost here. I'll go first."

"Right," Alex nodded "And I'll keep watch so no one gets in here."

"Got it."

Without a second to spare, Andrew opened the window to let the breeze in, as he then slowly climbed up and made his way out the window, as Alex watched him jump out the window successfully and safely without any harm done.

"Alex, I'm out," Andrew called out.

"Alright honey," Alex then heard voices.

"Hey, did you check all the rooms?" "Checked them all but couldn't find out fugitive."

"Alex, quickly, jump out the window," Andrew called out, having heard the FBI. "Before they barge into the room!"

"Uh, are you sure about that Andrew," Alex asked. "I don't want to hurt myself."

"No worries hon, I'll catch you," Andrew said. "Trust me, I wouldn't let you get hurt."

They then heard the FBI talk to the manager.

"Well owner, looks like Andrew isn't anywhere here," The guy huffed. "Looks like he flew under our radar! Let's search elsewhere!"

"Hey, what about room 13," Another FBI guy said, which got Alex nervous as she then said.

"Okay Andrew, I trust you," Alex then climbed out the window.

"Alright, now jump and I'll catch you in 3, 2, 1…"

The moment he said one did Alex jump out the window, and just as he promised, Andrew caught Alex in his own two hands as he was shown carrying her bridal style.

"You okay babe?"

"I sure am, thanks for that sweetie."

Andrew nodded as they heard the leading FBI man boom.

" **HOW COME WE NEVER CHECKED ROOM 13?"** Andrew and Alex felt it was best to leave the scene. **"YOU, WHO IS IN ROOM 13!?"**

"Oh that room," The manager waved it off as if it were a joke. "That would be the room that the Mexican couple Auleanjo and Camilla are staying in as they came here to protest against building the wall on the Mexican border courtesy of the president man."

The FBI man looked bamboozled before laughing in a rather mocking manner, a sign that he didn't believe that.

"The room of Auleanjo and Camilla? Fat chance," The FBI man snorted. "The day I'll believe that one will be the same day I finally meet Kurt Cobain in person."

The Manager looked puzzled at first, before allowing them to search the room.

"Whatever."

* * *

And so the FBI decided to check out the room.

"HEY, ANYONE IN THERE!?" One of them knocked brutally. **"OPEN UP IN THERE!"**

"Allow me good sir," Another FBI man had a iron beam as he then proceeded to use it to knock the door opened.

"AH HA!" The FBI looked determined but they saw nothing, leaving them shocked and surprised. "Where did they go?"

"Eh, they must have ran off dudes," The manager concluded. "They want to make their complaints to the president."

"We don't have time for this nonsense," The FBI man huffed. "We have to find that fugitive! He could be anywhere!"

It was shown that Andrew and Alex still in their disguises were tip toeing past the front door now.

"But where in the hell could that punk be?" Another FBI questioned angrily.

It was then the FBI caught sights of the disguised couple sneaking pass them.

"HEY YOU TWO!" The couple jumped as the FBI and the manager were now outside facing the two; they couldn't flee without giving themselves away.

"Yes you two, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

"AND HAVE YOU SEEN THAT FUGITIVE NAME ANDREW!? **WE MUST TAKE HIM DOWN!"**

The couple was hesitant at first, but they eventually tried thinking of excuses.

"Oh uh...us," Alex started first. "We were just making our way out of here. Don't mind us, the Mexican couple, you know..."

"And uh, we haven't seen this Andrew fellow at all," Andrew said nervously as sweat was coming down the back of his head. "Nope, never heard of the gent in my whole life."

The FBI obviously didn't believe him as Andrew then said.

"What, we really don't," Andrew hastily lied. "Now if you don't mind, my lady and I have to make our leave right now!"

It was then the wind chose the absolute worst time to do its job, for it then managed to blow Andrew's mustache off of his face and then blew the sombrero off his head immediately afterwards as both the hat and the mustache got blown away out of sight. Andrew smiled nervously, knowing that his true identity has been exposed entirely.

"Uh, disculpe yo?" Andrew said nervously in Spanish (Translation: Uh, excuse me?).

The FBI immediately recognized him and got fired up as the first FBI man boomed.

" **IT'S HIM! THAT'S OUR FUGITIVE!"** He roared. **"LET'S GET HIM!"**

The FBI men cheered as they had busted their guns out and were prepared to open fire on Andrew with different weapons and firearms. Andrew knew he was screwed so he could only scream this.

" _ **RUN FOR IT ALEX!"**_

The moment that was screamed did the two immediately ran away as fast as they could as the FBI started opening firing at them, trying to shoot down Andrew with their firearms. The FBI started chasing after them on foot while continuing to fire their guns at Andrew, in hopes of shooting him and killing him for good.

"Whoa, dude," The manager said as he watched the FBI chase after Andrew.

* * *

This chase lasted for several minutes.

"We got him now guys," One of the FBI guys remarked as he fired his gun at Andrew once again.

The bullet nearly hit Andrew, flying over his head as it just barely missed him.

" _AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Andrew screeched in panic. "Alex, we have to get out of here! These guys are outnumbering us with their guns!"

"I know sweetie, but how," Alex asked. "WE CAN'T OUTRUN THEM ON FOOT! THEY'LL EVENTUALLY CATCH US!"

Andrew quickly observed the area, and in a matter of second, his sight caught his attention to the lime green car that looked promising.

"ALEX! THAT CAR! WE CAN OUTRUN THEM IN THAT!" Andrew pointed to said car. "HURRY, LET'S GET INTO THE CAR!"

Andrew rushed to the car and climbed into it as did Alex as Alex was confused.

"But Andrew, I thought you said you couldn't drive," Alex questioned in confusion as Andrew was in the driver.

"I know I said that honey, but it's like they say; desperate times call for desperate measures, and right now I'm really desperate with escaping from these guys," Andrew stated as he tried to figure out how to start the car. "Now how do I start this thing?"

"Don't you pull that lever," Alex pointed to the lever on the side, which Andrew decided to go with as the FBI was almost there to capture and kill Andrew.

Once Andrew pulled it, the car instantly started as it then drove off with Andrew at the wheel, with the man shouting.

" **THANK YOU ALEX!"**

" **YOU'RE WELCOME ANDREW!"**

They were heard screaming as the FBI saw them take off via car.

"They're getting away," An FBI official sneered.

"Not on my watch," Another FBI man grinned devilishly. "WE'LL CHASE THEM BY VEHICLES! **LET'S CATCH THAT BRATTY TWAT AND MAKE OUR BOSS PROUD!"**

Not questioning him at all, the FBI then decided to chase Andrew down by vehicles as the car the couple was in was going down a straight road.

* * *

"Whew," Andrew wiped his forehead. "Looks like we lost them Alex."

Alex nodded before hearing siren noises. Being the curious girl she is, she peeked to the back and then saw something that she feared would've happened.

"Uh Andrew, I don't think we're in the safe yet," Alex pointed out as Andrew then saw from the rear mirror that they were being followed by several FBI vehicles; 2 cars, 4 trucks, 8 motorcycles, a single captivity van made to capture and kill Andrew, and there was even a lone helicopter of the FBI hovering over them. This got Andrew's blood to turn cold again.

"Oh shi-"

 **"GIVE UP ANDREW! WE GOT YA NOW!"** The FBI man leading the pack howled.

They then started firing the guns, weapons, firearms, and other artilleries from their vehicles as bullets kept being fired at Andrew as he was doing his best to outmatch them. This went on for several minutes.

"What are we going to do Andy," Alex panicked. "At any minute, they're gonna turn us into Swiss cheese with gun bullets!"

"I know honey, if only there was something here that could help us out right now!" Andrew tried looking for a feature to get away from the FBI. He then saw a button that looked like it could turn a vehicle invisible.

"Hey, this button might turn us invisible," Andrew said. "That might help us out!"

"Do you think it'll work Andrew," Alex asked nervously. "They almost have us!"

It was then Andrew got a brilliant idea.

"I got an idea, we turn ourselves and this car invisible, and then we hit the jet booster to blast away from here," Andrew stated. "Are you ready Allie?"

"I'm always ready when you are Romeo!"

"Okay, let's hope this works!"

He then went and pressed the invisibility button, hoping it'll work.

To his complete relieve, the vehicle really did turn invisible along with the couple, getting the FBI confused.

"What the…?"

They then heard the jet booster from the car being activated as Andrew and Alex blasted the car away from the scene until the FBI couldn't hear anything anymore, as it would seem that they were now gone.

"Hey, where did they go," One of the FBI men asked as they stopped their vehicles. "They just vanished on us!"

It was then realization hit them.

" **WE'VE BEEN OUTSMARTED!"**

"That fugitive and that girl who was with him managed to outsmart us," Another FBI man sneered. "They got away from us again!"

"Guess we're going to have to inform the boss about this," A third FBI man groaned. "He's not going to like to hear this…"

And they did just that. Boy, the leader of the FBI is going to be pissed…

* * *

At the FBI HQ, we see the boss just at his desk, doing nothing in particular until suddenly, the phone rang and he was there to answer it.

"Hello," He greeted in a grumpy tone.

A voice was heard on the other end as this somehow got the boss enraged and furious.

 **"WHAT?! YOU FREAKING LOST HIM!?"** He bellowed as the voice on the other line continued as the boss then slammed his fist on the desk violently.

"OF ALL THE FLIPPING DANG NABBIT CRAP, **CAN'T YOU GOD DAMN SH*THEADED AIRHEAD NINCOMPOOPS DO _ANYTHING RIGHT?!"_** The boss quaked in pure raged. "Now I want you morons to go on out there AND FIND THAT DAMN FUGITIVE! HE MUST BE BROUGHT DOWN, AND YOU NIMRODS WILL KILL HIM **ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! AND CAPTURE THAT GIRL THAT IS WITH HIM TOO,** _ **SINCE SHE IS AIDING OUR FUGITIVE APPARENTLY!"**_

The moment he finished roaring into the phone did he slam the speaker so hard onto the stand, he crushed the phone in rage and the part of the desk it's on with it. The boss was so furious; he had to leave to go on coffee break…

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Andrew and Alex having escaped from the FBI safely as the car they were in drove off to a safer ground from the FBI. Little did they know that above them was another helicopter, this one was being piloted by the villain who bombed that place before. He had witnessed the duo escape from the FBI, and combining that with how he witnessed Sam, Clover and Chaosky finding two evidences at the scene that could expose him for the crime, the villain felt it was best to take drastic measures.

"Hmmm, perhaps it's time I take some drastic measures by committing more terrorist attacks in the country posing as Andrew," The villain mused. "That'll probably amp up the FBI's hunt and it'll drive Andrew to the point of hopelessness and despair, then my lord shall be avenged…"

The villain laughed sinisterly as he piloted the black helicopter off to be able to carry out more acts of terror posed as Andrew as Andrew and Alex continued on the run as fugitives while Sam, Clover and Chaosky continued to find out more on the investigation in order to clear Andrew's name and prove his innocence, unaware of what was to come soon enough…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **WHEW, THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER DONE! STILL I DO HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY, I'M WRITING IT THE BEST I CAN!**

 **ANYWAY, AS I SAID BEFORE, FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL SHOW HOW DARK AND EDGY THIS STORY WILL GET! JUST WAIT AND SEE FOR THAT TO OCCUR!**

 **ANYHOW, NEXT CHAPTER, ANDREW AND ALEX CONTINUE DRIVING UNTIL SOMETHING HAPPENS TO THE CAR, SAM, CLOVER AND CHAOSKY DISCOVER SOMETHING SURPRISING, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! HOW WILL THIS ALL GO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I'M MAKING IMPROVEMENTS ON THIS STORY!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, ALL I HAVE TO SAY NOW IS THIS: GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	4. Villain Identified and Old Man Encounter

**Okay now readers, here is part 4 to this story!**

 **Now let me give you a warning here: starting with this chapter (after the whole car scene with Andrew and Alex at least), this story will slowly start taking an even darker turn from then on, and I'm not kidding either. This story was already darker than most of my other stories, but I'm really going to amp up the contents from that point onward. Just a warning ahead of time.**

 **In addition to the nasty review I had gotten that you should all know about by now, I've also been listening to several songs by Nirvana, which will be a second motivation as to why the story will become darker than it already was, with mentions of drugs, guns, terrorist attacks and bombing, trauma, major angst, more drama, heartbreaking sadness, depression, the thoughts of wanting to commit suicide, and the word rape will even be mention this time without being censored. Despite this, this story will make references to several Totally Spies stories that I've done previously, including the one that Andrew has a horrifying nightmare, and even the time where Alex was threatened that she'll be drugged and raped by a snotty girl's boyfriend if she didn't leave that convenient store, the latter of which is one of my more acclaiming stories due to being on a very serious topic and the fact that I can't stand rape at all.**

 **Still, I hope you'll enjoy and continue to read the story in spite of the darker contents that will be included in this story.**

 **Now for this chapter, Sam, Clover and Chaosky find out a little about the guy who was shown in the video and the image, people start protesting outside of their house, one of which will even throw a brick through a window in declaring the death of Andrew, Andrew and Alex end up singing in the car while traveling through the desert, the villain's name will possibly be revealed as he will commit more crimes and atrocities in the country, Andrew and Alex end up having to trek the desert of Arizona, they have a creepy encounter with a crazy old man, and some other stuff may be featured. How will this go? Who is the name of the villain? What is the villain going to target next for crimes of terror? How will Andrew and Alex proceed while on foot in the Arizona desert? What kind of encounter will the couple have with this crazy old coot, and what other surprises may be occurring? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **BACK IN BEVERLY HILLS – 10:38 A.M:**

At the beach house that the gang lives in at Beverly Hills, it seemed like a somewhat peaceful day this morning…or it would be if it weren't for the fact that people were surrounding the house in protest and were planning on having their voices heard by the owners of the beach house, declaring how much of an evil man Andrew is and just how much they hate him; judging by the picket signs they had with words that said similar stuff to what was seen last night in Oklahoma, and some of them had torches and pitch forks, making them seem like an angry mob out to get Andrew's blood, but the three spies residing in the house weren't paying any mind or attention to them, as they were occupied at the moment.

Sam and Chaosky, who have seemingly, woke up early that morning in spite of only getting a few hours of sleep since they went on an investigation late last night. Regardless, they both decided to check out the surveillance camera that they had unravelled in the rubble back in Oklahoma. They still didn't understand anything behind the footage since parts of it were cut off before and after the scene where that villain was on a shooting rampage and wasn't disguised as Andrew. They had assumed that it was rigged and sabotaged by someone to make it look like the perpetrator wasn't truly identified, but still, something about all of this didn't make sense at all. They were still waiting on Jerry for a complete analysis and identification on the man that popped up in the image Sam picked up from scanning it. Needless to say, they continued to watch the footage several times over and over again despite this making no sense.

Clover on the other hand, was not having any of that this morning; she felt the need to catch up on her sleep as a way to compensate from being up late on a late night mission last night. She didn't care what was going on right now, just as long as she got caught up on her beauty sleep…

Sadly for her, being able to do that would be unlikely, for one of the protesters outside the home had the audacity to pick up a nearby brick, and tossed it through Clover's bedroom window, where it broke and shatter parts of Clover's window, leaving a gapping hole in it as the brick then made direct contact with Clover's head, giving her a very rude awaking.

" _ **YOWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Clover screamed from the contact the brick made to her head.

Chaosky and Sam heard this as they immediately went into Clover's bedroom the moment they heard that, putting their video to the side for the moment.

"Clover, what happened," Sam shouted in concern. "Are you okay?!"

"No Sam, I'm not," Clover rubbed her temple when she saw the brick that hit her head and rudely awoken her. "Some jerk-wad decided to hit me in the head with a damn brick!"

It was then Chaosky saw the hole made in the window, courtesy of the brick.

"Oh my," Chaosky looked shocked. "Someone made a hole in Clover's window…"

"Oh goodness," Sam shook her head at his immature action.

Clover was on her feet and she stomped towards her window, and she opened her broken window and tossed the brick out her window, where it almost hit one of the protesters responsible for throwing the brick in the first place, who dodged it as Clover angrily shouted out to the protester.

"Uh, rude much," She sneered. "Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep here you idiot!?"

"No, and we don't care, dumb blonde," The protester snorted, obviously wanting to trigger Clover's rage. "WE ARE PROTESTERS!"

"Alright, dude," Chaosky decided to speak next as he approached the window while Sam had to get Clover to calm down from being called a dumb blonde. "Why the hell did you have to break that window!? Do you even know how much money it's going to cost to get that window replaced?!"

"Like I said, I don't care shrimp," The protester huffed again as Chaosky got angered from being called a shrimp, but in spite of that, he kept his anger to himself. "Where the hell is Andrew?! We know he lives with you goons!"

It was Sam's turn to speak as she then shouted.

"Alright, we'll have you know that Andrew isn't here," Sam shouted to them next. "And if you think we're going to let you do some hurtful stuff to our good friend and his girlfriend Alex, you better think again!"

"No matter, we shall let our voices be heard," The leading protester turned to face the other protesters. "WE SHALL BRING DOWN ANDREW, SHOW HIM HOW WE FEEL ABOUT THE FACE OF EVIL! WE WANT TO BRING ANDREW TO JUSTICE!"

" **YEAH!"** The other protesters yelled in agreement.

" **BRING DOWN ANDREW! BRING DOWN ANDREW!"**

" **WE HATE ANDREW! WE HATE ANDREW!"**

" **ANDREW MUST DIE! ANDREW MUST DIE!"**

" **FBI SHALL CAPTURE HIM! AND BRING FOURTH JUSTICE!"**

" _ **DEATH TO THE PATHETIC GARY STU SHALL COMMENCE!"**_

The person who shouted that last part was greeted to several annoyed looks courtesy of the other protesters.

"What," The particular protester defended him. "That's what he is deep down inside."

The other protesters pushed that to the side and continued to protest and let their voices be heard, obviously getting on Sam, Chaosky and Clover's nerves, especially the case with the latter.

"Okay, those guys are _so_ getting on my nerves," Clover huffed. "They are totally getting annoying…"

"I wouldn't be so worry about that Clover, or the broken window," Chaosky insisted. "I think we should be more worried about Andrew, even though Alex is with him and helping him through the tough time he's probably going through. These protesters are only making it harder for the man in a mentality sense."

"I know Chaosky," Sam agreed with him. "I'm really getting worried about Andrew's well being now, considering how much we now about his past."  
"You know, that's something that I don't get," Clover turned to face them. "How come these people are being totally rude regarding Andrew? Don't they like him or something?"

Chaosky shook his head as he then revealed.

"Oh Clover, these people were never Andrew's friends, even after what had happened when we [Andrew and I] moved to Beverly Hills," Chaosky stated as he then reiterated. "Not to mention, Andrew really doesn't have an interest with being friends with all the people in the world. He doesn't care if they don't want to be his friends, he's just happy with what he has currently."

"But the people had actually respected him after that you know," Clover brought up. "Don't you think they would totally have respect for him after what had happened?"

Chaosky then decided on elaborating on that.

"Just because the people have had respect for Andrew, doesn't mean they want to be friends with him."

"Well still, I hope Jerry unravels something soon," Sam said with deep concern. "We really need to find out more about this villain character, and what connections does he have with Andrew…"

"I'm pretty sure Jerry is trying to look into it now as we speak," Chaosky made the estimate guess. "He might be uncovering something for us right now."

"Okay, well could he do it a lot faster," Clover complained. "I can't stand those protesters shouting for another second; it's so totally getting annoying."

Sam and Chaosky could only sigh at that, seeing that they couldn't handle the damn protests any longer themselves either. Regardless, the three of them were thinking about what they should do next for a course of action…

* * *

It was then, all of a sudden; Sam's compowder went off, and the three of them knew what that meant.

"That must be Jerry," Sam first commented.

"He probably must have found out something regarding that DNA sample we sent to him," Chaosky guessed.

"Finally," Clover shouted in exaggeration. "Maybe he can do something about those noisy protesters out there too!"

Sam and Chaosky gave her a blank look for a second before the former went on and opened up the compowder to answer Jerry's call. When she opened it, she saw Jerry's image right there.

"Why hello spies," Jerry greeted them. "Having a lovely morning aren't we?"

"Yeah, well, most of us aren't," Clover grunted as she continued to rub her head.

It was then Jerry heard the protesters shouting outside in the background.

"I say, what's going on out there," Jerry asked. "Where is that noise coming?"

"Oh it's just a bunch of angry protesters surrounding our house," Clover said bluntly.

"Oh my," Jerry said in shock. "What might the cause be?"

"Well Jerry, let's just say that they are out for Andrew's blood," Chaosky said nervously. "And they want to have their voices be heard and know how they feel about all of this…"

Jerry took a minute to take all that in and then simply said.

"I see…" He seemed a little disturbed by that, but he decided not to comment on it any further.

Sam then wanted to get straight to the point, as she then asked.

"Anyway Jer, did you do an examination on the DNA sample I sent to you?" She asked him.

"That's exactly what I was contacting you spies about," Jerry got to the point. "It was very odd and peculiar, as the image that popped up didn't look like Andrew in the slightest despite his name being identified on the sample next to the image."

"Did you search up and find out what the name of this stranger is Jerry?" Chaosky asked in confusion.

"Why yes I have Chaosky, in fact, I have been able to identify who the man in the picture picked up is," Jerry pulled the image and made the reveal he uncovered. "The guy appears to be identified as someone by the name of…'Vigilante', or however you put it…"

"Any background info on the guy we should know about Jer," Sam felt like asking.

"Well we haven't gotten anything aside from his identification, but according to the bio, it says that Vigilante or Vigil for short was someone who was working underground and in secret and doesn't make himself be known to the public, or something along that line…"

"Do you think you can find and locate any background information on this Vigil character," Chaosky asked. "He's probably the same guy we saw in the unprocessed incomplete video we found last night, and there's still so much confusion behind this."

"I can see why it's confusing Chaosky, but not to worry," Jerry assured them. "WOOHP here is working on uncover more background information on Vigil as we speak."

"Well okay then."

It was then the protesters outside were getting noisier and noisier.

"Okay, I can't take those stupid protesters anymore," Clover groaned. "Jerry, could you do something to get rid of these protesters?!"

Jerry thought about it and sighed.

"I suppose I could give my assistance," He then thought about it and decided to accept. "Very well, I have just the thing to help with that remedy."

It was then Jerry pressed a button and in a matter of seconds, a jet courtesy of WOOHP flew by which got the protesters attention, and it then dropped a smoke bomb, which wasn't explosive or deadly, but it then hit the ground, blew up allowing smoke to emerge from it, and it made a sound so frighteningly loud, it scared the protesters as they then proceeded to scream in a shrill tone of voice and they ran off, not looking back and leaving the location completely. Once they were gone, Clover could only look in relief.

"Thank you Jerry."

"Yes, anytime," He cleared his throat and then said. "Anyway, I should get going and see if I can find anymore info on this Vigil person."

"Good idea Jerry," Sam agreed with it. "In the meantime, we should go and observe that video some more."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "Something doesn't seem right, and we should probably figure out the connection between Vigil and Andrew."

"Yes well, that might be a best idea," Jerry said before saying one last thing. "And one more thing, I do hope you find something soon, before Andrew gets captured by the FBI."

"Yeah, we'll get on it," Chaosky said.

Once they said their farewells, Sam ended the call and then said to both Chaosky and Clover.

"Well guys, let's watch that footage we unravelled some more," Sam told them. "Something tells me that a connection between Vigil and Andrew may not be what we think it is."

"Good idea Sammy," Chaosky liked the idea. "Let's go with it."

Clover felt like she didn't have anything better to do, especially since she was rudely awaken from her sleep. As such, she decided to go with it.

"Whatever." Clover sighed.

The three of them left the bedroom, promising to do something about Clover's broken window and the mess left behind later, but right now, they had to inspect the footage they found to try to find out more about this Vigil person…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, ON THE OPEN ROAD – DESERT LIKE AREA IN ARIZONA – SOMETIME BEFORE NOON:**

On the open road somewhere in Arizona, where we are now focused on a desert like surrounding area with an open road, see the car that Andrew was driving in and Alex was right beside him in the passenger seat, as they had narrowly escaped from the FBI quite some time ago, but Andrew felt like this wouldn't be the last time he'd see the FBI, for they'll surely continue to pursue Andrew at all costs until he's captured, or until his name has been clear. He still had no idea who was framing, how it was being done, and why/what was the reason/motive for this. Until something comes up in his favour, he'll have to continue being on the run with his girlfriend.

Deciding on putting that aside for now, Andrew sighed and wiped his forehead in relief as he continued driving.

"Whew, looks like we lost them," Andrew said in relief. "That was a close one."

"I hear you babe," Alex agreed with him. "Those guys were _this_ close to shooting us down."

"I know honey," Andrew said. "But at least we're safe…for now."

"Yeah," Alex nodded slowly. "They'll probably hunt us down again, especially you Andrew."

"Yeah…I know…" Andrew was feeling a little nervous as he continued driving down the straight road, having so many thoughts in his mind, such as himself beginning to have doubt of being a good boyfriend at all and was feeling like he was a horrible boyfriend to Alex, even though his girlfriend would beg to differ. Still, he loved her so much and decided on putting that to the side as he kept driving.

Alex was getting really worried about her boyfriend and was wondering if this stress was getting to him. Destined on getting him off the stress for a bit, she decided on finding a good distraction for her man. When she came up with something, she then asked her boyfriend.

"Hey Andrew," She asked. "Would it be alright if we listen to some music on the radio for a bit?"

Andrew was a bit surprised at how she asked him something like that. He didn't see any harm out of listening to the radio for a bit.

"I don't see why not," Andrew shrugged his shoulders in a rather casual manner. "Sure sweetie."

"Thanks Andy!"

"You're welcome Allie."

Andrew then decided to turn on the radio, but once it turned on, nothing but static sounds were heard as Andrew knew what this meant. Alex on the other hand, decided to ask.

"Andrew, since when was static a music station?" She asked him innocently.

"Oh Alex, it isn't," Andrew shook his head at her cuteness and naivety. "The station just isn't coming in for some reason. Let me try to find another one."

"Oh, okay…" Alex felt a little foolish for a second there, but she then understood what he meant and decided to go with it.

And so Andrew searched through several channels for several minutes in a row, all of which had the same result; being nothing but static sounds. Not willing to give up, he kept searching through channel, wondering if there was a single channel that would come in and work…

Eventually, he finally found a station that came in (much to his relief).

 _Finally found one…_

Ultimately, the song that was playing was the song 'Here We Go' by Moonbaby, and this got Alex's attention as the song was heard singing the following part:

 _We're gonna rock & roll 'til we stop…And then we'll drop…_

This got Alex all too excited as she then squealed.

"EEEEEEEE! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Alex yelled with glee and excitement.

Andrew was surprised to see his girlfriend all hyped about this song, but regardless, he found it to be cute.

 _My girlfriend can be_ _ **so**_ _cute at times…_ Andrew mused in his mind. _It's no wonder why I love her so damn much…_

It was then Alex started singing to the song.

" _The bass line cuts deeper, than the Sharpest Stiletto…"_

It was then Andrew found himself singing to the song too.

" _So one two three now baby,"_ Andrew sung to it too for his girlfriend. _"Here we goooooo…"_

Alex was so surprised to hear her boyfriend singing the song with her.

 _OH MY GOD! MY BOYFRIEND IS ACTUALLY SINGING THIS SONG WITH ME!_ Alex squeed mentally. _He is_ _ **so cute**_ _, and I love him so much!_

While Andrew kept driving the car, the two of them started singing together (similar to a duet).

" _Here we gooooooo! Here we gooooooooooooooooooo!"_ They sang together before Alex sang the next part solo.

" _I'm your sugar-coated doll and you're my Romeo!"_ Alex sang to Andrew in a romantically happy manner.

" _Here we gooooooo! Here we gooohoohoohooooooo!"_ They sang together again before Andrew sang the following part solo.

" _Geek or unique, hell get on with the show!"_ Andrew sang to Alex in a happily seductive manner.

" _Here we gooooooo! Here we gooooooooooooooooooo!"_ They sang together before Alex sang the next part solo for the second time.

" _I'm your sugar-coated doll, you're my hero!"_ Alex sang to Andrew in a rather graceful and bubbly manner.

" _Here we goooo! Here we goooo! Here we goooooooooooooooooooooo!"_ They sang together in a duet fashion as the both of them were apparently having fun while doing it.

They spent the next few minutes singing the song together (solo or duet) and they were shown laughing in a happy manner, both of them having so much fun singing to the song as Andrew kept driving.

"Oh Andrew," Alex sighed after laughing. "That was so much fun."

"I know it was babe," Andrew agreed. "I had fun myself."

"You know Andrew, I think that song would make a great theme song for a cartoon show," Alex pointed out.

"Yeah, with rewritten words about action and spies," Andrew cited. "Not to mention being for a show about three high school girls who are secret spies and live in Beverly Hills."

"Hmmmm, I wonder why that sounds familiar," Alex was thinking about what Andrew just said.

"I think it's because we're in a story based on said series we're talking about."

"Oh, I get it honey."

Andrew nodded as Alex then decided to say.

"In any case honey, I didn't think you'd want to sing that song with me," Alex pointed out. "A song by a female singer no less."

"Well what can I say Allie, I'm full of surprises," Andrew claimed. "Besides, I'm always willing to do something with you and allow you to be happy sweetheart."

That compliment actually touched Alex as she squealed once again.

"OOOOHHHHHH ANDREW! YOU ARE THE SWEETEST MAN I KNOW," Alex yelled happily. "Thank you so much honey! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Yeah, anything for my pumpkin," Andrew laughed nervously before this thought came into his head.

 _If only you knew how awful I've been by allowing you to come on this journey with me…_

Andrew kept that thought to himself as Alex rested her hand on Andrew's lap to show her affection in a different method since he was driving as he kept driving for a few more minutes…

* * *

Suddenly, while they were still driving, the car was starting to pump some steam from the hood and it started shaking, getting Alex a little nervous.

"Andrew, what's happening," Alex asked in concerned.

"I don't know babe," Andrew stated. "Something's wrong with the car!"

In a matter of minutes, the car came to a halting stop, letting out some smoke and such as it then suddenly died on them and the car couldn't move any further. Andrew knew what this meant and he wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Aw, dang nabbit! Bad news Alex," Andrew gave her the bad news. "I think our car just died out on us!"

"Awww," Alex whined in disappointed. "I was actually having so much fun with you driving it!"

"I know you were honey buns," Andrew then got out of the car and opened the hood, as he started hacking and coughing since smoke got into his face as he waved it away from his face. He then took a look at it and saw just how bad it looked.

"Yup, just as I thought," Andrew said as Alex got out and got a good look at what Andrew was talking about. "The battery to the car is dead."

"Well that sucks Andrew," Alex stated. "Guess the car isn't any use now…"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded as he looked around the area and saw nothing but desert Arizona plains and a single small building right nearby the dead car. "Alex, if I can imagine correctly, I'd say we're in the Arizona desert right now…"

"Wow," Alex was shocked by this. "We've traveled that far?"

"I guess so," Andrew went with it. "Problem is I don't know if we're anywhere close to a nearby town…"

"Me either," Alex agreed with him.

It was then another voice was then heard.

"Hehehe, so I guess I've got some travelers whose car just broke down, eh?"

Both Andrew and Alex cringed when they heard that voice as they turned to face the only building they could see for miles, which was right near the car that just died on them. The person who said that was revealed to be some old coot or man, who had white hair and a white beard. One could guess that this guy was kinda creepy, judging by his appearance, but moreover, he was more crazy than anything else, making him relatively harmless. Still, something about this man got Andrew feeling a bit unnerved. Despite this, Andrew kept that to himself as he then said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that sir," Andrew apologized. "We didn't mean for us to trespass here, our car had broken down on us."

"You darn right your car broke down on y'all," The crazy coot hooted. "And you ain't trespassin' on nowhere."

"Oh, well we're still sorry mister," Alex apologized to him next. "We didn't mean to disrupt whatever it was you were doing."

"Oh missy, you ain't disruptin' anything," The man stated. "This here is my shack of goodies and such."

"That's good to know sir," Andrew said while rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

The old coot then examined Andrew for a second and realized who he was exactly.

"Hey, you would happen to be the one named Andrew right?" The old coot asked.

"Uh…yeah, what's it to ya," Andrew asked cautiously, having this bad feeling in his gut that he knew what this old man was starting to get at.

"What's it to me? More like what's it to _you_ sonny," The old coot yelled. "The entire world and the FBI is on the hunt for ya fer the infamous crime that you have supposedly committed in Oklahoma!"

"Oh come on," Andrew cried in exaggeration. "I swear I didn't bomb and shoot that business down!"

"Ah yes, that's what they all say sonny,"

Alex then decided to step up for her boyfriend.

"Now look, my boyfriend is telling the truth," Alex spoke on behalf of her boyfriend. "He would _never_ do anything like this! Someone was probably posing as him and framed him for a crime he didn't commit!"

"So it would seem," The old coot then took noticed how stressed Andrew was. "Listen sonny, I'll tell ya what; y'all lookin' all too stressed out right now."

"Isn't it obvious," Andrew grumbled under his breath.

"And because of that," The old man continued. "I am willin' ter make ya a proposal y'all couldn't possibly refuse."

"What kind of proposal," Andrew raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why helpin' yerself to one o' mah many goodies in my shack, that's what," The old coot directed both of them to his shack of goodies. "I've got the best stuff ter help out wit tough times like your goin' through right now sonny."

"And what 'goodies' do you sell if I may ask," Andrew asked in a cautious manner.

"Why all the best stuff you can think of," The coot then offered. "Would y'all like some Lithium, Heroin, Crack, Cocaine, LSD, Liquor, or mah personal favourite; Marijuana!?"

Andrew was taken aback by the offer; as if the man wasn't creepy enough, he was now going through his way to offer Andrew some drugs he could have so he could get stoned and wasted as a way to counter all the stress that he has. Andrew was in his early 20s, but he still didn't want to take the chance. He then said.

"Look mister, I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline," Andrew said in a polite. "I don't do drugs."

"Ya sure bout that sonny," The old coot asked. "Yer not gonna crack without Lithium?"

"I'm sure I won't sir," Andrew stated.

"Oh, well how bout some grungy accessories," He offered. "Ya could go fer a grungy outlook right about now and feel much better 'bout yerself."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that either," Andrew said. "That sounds so 90s, and I don't think I should do that."

As the old coot kept making offers to Andrew, Alex saw a sign that said 'NO GUNS SOLD HERE!' which caught Alex's attention as she then asked the coot.

"You don't sell guns here mister?" She asked.

"Yes, I swear that I don't have a gun missy," The coot recited. "No I don't have a gun!"

"Okay…" Alex was a little confused by his response.

The coot turned his attention back to Andrew.

"Well how bout helpin' yerself to some deodorants that I have in stock right 'bout now," The old coot offered.

"I'll pass."

"Are ya sure? These are Teen Spirit brand."

"I'm sure sir."

The coot turned his attention to Alex.

"How 'bout you missy? Would ya like a Teen Spirit brand deodorant," The coot tried offering her. "Do ya even know what these smell like?"

Alex, letting her curiosity and naivety get the better of her then asked.

"No mister, what do they smell like?" Alex asked him innocently.

"What do ya think missy," The coot then answered her question. "This stuff Smells Like Teen Spirit!"

Andrew looked surprised, obviously getting the reference that the coot gave out while Alex noticed something familiar about what the coot just said.

"Uh, why does that sound like a song that I've heard from somewhere before?" Alex asked as Andrew approached.

"It is a song reference Alex," Andrew told her. "And I clearly got the reference when he said it."

"Oh," Alex nodded her head as she took a sniff at one of the deodorants. "Wow that really does smell like Teen Spirit."

"Yeah, no kidding sweet pea," Andrew said to her playfully in a joking teasing manner.

"Oh sweetie, you really love to play with me don't you," Alex giggled.

"You bet I do." Andrew grinned in a seductive manner, but before things could get saucy between the couple, the old man decided to say.

"So, ya sure you don't want anythin' that I could possibly have in my shack," The old man asked. "You sure you won't get hungry?"

"Uh yeah," Andrew said. "My girlfriend and I should be good."

"Ya sure?" He double checked. "Ya don't want a mulatto? An albino? A mosquito? Not even a libido?"

"Yes mister and we get the references to the grunge band you're referring to," Andrew told him. "Point is, we are good from here on out."

"But what you can do for us mister though, is maybe possibly do me and Andrew a favour," Alex started.

"What favour are ya referrin' to," The man looked curious. "Ya like to be given a Heart-Shaped Box?"

"Uh, actually mister, we just want to know if there's a town nearby that Andrew and I could make it too since we don't know of the closest one…"

"Oh, its direction y'all want huh? Why didn't ya say so," The old man then decided to answer them honestly. "Well, right now yer in the middle of the desert, but in 'bout 5 to 6 miles from here, y'all could end up catchin' yerselves into the city of Phoenix, which is exactly as far as I mention it is."

"Really," Andrew raised his eyebrow. "We're close to the city of Phoenix?"

"You betcha," The man told him. "It might take a while on foot, but once ya get there, it'll be home free fer anyone lookin' for civilization."

"That's good to know mister," Alex remarked. "Thanks a bunch."

"Pleasure doin' business wit y'all," The coot said. "Say, y'all betta git goin' now. I get the feelin' that the FBI is right on yer tail Andrew, and they are almost nearby to git ya."

This update actually got Andrew even more tensed and nervous than ever before; because he couldn't be 100% sure that this old coot was trustworthy, since even though he was harmless (to an extent), he also seemed crazy and it all came to him as a surprise. As such, he then gave this response to the old man.

"Please mister, whatever you do, please don't rat me out," Andrew begged. "I don't want to be turned in and executed for a crime I didn't commit…"

The man was quite intrigued by his plea of mercy as he had to think about it for a minute, while stroking his beard.

"Hmmm…" The man then came up with something. "Sure sonny, I won't snitch on ya…on one condition…"

"Anything mister," Andrew was desperate. "You name it, and I'll do it!"

* * *

 **ONE MINUTE LATER…**

* * *

"98, 99, 100 cents," Andrew was giving the coot money. "Here you go sir, here's five bucks and 100 cents made up in 2 quarters, 3 dimes, 2 nickels, and 10 pennies, that should be enough to cover it."

"You bet it is sonny! This will work!" The old man seemed to be admiring the money like a con-artist, but despite this, he seems like he'll keep his word and not snitch on Andrew. "Well, away with ya now since y'all don't want anythin' else 'round here."

"Okay, thanks sir," Andrew said. "Come on Alex, we better get going."

"Right sweetie," Alex then said to the old coot. "Bye mister, and thanks again for the directions."

"Anytime missy, and don't worry 'bout the dead car here," The old man hollered. "I'll be sure to disassemble it and make some use out o' them fer products that I could sell in the future!"

"Right," Andrew hollered. "Thanks again for the help!"

"Yeah, thanks again mister!"

"Anytime partner," The old coot called out to them. "Good luck on clearin' yer name Andrew son!"

"Thanks a bunch for that!" Andrew shouted. "Really!"

"Well, take care sir!" Alex shouted afterwards.

"Same to ya, and remember, Come As You Are…"

"We know," Andrew shouted. "As you are, as you were!"

"Right, goodluck!"

"Yeah thanks, see ya!"

They then gave their final farewells before the couple were now out of earshot with the old guy.

"That guy was creeping me out a bit," Andrew told his girlfriend. "I can't believe he was offering me drugs."

"Yeah, that was creepy honey, but at least he gave us directions," Alex pointed out. "Besides, he wasn't nearly as bad as the old creep who tried to have sex with me, or that jerk-wad neighbour who played his music too loud."

"Yeah that's true," Andrew had to agree on that. "Still, it seemed so strange."

"Yeah I get what you're saying," Alex understood as she nodded. "I can't believe he made several references to that grunge band that existed in the 90s for a brief period of time."

"Yeah, I'm honestly not surprised that he decided to make several puns and references to Nirvana," Andrew then admitted. "It's not any worse than the time I had that encounter with that skateboard gang who made several puns and references to Green Day."

"Wait what hon," Alex looked confused. "When did that happen?"

"Oh it's a long story babe," Andrew said to her.

Alex didn't feel like pushing it, so she kept it to herself.

"Well anyway honey," She grabbed his hand. "It's great that we are together."

"Alex, I'm happy that we are together too," Andrew admitted.

"Oh Romeo," Alex said to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, my sugar-coated baby doll."

They then dove in and went straight to French kissing, as their tongues had some tongue sex, wrapping around each other in a dance and cuddle like they always did as the couple enjoyed every second of it, not holding back one bit.

Afterwards, they stopped French kissing as they then looked at each others eyes romantically as they felt that they should get traveling now if they want to be able to evade the FBI's pursuit of Andrew.

"So, shall we get going now sweet cheeks," Andrew asked.

"Oh we shall, honey bunny," Alex gave him that bubbly smile. "Let's go honey."

After planting a kiss on each other's cheeks and hugging for a moment, the two of them grabbed hands like a happy couple as they started the trek on foot to head to Phoenix Arizona to figure out what to do next and find out who the heck framed Andrew. Regardless on what they do, it's clear that the FBI will catch up to him eventually, and it was also clear that Alex is now wanted by the FBI too for aiding said fugitive in escape. They'll find out soon enough…

* * *

 **WITH THE FBI – 11:47 A.M:**

Back with the FBI, it seems that they had already finished shipping for wanted posters that were updated to capture not just Andrew, but Alex too for aiding Andrew in his escape. All the posters were put into a truck which drove off and the posters will be posted all across the country.

"Well, that takes care of that," An FBI agent dusted his hands.

"Tell me about it," Another one huffed. "It took ages to make those dang posters!"

" **WHO CARES!?"** A third FBI man boomed. _**"I WANNA FIND THAT ANDREW PRICK AND RIP HIS NECK OFF FOR MAKIN' A FOOL OUTTA ME!"**_

"Cool it toughie," A fourth FBI man insisted. "You'll get your chance! But we need to find that twat and his girlfriend first!"

"Well where the heck could they be," A fifth FBI person sneered. "They vanished on us last and we lost sight of them, and now we don't know where they are! WE HAVEN'T SEEN THEM SINCE!"

The FBI men decided to think for a moment or so, when one of their phones went off as the first FBI man felt his phone ring as he took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

The loud boisterous voice was the FBI boss as he was speaking in a humorous indecipherable language.

" _ **BLARGLE! BLARGLE BLARGLE BLARGLE!"**_ The boss barked.

"What? He's where currently?"

" _ **BLARGLE BLARGLE BLARGLE!"**_ He bellowed.

"You've saw him in the Arizona desert via cameras set up across the country," The guy asked. "He's heading where precisely?"

" _ **BLARGLE BLARGLE BLARGLE!"**_ He boomed harshly.

"THE CITY OF PHOENIX HUH!?" The guy heard the boss harshly speak to him. "YES, WE'LL MAKE SURE HE GETS KILLED SIR!"

" _ **BLARGLE BLARGLE BLARGLE!"**_

"Yes, we are morons, nimrods, god damn sh*theaded airhead nincompoops," The guy repeated.

" _ **BLARGLE BLARGLE BLARGLE! BLARGLE BLARGLE BLARGLE!"**_

"SIR YES SIR!" The FBI guy saluted in an affirmative manner. "WE'LL GET ON IT!"

The call ended as the guy informed his partners.

"Men, Andrew and his lady are in the desert of Arizona, heading to the city of Phoenix," He informed them.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GET HIM!" The loud FBI man howled. "I'VE BEEN ITCHING FOR A FIGHT WITH THAT TWERP ALL DAY!"

"Yeah, let's go," The FBI man with a Brooklyn accent said. "The sooner we kill him, the better."

"YEAH, LET'S GO!"

And so the FBI men went into their vehicles and decided to head off to the Arizona desert to take down Andrew and take out Alex for aiding Andrew, unaware that there was another massive problem about to occur shortly in another location…

* * *

 **ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF CHICAGO IL - AT DEAD NOON:**

We see the city of Chicago IL, having a seemingly ordinary day, unaware of the danger ahead of them, as a figure was shown looking down on the outskirts from a distance up above and this was revealed to be none other, than the villain behind the previous terrorist attack, who has been properly identified as Vigilante, or simply Vigil for short. From the looks of it, Vigil was about ready to plan a second terrorist attack on the city, once again posing as Andrew, and Vigil had the right kind of weaponry of guns and grenades and the watch to turn himself into the man he's posing as. He was more than ready to impose more terror.

"Hehehehe, this city will be in for a big bang once I impose terror on this town posing as Andrew," Vigil snickered evilly. "Not only will I be able to create more agonizing terror like the lord wishes, but Andrew will become even _more_ hated than ever before, and he'll be killed off for good," He showed his guns and grenades. "With this attack and two more attacks planned, Andrew will finally meet his end, and no one can stop me!"

He then transformed himself into Andrew with the watch as he got ready.

"And this first attack shall commence right about now," He stated. "My lord shall be avenged and vengeance will be ours!"

After howling evilly, Vigil decided on pursuing the city of Chicago, where he'll impose his wrath and terror on it and two other locations planned afterwards to make sure Andrew gets killed off for good as a way to avenge his lord Vector. With that said, Vigil jumped down and headed for the city to impose terror, unaware that there was one major flaw with this plan and the person who is living proof that Andrew didn't do this; Alex his girlfriend is with him this whole time and they never went to Chicago or the other two places he has planned to impose terror on. With this and more footages of the attacks and a full proof footage to be taken in one of the future locations for terrorism, Vigil's plan will end up falling apart and he will be exposed as the real mastermind behind the attacks, and he will be revealed to have framed Andrew for the attacks, which will be happening very soon…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **WHEW! THIS ONE TOOK A WHILE! SORRY I TOOK AWHILE WITH THIS ONE! I HAD A LOT TO ADD TO THIS ONE AND I WANTED TO KEEP IT CONCISE! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **IN ADDITION TO THAT, THERE WAS A BUG ON THE SITE TODAY WHICH PREVENTED ME FROM DOING THIS SOONER, SO I'M SORRY I DIDN'T DO THIS SOONER THAN LATER.**

 **YEAH, YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN WHEN IT'LL START GETTING DARKER FROM HERE ON OUT! SEVERAL REFERENCES TO DRUGS, VIOLENCES, TERROR, THE REFERENCES TO FELLOW GRUNGE GROUP NIRVANA, ALL THAT STUFF WILL SHOW HOW DARK THIS STORY WILL GET AND IT'LL ONLY GET DARKER FROM THIS MOMENT ON! I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **I ALSO PROMISE THERE WILL BE REFERENCES TO OTHER STORIES I'VE DONE IN THE PAST FOR THIS SERIES, AND IT'LL STAY CONSISTANT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. DO EXPECT MORE OF THAT LATER ON!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME CHICAGO GETS ATTACK, ROBERT WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE, THE SPIES SAM CLOVER AND CHAOSKY WILL BE INFORMED OF THE ATTACK, THEY'LL CONTACT ANDREW AND ALEX TO REVEAL THE NAME OF THE VILLIAN (WHO YES, I NAMED VIGIL SINCE IT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF!), AND SEVERAL MORE FEATURES TO SHOW HOW DARK THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN WILL BE SHOWN! HOW WILL THIS ALL GO? HOW WILL THE REACTIONS TO THE CHICAGO ATTACK GO? HOW WILL ROBERT REACT TO ALL OF THIS? WILL ANDREW AND ALEX LEARN OF THE VILLIAN'S NAME? HOW WILL THEY REACT WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THE OTHER ATTACK? AND WHAT ABOUT THE FBI AND THE CRAZY OLD DUDE, WILL THEY HAVE AN INTERACTION? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A CLEAN AND FRIENDLY REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT, SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	5. Chicago Aftermath and Phoenix Arizona

**Okay readers, here is part 5 to this story!**

 **Now here's something I'd like you all to know while it's on my mind:**

 **In all honesty, I must admit this; I absolutely detest acts of terror and atrocious crimes, including mass gun shootings, bombings, you name it; I really hate that stuff and the stuff I've been including in this story is my way of showing how I'm against that kind of crap and that I also oppose of such acts of terror and despair. It's like how I am against rape and other similar crimes in case you didn't know.**

 **In addition to that, I've been wondering to myself how long this story will be based on the dark contents that have yet to come and the inspirations that I've gotten. Still, in spite of the darker contents and my political views of all the stuff I had mentioned, I do hope you are all enjoying this story.**

 **Now for this chapter, Andrew and Alex eventually reach Phoenix Arizona, reports of an attack on Chicago come up courtesy of Vigil, Sam, Clover and Chaosky do more investigation, Robert will be appearing in this story, the FBI ends up confronting the cuckoo old man from the previous chapter before catching up to Andrew and Alex, and several other stuff will be occurring including future planned attacks, such as an attack in Detroit as well as somewhere within the state of Washington. How will this go? Have Andrew and Alex gotten hungry after traveling? Will the others find more clues to Vigil's involvement in the aftermath of Chicago's massacre? How will Robert feel about all this? How will the interaction between the FBI and the crazy old man go; will the FBI catch up to the location Andrew is at? And how long will it take before Andrew finally reaches the state of despair where he is shrouded with hopelessness and depression? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS – 12:35 P.M:**

Back in Beverly Hills, at the beach house, we see that Sam, Clover and Chaosky were still taking a good look at the surveillance camera that was found there, and they had watched it at least over 4 dozen times. Despite this, they still didn't understand anything; what kind of connection does Andrew have with the villain known as Vigil, and why is this Vigil shown causing the shooting instead of Andrew? There had to be more behind this unravelled video as they had just finished watching it for the 64th time now.

"Okay, we've watched it over 64 times now," Chaosky had commented. "And this still doesn't make any sense. What's the connection between this Vigil and Andrew?"

"Yeah," Sam rubbed her chin in confusion. "And why does it show Vigil committing the shooting instead of Andrew?"

"Something is not right here," Chaosky exclaimed. "There has to be more to this shooting than what this video has shown us, and what we've been told about it is also a questionable debate."

"Hmmm…" Sam then turned to face the blonde girl. "Clover, what do you think about this?"

Clover was about to place her comment onto the table when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh," Sam looked curious. "Wonder who that could be…"

"It better not be one of them protesters again," Chaosky grumbled as they headed to the door to answer it.

Once they opened it, to their relief, it was none other, than Robert, who didn't look like he had to protest about anything at the moment, although by the look on his face, it looked like he did want some answers.

"Uh, hello," Robert greeted sheepishly. "Guys?"

It was clear that Clover couldn't help herself, as she then squeak and then squealed.

"ROBBY!" She then embraced him. "I'm like, so totally glad you're here with us right now."

'Nice to see ya too Clova," Robert greeted in exchange as he returned the huge.

"Hey Robert," Both Sam and Chaosky greeted at the same time.

"Hi guys," Robert then noticed the mess that was made by the protesters. "Uh, was yer house…?"

"Yes, it was being raided by angry protesters," Chaosky nodded, answering his question.

"It's a long story," Sam told him.

"Right," Robert then felt the need to ask them. "Is…is Andy…?"

"He isn't here right now," Sam quickly answered him. "In fact, I doubt he's even in Beverly Hills anymore."

"And Alex?"

"She is also gone too," Chaosky answered. "She felt the need to stick with her boyfriend."

"Ah," Robert nodded as Clover separated from Robert as he looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Robby Poo," Clover asked him in concern.

"Uh…did Andy…is he really…a criminal," Robert hesitantly spoke in a voice that sounded like he was entirely betrayed. "Did he really…commit that crime in Oklahoma?"

The three of them knew what this meant, and they were willing to fill him in on what they are doing.

"Okay, Robert, we want you to know that we firmly believe that Andrew did not commit that crime," Chaosky vouched for him. "In fact, we are coming to the belief that someone had posed as Andrew and framed him for the shooting in Farms N' Industrials."

"We've uncovered a surveillance camera from the rubble of the aftermath," Sam revealed. "We have also been examining it several times already."

"The problem is, there's obviously something wrong with it, as it keeps glitching out on us before and after the footage we got from it," Chaosky said. "We don't know if the camera ended up being defected or if it has been sabotaged by someone to keep us from making any further discoveries about it."

"And so we've been spending a good portion of the morning trying to crack down at this case, and we haven't been having much success with it," Sam concluded to him.

Robert had taken in everything that they had just told him, and he was still unsure of what he should think about it.

"Ah see," Was all he said before he started thinking for a moment.

"So what do you think Robby Poo," Clover cooed while getting close to him. "Would you like to prove that Andrew is innocent?"

"Uh…I'm not sure guys," Robert really didn't know. "Ah mean, Andrew was shown ter have caused that shootin' an' I haven't seen any further proof otherwise, so I am not sure what it is I should think 'bout this…"

Clover then gave him that pouty look and quivering lips while Sam and Chaosky groaned, really having no idea what to do to prove Andrew's innocence to Robert, his good friend. It was bad enough everyone else was expressing hatred towards the man (with one person calling him a pathetic Gary Stu), and how the FBI is on the hunt to track down and exterminate Andrew once and for all; they didn't need his close friend turning on him like this, it wasn't fair, especially for Andrew. They had no idea on how to convince him…

* * *

Before anyone else could say anything about this, Sam's compowder went off as this caught their attention. Not saying anything, Sam took it out and opened it up and answered it, showing a rather dire looking Jerry who looks like he had to announce an emergency to them.

"Hello spies," Jerry told them in a firm voice. "And Robert too."

"Howdy Jer," Robert greeted him.

"So did you find out more about this Vigil person," Chaosky asked him with some hope in his voice.

"Uh actually spies, there has been a sudden emergency," Jerry informed them about something else. "WOOHP has just gotten a report of another terrorist attack in Chicago Illinois."

"WHAT!?" The four of them shouted together.

"That's right," Jerry said shamefully.

"How many casualties have occurred?" Chaosky asked.

"None that we know of," Jerry explained. "In fact, WOOHP officials have went and escorted the citizens to an evacuation area."

"Okay."

"But there's even more news," Jerry then revealed. "We've recently got a report that the former Basketball Stadium in Chicago had been bombed and destroyed!"

"WHAT!" Chaosky said in agony. "NOT THE HOME OF THE CHICAGO BULLS!"

"I'm afraid so," Jerry said in shame.

"Do you know who did it?" Sam questioned.

"We aren't sure, but the attack was quite similar to the one in Oklahoma," Jerry stated.

"Do you think Andrew is behind it," Clover asked.

"We don't know," Jerry explained. "The FBI hasn't looked into the footage taken since they are already after Andrew at the moment."

"Figures," Chaosky remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Mind if we get escorted to head to Chicago to do an investigation," Sam said.

"I will send a jet to pick you up right away."

"Okay, thanks Jer," Sam gave her farewells and then ended the call. "Well guys, looks like we're heading to Chicago to investigate some more."

"Alright," Chaosky was willing to go. "Let's go for it."

"Sure," Clover then turned to face Robert. "Come on Robby Poo, let's go!"

"Wait, ya want me ter go wit ya," Robert was shocked by this.

"Duh, of course I mean you silly," Clover gushed. "Come on!"

Robert then shrugged his shoulders and figured out that he had nothing else to lose at the moment, so he decided to stick with it.

"Fair enough fer me," Robert shrugged his shoulders. "What the heck, I'm in too."

"Yay!" Clover squeed as they were about to head out to Chicago to investigate the scene of the second crime that had occurred, unaware that the FBI really was searching for Andrew and his girlfriend elsewhere in the country…

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE, IN THE ARIZONA DESERT – 1:26 P.M:**

Elsewhere in the country, we the FBI riding down the road on the hunt for Andrew and Alex, the latter of which was recently reported wanted by the FBI for aiding the 'fugitive' Andrew in his escape. The FBI was feeling blood thirsty while riding down the road as they were wondering when they would find their fugitives, on their motorcycles, cars, and other vehicles hunting for him.

"Man, are we ever going to find our wanted man," One of the FBI official asked in aggravation.

"Calm down dude," Another FBI man informed him. "We'll find that twerp soon."

"WE BETTER!" The loud FBI man boomed. "I AM IN THE MOOD TO CRUSH THAT TWIT RIGHT NOW!"

"And his little girlfriend too…" A fourth man added in annoyance.

" **THAT TOO!"**

The others decided not to comment about that as they continued to hunt for Andrew, all with no success at all.

Suddenly, they had halted to a stop when they had reached the spot where the car that Andrew and Alex were riding in previously had stopped and died on them. The reason that they halted their vehicles though was because they saw that crazy old guy from before, having recently dissembled the car that died out recently and was using parts of it to decorate and add as antiques for his shack. This caught the FBI's attention as they looked curiously at the coot.

"Hey, what's up with that guy," One of the guys asked in suspicion. "And what the hell is he doing?"

"More importantly, does _he_ know anything about the whereabouts of Andrew and his girlfriend?" A second guy questioned too.

A third FBI man was thinking for a second before he decided on something.

"Boys, perhaps it's best if we interrogate this man for answers on Andrew's whereabouts," He said with that Brooklyn accent.

"Good idea," A man liked it. "Let's get some answers."

The other men including the loud one nodded their heads and decided to go to this old coot and interrogate him on Andrew's whereabouts.

Once they approached the guy, they waited while the coot was whistling a tune when he noticed someone's presence and turned to face them.

"Oh howdy folks! I wasn't expectin' visitors," The coot greeted them, oblivious to the fact that they looked serious. "Would ya like to buy somethin'?"

"Don't give us that crap gramps," One of the men sneered. "We are members of the FBI."

"Yeah sure you are," The old man didn't pay attention to that. "That's exactly what this customer I got a week ago said to me."

" **SILENCE,"** The loud FBI man boomed. **"WE WANT ANSWERS!"**

This actually got the man's attention as the coot then said.

"Well, I'm all ears sonny." He told them.

"Listen here gramps, do you know who Andrew is," Another man question the coot.

"Andrew eh," The old geezer rubbed his beard. "Hmmm…never heard of him before in mah life sonny."

"You know geezer, we already know that you're lying to officials," One of them sneered.

"I'm bein' honest wit y'all, I never heard of him," The coot said. "Now would ya like ter see what I have in stores? I've got plenty o' goodies."

"Are you crazy you moron," Another snarled angrily. "We want to know if you-"

"OH I KNOW!" The old man then got some fish that he had ordered just a few days ago. "Would you like to have some fish? They are very delectable."

"Look dummy, we-"

"It's okay to eat fish because," The coot ignored him and sang. "They don't have any feelings."

"No we-"

" _Something's in the way!"_ The coot sang while humming like a junky, a hillbilly and a hobo would in the country side. _"Something's in the way! YEAH!"_

" **ENOUGH YOU SENILE OLD FART,"** The loud FBI guy roared. **"WE WANT TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE FUGITIVE ANDREW, NOT TO HEAR YOU SING A PATHETIC GRUNGE ACOUSTIC SONG!"**

"Ah," The old fart tossed the fish aside. "Sorry, haven't had a customer in weeks boys."

" **LIAR!"**

"Honestly I haven't, the lights have been out for weeks," The coot said. "After all, _with the lights out, it's less dangerous!"_

The FBI was getting annoyed by this point as an FBI man said calmly but angrily.

"Look you fool, we haven't come to interrogate you just so you could sing to us a stupid and pathetic Nirvana tribute you old fart; we are hunting down Andrew and his girlfriend for a terrorist attack that was committed…"

"Why, I'd never sonny," The old coot cringe. "But in all seriousness, I haven't him or his girlfriend pass here at all…"

"Oh gimme a break you bonehead," Another FBI man snorted. "We know he passed through here. We were informed of it and we know that there car was last seen at this spot, which would explain why pieces of the car they were in were used to keep your shack in tack."

"Sorry fellas, that would be the car that died out here from last week," The coot insisted. "Now are you sure you folks aren't hungry? I've got other stuff besides fish…"

The FBI was losing their patience with the old coot at this point.

"Look you fool," The FBI man in front barked as the coot got out a steak doll and a fresh piece of meat. "We have had just about enough of your-"

He was cut off when the old fart then suddenly screamed.

" **DOLL,** _ **STEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_

The FBI bared looks of annoyance and impatience as the old coot screamed again.

" **TEST,** _ **MEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"**_

The FBI was having enough of this madness from the coot as the loud one was about to blow.

" _ **LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, THERE IS SUICI-"**_

" _ **ENOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The loud FBI man bellowed in a loud tone. **"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS! HAVE YOU SEEN ANDREW OR NOT, YOU DIRTLICKING GEEZER!?"**

"Sorry, never heard of him or seen him," The old coot protested as the loud FBI really wanted to beat the snot out of the man.

Before he could though, the phone of one of the FBI's started ringing. The one particular FBI man then took it out and answered it.

"Hello," He answered as he heard barking noise. "Wait, he's what? He's being seen heading where? He's heading for that city with his girlfriend? Okay, we'll get on it!"

The FBI man ended the call as he told his crew.

"Andrew was reported heading straight for Phoenix Arizona along with his girlfriend," The man told them. "We must head there immediately."

" **FINALLY! WE GET TO BE AWAY FROM THIS MANIAC,"** The loud FBI howled. **"LET'S GO AND CRUSH THAT ANDREW PEST AND HIS DUMB GIRLFRIEND!"**

" _ **YEAH!"**_

The FBI wasted no time to head to their vehicles, not bothering to face the old coot as they then went into their respective vehicles and they took off in the distance, leaving the man behind as he then said to himself.

"Well Andrew my boy, way to not fail…yet…" He said to himself before he went back to rearranging his shack a little while the FBI head to Phoenix to hunt down Andrew and his girlfriend Alex…

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE IN THE DESERT – THE OUTSKIRTS OF PHOENIX, ARIZONA – 1:48 P.M:**

In another part of the desert, we see Andrew and Alex traveling through the area, trying to see if they were close to Phoenix, and if there would be a safe place there. It was clear Andrew and Alex were getting a little tired out from the walking. Alex in particular was a little tired, especially since they traveled a good few miles to get to Arizona. Andrew was tired too, but he had to stay strong, not only because he was a fugitive, but because his girlfriend Alex needed him. Despite this, he was really feeling some horrible doubt about his status as Alex's boyfriend; after all, he allowed her to stick with him while he is on the run, in spite of the fact that he is a fugitive.

He then noticed that his girlfriend was getting all tired out from walking and this left him concerned. As such, he then decided to check up on her.

"Hey Alex, you alright," He asked her. "Getting tired huh?"

"Oh, you wouldn't even know honey," Alex replied to his question. "I don't know if I told you this, but deserts suck no matter how you cross it."

"Yeah, I can tell babe."

"Uh huh,"

Andrew's mind then wandered off as Alex was smiling at her boyfriend; he felt worthless as a boyfriend, letting Alex stick with him. Now being filled with doubt and self-deprecation, Andrew was beginning to think that maybe he really isn't the man that Alex should have and that he doesn't deserve anyone.

 _Am I really a bad person who doesn't deserve anyone?_ He thought to himself. _Am I a really bad boyfriend to Alex? Does she deserve better than me? Does everyone deserve better than me?_

Andrew's mind continued to cloud up with such negative thoughts about himself for a few minutes. He came too again when Alex got his attention.

"Hey Andrew," She got his attention with that innocent smile on her face. "You okay honey."

"Oh uh, yeah," Andrew smiled hastily. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking Alex."

"Don't mention it Romeo."

They kept walking for a few minutes, wondering if they will be close to Phoenix soon.

"Hey honey," Alex started to ask her boyfriend. "Are we in Phoenix yet?"

"We must be close by now," Andrew said. "I don't have a map, so I don't know if we're almost there yet. If only we could ask for directions."

Alex then saw something of interest as she then said.

"Maybe we should ask one of those houses over there in the distance."

Andrew then looked at said houses, and his eyes grew wide as he realized what was in front of him.

"Alex, I don't think those are just any ordinary houses," Andrew pointed out. "That's actually…"

They saw the sign that said the city of Phoenix as they read off of it.

" **THE TOWN OF PHOENIX!"** They read the sign together.

"Looks like we made it huh babe," Alex cooed her boyfriend.

"That we did honey buns," Andrew said. "Guess we were led in the right direction after all."

"That we were Romeo," Alex kissed his cheek. "Love you baby."

"Love you too sweetie," Andrew then kissed her cheek before saying. "Now I think I'm going to have to go on a low profile here. There's no telling if anyone else is after me and wants to hunt me down."

"Don't worry honey," Alex grabbed his hand. "I'll keep you safe and help you keep a low profile."

"Thanks Alex."

"Don't mention it Andrew," Alex wrapped her arms around him. It was then Andrew's stomach started rumbling. "Whoa, sounds like your hungry honey."

Alex's stomach started rumbling shortly afterwards as Andrew heard this.

"Looks like your hungry too dear," Andrew implied. "Let's see if there's anywhere in this city that we can get something to eat…while I keep a low profile…"

"Good idea honey," Alex gave him that bubbly smile. "Let's go."

And so Alex took Andrew's hand and they both headed to the city of Phoenix as they were planning on finding some place to eat, while Andrew was keeping a low profile in the population with Alex there to help him…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE CITY OF CHICAGO, IL – 1:58 P.M:**

In the skies above the city of Chicago IL, we see the WHOOP jet with Sam, Clover, Chaosky and surprisingly Robert as they were heading to the placed that was bombed down. They were about to do another investigation as they got a good view of the landing area that they had to go to.

"Well guys, we're here," Sam said.

"About time," Clover said. "I was wondering if we would ever get there."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed as he pointed to a particular spot. "Let's land right there."

"Got it."

They then landed in said spot a few moments later. Once they did get out, they surveyed the destruction that was already made, thanks to Vigil. Needless to say, it was rather major and serious.

"Jeez," Chaosky cringed at the destruction. "Talk about a planned attack."

"Yah," Robert nodded slowly. "Wonder who was behind this…"

"We're about to find out," Sam directed their attention to the rubble. "Take a look!"

Once they saw the former basketball stadium turned to rubble, all four of them were quite shocked by this.

"Oh mah," Robert spoke first.

"Talk about a messy scene," Clover huffed.

" _NOOOOOO!"_ Chaosky screamed. "THE CHICAGO BULLS NOW HAVE NO WHERE TO DO THEIR HOME GAMES!"

"Is that absolutely necessary," Clover retorted.

"Yes,"

"Okay guys, we better do some investigation of this place," Sam stated.

"Right."

The four of them headed for the rubble, but not before seeing a single guard, in his late 20s early 30s, in front of it.

"Excuse me," The guard said. "What business do you have here?"

"Oh us," Chaosky thought of a good excuse. "We're investigators. We came here because we wanted to investigate the scene of the crime that took place here."

"And we want to figure out just exactly who was responsible for the destruction of this place." Sam backed him up as Robert and Clover nodded their heads, obviously going with it.

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow.

The four of them nodded to confirm.

"Oh, well in that case, go right on ahead," The guy allowed them to investigate. "Can't argue with investigators…goodluck with what you are doing."

"Yeah, thanks," Chaosky thanked him as the four of them headed for the rubble.

* * *

The moment they got there did they start digging through the rubble to find some evidence, must to Clover's dismay, but she was encouraged when Robert coped her into joining him. The search went on for several minutes or so.

"Did you find anything yet Sammy," Chaosky asked the redhead.

"Not yet," Sam called out to him. "How are you doing Chaosky?"

"Haven't found anything," Chaosky said. "There must be a lot of rubble here."

"Tell me about it," Clover said. "This would be totally boring…if it weren't for my Robby Poo."

"Ah, I do what I can bumpkin," Robert said as they both dug through more rubble.

It was then Robert found something.

"Hey guys, I found somethin'," He then dug it out and it was revealed to be a surveillance camera. "It's a surveillance camera."

This got Chaosky's attention as he then approached Robert and then said.

"Lemme see the camera," Chaosky asked as Robert complied and gave him the camera. Chaosky then activated the video on it and it showed Vigil as Andrew shooting the place down similar to how the one in Oklahoma happened, but this time, he said to the camera.

" _Hello world, I am Andrew, the one and only pathetic Gary Stu you all know and hate, taking down this place too before your very eyes!"_ He said with that fake voice before shooting the camera, ending the footage entirely, just like the one in Oklahoma.

"Dang, it's just like the one the FBI retrieved from the Oklahoma area," Chaosky groaned as Robert and Clover had watched the footage with Chaosky. Robert in particular hesitantly said in a betrayed voice.

"Why…Why would Andy want to do this?"

"He didn't," Chaosky protested. "I can tell you for a fact that Andrew would never say anything like that, and it's a guarantee that Andrew would not plan on a shooting anywhere…"

"Yeah," Clover snorted. "Andrew is like, so totally not the guy who'd want to do this."

"Only you would know Clover," Chaosky responded. "After all, you did spend time with him that one time."

"Yeah," Clover sassed. "He spent the day with me when Robert was at that wedding and when his girlfriend was busy doing something."

"Yeah, I'm sorry fer that bumpkin,"

"Oh you are so totally cute Robby," Clover gushed. "That's why I love you so much."

"I love ya so much too Clova." Robert said as a response.

Robert and Clover were getting into a romantic scene right then and there that looked like it was going to get erotic…

* * *

Before some French kissing erupted, it was revealed Sam found a surveillance camera too as she got their attention.

"Hey guys! I found a surveillance camera too," Sam called to them. "Check this out."

All three of them checked out the camera video that Sam found and they watched it, and what they saw was exactly identical to the one they found in Oklahoma, which got Sam and Chaosky disappointed.

"Aw man," Chaosky groaned. "Looks like this one's defected too, just like the one we found in Oklahoma."

"No kidding Chaosky," Sam agreed. "I'm willing to believe that Vigil has something to do with this too."

Robert clearly had a confused look after watching it.

"I'm mighty confused guys," He admitted. "Who was that guy, and what connection is there between him an' Andy?"

"That would happen to be Vigil," Sam answered him first.

"And we don't know of the connection," Chaosky said honestly. "But there's something that's not right about all of this."

"Tell me about it," Clover cringed. "Did you see all the blood puddles left behind courtesy of that maniac? So totally freaky…"

"Good thing that WOOHP official came in and no one was killed," Chaosky stated.

"This mystery keeps get more and more confusing," Sam rubbed her chin.

"Don't ya think we betta make a comparison just so we can a similarity?" Robert suggested.

"That's not a bad idea man," Chaosky actually liked his idea. "It's probably best that we leave this place, since there's nothing else here to take as evidence."

"Yeah, especially since there's nothing but rubble here," Clover retorted.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense," Sam nodded as they had both surveillance cameras. "Let's get going spies."

"Right," The other three said in agreement as they all decided to take their leave from Chicago and head back to the house in Beverly Hills while deciding on doing more investigation.

"You know guys, I wonder how many cities are going to be terrorized," Chaosky had commented before they took their leave. "I hope no other place or location fall victim to this."

Little do they know that the villain Vigil had eavesdropped on the talk they just had.

"Oh you have no idea you little shrimp," Vigil snorted once the jet went back to Beverly Hills. "My next place for terrorism shall be in Detroit, where Andrew will become hated even more."

Getting his guns, grenades and stuff ready, Vigil then decided to head to Detroit next where he'll create attacks disguised as Andrew and make him even more hated to the point where he's at the brink of being traumatized…

* * *

 **IN THE MIDST OF PHOENIX, ARIZONA – 2:02 P.M:**

In the city of Phoenix Arizona, we see Andrew keeping a low profile with Alex helping him with that as they were desperately searching for a good place to eat. It took them a good amount of time to find a good enough food plaza to check out, when they finally found a good one with a chain of different restaurants to check out.

"Okay, this looks like a good plaza to check out Allie," Andrew told his girlfriend while keeping low. "What are you in the mood for babe?"

Alex spent the next minute or so thinking about what she would like to have to eat. It was then she made her decision as she then announced.

"I think I'm in the mood for some Mexican food this time honey," Alex told him. "I'd love to have some tacos right now."

"Sounds good to me," Andrew went with it. "Let's go with tacos."

"Yippee!"

They then decided on getting some tacos for lunch as they approached the particular that they wanted to go to. Once they approached the restaurant, Alex had noticed something that caught her attention; it was a wanted poster of Andrew, but it wasn't just any ordinary one this time, it also included the photo of a certain someone: the someone who happens to be Andrew's girlfriend. This got Alex looking a little scared.

"Uh Andrew, you might want to take a look at this," She pointed the photo of Alex to let Andrew know about it. "This says 'WANTED: ALEXANDRA VASQUEZ! FOR AIDING AND ASSISTING THE WANTED FUGITIVE 'ANDREW PETERSON'! I think I've become a fugitive too honey!"

Andrew's face went white as she revealed that, knowing that it was a bad idea to drag Alex into this mess.

 _I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO ALLOW ALEX TO ACCOMPANY!_ Andrew screamed mentally in his mind, saying bad stuff about himself as a result.

Despite this, he had to be strong and help Alex through this; he wasn't going to let her get captured. He was going to get her through this, one way or another.

"Don't worry Alex," Andrew told her. "I will not let you get captured by the FBI."

"Oh honey," Alex was touched by this. "I love you so much."

"I love you too babe," Andrew told her. "And I think we should both get disguises."

"Good idea sweetheart," Alex smiled cheerfully at his idea. "Let's go in the back alley to do it."

Andrew nodded as they headed into a back alley to change into disguises.

Once they got into the alley, Alex got out her compowder and got it ready to put their disguises on.

"Okay honey, I think I found the right kind of disguises that we can use," Alex told him. "Ones that won't fall off any of our respective faces or bodies."

"Okay, because I don't want the FBI to shoot us down again," Andrew insisted. "Not after what happened at the hotel."

"That's true sweetheart," Alex understood what he was talking about. "Anyway, you ready for our disguises?"

"You bet babe," Andrew said. "Let's go with it."

"Okay honey."

Alex then pressed a button on her compowder, causing them to change into disguises…

Unfortunately, Alex realized her mistake when she was shown wearing overalls, a t-shirt, a cap and a mustache.

"Oopsies," Alex said as she pulled off her stache but left everything else on.

"Alex, what happened love," Andrew asked as he was on his hands and legs as Alex then looked down to see his disguises.

Sadly, she made a mistake when she saw that Andrew was 100% naked with the only articles of clothing he had was a doggie collar on his neck. Alex then slowly started to blush a bright red in the face once she saw his D hanging out (which was censored).

"Uh, Andrew…you're…you're…" Alex started to speak but she couldn't.

"What is it Alex," Andrew then went and saw himself completely naked and then went red in the face too. "ALEX! I'm… _I'M NAKED!"_

"I KNOW SWEETIE! I'M SORRY!" Alex cried. "THE DISGUISE WAS MEANT TO GIVE YOU A DOGGY LOOK!"

"Okay Alex, just please give me a better disguise so my manhood isn't exposed!"

"You got it honey!"

Without any words at all, Alex immediately activated the compowder on Andrew and gave him a better doggie disguise. The better dog disguise showed him in a costume, this time his _you know what_ was hidden.

"Okay, how do I look?" He asked her. "Do I look better?"

"Better, honey you look so adorable," She squealed. "Oh, you look so precious as a doggie Andy Poo!"

"Of course I am honey."

"Oh, this reminds me of the time Chaosky pretended to be a dog while trying to win Sammy's affection," Alex recalled the time of the shop fiasco.

"Please don't remind me…" Andrew shivered.

"Sorry sweetie."

"Its okay pumpkin," Andrew then wanted to eat as his stomach rumbled again. "So, shall we get those tacos now?"

"Wait honey, before we do that," Alex then had an idea of what they should do first. "I think seeing your D previously has really turned me on."

"Oh baby, baby, baby," Andrew grinned as he was on his two legs. "You know that you always press my buttons."

"Oh, you are such a teaser Andy," Alex joked.

"I do what I can pumpkin," Andrew teased playfully. "I do it just for you honey."

"Hehehehe, oh Romeo," Alex got up to his face seductively. "I love you so much you handsome, sweet hunky sexy looking man."

"I love you so much too my baby girl, the prettiest, gorgeous looking angel of a lady I'm have as a girlfriend."

"Shall we get to the French kissing now sweetie?"

"You bet babe, let's do it."

And so Andrew and Alex dove right into French kissing, not holding back as they let their tongues dance and have tongue sex together as they started to enjoy every single second of it, with Andrew putting his doubts to the side for now, as it'll only grow more evident later on…but for now, he and his girlfriend continue to kiss like crazy, unaware that there was more shocking events that were yet to come…

* * *

 **END OF PART 5…**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH PERSONAL STRUGGLES AND I HADN'T HAD THE ENERGY TO DO THIS CHAPTER, BUT I FINALLY GOT TO DOING IT NOW! STILL I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS!**

 **NOW I JUST WANT TO SAY, ANDREW HERE ISN'T DEPICTED WITH AGONY AND DESPAIR AND SUICIDE THOUGHTS, BUT WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS OR SO, HE WILL BE GIVEN THESE TRAITS AS PART OF THE DRAMA, AND EVEN THOUGH HIS SELF DEPRECATION THOUGHTS OF DOUBT ARE CONSTANTLY POPPING UP IN HIS HEAD, THEY WILL EVENTUALLY SURFACE WHEN HE GETS HIT WITH THE STATE OF AGONY AND DESPAIR! I DO HOPE YOU'LL LOOK FORWARD TO THAT, ALONG WITH THE NIGHTMARE ANDREW WILL HAVE, THE DISCOVERY THEY MADE WITH THE NAME OF THE VILLAIN AND OTHER ATTACKS, A PIECE OF ANDREW'S CHILDHOOD IS REVEALED, AND MORE! THIS IS STUFF TO LOOK FORWARD TO!**

 **NOW ANOTHER THING, I'M PRETTY SURE THIS STORY WILL BE MORE THAN 6 CHAPTERS; MY ESTIMATED GUESS IS THAT IT'LL BE 8 TO 10 CHAPTERS! DON'T BE SURPRISED IF THIS STORY IS SEVERAL CHAPTERS LONG!**

 **OH YEAH, I DECIDED TO ADD ROBERT INTO THE MIX TO JOIN THE OTHERS WITH THE INVESTIGATION! DIDN'T FEEL LIKE LEAVING HIM OUT HERE!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME ANDREW AND ALEX ORDER TACOS, THE FBI MAKES IT TO PHOENIX, THE COUPLE FIND OUT OF THE TERROR IN CHICAGO, THE DUO GO INTO THE SEWERS TO AVOID THE FBI, SAM, CHAOSKY, CLOVER AND ROBERT GIVE THE DUO A CALL TO LET THEM KNOW THE VILLIAN'S NAME, AND OTHER STUFF, ANDREW FINDS OUT PEOPLE ARE PROTESTING, STATING THAT THEY HATE HIM TO NO END, MANDY MAY APPEAR IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR LIKE THE VILLAIN VIGIL WILL ATTACK DETROIT! HOW WILL THIS GO FOR THEM? WILL THE COUPLE HAVE TACO? HOW WILL ANDREW REACT TO THE CRIME AND THE HATRED PEOPLE HAVE FOR HIM? WILL THEY EVADE THE FBI SAFELY? WHERE WILL THEY GO NEXT AFTERWARDS? WILL SAM, CLOVER, CHAOSKY AND ROBERT BE ABLE TO UNRAVEL THIS INVESTIGATION TO SHOW VIGIL IS BEHIND THE ATTACKS? WHEN WILL MANDY APPEAR? AND WILL JERRY EVENTUALLY FIGURE OUT THAT VIGIL WAS THE ONE IMPOSING TERROR IN CERTAIN PLACES? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, WHILE KEEPING IT CLEAN AND SOFT TOO!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY RIGHT NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I REALLY HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS STORY READERS, AND FOR NOW, ALL I CAN SAY IS THIS; GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


	6. Into the Sewers and Pieces Placed

**Alright now readers, here is part 6 to this adventurous story that I'm doing!**

 **Now before the story starts, I want you all to know that yes, I am still going to work on this story and that none of you shall be upset over whether it'll be cancelled. I am going to finish it, one way or another, and since I've already completed 'The Rise of the Mechanical Dystopia', and 'The Benefits of Making Love' respectively, there's honestly nothing that'll hold me back from finishing this story! Just a little heads up for you all!**

 **One other thing, I really am hoping on getting this story done as soon as possible, and I'll try to get as much done as I possibly can in a good amount of time. Just trying to be patient and be hopeful that this story will be finished at least, understand?**

 **Now that that's all set, for this chapter, Andrew and Alex get tacos while wearing disguises, the FBI shows up to Phoenix, the others contact Andrew and Alex, the couple end up escaping the FBI and get a call from the others while hearing on a radio about the attack in Chicago and what protesters are saying about Andrew, the couple goes through the sewers with Andrew developing the feelings of sadness and despair, Vigil commits another act of terror in Detroit, and some other stuff will be featured too. How will this all go? Will Andrew's innocence be proven soon? How will the FBI boss react to the escape of Andrew and Alex? How bad will the attack in Detroit be? How will Andrew feel when he hears about the attack in Chicago and what protesters are saying about him? Will he eventually fall entirely in a state of despair? And what about Mandy, will she be making an appearance here soon? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE TACO RESTAURANT IN PHOENIX, ARIZONA – 2:30 P.M:**

It was now pass mid day in Phoenix, Arizona and right now, we see Alex and Andrew (who decided on taking the drive thru in spite of not being in a car) approaching the restaurant they were planning on eating from and they approached said drive-thru to place their orders with the person running the drive-thru. Alex had put the mustache back on recently after French kissing Andrew to make sure her cover wouldn't be blown, whereas Andrew was on his hands and knees, dressed like a dog and made sure he was out of sight so the person running the drive thru. Once she approached the drive thru window with Andrew below her, she then got the attention of the person running it and he asked the all important question.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Taco Restaurant, may I take your order?"

Alex then cleared her throat and tried to speak in the best gruffly sounding voice she could work up as she then told him.

"Ahem, yes sir, I would love to have two tacos, two large fries, and a extra large cola to go with it please," She spoke in a good gruffly impressive that she could come up with.

"Would that be all fine sir?" He asked her.

"Yes," We see Andrew panting, wanting some food.

"RUFF! RUFF!" Andrew was heard barking as the guy running the booth heard that.

"Is there something wrong man?"

"Oh uh, that was my stomach," Alex made up an excuse. "Yeah, that's it! My stomach is barking like crazy! You wouldn't believe it!"

The guy was a little skeptical by this for a minute or so, but he just decided to roll with it and then spoke.

"So that was two tacos, two large fries, and an extra large cola to go with that, right?"

"That's right sir," Alex spoke with that voice.

"Okay, that'll be $5.99."

"Certainly sonny," Alex got out the exact change and gave it to the man. "Here you go sir."

"Alright, your order will be ready in a few moments."

"Okay."

A few moments later, their orders came as the man then gave the paper bag of the order to the disguised Alex.

"Here you go sir," He said as he then gave her the extra large drink. "And here's your drink sir."

"Thank you so much sir," Alex took both as she smiled nervously as Andrew was heard barking. "Oh, my stomach is saying thank you too."

The man looked careless at that point.

"Whatever," He shrugged his shoulders. "Enjoy your day sir."

"You too sonny," Alex said her farewells to him as she walked off, with Andrew out of sight from the booth as they then went to a more private place.

* * *

Once they got to said place, Andrew was now on his legs as he said.

"Whew, that was a really close one."

"No kidding Andrew," Alex agreed with him as they noticed said private spot had a radio being played and there was a table for the both of them to eat at. "So, shall we eat honey?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Andrew liked that idea as Alex took off her mustache. "Let's go for it."

And so the two of them approached the table, got their food out and started to eat their late lunch and drink the single extra large soda together with two straws on both sides as the radio kept playing, with Andrew unaware that the radio would make an announcement that'll drive him to a state of doubt, anguish and despair…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desert nearby, the FBI was on the road heading for Phoenix in order to hunt down, track and find, and kill Andrew and his girlfriend Alex as they were getting more and more blood thirsty by the passing minute, especially the loud FBI man. They could feel that the city of Phoenix was very close by and they were determined on getting there.

"Hey boys, we are very close to Phoenix now," One of the men said.

"Yeah," A second one nodded. "It should be just up ahead from here."

"YEAH, NOW LET'S GO AND HUNT DOWN THAT ANDREW TWIT AND HIS LADY FRIEND!" The loud one screamed.

The FBI continued down the road and they were heading to hunt down and take out Andrew. On a screen watching this happen, the boss of the FBI had seen his men head for Phoenix to kill Andrew and his girlfriend. The boss then garnered a really smug and snide smirk on his face at the sight of this, praying that those morons will kill off Andrew for good this time along with his girlfriend.

" _Perfect…"_ He snidely stated as he could taste Andrew's captivity and execution along with his girlfriends as we then switch to a new scene…

* * *

 **BACK IN BEVERLY HILLS – THE BEACH HOUSE – 2:45 P.M:**

Back at the beach house in Beverly Hills, the others (including Robert) had continually watched the two surveillance cameras they picked up from Chicago and while Robert was confused, Chaosky and Sam had started to notice something about the two videos. Clover was indifferent about it but was just as confused as Robert was. Needless to say, there was tension between the four of them.

"I don't understand at all," Robert was the first to comment. "What does this Vigil and our buddy Andrew have in common?"

"Beats me," Clover shrugged her shoulders as Robert kept thinking to himself.

"This doesn't make any sense…"

It was then Chaosky decided to make his comment.

"Or maybe there's something more to it," Chaosky stated. "Guys, I think I've noticed something similar to these two videos."

"Same here Chaosky," Sam spoke. "Here, I'll play the videos again to confirm that there is something suspicious about both of them."

She then played the video with 'Andrew' doing the shooting and it showed how he was committing the shooting and then Chaosky said.

"Stop it right there Sam," Chaosky announced as Sam complied. "Noticed how 'Andrew' is shooting in a particular manner?"

Clover and Robert were confused as Sam understood what he meant.

"Play the other video Sam," Chaosky insisted.

"Got it."

She did just that and it showed Vigil committing the shooting this time and he was shooting in the same position that 'Andrew' was shooting.

"Stop the video right there," Chaosky said as she did just that. "Now compare the two and tell me if you notice something identical between the two."

Robert and Clover examined it closely for a minute or so when Robert felt like there really was something suspicious.

"Uh, now that ya mention it," Robert started to admit. "There is somethin' suspiciously similar between the two o' them."

"Tell me about it," Clover said. "That totally does not fit Andrew at all."

"There's more to it than just that Clover," Sam explained. "There's also the fact that because they have nearly identical shooting positions, and the fact that they have the same stance while committing it, I get the suspicious feeling that this isn't Andrew after all."

"In other words, this Andrew that you're seeing is most likely an imposter," Chaosky explained it further. "This Andrew is most likely Vigil posing as Andrew as a means to frame Andrew for the crimes he didn't commit."

"But why," Clover was still confused. "Why would Vigil want to do something like this so he could frame Andrew?"

"And how is he able to pose as Andy anyway," Robert asked. "Does he have some sort o' excellent disguisin' method or somethin'?"

"Possibly," Chaosky took a guess. "He might have had a special cloaking device to allow him to transform into Andrew naturally…"

"I have a hunch," Sam said. "I'm going to examine the two videos again and take a closer look at both of them."

She then got started on examining them further…

* * *

But before she could do that, her compowder went off and it sounded like another emergency was going on.

"Oh no, wonder what happened now," Chaosky sighed as Sam went to answer her compowder, revealing it to be Jerry who had another emergency message for the spies. Before any of them could ask what he wanted, Jerry immediately got to the point.

"Sorry spies, but we had another emergency just occurred," Jerry got to the point. "There has been another terrorist attack in Michigan…this time, in Detroit."

" _ **WHAT!?"**_ Sam, Clover and Chaosky screamed as Robert uttered a simple "Oh mah," as a result.

"That's right, and there was another explosion there too," Jerry stated. "This time, it was at that mechanical factory…"

"The same one that the villain Forah infiltrated an' turned our Andy into a robot?" Robert asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"This isn't good," Chaosky groaned.

"Tell me about it," Clover agreed.

"Jerry, we need a jet to be sent to Detroit to investigate the scene of the attack." Sam insisted.

"Consider it done." Jerry had sent a jet to pick them up and escort them to Detroit right then and there.

"Thanks Jer," Sam thanked him as the call then ended. "Well spies, time for our third investigation to get under way."

"Got it Sammy," Chaosky was ready.

"Whatever," Clover said dully.

"We might as well," Robert said too.

"Alright then."

And so the four of them waited for the WOOHP jet to pick them up so they could head to Detroit to start the third investigation in a row to see that Andrew really was innocent…

* * *

 **BACK IN PHOENIX ARIZONA – 2:55 P.M:**

Meanwhile, in the particular area in Phoenix Arizona, Andrew and Alex (who were no longer wearing their disguises) had finished eating just recently (they really were hungry since it was a really late lunch) having eaten their tacos and fries already, and they were now drinking the extra large cola together, while that radio continued to play an unimportant song at the moment. Alex was really happy to be with Andrew, who she considers to be the best boyfriend she could ever ask for as she stopped sipping the soda and then looked at Andrew with that smile on her face.

"This is so much fun that we're spending time together isn't it Andrew," Alex asked him innocently like she typically would.

Andrew on the other hand, wasn't feeling as optimistic about this; believe it or not, having him be accused of a crime he took no part in doing was bad enough, but having his girlfriend on the run with him while he has become a wanted fugitive, on top of her becoming a fugitive herself for aiding Andrew no less, had made him feel more self-deprecation in addition to doubt and self-regret on if he is even a good boyfriend for Alex anymore. With a guilt ridden look in his eyes (one that Alex was oblivious too at the moment), he then bared a fake smile and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah babe…" Andrew laughed hesitantly. "It's…perfect…"

Alex could only sigh in happiness at that remark, unaware of the depression and doubt he was experiencing inside of himself.

"Andy, I love you so much," Alex said whole heartedly. "I hope you know that."

She had that bubbly smile on her face as she said that, causing Andrew to fall further into sadness, feeling that she didn't deserve him as a boyfriend. Nonetheless, he smiled and then said to her.

"I love you so much too Allie," Andrew said.

Alex had a very overjoyed look on her face as Andrew slowly started to frown as he sighed mentally in a sad and guilt-ridden manner.

 _ **"I'm not the only one…Aaahhh…I'm not the only one….Aaahhh…"**_

 _Am I really a good boyfriend to Alex anymore? Am I really someone that doesn't deserve someone as sweet and kindhearted as her?_ Andrew thought to himself. _I really think that I am a terrible boyfriend for letting Alex accompany like this. I definitely don't deserve her or anyone as a girlfriend; no one should deserve to have me at all…_

Andrew kept thinking dark and dreary thoughts about himself, unaware that things were going to get worst for his mental state in a minute…

* * *

The couple's thoughts were interrupted when an emergency news report was revealed on the radio.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a very important emergency news report," The news reporter said on the radio, getting Andrew and Alex's attention. "There have been two terrorist attacks recently, in the cities of Chicago and Detroit within Illinois and Michigan respectively, brought up by a shooting and then a bombing of very important buildings in both areas!"

" **WHAT!?"** Andrew and Alex cried together.

"It's also been confirmed that the person who committed these two attacks is revealed to be none other…than Andrew Peterson, the same person behind the Oklahoma attack," The report shouted dramatically as Andrew was shock-ridden. "As of now, the FBI is making all of their attempts to capture and execute Andrew for the crimes he has committed once and for all! As of now, the boss of the FBI has given his comments in regards to this event!"

" _BY PLUM DANG NABBIT, THAT FUGITIVE ANDREW WILL BE CAUGHT AND EXTERMINATED ONCE AND FOR ALL, EVEN IF IT TAKES MORE THAN A BUNCH O' MORONIC FBI SOLDIERS TO TAKE HIM OUT!"_ The boss boomed maliciously. _"WE SHALL CAPTURE DAT MENACE ONCE AN' FOR ALL, AND HIS LIITTLE LADY FRIEND TOO FOR HELPING AND ASSISTING THE DAMN WANTED FUGITIVE WHO'S ON THE RUN!_ _ **YOU SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE YA FUGITIVE! YA HEAR ME!?"**_

Andrew looked horrified as Alex looked at him in sympathy.

 _Oh no…_ Andrew buried his face into his hands as he thought to himself. _How can this possibly get any worse?_

"Believe it or not, it _does_ get worse," The reporter spoke once again. "There have also been several reports of protesters having their words be heard, with everyone else allowing them to make such protests against Andrew. Here's what they said."

It was then the protesters were heard speaking, which would cause Andrew to shatter and fall into a state of despair.

" **DOWN WITH ANDREW! DOWN WITH ANDREW!"**

" **WE** _ **HATE**_ **ANDREW! WE** _ **HATE**_ **ANDREW!"**

" **ANDREW MUST DIE! ANDREW MUST DIE!"**

" **ANDREW SHALL BE KILLED! AND BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"**

" _ **YEAH, DEATH TO ANDREW THE PATHETIC GARY STU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**_ The last voice shouted as this caused Andrew to fall further.

The protesters kept saying similar stuff about Andrew as the news reporter started speaking again.

"And the protesters continue, far more aggressive than ever before," The news reporter spoke. "As for our world, well…let's just hope Andrew is captured soon before any other places fall victim to Andrew's wrath and oppression! Aside from that, that's it for this emergency news report!"

Once the report was finished, Andrew felt so much trauma going through his head; he felt that his mental stability was all messed up. He had no idea what to say about it. Alex meanwhile, felt really concern for her boyfriend as she voiced her opinion.

"That's not possible, Andrew didn't commit either of those crimes! He was with me this whole time," Alex insisted. "Isn't that right Romeo?"

Andrew was lost in thought for a moment or so when he heard her say that as he then hesitantly said.

"Uh yeah, I know that baby doll," Andrew said. "I was with you this whole time."

"Of course sweetie," Alex smiled as Andrew could smell just how beautiful her scent was. "I've always got your back honey. Don't forget it."

 _Oh, if only I had your back the same way you have mine…_ Andrew kept that thought to himself as he went back into a petrified state…

* * *

Elsewhere, it was revealed that the FBI made it to Phoenix and they had entered the city, on the search for Andrew and his girlfriend.

"Well boys, we're in Phoenix now," One of the men stated. "Andrew and his lady should be close by from here…"

"Mmmm, I can smell that brat's scent up ahead from here," Another one affirmed.

"Yeah, he's just ahead of us," A third one remarked.

For the first time, the loud mouth man had a sadistic grin on his face as he said in a not-so-loud voice.

"Let's get him guys…" His voice was filled with sadism and venom as they then went to find Andrew nearby…

* * *

Back with Andrew, he continued to stay in a petrified state as Alex was growing more and more concern for him as she then asked him.

"Andrew honey, are you okay," She asked with great concern in her voice.

Andrew got out of his state as he then started speaking for Alex.

"Alex, this could possibly be the end for us," Andrew spoke with a low tone as Alex tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean sweetie?" She asked him.

"Think about it Alex, the whole world is against me now, everyone is after me, the FBI is making it there all to hunt me down and take you out for assisting me, and protesters across the country are expressing their hatred towards me, one of which referred to me as a pathetic Gary Stu!" Andrew explained to her as she took all of that in. Alex was shocked to hear him say that, and as such, she decided to voice her thoughts.

"No it's not the end for us babe," Alex cried out. "You _are_ innocent, you never committed those crimes and I am a witness, since you were with me this whole time! We are going to clear your name while the others do their investigation, I'll keep you safe from the FBI, and we'll find out who framed you and why this jerk framed you! We will prove your innocence Andrew!"

"But how!? We have no idea who the heck is committing these crimes right under our noses, and the footage that was shown is most likely convincing that it's me," Andrew insisted. "The only way I could be able to prove my innocence would be if a miracle were to occur, which may not likely happen! I'm…I'm sorry Alex, but all of this is stressing me out and I can't concentrate and focus straight with all of this going on."

"I know you can't honey," Alex tried to assure him. "And I promise, I will keep you safe and do everything in my power to make sure your name is cleared. The others are doing this too, just remember that."

"I get it sweetheart, it just feels all too much," Andrew groaned. "I mean, how could things possibly get worse for us now?"

Then suddenly, as if someone jinxed Andrew, the FBI immediately showed up with their vehicles right in front of the private place and they were ready to take out Andrew and his girlfriend. Andrew felt his blood run cold as the FBI stepped out and showed themselves to the two, with guns fully loaded in their hands.

 _Oh crap, I had to jinx it…_ Andrew cursed to himself as the FBI had them now.

"AHA! We got you now Andrew," The leading man shouted. "We got you and your lady friend on our radar now!"

"You might as well give up now you two," Another FBI man jeered. "There's no where to run, and we have you trapped."

"And now be prepared to be exterminated you two," A third man sneered in a sadistic manner.

The FBI then pointed their fully loaded guns at the two, as Alex was just as afraid as Andrew was. Andrew felt like it was the appropriate time to give the instruction, so he then told his girlfriend.

"Alex, let's get out of here…" He said nervously.

"I'm with you on that one Andrew," Alex agreed with him. "Let's beat feet."

It was then the both of them immediately went on ahead and jumped the wall, having leapt over it as they made their getaway, getting the loud mouthed FBI man furious.

" **THE PRICK AND HIS TWAT ARE ESCAPING!** _ **THE PRICK AND HIS TWAT ARE ESCAPING!"**_ He roared loudly. _**"LET'S GET THEM AND EXTERMINATE THOSE TWO PRICKS ONCE AND FOR ALL AND MAKE OUR BOSS PROUD!"**_

" _ **YEAH!"**_ They all boomed simultaneously as they all blasted their guns through the wall as they started chasing after the couple.

* * *

We see Andrew and Alex running down the streets for their lives, narrowly dodging the bullets being shot at them as the FBI was right on her tail, firing their guns away at them, determined and bloodthirsty on Andrew's execution and Alex's demise as they had sadistic looks on their faces while trying to take them down. This went on for several minutes or so.

"We almost got them boys," The leading FBI man grinned devilishly.

"Let's keep firing away at them," Another man said in a smug tone.

"YEAH!" The loudest man howled at they kept firing away at them.

"ANDREW! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE," Alex cried out as they narrowly dodge two more bullets. "THEY ALMOST GOT US!"

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO LOSE THEM? WE HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO RUN TO," Andrew asked her while shouting.

They kept running and Alex saw a reveal sewer in a nearby alley.

"Andrew looks, there's a sewer way revealed over there," Alex pointed to it as Andrew saw it for himself.

"A sewer way…" It was then Andrew got an idea. "I got an idea on how we can lose these guys Alex!"

"You do," Alex asked him curiously. "How?"

"Just follow my lead dear."

Alex went with it as Andrew ran to said alley with Alex right beside him as they wasted no time in jumping into the hole where Andrew placed a nearby lid right over it to fool the FBI. The FBI stopped shooting when they realized they lost sight of them.

"What the…where the hell did they go," The leading man questioned. "They just vanished on us!"

"They couldn't have gotten far from here," A second man stated.

"LET'S SEARCH AND FIND THOSE PESTS!"

At that request, the FBI split up across the city to find the couple, unaware that they are going to be unsuccessful with finding them, as Andrew and Alex were in the sewers now.

"Alex, I think we should lay low down here until everything is good," Andrew told her.

"Even though I don't like sewers, I think it's a great idea sweetheart," Alex hugged him. "We'll be safe down here together hon."

"Uh yeah," Andrew gulped and smiled nervously. "That we will babe."

Andrew continued to have negative thoughts about himself regarding if he's a good boyfriend to Alex, in addition to all the scalding hatred people across the globe have been saying about him as they both stay low in the sewers together for a little bit…

* * *

 **IN THE CITY OF DETROIT, MICHIGAN – 3:30 P.M:**

" **DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!"** Chaosky was heard shouting. **"THE SECOND VIDEO CAMERA HAS BEEN RIGGED AND DEFECTED TOO!"**

It was revealed that they had already investigated the place after making it there and they had found both cameras which depicted videos similar to the previous two attacks and they were quick on catching the detail.

"I don't git it either," Robert commented. "How come these videos are like those we found in Chicago?"

"Because it was the same attacker," Sam concluded. "Vigil is most likely posing as Andrew to get him framed and hated for some bizarre and crazy reason."

"But how," Clover questioned. "This is completely bizarre and totally out of nowhere for us."

"That's true Clover," Chaosky said. "But there has to be something else to it, there has to be a way on how he's transforming himself into a complete duplicate of Andrew…"

"Hey, why don't we contact Andy 'bout all this," Robert made the suggestion.

The others felt like it was a good idea to inform Andrew and Alex about what they have unraveled so far.

"That's actually not a bad idea Robert," Sam got out her compowder. "I think it's a good idea to contact Andrew and Alex right now."

"Way to go Robby Poo," Clover cheered for her boyfriend. "You are a very amazing boyfriend hunk! I love you."

"Awww, Ah love ya too buttah ball," Robert said to her in exchange.

"Okay, shall we call them now," Chaosky wondered.

"I'm doing just that now."

And so the four of them huddle up together as Sam went on ahead to contact both Andrew and Alex, and update them on what they found out so far…

* * *

 **IN THE SEWERS OF PHOENIX ARIZONA – 3:42 P.M:**

In the sewers underneath Phoenix, we see Andrew and Alex together hanging low to make sure the FBI doesn't find them underground. Andrew was more concerned about Alex's wellbeing than of his own, so he had to make sure his girlfriend was alright.

"Alex," He started. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am honey," Alex smiled. "How about you sweetie?"

Andrew slowly nodded.

"Yup."

"Good," Alex then started thinking to herself. "Do you think the FBI is still up there?"

"I dunno love," Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "But something tells me that it is probably not safe on the surface right now, as the FBI will eventually catch us from up there."

"That's true," Alex agreed with him. "Do you suppose we travel the sewers to see where we'll end up next?"

"Maybe," Andrew was thinking. "But do you think it's a really good idea? I mean we don't even know the name of the person framing me is…"

"Who do you think it could be?" She asked him.

Both of them started thinking about it for a good few moments or so…

* * *

Suddenly, Alex's compowder went off as this got both of their attentions.

"Whoa, wonder who that could be…" Andrew wondered as Alex got her compowder out.

"I think that must be the others," Alex informed him. "Let me see what they have found out for us."

When Alex answered her compowder, she hoped that it would be the others that are informing them on what they had found out up to that point. To their complete surprise, it really was them as they were accompanied by Robert, which got the two of them surprised, along with the fact that they weren't at the beach house in Beverly Hills at the moment.

"Hello guys," Alex greeted them. "And, hello Robert."

"Hey Alex," Robert greeted her as he then hesitantly greeted Andrew. "Hiya Andy…"

Andrew then lightly said a simple 'Hi,' to him.

"So, you guys aren't in Beverly Hills," Alex asked them.

"No Alex," Sam shook her head. "We are actually in Detroit Michigan, as we came here after the attack that took place here…"

Andrew's body tensed up as she mentioned this as Alex took notice of this.

"Uh, I think we already know that Sam," Alex stated. "We heard on the radio that Detroit and Chicago were attacked by a terrorist."

"You do," Sam was puzzled by this, but went with it.

"Anyway uh, did you guys find out anything," Andrew hesitantly asked them.

"Why as a matter of fact, we have Andrew," Chaosky was the one to speak. "We have found out who the name of this shady villain we're dealing with is."

"You do," Andrew asked as Chaosky nodded.

"What's the name?" Alex questioned.

"Well you guys," Sam then made the reveal. "The person who we're dealing with at the moment goes by the name Vigilante, or simply Vigil for short."

"And if you must know, he happens to be an underground villain who's back history is unknown to the public," Chaosky said. "WOOHP is trying to uncover more about him as we speak, but until we do, this is all we know."

"However, we can safely assure that Andrew isn't the terrorist," Sam stated.

"Yeah, except those FBI dweebs are still after him," Clover sassed. "They would totally fall for this kind of shindig."

"Somehow, ah have ter agree wit that." Robert agreed with her.

"Okay, but do you know where this 'Vigil' person is hiding out at," Alex questioned.

"We aren't sure, but what we do know is that he has already terrorized and brought down three different places already." Sam exclaimed.

This got Andrew a little concern as he then spoke out loud.

"I wonder where he'll strike next…"

"We don't know," Chaosky admitted honestly. "But Jerry will let us know when he does strike another location."

Andrew and Alex knew that they couldn't do much about the villainous Vigil's location until they can pinpoint where he is located precisely. As such, Alex decided to ask.

"So what should Andrew and I do in the meantime?"

"Well Alex, I would suggest that you and Andrew keep going on the run together and keep out of dodge with the FBI," Chaosky insisted.

"Yeah, especially since they are after both of you now," Clover said.

"That's right, you two keep out of the FBI's sight until we discover more," Sam stated. "And be sure not to encounter people that'll potentially want to kill Andrew at this point."

"Yah, especially since Andy has been convicted of crimes in three different places," Robert said.

"Yeah."

There was silence for a good few moments or so until Andrew finally spoke.

"Well, I guess we should get going now right?"

"Yes, that right uh, we should get going now too," Chaosky said. "We should probably do some more examining of these videos and hopefully find out something more about this Vigil creep, but hang in there you two."

"Yeah, and we'll try to prove your innocence as best as we can okay Andrew," Sam asked him.

"Okay…"

"And you two, don't go turning yourselves in," Clover essentially said to them.

"Right Clover," Alex remarked.

"Yah, I guess we'll see ya later then," Robert simply said.

"Uh right," Andrew said hesitantly. "We'll uh…see you guys later…"

"Yeah, see you later guys," Alex said afterwards.

"See ya." The other four said together as the call then ended as the others planned on heading back to the beach house in Beverly Hills for the time being.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Alex put her compowder away and turned to face Andrew.

"So, shall we just travel the sewers to see which state we might end up in next?"

Andrew was deep in thought, possibly thinking about something, but then came back to attention after Alex asked him that question.

"Uh sure Alex," Andrew said hastily. "That would be a great idea."

"Then what are we waiting for," She asked jokingly. "Let's go sweetie."

"Right…"

Andrew said that with pleasure as he was still thinking ill about himself.

 _Am I really a horrible person? Am I such a horrible,_ _ **horrible**_ _man who is also pathetic and a worthless piece of scum?_

Andrew put the thoughts aside as he then decided to walk through the sewers with Alex.

"Well er…let's go then Alex…" Andrew said to her.

"Certainly," Alex then went and kissed Andrew on the lips. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll…" Andrew said too as he quickly planted a kiss on her lips. They started walking as Alex asks.

"Hey Andy, where do you think this Vigil will strike next?" Alex asked in concern.

"I have no idea honey," Andrew shrugged his shoulders as they kept walking, unaware of the submarine that was in the murky water spying on them. "But I'm pretty sure that if he does strike again, the others will know about it."

"That's true," Alex had said. "Do you think Vigil will be exposed?"

"Maybe, or maybe not," Andrew had said. "I don't know at this point…"

"I hope he gets exposed."

"Me too, I guess…"

Little did they know that the person riding in the submarine was none other than Vigil, who just so happened to have eavesdropped on them. He was shown snickering at the sight as he then started speaking.

"Ohohohoho, only if you knew, you little punk," Vigil had snarked. "You have yet to have gone through a very serious phase twerp, and once it happens, combined with how much the FBI is getting amped up to hunt you down, soon my vengeance shall be mine, and the world will face its despair. MY LORD VECTOR SHALL BE AVENGED! But for now, I shall head to a particular town in the state of Washington to unleash my wrath, where I once again pose at this twit, and then the FBI will be all over him like flies! Vector shall be avenged one way or another…"

After snickering darkly, Vigil commandeered the submarine and decided to head to a particular town in the state of Washington to unleash his wrath once again posing as Andrew, as the couple continues to stroll down the sewers to evade FBI pursuit…

* * *

Back on the surface of Phoenix, the FBI searched long and hard to find the two, but to no avail as they were all crushed and exhausted.

"Well, we searched everywhere, and they weren't found anywhere," The leading FBI man cursed angrily.

"Seems like they made a fool of us again," The second one snarled while slamming his fist into the ground. "This only means one thing…"

" **WE'VE BEEN OUTSMARTED BY THE LOUT AGAIN!"** The loudest one boomed. **"THEY ESCAPED FROM US AGAIN!"**

"Damn it, just damn it," A fourth member slammed his fist into a car. "Just our luck!"

"Yeah," Another one groaned. "The boss is really going to be pissed about this…"

Oh how little did they know, as watching this from the big screen was the boss of the FBI himself, and he was beyond pissed by it as he then sneered after slamming his fist onto the desk.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M PISSED OFF! **THESE LOUSY JACKASS SH*THEADS CAN'T EVEN CATCH A MOTHERF**KING PRICK OF A FUGITIVE AND HIS CRAPPY LOOKING TWAT OF A LADY SUCCESSFULLY,"** He bellowed with so much anger in his voice as he then got himself to calm down. "Those idiots may not be able to track them down again, but the latest radar tracking device that I've gotten courtesy of certainly will, and then once they do capture him and his girl successfully, they will finally be brought to justice for the hate crimes and terrorist attacks that have been committed. This will go perfectly…"

The boss suddenly gained a smug grin as he then started laughing maniacally at the thoughts of Andrew and his lady being captured and exterminated by the likes of the FBI. The FBI was really getting desperate with capturing him at this point.

* * *

As far as Andrew is concerned, there was only one thing on his mind while he was traveling in the sewers with his girlfriend Alex at the moment.

 **" _And I swear that I don't have a gun… No I don't have a gun… No I don't have a gun…"_**

 _I definitely don't have a gun, but I really should get myself one…_ Andrew thought to himself. _I really should get myself a shotgun…_

Andrew kept that thought and the subtle hint to himself as he continued traveling through the sewers with Alex, unaware that he'll become more and more broken into a state of hopelessness and despair, to the point where he'll eventually gain suicidal thoughts…

* * *

 **END OF PART 6…**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! I DO HOPE YOU HAVE ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND EVEN THOUGH IT MIGHT BE SHORTER THAN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, IT'S STILL PRETTY LENGTHY! STILL, I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT!**

 **NOW IT'S LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS IS THE ONLY STORY I'M WORKING ON CURRENTLY, SO THERE SHOULD BE NO DISTRACTIONS FROM IT! JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **NOW I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT THE REFERENCES TO NIRVANA SHOULD BE QUITE EVIDENTED IF YOU LOOK CAREFULLY! STILL I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME VIGIL STRIKES A CERTAIN TOWN IN THE STATE OF WASHINGTON, ANDREW AND ALEX END UP IN ANOTHER STATE, THE OTHERS DECIDE TO HEAD TO THE PLACE THAT WAS ATTACKED, THE FBI CONTINUES TO HUNT DOWN ANDREW AND ALEX, ANDREW GETS MORE AND MORE DEPRESSED AND TRAUMATIZED, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL BE OCCURRING! WHAT TOWN IN WASHINGTON DID VIGIL ATTACK? WHAT STATE DID ANDREW AND ALEX ARRIVE IN FROM THE SEWERS? WHAT WILL THE OTHERS FIND FROM THE FOURTH INVESTIGATION? HOW BADLY DAMAGED WILL ANDREW GET IN TERMS OF HOPELESSNESS, AGONY AND DESPAIR? AND WHAT ABOUT MANDY, WILL SHE BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE IN THE FUTURE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR, WHILE BEING POLITE AND CLEAN ABOUT IT THAT IS.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR THIS TIME. SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE THIS STORY IS GETTING INTERESTING TO YOU DESPITE THE DARKER CONTENTS, AND WITH ALL THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


	7. Truth Uncovered and a Cabin in Nebraska

**Okay now readers, here is part 7 to this story!**

 **Now first of all, let me just say that despite the lack of people following this story or including it in their favorites,** **I have been enjoying the experience of creating this story for you all, since its coming out of my own personal experiences and other stuff.**

 **Not only that, but I feel that this may end up being up to 8 to 10 chapters long (or longer) making it one of my longest stories that I've done for this series.**

 **Now in regards to this chapter, it might be one of the shorter chapters here, especially since the elements of suicide will start occurring in this chapter, and will come full forth in the following chapter (along with a horrifying nightmare Andrew has and a piece of Andrew's childhood after his parents' death being revealed, before Chaosky came into existence) and will be perceived as one of the darkest writing contents I have ever done, so I do hope you look forward to the following chapter in addition to this one.**

 **Anyhow, for this chapter, Andrew and Alex end up in another state after traveling through the sewers, the terrorist Vigil has struck another town in the state of Washington, the others investigate that area as a result, they find a shocking clue that could be the main key to proving Andrew's innocence (fully recorded on a camera), Andrew and Alex stay at an abandoned shack/cabin that has a neat setup despite being abandoned, Andrew starts gaining hateful thoughts about himself and developing suicidal thoughts as a result of being traumatized like he was when he was younger, and many other stuff will be occurring. How will this go? What state did Andrew and Alex end up in? What place in the state of Washington did Vigil strike another terrorist attack? What will the others find that could potentially prove Andrew's innocence and quite possibly save his life? How many thoughts will Andrew have about hating himself and the types of suicidal thoughts he'll be having? And what about Mandy; will she be making an appearance in this story? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE DANKY SEWERS UNDERNEATH THE GROUND – 6:51 P.M:**

In the danky sewers which was underneath the surface of the country, and it wasn't clear which state they were in currently, Andrew and Alex continued to trek the stinky sewers, having to put up with the running sewer water stream, and the smell of garbage and sludge that was tracked in the place. It wasn't a fun experience for the happy couple, but in order to keep out of the FBI's radar, they had to trek the sewers since no one was there to witness the couple traveling through it. They had been journeying through it for a good amount of time, and it was unclear how much longer they would have to go with steering through it as they weren't close to a way out that depicted light from the surface leading them back to ground level. Nonetheless, they continued onward.

Alex was shown pinching her nose, trying to blow away the raw sewer smell with her hand, but to no avail.

"Ick, I hate the sewers," Alex complained. "It smells so bad, and there are rats everywhere! What do you think Andrew?"

Andrew on the other hand, wasn't paying any attention to the scenery at all. While he couldn't stand the awful smell either, he was so focused on something else at the moment. Was it worth running away from something that you cannot prove otherwise to the point where nearly everyone in the world hates you and wishes ill on you? Was it a good idea just to keep pushing forward? Did his life matter anymore, to anyone including Alex? Should he still be around and living?

 _Am I really worth anything anymore?_ Andrew asked himself mentally. _Does anyone see me as important anymore? I never wanted others in the world to be my friends, but do my actual friends care about me anymore? Does Alex, my own girlfriend, still want me around?_

All these questions plaguing his brain made it clear that Andrew was under severe trauma and was slowly starting to enter the state of hopelessness, agony, and despair.

Surely, his thoughts were interrupted when Alex got his attention.

"Hey Andrew," She spoke with such a concerned voice. "You okay honey?"

Andrew was surprised when she got his attention.

"Huh what?"

"Honey, are you okay," She had that look of concern on her face too; afraid that her boyfriend was going through something dire. "You are starting to worry me sweetie."

Andrew did not want his girlfriend to entirely worry about him and he did not want her to be put through such horror like he was going through. As such, he put on a fake smile and then replied to her.

"Nah, I'm fine honey buns," Andrew said. "Just thinking about some stuff…"

Alex started to look worried for a second there, but eventually she gave in to it and bought his answer.

"Well okay honey," She shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't want anything bad happening to you sweetie."

"Right..."

 _It should be me that should make sure nothing bad happens to you…_ He kept that to himself as they kept on traveling through the sewers.

"Yeah, these sewers are quite lurky," Andrew decided to shift topics. "Definitely not an expedition the ordinary human should be going on, on a daily basis."

"Do you know which state we're in Andy?"

"No idea Allie, we are underground in the sewers, so I can't say for sure what state we are supposedly in currently…"

"Do you know when we'll find a light source from the surface?"

"I have no idea honey," He shrugged. "But my best bet is that we keep traveling until we find a light source leading to the surface world."

"Good idea babe," Alex had that smile on her face. "I love you Andrew, I hope you know that."

"Yeah," Andrew slowly nodded. "I love you too Alex."

"Well, what are we waiting for silly," She asked jokingly. "Let's go!"

"Way ahead of you baby cakes!"

And so the two of them continued the trek through the sewers, as Andrew continued to develop self-hatred and agonizing despair and hopelessness about himself, which he kept to himself for the time being as they continued the travel in the sewers…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF PHOENIX, ARIZONA – 7:02 P.M:**

On the outskirts of Phoenix Arizona, we see the members of the FBI waiting in a certain spot, apparently following orders that the boss gave them in order to receive a package which contained a special gear that'll help them track down Andrew and Alex so they could be able to take them down once and for all. They were already waiting for several minutes at that spot, wondering what the boss had sent to them via package.

"I wonder what in hell the boss is sending to us that's requiring us to wait in this spot." One of the FBI men wondered.

"Whatever it may be, it's suppose to help us with our hunt for that pesky fugitive and terrorist Andrew and his twerpy girlfriend," Another FBI member stated.

"Well I hope it gets here soon," A third man sneered. "I really want to put an end to that punk for foolin' us like dis."

"YEAH!" The loud man howled. **"I WANT TO EXTERMINATE THAT TWIT AND HIS LADY SO BAD!"**

Before anyone else could say anything a package with a walkie talkie attached to it, came flying down slowly towards them via parachute as this got their attention.

"There's dat package da boss wanted to send us," The FBI man with the Brooklyn accent pointed out.

"And there appears to be a walkie talkie included as well," A fifth man remarked. "The boss probably wants to explain to us what's in the package."

"Most likely," The leading FBI man shrugged as the package landed softly onto the ground. "Let's see what the boss sent to us."

"YEAH, LET'S FIND OUT!"

The FBI proceeded on opening the package with one of them taking the walkie talkie off as the package was being opened.

Once they opened the package, they saw what appeared to be a few radar looking devices that could be used to track down someone that is of a particular interest; it appears as thought there was enough for each of the members of the FBI that are on the hunt to search and destroy Andrew and his girlfriend Alex. Still, the members were confused as to what they were as the leading member picked up one of the devices and examined it.

"What in the hell is this doohickey suppose to be?" He asked in confusion.

"It looks all too confusing and techno like," Another member said in frustration.

"I do not understand," A third member scratched his head. "Why in bloody hell did our boss send to us these weird gadgets that we don't know what they are and what they are suppose to do?"

Before anyone of them could say anything else, the walkie talkie started making a buzzing noise as this got the FBI's attention.

"Whoa, something is up with the talkie," The guy holding the talkie pointed out as a voice started speaking into it; it was the boss of the FBI.

" _HEY YA VARMIT DORKS! DO YA COPY!?"_

"That's the boss," The leading FBI man pointed out. "Let me see that talkie!"

The guy took the talkie, pressed the button and spoke into it.

"Yes, we hear you boss," The man then decided to ask. "What is this device suppose to be sir?"

" _Well, I'll have ya know that that device is a radar trackin' device built to track down anyone within any amount of miles away, whether its far or nearby, it'll be useful wit trackin' down that twerp and his lady,"_ The boss explained casually. " _It was a fortune gettin' access to that type of equipment, but it's worth the buy once that terrorist fugitive and the girl who is aiding him are captured an executed!"_

"Wait, how did you gain access to this," The man spoke into the talkie. "Isn't this kind of device acquired from only the most highly technological corporations on the planet such as WOOHP?"

" _I have my ways twit, not to mention that WOOHP is clearly not goin' to be of assistance for this search and hunt we are on so I decided to take drastic measures and do what that wussy company WOOHP couldn't do,"_ The boss sneered. _"So that's why I sent it to you dorks so you can use it and take out that brat Andrew once an' for all!"_

"Right, but how do we activate it precisely," The guy ask as one of the FBI men was toying around with one of the devices, trying to figure out how to operate it.

" _What do I look like, ya mama,"_ The boss deadpanned. _"Ya dweebs have to figure out how to operate it yerselves!"_

Before anymore comments or questions could be made, the man who was toying with the device got it to work.

"Hey bros, I managed to operate the device," The FBI man who got it to turn on said.

"Alright, let me see that," The one with the accent took the device and decided to type in Andrew Peterson into the system to be able to track him down. "I'll just type in that brats' name and it should show us where he's headin' precisely."

The others waited a moment or so as that particular FBI man typed in Andrew's name and hit enter as they waited for his location to be shown on the radar map.

"We might as well do the same for the others too," Another man got one of the devices and did the same thing as the first one.

The others followed suit as they all operated them and typed in Andrew Peterson into the systems and waited for each of them to show the location Andrew was in or where he was heading currently.

In a matter of minutes, the result popped up onto the first device and it showed where Andrew was heading.

"Well, look at dis," The man with the accent pointed to his device. "It shows here that dat Andy twit is headin' northeastward from here."

"Mine says that too!" Another one shouted.

"So does mine."

"And mine!"

"MINE SAYS IT TOO!"

The boss had heard all of that as he then made the commanded.

" _Well then, I demand that you boneheads head to the northeast and following that damn radar and do not blow it this time, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOU FOOLS!"_

"YES SIR!"

" _ **I CAN'T HEAR YA!"**_

" **SIR YES SIR!"**

" _ **NOW GO OUT THERE AND EXTERMINATE THAT TERRORIST FUGITIVE AND HIS BLOOMIN' GIRLFRIEND ONCE AN' FOR ALL!"**_ The boss howled his demand.

" _ **SIR YES SIR!"**_

The call then ended as the leading FBI man then faced the others.

"Well men, you know what we must do," He said. "Let's go."

"Yeah, let's head northeast to apprehend and take out this twerp once an' for all," The man with the accent stated.

"ALRIGHT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME TO DO THIS! **LET'S GET THEM!"** The loud one boomed as they all went to their respective vehicles.

It was then the FBI drove off into the distance as they started to head northeast which is the direction Andrew was heading with Alex, unaware that they were underground right now before the couple would resurface. Despite this, they used those radar devices to follow the direction that Andrew was heading, hoping that they could exterminate him once and for all…

* * *

 **BACK IN THE SEWERS UNDERGROUND – 7:49 P.M:**

In the sewers where the couple was still lurking through, it was quite obvious that the two of them were getting worn out and tired. Andrew didn't care if he was worn out, he felt like he could put up with the pain and torture, but he was more concerned for his girlfriend who was breathing heavily and looked like she was about to pass out and get knocked out unconscious. Bearing a concerned look on his face, Andrew then asked her.

"Hey Alex, are you okay," He asked in worry as Alex continued to breath consistently.

"Huff…Yeah honey, I am just tired is all," Alex panted. "How are you holding up?"

"Eh, I'm doing alright," He said as he took a breath himself.

"Andy, how much longer are we going to get through these sewers before we reach the surface?"

"I absolutely have no idea at all sweetheart."

"Are we ever going to get to the surface again?"

"Most likely," Andrew shrugged. "And I hope we can get to the surface soon to see which state we are in now since we did quite a bit of traveling through these sewers…"

"Yeah," Alex nodded in agreement as they caught their breaths and continued walking for a few more minutes or so.

Afterwards, there was something that caught Alex's attention as she had that look of hope in her eyes as she then went to get Andrew's attention.

"Andrew look," She pointed to the light source which came from the surface through a hole that looks like a pipe that leads to the surface as a result. "There is a light source over there! That must be the surface ground that way!"

Andrew was surprised and also moderately impressed as a small smile crossed his face.

"Well, I guess we found a way out…" Andrew muttered.

"Well what are we waiting for," Alex asked with hyped. "Let's go Romeo!"

"You got it baby doll," Andrew said with less enthusiasm that Alex seemed to have missed as he then sighed and groaned in sadness.

 _I just wish she could be safe from me…_ Andrew thought to himself as the both of them headed for the light source which led to a way out of the sewers.

* * *

What they didn't count on was the fact that they ended up having to travel through bodies of water to reach the way out as they had to swimming through the way as they ended up going through the exit together. The sound of a stream was heard as the stream of water ran out of the pipe and the couple swam out of the pipe through the streaming water as they then ended up going through a lake afterwards. It took only a few minutes or so to swim across the lake before they reached land, and once they did, they ended up drying themselves off and shaking themselves dry in addition to that. Andrew was shown spitting out lake water while Alex was pushing out water from her ears.

"Huff…oooh…Alex, are you alright," Andrew was heard huffing and coughing from the experience.

"Ack…I'm fine sweetie, thanks for asking," Alex wringed her shirt dry before shaking her hair several times to the point where it looked messy and flat. "How are you doing honey cakes?"

"Gack, cough, ugh…aside from choking on some lake water, I should be fine," Andrew said as he wringed his shirt dry and shook his hair several time to the point where it looked messy, and some of it was briefly covering Andrew's upper eye level, looking all shaggy and stuff. "Thanks for asking dear."

"Don't mention it babe," She admired his shaggy hair. "Dearie, your hair is covering parts of your eyes."

"Oh," Andrew fixed his hair so it didn't briefly cover his eyes. "Sorry about that darling."

"Don't apologize hon, it looked cute on you."

"Gee uh…thanks Allie."

"You're welcome Andy."

Once she winked at him, he then blushed and then a thought came to his mind.

 _God damn, this woman is so beautiful._ He then thought in a hopeless manner. _She deserves better than me. I'm a pathetic and horrible man._

Andrew kept thinking about that stuff while Alex started surveying where the heck they were.

"Hey Andrew, where the heck are we?" She asked, getting his attention as they started walking and enjoyed the peaceful and beautiful scenery.

"I dunno honey," Andrew didn't recognize the place. "I don't think I've ever been here before."

"Me either," Alex agreed with him. "I wonder what state we are in right now…"

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing too dear."

They continued walking for a few minutes as the sun started setting over the horizon, making for a beautiful and peaceful scenery that the couple had to admit, was amazing to witness.

* * *

Just then, Alex saw a nearby worn out sign with words that were big enough for a passerby to read from a distance.

"Hey Andy, there's a sign over there," She pointed to the sign. "And there's something written on it!"

"Hmmm?"

They got a closer look and the sign had revealed what state they were in. The sign said the following:

' **WELCOME TO THE STATE OF NEBRASKA: EQUALITY BEFORE THE LAW!'**

"The Cornhusker state," Alex was confused before it clicked in her mind. "Andrew, I think we are in Nebraska now!"

Andrew rubbed his chin and thought about this.

"Well I guess we really are in Nebraska," Andrew concluded. "But I don't know where in Nebraska we are exactly…"

"I don't think that's important honey," Alex assured him. "I think maybe we should look around to see what we can find in this beautiful scenery."

"Yeah, and see if we can find somewhere to bunk for the evening," Andrew directed her attention towards the setting sun. "The sun is starting to set and it'll be dark soon."

"Good idea baby," Alex liked his idea as she nodded with that bubbly smile on her face. "Let's go!"

"Alright!"

And so the two of them wandered through the beautiful scenery in the state that is Nebraska, trying to see if they can find a place to bunk for the evening as Andrew continued to have more thoughts of agonizing hopelessness and despair, slowly being consumed by the dreary state of agony as a result of all the trauma he has been facing lately, combined with all his mental problems and other stuff he has going on right now…

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS – 7:55 P.M:**

Back in Beverly Hills, we see the others back at the beach house having examined the latest set of surveillance cameras and they had come to the conclusion that Andrew wasn't the one responsible for the crimes. Still, they had no idea how the likes of Vigil would be able to pull off a perfect duplication of Andrew, matching his body and his voice and make it look like Andrew committed the crimes. The four of them were on the couch thinking about what they have unraveled and found out so far as well as what they were missing in order to prove Andrew's innocence.

"Uh, Ah am confused," Robert was the first to speak. "Ya really certain that Andy didn't commit these crimes."

"Yes we are Robert, and we are most certain that it was Vigil that committed these crimes," Chaosky had answered for him. "But what we don't know is how he is able to pull off such a perfect duplication?"

"Yeah, and how he is able to match his voice and appearance," Sam agreed. "Not to mention we don't know how all the cameras we've found showing Vigil committing the shootings get rigged or sabotaged constantly."

"And like, we totally don't know this freakos motive and why he would do something so devastating like this and get Andrew put under the fire," Clover remarked.

"Yah, I get that he may be innocent, but I still wanna know more answers…" Robert remarked.

"So do we," The other three said together as they started thinking for a few moments or so…

* * *

Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"That better not be another protester," Chaosky grumbled.

"Yeah, because we don't want to have anymore of them tell us how much they hate Andrew and how they want him to die," Sam retorted in agreement.

"I'll git it," Robert got up and went to the door to answer it and see who the heck it was.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that the visitor was revealed to be none other, than Mandy, which got Robert a little surprised.

"Uh, Mandy," He asked in confusion.

"Hello…Robert," Mandy said slowly.

"What are ya doin' here," He asked her.

"Oh just you know, wanted to stop by," It was then Mandy asked a specific question. "Is…Andrew here?"

"Nah he ain't," Robert shook his head. "He is on the run an' his girlfriend Alex is wit him."

Mandy decided to hold the questioning til later, so she just slowly nodded and went with it.

"Okay…" She then saw the others on the couch as she entered the house, with Robert not stopping her. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uh Mandy," Sam slowly started. "We are trying to crack down on these crimes that have been going on across the country lately and we're trying to prove Andrew's innocence."

"Essentially, we are trying to help with clearing Andrew's name," Chaosky stated.

"Right," Mandy then had to ask another important question. "Really, did Andrew…really commit those crimes?"

"No he didn't," The others including Robert said together.

"Okay…I'm like, confused," Mandy sounded confused. "Just what the heck is going on here?"

"We'll explain it to you," Sam took a deep breath and started the explanation. "Here's how it goes…"

Sam then proceeded to explain everything to Mandy as she spent the next few minutes explaining it all to her about what they had found out so far.

"Okay, I'm all totes confused," Mandy decided to ask after being filled in on everything. "What the hell kind of beef does Vigil have with Andrew? How is this Vigil freak able to transform into a perfect duplicate of Andrew? And where will this freak strike next?"

"We honestly don't have the answers to that Mandy," Sam said honestly. "We are still trying to figure out how this is possible."

"Like yeah," Clover spoke in agreement.

"That's why we have been doing several investigations in the three places that were struck already, to see if we can find anything that'll possibly prove Andrew's innocence," Chaosky stated.

It was then Mandy remembered something that she discovered.

"Oh right, you guys are spies," Mandy remembered. "For WOOHP."

"Wah," Robert was shocked. "How did she find out?"

"Long story." Chaosky simply said.

"In any case, I would love to know more about this Vigil freak and what he may have against Andrew," Mandy insisted.

"We know," The others said together.

"What I'm still concerned about is what location will fall to this terrorist act next," Mandy questioned as the others weren't sure of that one either.

* * *

Before they could say anything else, Sam's compowder went off, and they knew what that meant.

"That must be Jerry," Sam said unenthusiastically.

"Wonder what it could be this time," Chaosky spoke in a similar manner.

"Bettah question, what place was struck this time," Robert questioned.

"We're about to find out," Sam then opened her compowder and accepted the call from Jerry as he then showed himself to them as the four spies looked to see Jerry.

"Ah spies," He started.

"Alright Jer, what's goin' on now?" Chaosky asked.

"Well spies, we have yet _another_ emergency," Jerry revealed. "Another place is falling victim to a shooting.

"Go figure," Sam and Chaosky deadpanned together.

"What place was struck this time Jerry," Robert asked cautiously.

"Well Robert, it appears that the location this time was in the state of Washington," Jerry said reading the location on a computer screen. "In a town that is known as…Aberdeen…"

This suddenly got Chaosky all riled up as he then asked with such exaggeration to the point of hyperventilating.

"ARBEDEEN WASHINGTON?!" Chaosky cried. "THE SAME 'ARBEDEEN' THAT HAS THAT MEMORIAL PARK DEDICATED TO THAT LEGENARY GRUNGE ROCK STAR FROM THE 90S IS THE NEXT TARGET FOR THIS TERRORIST SHOOTING!?"

"I'm afraid so Chaosky," Jerry said shamefully as this was Chaosky next reaction.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

It was then everyone, even Mandy was taken aback by this reaction and stared at him with surprise for a second there before Clover huffed it off.

"Pffft, get real," Clover sassed. "What's so special about that rock star anyway?"

"You're seriously asking that question right now Clover?!" Chaosky asked with a manic tone.

"Uh, yeah..." Clover huffed.

Before more details could be shown, Sam got them back on track.

"Guys I think we should handle this investigation now," She insisted.

"Yah, we should see if more evidence could be found." Robert stated.

"Very well, I will send a jet to pick you up right away," Jerry activated one of the jets to escort them to that location. "Good luck once again spies."

"Thanks," Sam then ended the call as the four decided to get ready to head out. "Let's go guys, to Aberdeen."

"Right Sammy," Chaosky squeed.

"Ready ta go Clova," Robert asked her.

"Anything for you Robby Poo," Clover gushed as they were about to depart.

"Hey, what about me guys," Mandy called out to ask them.

But just as she asked that, they were already gone, heading to the state of Washington next. Shrugging her shoulders, Mandy decided to let it go.

"Whatevs, I could do my finger nails right about now," Mandy decided to paint her fingernail while hanging out alone at the beach house, waiting for them to return from the investigation they were about to head on…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN ABERDEEN WASHINGTON – 7:59 P.M:**

The shooting in Aberdeen was still taking place and what was suppose to be a peaceful loving evening at the memorial park turned into a nightmare as people were screaming and fleeing for their lives as Vigil (disguised as Andrew once again) went on a shooting spree and terrorizing the place, making it seem like Andrew was the one committing the shooting.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

" **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"**

" **THAT PSYCHOPATHIC MANIAC IS OUT OF CONTROL!"**

"That's right you foolish fools, flee for your lives," The villainous Vigil snickered evilly as he then activated that wrist watch to turn back to normal the moment everyone had fled. He then made his announcement.

"And once this damn shooting is done, the FBI will be more than willing to kill and take out that Andrew brat once and for all, and then my vengeance shall be completed," He said to no one in particular. "And once Andrew is out of the picture, I'll be making an order in my hideout in the state of Alaska, where I will follow in Vector's footsteps and take control of everyone in the world, where no one can stop me, and VECTOR SHALL BE AVENGED! And it'll all be done at the shack in the far north of Alaska too…"

He then laughed maniacally as he concluded his shooting, completely unaware of the fact that atop of a guitar statue was a camera that had recorded _everything_ that was just taken, from the transformation, how the transformation was possible, the plan, the goal, right down to the location he was staying at, and this video camera's footage will most likely lead to his defeat and possibly save Andrew's life in the process…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN NEBRASKA – 8:12 P.M:**

It was clear that Andrew and Alex had been searching near and far to find some kind of place to bunk for the evening, and it was nearly dark at this point, as the pair was slowly getting exhausted, especially Alex. Needless to say, they have done a lot of traveling today.

"Oh…huff…Andrew, we've done a lot of traveling today," Alex said through breathing.

"That we have," Andrew said.

"But now where are we going to stay for the night," Alex asked as she observed the place for anything in particular that could help them.

"Well if it comes to it, we can always sleep under the stars," Andrew exclaimed. "That is of course, if we don't find a particular place to crash for the evening…"

 _And maybe when I've drowned in hopelessness and despair…_ Andrew kept that thought to him as he was wondering what else to say at this moment.

His thoughts were cut short when Alex let out a squeal of excitement.

"Andrew look at what I found," Alex pointed in the distance. "It's a cabin!"

It was indeed, a cabin; and in fact it looked like an abandoned cabin. Nonetheless, this caught both Andrew's interest and surprise.

"Wow, I never thought we would have found it out here…" Andrew remarked.

"Well we just did cutie," Alex giggled cutely at this. "Let's go sweetie."

"Ah, right let's check this place out."

Andrew agreed as they decided to check out the cabin for themselves, to see how abandoned it was and how badly damaged it was as a result.

Once they approached the cabin, Andrew decided to turn the doorknob, where to his surprise, was unlocked.

"That's odd, the door was never locked," Andrew said out loud as he got the feeling that the place was both vandalized and trashed.

To his complete surprise however, it was neither of those as he got a good look of the place; the place looked all good and comfortable and neatly well fit in spite of it never being locked. Andrew was wondering if the owner was home, but that didn't turn out to be the case as it felt like a ghost town in there. Alex on the other hand, was hyped and excited by what she was seeing.

"Oh my god Andrew, this place looks so cool!" Alex shrieked in excitement.

Andrew then forced a smile to cross his face, as he had to admit, the place did feel homely.

"Yeah, it does look really interesting." He said.

"Oh, and there's even a king sized bed for the two of us to sleep in for the night too," Alex was hyped about that.

"That's wonderful babe," Andrew said as he then sighed. "Perhaps we should start winding down for the evening before we get to bed babe."

"Good idea honey," Alex liked his idea. "Let's go for it."

And so the two of them decided to unwind for the evening before turning in for the night, as Andrew continued to have depressing thoughts cloud his already troubled and hopelessness induced mind as he decided to unwind with his girlfriend Alex…

* * *

 **IN ABERDEEN, WASHINGTON – 8:59 P.M:**

The four spies had just arrived at the outskirts of the town as Clover still had trouble believe what impact was made regarding all of this.

"Well spies, this looks like the place we are suppose to investigate," Sam stated as they approach the welcome sign.

"Yeah, we are in Aberdeen already," Clover sighed in boredom. "Welcome to Aberdeen…"

Robert then read what was written underneath it.

"Come as You Are," He said in confusion.

" _As you were,"_ Chaosky started singing. _"As I want you to be, as a fri-"_

"Don't even start Chaosky," Clover warned him.

"Oh, right," Chaosky huffed sarcastically as Robert was all confused by this.

"Well let's start by searching the memorial park," Sam stated.

"Right."

They then decided to do some investigation in the memorial park…

* * *

They had already started the investigation a few minutes in, and saw just how clean it was here compared to the previous places.

"Well everything here seems to be in tact," Sam exclaimed. "That bridge isn't destroyed, the lake is in good condition and is debris free, and many of the stuff here is left undamaged."

"Yeah, right," Clover scoffed. "This was totally a waste of time."

"Oh thank goodness he didn't destroy these monuments," Chaosky exclaimed. "These are filled with symbolism and dedication!"

Clover huffed and scorned at that.

"Whatever," She crossed her arms. "I still don't understand the impact that was made from all of this."

Chaosky had a blank look on his face as Clover clearly didn't understand or appreciate the achievement and impact that was made from that point in time.

It was then Robert got their attention.

"Hey what's that," Robert pointed to a guitar statue. "Ain't that a guitar?"

"Yeah," Chaosky stared in admiration. "It's like an ancient relic from long ago."

Clover rolled her eyes and huffed at that.

"Gimme a break…" She scorned detest-fully.

It was then Sam caught the attention of something on top of the statue.

"Hey, what's this," She then saw what looked like a camera. "It's a video camera."

This got the others' attention as they approached it.

"Whoa, and it looked like it had recorded something from earlier," Chaosky stated. "And the footage is playable."

"Might as well watch what footage was captured from _this_ attack." Robert said.

"Whatever," Clover sighed as they proceeded to watch the entire video footage once Sam took the camera and played the video on it for all four to see…

What they had seen from the video left them in a speechless state.

"Oh my god…" Sam spoke.

"Did…did he really just…?" Chaosky could speak properly.

"Totally," Clover was shocked too. "That was like, so freaky…"

"Oh mah," Robert was shocked. "What do ya think we should do?"

Sam thought for a moment and then said.

"Perhaps we should head back to the house to make sure that everything we saw on this video is exactly what we had just seen." Sam stated.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Chaosky nodded.

"Yah, let's get back to the house." Robert stated.

"Totally," Clover said in relief as they all decided to head back to the beach house to make sure what they saw really is true…

* * *

 **AT THE CABIN SOMEWHERE IN NEBRASKA – 10:20 P.M:**

It was now nighttime in the particular area in Nebraska as the full moon was big and hovering over the starlit sky with nighttime noises being heard in all directions with a lake nearby as inside of the cabin, Andrew and Alex were just about ready to get into bed as they got into the king sized bed together, wondering what'll be in store for them tomorrow.

"Hey honey," Alex decided to ask him. "What do you think we'll be in store for us tomorrow?"

Andrew was hesitant with answering that question, but regardless, he eventually answered it.

"I dunno sweetie," Andrew shrugged his shoulders in a gloomy manner (not that Alex paid any attention to that). "Whatever may happen to us may happen to us…"

 _Especially if anything happens to me Alex, I want you to be safe and not have to suffer like I have…_ Andrew kept that thought to himself as even more troubled thoughts crossed his mind when Alex then told him.

"Hey sweetie."

"Yes dear," He asked her.

"I want you to know that I love you honey, and I will always be here for you if you are really feeling troubled with yourself," She told him sincerely.

Andrew was surprised by her sincerity and how honest she was.

 _Oh Alex, what did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you…?_

Andrew then finally said.

"I know," Andrew nodded slowly.

"Good," She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Romeo."

Andrew blushed slightly from the kiss, but he then followed suit and kissed Alex's cheek.

"I love you too baby doll," Andrew said.

"Alright honey, I think we should turn in for the evening." Alex suggested.

"Good idea," Andrew got tucked in. "Let's go to bed."

Alex then tucked herself under the cover after Andrew did so.

"You feeling comfy hon?" Alex asked him.

"Uh yeah," Andrew said hastily. "Yeah I am. How about you?"

"Hehehe, I sure am baby," Alex giggled. "Well goodnight Andy."

"Right, goodnight Allie," Andrew said in exchange. "Love you Alex."

"Love you too Andrew. Goodnight."

"Goodnight,"

And so they turned in for the evening, unaware of what will be in store for them tomorrow…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the open-road, the FBI was riding the road and heading in the direction that Andrew was located in as the leading radar revealed what state he was in now.

"He's in Nebraska," The leading FBI man stated. "Let's head to that particular location in Nebraska."

" **YEAH!"** The loud mouthed FBI man boomed as they drove off, heading for that place in Nebraska…

* * *

Back with Andrew and Alex, it was clear that Alex was out cold and snoozing away. Andrew on the other hand, was having trouble going to sleep at the moment, as all those troubled thoughts ran through his brain, wondering if he was even meant to exist on this planet anymore.

 _Am I really just a worthless piece of trash? Am I really such a pathetic and horrible man?_ Andrew thought to himself. _I am under so much agony and despair. I haven't felt this hopeless since I was a little kid many years ago…_

It was then a bunch of flashback to when Andrew was 5 was then shown as Andrew cringe and tears started dripping down his face as he really felt like nobody should have him anymore.

" _ **And I swear that I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun. No I don't have a gun…"**_

 _Oh who am I kidding, I really am the most worthless piece of trash on this planet! I should have went out with a bang the moment my parents died!_ Andrew thought in despair. _I really don't want to be here anymore…I really should get myself a shotgun and blast my brains out just like Kurt did all those many years ago…_

In spite of these horrible thoughts of hopelessness, agony and despair, Andrew eventually managed to fall asleep and was out cold, unaware of the most horrifying and traumatizing nightmare that the poor man was going to be having soon enough…

* * *

 **END OF PART 7…**

 **YUP, I'M LEAVING THIS CHAPTER ON A CLIFFHANGER, AND YES MANDY IS A CHARACTER THAT APPEARS IN THIS STORY, TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS. STILL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND YOUR STARTING TO NOTICING THE INCREASING AMOUNT OF DARK CONTENTS IN THIS CHAPTER, SINCE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO START WITH A VERY HORRIFYING NIGHTMARE THAT'LL SURELY LEAVE ANDREW TRAUMATIZED AND UNDER SO MUCH HOPELESSNESS AND DESPAIR!**

 **NOW I HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THE PART WHERE I'VE BEEN DEVELOPING THIS STORY, BUT EVEN AN AUTHOR LIKE MYSELF NEEDS A LITTLE BREAK, SO THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN TAKING A BREAK FOR EVERY COUPLE OF DAYS AFTER I'VE WRITTEN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO GET ALL CAUGHT UP WITH MYSELF. JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

 **WELL I DON'T FEEL LIKE SAYING MUCH THIS TIME FOR THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, SO I'LL JUST SKIP TO THE CHASE:**

 **FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, ANDREW HAS THE MOST HORRIFYING NIGHTMARE, ANDREW FINALLY REACHES THE DESPAIR EVENT HORIZON OFFICIALLY, HE REVEALS A PIECE OF HIS TRAUMATIZING CHILDHOOD TO ALEX, HE REVEALS THAT HE WANTS TO PUT AN END TO HIS MISERY AND END HIS LIFE WITH A SHOTGUN BULLET TO THE HEAD, WHICH RESULTS IN ALEX TALKING SOME SENSE INTO HIM AND ASSURING HIM THAT HE IS IMPORTANT TO HIS FRIENDS AND TO HER, THE TRUTH BEHIND THE TRANSFORMATION VIGIL GOES THROUGH WILL BE MADE OFFICIAL TO THE OTHERS, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR LIKE THE LOCATION VIGILS HIDING OUT AT. HOW WILL THIS GO? HOW SCARY IS ANDREW'S NIGHTMARE? HOW TRAGIC AND TRAUMATIZING WILL ANDREW'S CHILDHOOD BE? IS ANDREW SERIOUS WHEN HE SAYS HE WANTS TO DIE? CAN ALEX SAVE HIM FROM DOING SO? HOW HAVE THE OTHERS FELT ABOUT THE VIDEO THAT THEY HAD FOUND? AND WHAT OF VIGIL, WHAT ELSE DOES HE HAVE PLANNED IN THE FUTURE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR IN A CLEAN MANNER, JUST SO YOU KNOW.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS, SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW! UNTIL THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOUR ALL HYPED FOR THE DARKER CONTENTS OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IN ADDITION TO THIS CHAPTER, AND ON THAT NOTE, I JUST WANT TO SAY, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


	8. The Nightmare and Suicidal Thoughts

**Okay now readers, here is part 8 to this story 'Alone in the World III'!**

 **Now first of all, let me say that in spite of the unusual amounts of stress that I've been getting lately, I have been willing and capable of pushing forwards and writing more chapters for this story. Just know that I am going through some stress right now and that my writing process may seem slower than it usually is.**

 **Now here's a special warning for you all; the beginning of this chapter will be one of the most darkest sections I have ever written starting with the nightmare that Andrew has (which is similar to my previous story 'Andrew's Nightmare') which is traumatizing and there will even show some blood in the nightmare too. In addition to that, Andrew crosses the Despair Event Horizon, his childhood after he lost his parents but before Chaosky came into existence gets surface which still hurts Andrew to this day, and Andrew will even admit that he wants to take his own life, end it and commit suicide. So yeah, this is probably going to be the darkest this story has ever gotten to date, just a warning for you all.**

 **Now then, for this chapter, in addition to all the stuff that was just mentioned, Alex will talk some sense to Andrew and hopefully save his life, the others find out the truth about how Vigil did what he did and it gets confirmed, Andrew and Alex get informed by the others about this, including his hideaway being revealed, the FBI continues to hunt for Andrew and Alex and eventually reaches the cabin in Nebraska, and some other stuff will be included too. How will this go? How terrifying will Andrew's nightmare be? What about his childhood? Will Alex talk some sense to him and save his live? How will the others react to the recording they had found and is it confirmed? How will Andrew and Alex react to it? How will the FBI react to missing the couple yet again? And what about Vigil, what does he have planned next? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 _ **IN A DARK, VOID-LESS BLACK AREA – UNKNOWN TIME:**_

 _In a void-less empty black area with nothing around, we seeing absolutely nothing around for a few moments until we see Andrew getting up and coming to and looking at his surroundings, the nightmare was officially about to start._

" _Wuh, where am I," Andrew had asked himself, starting to get a freaky feeling about this. "What's going on?"_

 _It was then people started popping up from underneath the ground like zombies, as these people looked bloodthirsty and wanted to kill, evidenced by the amount of blood presented on these people._

" _Uh, excuse me," Andrew asked nervously. "What's going on?"_

 _The people then chanted in a zombified manner._

" _We hate Andrew. We hate Andrew," They chanted in a creepy manner. "Andrew must die. Andrew must die."_

 _Andrew was really getting nervous about this as he started walking away, only to be surrounded by more people that popped up and chanted the same thing, some of which started bearing pitchforks on hand. This caused Andrew to start running in fear through the black void, as the chanting continued._

" _We hate Andrew. Andrew must die. Take down Andrew. He shall pay."_

 _They kept chanting those same phrases and similar ones as Andrew tried outrunning them, to no avail._

 _Suddenly, Andrew came to a stop when he saw a person he recognized from everywhere, although her back was turned on his and he noticed something suspicious about her. Nonetheless, Andrew was relieved to have found her at a time like this._

" _Alex, is that you," Andrew rushed over to his girlfriend. "Oh thank goodness I found you babe!"_

 _He then noticed that Alex wasn't responding to him, and this was getting Andrew even more nervous than he was already._

" _Alex? Is there something wrong," Andrew asked in concern as those people who wanted Andrew dead kept on chanting in the background. "Are you okay?"_

 _It was then Alex decided to turn around and face Andrew, and the man noticed something seriously wrong with her; aside from the obvious amount of blood present on her and the mess she was by it, she also looked betrayed and heartbroken for some reason. This got Andrew freaked out as he cringed at her appearance._

" _Oh my god, Alex, what happened to you," Andrew asked. "How did this happen to you?!"_

 _It was then Alex started speaking, but in the most heartbroken manner possible as she cracked._

" _How…How could you?"_

" _What?" Andrew was petrified by this tone she had._

" _How could you do this to me," She spoke with a voice of despair. "How could you treat me like a pile of garbage!?"_

" _What," Andrew was horrified. "What are you talking about Alex?!"_

 _Alex started sniffing as tears dripped down her eyes along with blood._

" _You…you abandoned me," Alex sobbed. "You left me to be beaten and attacked by these nasty people! You left me behind to die!"_

" _What?! I would never abandon you Alex," Andrew defended. "I would never leave you behind to die and suffer!"_

 _Alex disregarded that as a pool of blood started forming underneath her._

" _I…I thought you loved me…" She cracked. "I thought you loved me with all your heart Andrew…"_

 _Andrew was now heartbroken himself when he received such an accusation._

" _Of course I love you Alex," Andrew cried. "I will always love you!"_

" _NO YOU DON'T!" Alex snapped as tears of blood dripped down her eyes. "You hate me! You hate me to the point where you left me to die at the hands of these nasty people!"_

" _No Alex…don't say that," Andrew cried and begged. "I could never hate you! With all my heart, I could never find it through myself to hate you in any sort of way!"_

 _It was then Alex was heard sniffing and choking as she coughed up blood with got Andrew to cringe. It was then Alex then spoke in a heartbroken manner._

" _I loved you Andrew, I loved you with all my heart," Alex cracked. "I helped you, I gave you my heart and loyalty, I trusted you, protected you from those meanies, and stuck with you no matter what…"_

 _It was then Andrew was not prepared for what came out of her mouth next as she then screamed in the loudest manner possible with streams of blood coming down her eyes._

" _ **AND YOU BROKE MY HEART!"**_

 _That part echoed in Andrew's mind since it was so loud and devastating as he then became severely traumatized by this. It was at this time the other people who reacted to Alex's screamed started to chant in a zombie-like manner in a rhythm similar to if they were singing to 'hello, hello, hello how low' as Andrew heard them._

" _We hate, we hate, we hate Andrew. Andrew, Andrew, Andrew must die. Let's kill, let's kill, let's kill Andrew. He shall, he shall, he shall…"_

 _As a darker and edgier take of the song 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana played in the background, Alex then vanished as the people wanted Andrew to die, resulting in Andrew running for his life. He heard the people chanting like zombies on how they hate Andrew, and how they wish for him to die, as the people were carrying torches and pitchforks by this point, showing that they represented an angry mob as Andrew was clearly traumatized by this all. This also wasn't helped by the fact that he heard his girlfriend Alex constantly screaming loudly._

" _ **RAPE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ _Alex screamed in agony and despair as Andrew was entirely in a hopeless state as he kept running. He then ran into his friends; Chaosky, Sam, Clover, Robert and even Mandy. He then noticed that they also had that zombified look on their faces._

" _Guys," Andrew asked hesitantly._

 _The five of them then started chanting like zombies._

" _We hate Andrew, we hate Andrew, let's kill Andrew, let's kill Andrew," All five of them said before they joined the angry mob with everyone else as Andrew kept running through the black void. It was then the villainous Vigil was heard laughing evilly and in a deep baritone, sounding like the devil that had spawned from Hell getting a thrill at Andrew's despaired state. It was then he stopped running as a giant face emerged in front of him. The face was revealed to be the boss of the FBI, and by that point, he clearly had the most sadistic, and most smug grin on his face as he then spoke with sadism._

" _Time's up Andrew," He said with sadistic thrills. "Time to die."_

 _Andrew was clearly in a state of fear and paranoia as he was then held hostage by two of the FBI men, the loud one and the one with the Brooklyn accent._

" _We got ya now," The one with the Brooklyn accent said smugly._

" _No," Andrew muttered in fear, as the boss of the FBI emerged from the shadows afterwards to show himself._

" _Oh yes," The boss smugly admitted as the people who were zombified surrounded him hoping that he will die. "This is the end for you, twat."_

 _Andrew knew this was the end as the loudest FBI man then howled in thrill._

" _ **OH YES!"**_ _He boomed in a victorious manner._ _ **"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT! VICTORY IS OURS; FOR THE DEATH OF ANDREW PETERSON!"**_

" _YEAH!" The zombified people cheered together (including his friends) as Alex was shown to be heartbroken by his betrayal, as the boss of the FBI got out a special type of gun made precisely for Andrew's death and execution._

" _No, please don't do this,"_

" _Well too bad ya prick," The boss said with sadistic thrills. "This is the end for you, you snotnosed twerp!"_

 _The zombified people cheered and chanted for Andrew's death as the gun was being charged up, with the boss about to pull the trigger._

" _Say your prayers, you terrorist whelp."_

 _The moment he said that did he pull the trigger, and launched a bullet towards the man who was unable to dodge it since he was being held down tightly by the other two members of the FBI._

" _No, no, NO!" Andrew shouted as the bullet rapidly came to him._ _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _The moment the bullet made contact with Andrew's brain did he let out a very terrified and devastated scream._

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"**_

* * *

 **OUTSIDE OF THE DREAM, IN THE CABIN IN NEBRASKA – AROUND 6:00 A.M:**

"… **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew had screamed so loudly as he had just woken up from the most terrifying nightmare he ever had. Even though he realized that it was just a nightmare, he still felt the pain and agony from what Alex said to him in his nightmare. Still, he breathed heavily as he then thought to himself.

 _Was it all just a dream? Was it just a nightmare?_

Alex, his girlfriend had heard him scream and she gained that look of concern on her face.

"Andrew, honey," She asked him with concern. "You okay sweetie?"

Andrew was taken aback by Alex suddenly speaking to him and he noticed the look of concern on her face, as he then recalled his nightmare.

 _ **AND YOU BROKE MY HEART!**_

Not wanting her to get wrapped into his nightmare, Andrew then bared a fake smile on his face as he then spoke.

"Yes hon, yes I'm okay," Andrew said hastily to her as she still had that look of concern on her face, which eventually got mixed with uncertainty.

"Are you sure your okay honey," She asked a second time to make sure. "You really look like you have been through something horrible sweetheart…"

Andrew sighed painfully as he then replied.

"Yes I'm sure babe," Andrew lied. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me whatsoever…"

Alex stared at him for what felt like several minutes, unsure on if she actually believed him on that or not. Eventually she just gave into it and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, okay honey. But just know that I am here for you if something is bothering you," Alex assured him. "I love you Andrew."

This only cause Andrew to feel more hurt, judging from the nightmare he had combined with everything he has been through at that point. By now, he was entirely in a state of hopelessness and despair, as he could only think of ill and pain on himself for the worthless and pathetic man that he sees himself as.

 _Please keep going Alex…_ Andrew's suicidal thoughts grew more and more gradual and stronger as of now. _For me…For your life, which would be so much happier without me… I truly am a pathetic and horrible man that has been seen as such ever since I was a little kid when my parents were killed in that car crash… Everyone's lives would be so much better without me…_

Andrew kept thinking ill on himself, wondering where he could get a shotgun to blast his brains out to put an end to his life as these thoughts stayed in his mind…for now, but they won't stay hidden for much longer…

* * *

Alex, seemingly shrugged these off, now bearing a smile on her face as she then told her boyfriend.

"Well, how about we watch TV sweetie," Alex said with that sweet voice and that bubbly smile he loved from her so much, was on her face. "There could be something on that we can watch for the moment, since it's only a little after 6:00 o'clock."

Andrew didn't say anything as he remained silent, simply just nodding his head 'yes' as Alex went to grab the remote, and plopped right next to Andrew on the bed as the TV was then turned on afterwards.

Unfortunately for Andrew, things went from bad to worse for the poor man, as an emergency breaking news report was being shown on the TV right then and there, about to make the full report that needed to be delivered.

"We interrupt this unimportant program for an emergency news report," The anchorman on the TV spoke in a frantic manner. "As reported yesterday, another terrorist attack had occurred in the US, this time in the little town of Aberdeen, Washington!"

"WHAT!?" Alex and Andrew shouted together as the report continued.

"That's right, lone terrorist and fugitive Andrew struck again in this town yesterday close to the evening," A female report spoke next to the anchorman as a photo of Andrew was shown. "Andrew had previously committed acts of terror in Oklahoma, Illinois, and Michigan respectively, and the FBI is still on the hunt to capture and kill this on-the-loose menace."

 _Its official, it went from bad to worse…_ Andrew thought to himself.

"But he never committed those crimes," Alex said out loud. "He was with me this whole time!"

Despite this, the news report continued as the anchorman then spoke.

"As of now, several people in this town have lined the streets and have gone as far as make protests against Andrew like all the other cities and towns in the country have previously since the first attack in Oklahoma," The anchorman exclaimed. "Here is the footage and audio of what was taken of the protesters!"

The scene on the TV screen then immediately switched over to that of Aberdeen, Washington, where to no surprise, several protesters where chanting about the death of Andrew and holding signs that say how much they hate Andrew and how they want the FBI to capture him and execute him. It was then the leading protester was heard shouting on the screen.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! BRING DOWN ANDREW," The leading protester shouted. "WHO DO WE HATE?!"

" **ANDREW!"**

" **THAT'S RIGHT!"**

" **WE HATE ANDREW! WE HATE ANDREW!"**

" **ANDREW MUST DIE! ANDREW MUST DIE!"**

" **DOWN WITH ANDREW! DOWN WITH ANDREW!**

" **FBI SHALL CATCH ANDREW! AND BRING HIM DOWN FOR JUSTICE!"**

" _ **YEAH! LET'S BRING DEATH TO THE PATHETIC GARY STU ANDREW ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**_

" _ **HELL YEAH!"**_

The protesters on TV were hollering and cheering in hopes of Andrew's death, as Andrew was completely traumatized by this. At this point, it was official that Andrew has legitimately crossed the Despair Event Horizon. Alex was more focused on the TV at the moment to pay attention to Andrew.

"But that's not fair," Alex cried in Andrew's defence. "He was never in the town of Aberdeen, Washington! He was with me this whole time!"

Andrew was completely lost in his mind at that moment. He really couldn't take it anymore; he had put up with so much pain and misery for too long now. He no longer wanted to experience the harshness of people as well as being in the state of hopelessness and despair.

 _OH WHO AM I KIDDING! I HATE MY LIFE!_ Andrew thought mentally to himself. _EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE HAS BEEN A TRAGIC MESS EVER SINCE I LOST MY PARENTS! NOT EVEN MY GIRLFRIEND CAN HELP LIFT ME FROM THE DEVASTATION THAT I FACE ON A DAILY BASIS! I AM A WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!_

" _ **And I swear that I don't have a gun! No I don't have a gun! No I don't have a gun! No I don't have a gun!"**_

 _I really can't do this anymore! I want Alex to live a better life without me around, since I am the most pathetic and horrible man on this planet._ Andrew thought some more. _It's like they say; 'it's better to burnout, than to fade away'. Alex and the others will be so much happier without me. I just need to find a shotgun and blast my brains out just like Kurt Cobain supposedly did many years ago…_

* * *

Alex then noticed something wrong with her boyfriend as she turned around and saw him look all traumatized and under so much despair. Realizing something really was wrong with him, she decided to make it her duty to find out what is wrong with him.

Now baring a serious look on her face, she then spoke to Andrew firmly.

"Okay Andrew, what's the matter," She got his attention in a firm voice. "I know that something did happen to you and you've been acting all quite and traumatized since you woke up this morning. Just tell me what is wrong!"

Andrew was very hesitant about this; should he tell her? Would it be worth having her turn on him, assuming that she did rebel against him at all?

Alex then sighed and told him.

"C'mon Andrew, please tell me," She said. "I want to be able to help you honey, but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong and what happened."

Andrew realized that he couldn't escape fate, so as such; he sighed, took a deep breath and then made the reveal.

"I…had a horrifying nightmare last night…" Andrew struggled to get it out.

Alex then looked confused.

"A nightmare," She tilted her head. "What kind of nightmare did you have sweetie?"

Andrew took another deep breath and proceeded to tell her.

"Okay, I'll explain it to you," Andrew then started. "Here's how it happened…"

Andrew spent the next few minutes or so explaining to Alex exactly what his nightmare was about, what happened and what caused him to scream the way he did when he woke up recently. It took Andrew to finish explaining to his girlfriend what his nightmare was about when he finally finished, resulting in Alex giving him this reaction.

"OH MY GOD! Andrew," She felt very sympathetic towards her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry that you had such a horrible nightmare like that!"

"No Alex, it's not your fault," Andrew told her. "In fact, all of this was my fault! Everything we've gotten into was my fault and my fault alone!"

"What," Alex was confused by what her boyfriend was getting at. "Honey, it's not your fault! Don't say that about yourself!"

"Yes it is though," Andrew insisted. "It's my fault that you became a fugitive by the FBI! It's my fault that we are on the run from them! Everything we've been through was my fault! It's my fault that you are with me at this moment!"

Alex was a little hurt by Andrew insulting himself like that.

"But sweetie, I wanted to stick with you," Alex whined. "I wanted to stay with you so no one would hurt you or kill you."

"Look Alex, you don't get it," Andrew spoke in a calmer voice as he then told her. "Everyone on the planet hates me, everyone is out for my blood, and the citizens in this country are wishing for my defeat at the hands of the highest authorities and the FBI. I have never been put through so much trauma and despair since I was a little kid. Ever since I was 5 and my parents were killed, nothing but disdain and misfortunes have occurred in my life and every bad thing has happened to me, regardless of my innocence and/or my ethics."

"What are you talking about honey," Alex was still confused about what he was saying. "What could have possibly happened to you that could have made you feel so much self-deprecation towards yourself?"

"It happened…" Andrew took a deep breath before saying. "…before Chaosky was created, and after my parents were killed in that incident, when I was trying to find someone who would take care of me."

Indeed, Andrew's childhood after his parents' death was anything but fun and adventurous. After he lost his parents, the darker portion of Andrew's life surface and he was no longer fun-loving and happy like he was prior to his parents' death. All the fun he had with his parents at that point in time was simply nothing but a distant memory, never to be recovered again. Andrew then felt the need to tell Alex about the particular memory of his childhood, which resulted in a flashback occurring…

* * *

 _In an unfamiliar city that never had its name revealed, we see a crestfallen and heartbroken 5 year old Andrew roaming the streets, being harassed and bullied by anyone who saw him walking and made fun of him. All the harassment and bullying made the poor kid shed several tears down his eyes as he was the most miserable kid there was._

 _He was completely homeless since he lost his parents, and the officials of the authorities wouldn't do anything to help him find a new home, so the kid was roaming the streets, looking to see if any orphanage would take him in and give him a home. He had heard of an orphanage from his parents prior to their death, even though he didn't quite understand what they were talking about, and this was most likely the chance he had to check one out, as he approached an orphanage and entered the building._

 _When he entered the building, he approached the front desk and got the attention of the clerk running it, who was doing something of unimportance as she then noticed him._

" _Hm? Can I help you with something young man?"_

" _Yes, I was wondering if I could please be given a home from an orphanage," The five year old Andrew spoke in such an adorable and childish way. "I loss my parents recently and I need a home."_

" _Well do you have any administration forms?" The clerk asked him._

" _What's an administration form," The little kid questioned innocently._

" _Well, then I'm afraid you can't stay at this orphanage," The clerk dismissed him. "Since you don't have one, you are not welcome here! Now get out this instant!"_

 _It was then security forcefully threw the little Andrew out of the building and slammed the door behind him as Andrew had to check out several other orphanages, which by the looks of it, none of them were willing to take Andrew in and give him a new home, for various different reasons. Each of them gave their different comments._

" _You are too different!"_

" _Too weird!"_

" _Too depressing!"_

" _We don't take in 5 year old has-beens."_

" _Wait, what language do you speak?"_

" _YOU'RE A LOSER! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

" _We don't do service for ugly looking freaks like you twerp! Get out!"_

" _This isn't a mental asylum bub."_

" _We don't take patience who lost their parents!"_

 _But it was the last orphanage that he checked out that left a big scar on him._

" _Too bad twat, we don't take big retards like you, freak. Get lost!"_

 _The little Andrew felt tears come on as a bunch of bullies came and laughed at the kid, calling him the aforementioned word and insulting him to the point where he cracked and sobbed wildly as he ran off in the distance._

 _The little kid Andrew was now sitting on a sidewalk in front of a Chinese Restaurant (who paid no attention to the homeless little kid) sobbing his eyes out and his heart out._

" _Why," The little boy sobbed. "Why does everyone hate me? Why am I so miserable! I never did anything wrong! I wish I had my mommy and daddy!"_

 _Andrew the little kid started sobbing, crying and screaming continuously at that moment, which was several moments before Chaosky came to existence, as no one paid attention to him and no one seemingly cared about him in that state as the poor little guy was completely miserable…_

* * *

The flashback seemingly ended as we see that the present day Andrew was tearing up from the memory, feeling very heartbroken from remembering what he had to put up with that day and all the hateful comments and the pain and misery he felt when he was a little kid. Andrew was shown sniffing and softly whimpering as he wrapped up the flashback. It was then shown that Alex really felt bad for her boyfriend as he deserves better than what he had to put up with at the time; she had a strong look of sympathy on her face. She felt very bad and sorry for the poor man and what he had experience when he was younger.

"Oh Andrew," She wiped a tear from her left eye. "I'm so sorry that those meanies were very mean to you when you were only five and made you homeless when you were just a little kid…"

"Don't you get it Alex," Andrew's voice started to crack. "I hate my life! I always hated my life ever since I lost my parents! Nothing ever went right with me and I was always tortured and beaten as a result of my condition!"

Alex started to feel her heart slowly shatter when Andrew said horrible stuff about himself; everything he had been going through currently has caused him to gain remembrance of the time he was homeless at a very young age and how nobody wanted to take him in and keep him safe. The whole scene broke her heart as she remembered all the nice things he had done in the past, regardless of whether they were grateful for his kindness or not, and she remembered how he was there to help her when she was having trouble, especially from the time that one of the snobby girl's boyfriends had wanted to drug her and then rape her afterwards if she didn't leave the store, and when Andrew found out about it, he prevent the ass from raping his girlfriend. There was also the time he dealt with that creepy old guy who wanted to have sex with her, the time she was captured in Dorsal, among many other instances she needed him more than ever.

But it was the next thing Andrew said that got Alex's full attention as he then revealed the following.

"I can't live my life anymore! I should just put an end to my misery," Andrew cried. "I should just end my life since everyone hates me, and everyone would be so much happier without me! You don't deserve to have a horrible and pathetic boyfriend like me, nobody deserves to be around me; a pathetic and horrible man! I'm going to end my life because of it! I'm going to find myself a shotgun and then commit suicide by blasting my brains out and putting myself out of my own misery! No one will miss me when I am gone! I'm going to commit suicide and end my life once and for all!"

Alex was shocked and horrified that Andrew said that about himself; she couldn't believe what he said that he wanted to commit suicide. Unfortunately, she had to believe it since it was all too real and it was a serious issue that _had_ to be dealt with, right here, right now. Gaining a determined and firm look on her face, Alex then had to talk some sense into her boyfriend before he ended his life.

"ANDREW, STOP IT!" She suddenly snapped, gaining his attention as she had to get through to him before he ends his life. "DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF!"

Andrew was shocked by how Alex shouted in that manner as his girlfriend then told him.

"Andrew, you are NOT a horrible and pathetic man! You are the best and sweetest guy I ever met! I don't think there's anyone that's as nice as you honey! You are not someone who deserves to be put out of his misery! You deserve better than what you had to deal with when you were younger," Alex talked some sense to him. "You are better than you think you are sweetie! You have done so many nice stuff for us, regardless on whether we were grateful for it or not! Heck, I am extremely grateful for all the stuff you ever did for me! All the times you saved me, helped me, protected me, made sure I was safe when I was going through something!"

As Alex was telling him this, he was slowly registering everything she was telling him at that moment.

"You _saved_ me from being RAPED honey! A snobby witch's boyfriend would have drugged me and **raped** me if it weren't for you coming to my aid! There was also that creepy old pervert, the Dorsal Academy fiasco, and so many other instances where I was going through something! You helped me through it all," Alex continued to say. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me honey! I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than you Andy! I would be devastated and heartbroken if you took your own life and killed yourself! I couldn't possibly live my life knowing that you want to die so much! Don't ever say that honey!"

Andrew was starting to feel this thing called 'regret' when Alex hugged him sincerely.

"I love you honey, I love you more than anything in the world! I owe my life to you and for all the nice thing you've done for me and others out there," Alex assured. "Please don't commit suicide Andy! I would miss you severely if you left us honey! I don't want to go! I accompanied you to make sure you could get through this alright, and I am glad that I made that decision! I love you with all my heart babe, the best boyfriend I could think of who isn't horrible man or a pathetic Gary Stu, or whatever that means. Point is, I love you babe, and I don't ever want you to forget that honey!"

Andrew was really starting to regret how he was feeling about himself at that point; Alex loved him with all her heart no matter what the circumstances were, she was always there for him, just like how he was always there for her when she was put into a situation. He finally got the message from Alex.

"Oh no…what have I been saying…" Andrew spoke. "What have I done? I'm…I feel horrible for saying that stuff about myself!"

"No your not hon," Alex assured him. "You were going through something from being traumatized, and that is entirely understandable. I'm just glad I kept you from taking your own life."

Andrew still felt the need to apologize to his girlfriend for wanting to take his own life without thinking of the few consequences that could have occurred as a result.

"Alex, I am so sorry that I said that about myself," Andrew apologized sincerely. "I have no idea what I was thinking when I was really close to finally ending it all!"

"Its okay sweetie," Alex hugged him, which he happily returned. "I'm here for you, always and forever."

"I'm here for you too babe," Andrew said to his girlfriend. "We are here for each other until the bitter end."

"You know it," Alex smiled sincerely. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

It was then they decided to do something that should have been done earlier; they French kissed, as their tongues touched and danced in each others' mouths, as Andrew no longer felt the anxiety from what he was going through.

"Oh Alex, I really needed this," He said via kissing.

"I bet you did hunky," She said through kissing too.

"Please continue having tongue sex with me." He begged.

"You got it sweet cheeks," She yearned as they continued to have tongue sex via French kiss for several minutes without any interruptions for a few minutes at least…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN BEVERLY HILLS – 7:58 A.M:**

After having gotten a good night's rest, the others had decided to check out that footage on the camera again to see if what they had watch was 100% accurate, and it was that Mandy had unintentionally stayed the night and was in the bathroom doing her makeup, with the others unaware that she was there the whole time.

Needless to say, they weren't paying attention to anything else other than the footage, which showed Vigil having used a wrist watch to transform into a perfect duplicate of Andrew, showing how its done, and he had also made the reveal of what he was planning and that his hideout is in the far north, in a cabin in Alaska (as revealed in the previous chapter). Once they had watched it at least 12 dozen times or so, they had come to the conclusion that the footage was 100% legit and that Vigil had sabotaged the cameras in the previous locations that had terror happen. They were fully convinced by the tape at that point.

"Well, I guess we can get to the conclusion that that's how Vigil transforms into Andrew like that," Sam was the first to speak.

"Yeah, he's using a peculiar wrist watch to turn into Andrew perfectly with no trouble," Chaosky stated. "It makes him look like Andrew and makes it seem like Andrew is committing the crimes!"

"Totally," Clover agreed. "Not to mention his hideout is in Alaska… How cold…"

"Yah," Robert nodded. "Not ter mention what else he has planned wit the world once Andy is outta da picture."

"Assuming anything happens to him, which I hope nothing does happen to him," Chaosky said.

"Yeah, that too…"

It was then Mandy came out of the bathroom and got their attention.

"Okay, where the heck is the eyelash trimmer in this bathroom," Mandy questioned. "I've looked everywhere and I can't find it!"

The others were shocked that Mandy had stayed overnight.

"Wait Mandy, you were here this whole time," Chaosky asked.

"Duh, of course I was," Mandy said it as if it were obvious. "By the way, I must admit, Andrew's bed is very comfy and homey in spite of the manly life style he has in that bedroom."

Mandy's statement revealed that she slept in Andrew's bedroom for the night, in spite of Andrew being on the run and being viewed as a fugitive by many.

It was then Mandy then saw them watching a video off of a camera.

"Hey, what the heck is up with the camera?" She asked them.

"Well Mandy, if you must know, we were watching a video on how Andrew can be proven innocent," Sam stated. "From what we had seen in this footage, we've come to the conclusion that Andrew really is innocent."

"Really," Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Mandy," Chaosky nodded to her confusion.

"Hmmm…" Mandy had to see this for herself. "Lemme see that footage."

Mandy then joined the others and watched the footage for herself with the others joining her as she then saw the scene take place for herself. After watching it, it took her a few minutes to register it, and realize that Andrew was _never_ a terrorist to begin with. Still, she had no idea how the heck this Vigil creep managed to gain a wrist watch that is capable of transforming him into a perfect duplicate of Andrew.

"Okay, so where on Earth did this Vigil creep gain a watch that transforms him into a perfect duplicate of Andrew," Mandy questioned.

"Don't ask," Clover spoke. "We totally don't understand the meaning behind it."

"You said it girlfriend," Mandy remarked.

"An' we also don't know what kind o' vegetta or grudge dis Vigil has 'gainst ah Andy," Robert commented in concern for Andrew.

"Neither do we," Sam agreed. "But I think it's time for us to inform Andrew and Alex on this and inform them that Andrew truly is innocent and he was never a terrorist to begin with."

"Good idea Sammy," Mandy liked her idea. "I think that since Andrew truly is innocent, we should let him know about that post haste."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed with this.

It was then Sam got out her compowder and proceeded to contact Andrew and Alex about what they found and that Andrew is truly innocent to the core…

* * *

 **BACK IN THE CABIN IN NEBRASKA – 7:28 A.M:**

It was clear that Andrew and Alex was French kissing this whole time, when suddenly, Alex's compowder went off, causing them to break up and stop kissing.

"Whoa, could that be the others," Andrew wondered after the kissing ceased.

"Possibly," Alex took out her compowder. "They might have found out something that could save your life."

"Hopefully," Andrew crossed his fingers in hopes that he could be proven innocent and wouldn't be driven to suicide ever again.

Once Alex answered her compowder, she then saw that it was Sam calling, accompanied with Clover, Chaosky, Robert, and to their complete surprise, Mandy. Andrew then saw this too as they were wondering what they found.

"Hey guys," Sam spoke first.

"Hi guys," Andrew said. "Is that Mandy?"

"Yes, it's me," Mandy spoke.

"So you decided to join them too," Alex questioned.

"It would appear so," Chaosky said. "Not that it bothers us in the slightest."

"Right," Andrew rubbed the back of his head.

"So did you guys find something out," Alex asked them.

"Yes we have actually," Sam spoke first. "We actually found out how Vigil transforms into a perfect duplicate of Andrew, where his hideout is, and we have the footage on us to prove it."

"So may we be informed on what you found out," Andrew asked. "And could we see the footage for ourselves so we know for sure?"

"Certainly Andrew," Chaosky spoke. "Here's how it goes."

The gang took the next few moments to explain and fill in the couple on what they found out, which was then followed by the footage being shown to the couple as they witnessed it for themselves, and it was enough proof to show Andrew was truly innocent. Once it was done, Andrew had several emotions running through his mind, as he was wondering why Vigil was doing this to him. Alex was the first to speak after the footage was finished.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW ANDREW WAS INNOCENT," Alex shouted immediately. "I knew that Andrew would NEVER do anything so hateful like this!"

"We know Alex," Sam nodded. "We don't see him doing this either."

"Totally." Clover said.

"Andrew, what do you think of this," Chaosky asked him.

Andrew was silent for a moment, slowly registering all of this.

"Is he a'right," Robert asked in concern.

"I think Andrew's trying to register what was revealed to him," Sam stated.

"Yeah, he must have a lot going through his mind right now," Mandy stated. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded as she turned to her boyfriend in concern. "Are you alright babe?"

Andrew took the next few minutes to register what he was told before he finally spoke.

"I…I just want to know…why?" Andrew gritted his teeth. "Why would he do this to me, and put me through so much friggin trauma? What the hell have I done to him to deserve this?"

"You did nothing to deserve this babe," Alex assured him.

"That's right, and we don't know what kind of grudge he has against Andrew either," Sam stated.

"Yeah," Alex nodded at that. "By the way Sammy, you said that Vigil's hideout is in the state of Alaska?"

"Yes I did say that," Sam nodded. "I'll send you the location to your compowder."

She then proceeded to do that when Andrew had decided to ask them a question.

"Is there by any chance, a way Alex and I can be escort to Alaska so we can confront Vigil for ourselves," Andrew asked as Sam sent the coordinates and locations in Alaska regarding Vigil's hideout.

"Certainly Andrew," Sam smiled as she then decided to issue a ride to pick Andrew and Alex up and escort them to Alaska. "I'm getting a ride for you two ready to pick you up and bring you to Alaska."

"And it should be there in seconds flat," Chaosky stated as Sam then ordered and sent a vehicle to pick up the couple at their exact location.

"Good Chaosky," Alex smiled that bubbly smile she's known for. "I'd like to give Vigil a piece of my mind for doing this to my boyfriend."

"And I would like to know why he did this to me," Andrew spoke.

"There, the ride should be heading to you momentarily." Sam stated.

"And meanwhile, we should report to Jerry just what we found out about this Vigil's creep," Chaosky said. "And maybe he found out some more info on him too."

"I hope," Andrew said.

"Wait, we," Mandy was questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Uh duh," Clover sassed. "What do you think we mean? You are accompanying us!"

"Don't be worried though Mandy," Robert said. "It may be a good experience."

Mandy had to think about it for a moment or so before deciding to go with it.

"Sure, anything to help out a friend," Mandy said.

"Okay, we should be going now," Andrew said. "We hope to hear from you guys soon."

"Same here Andrew," Sam gave him a thumbs up. "We'll see you soon."

"See you guys soon," Alex grinned.

It was then the call ended as the others were going to go to WOOHP to report the footage that was found to Jerry. Meanwhile, Andrew and Alex were planning on heading to Alaska next to confront Vigil.

"So you ready for this," Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded. "And Alex?"

"Yes honey?"

"Thank you, for helping me come to my senses and saving me," He thanked her sincerely. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Your welcome honey," Alex smiled in a bubbly manner. "I'll always love you sweetie."

"I'll always love you too sweetie." Andrew said in exchange.

It was then the vehicle that was there to pick them up arrived. They already had their stuff packed and together at that point.

"Ready to rock babe," Andrew asked.

"Uh huh," Alex nodded. "Ready to roll with you sweetie."

"That's what I love to hear," Andrew grinned. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, let's."

They then went into said vehicle and they then took off and left the cabin in the dust…

* * *

The moment they left did the FBI suddenly show up to the cabin, having gotten their readings on Andrew in the cabin, and they were sure that he was in there.

It was then the leading FBI man kicked the door down swat team style as they stormed the cabin for the twerp and his lady.

"ALRIGHT! WHERE IS THAT MENACE!?" The loudest FBI member roared.

"Let's find that snotnosed punk," The one with the Brooklyn accent declared.

"Let's do it."

They searched the place, tearing the place up in a matter of minutes, searching for them for a few minutes straight to find the couple, to no avail as they weren't having any luck at all.

"Dang nabbit," The leading FBI man snapped his fingers. "I can't find them anywhere."

"Me either."

"I'm guessin' that that radar thingy is defected and broken," The one with the Brooklyn accent took a guess.

"It's either that or…" The second FBI man started before the loud one beat him to it.

" **THEY ESCAPED FROM US!"** He bellowed. **"THOSE TWO TWERPS SNUCK OFF FROM UNDER OUR NOSES, AGAIN!"**

"Just great," Another FBI man groaned. "Just where did they run off to now…"

"Perhaps the boss may have an answer…" A fourth one took a guess.

"That or the radar can redirect his location…" The leading man groaned and facepalmed.

"Regardless, I have no idea how the boss will react to this," An agent of the FBI spoke his opinion as they were wondering what the boss would think of this.

* * *

Fortunately, the boss was watching from a home camera as he then slammed his fist onto his desk in frustration, seeing that the troops are truly incompetent to handle this job on their own. So it was clear that he had to take matters into his own hands.

"Well it seems that these nitwits are too stupid to do this kind of important task on their own, and it's clear that I can't trust them to do one simple damn task," The boss spoke. "Furthermore, it seems that I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I'll show these dingbats how to really catch a dang flipping terrorist, the hard way…"

In an instance, the boss loaded up his guns and his other heavy artillery as he was going to show those bozos how to take out the 'terrorist' as he then departed from his office and headed for his vehicle, about to make an official rendezvous with his men of the FBI to make sure Andrew is killed for good…

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unfamiliar cabin in Alaska, we see that this is Vigil's hideout, as the mastermind had finished his terrorist attacks and was waiting for Andrew to be taken out before he moves on to the next phase of his plan.

"Excellent, with this plan having been complete, my plan is going smoothly, and soon that twerp will fall mercy to the hands of the FBI, who are blindly going after the wrong person," Vigil mused. "And once Andrew is out of commission for good, I can proceed with filling Vector's legacy and gain control of the world, and bring fourth despair and agony on the entire planet! It's only a matter of time before the entire world falls to my mercy once and for all! VECTOR MY LORD SHALL BE AVENGED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He then started cackling evilly as he felt his plan was going smoothly like a charm, unaware of the fact that his plan will shortly get some problems and the flaws will eventually lead to his downfall, thanks to the footage retrieved and the fact that Andrew and Alex were heading for his hideout right at that minute to confront him on this madness. Oh, his downfall is coming closer and closer by each passing second…

* * *

 **END OF PART 8…**

 **YEAH, THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY LONG, KIND OF LIKE THE EARLIER ONES, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO INCLUDE SO MUCH TO THIS CHAPTER TO REALLY HAVE THAT DARKNESS SHOW THIS TIME AROUND! STILL, I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **NOW HERE'S SOMETHING THAT I MUST INFORM YOU ON: IN ALL HONESTY, I FIND SUICIDE TO BE VERY TRAGIC, DEVASTATING, AND A VERY HEARTBREAKING THING THAT GOES ON IN THIS WORLD AND IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME, WITH PEOPLE THAT FEEL LIKE THEIR LIFE IS MEANINGLESS AND HOW THEY SHOULD BE AROUND SINCE NOBODY WANTS THEM AND THEIR LIVES WOULD BE SO MUCH HAPPIER IF THEY WEREN'T AROUND! IT BREAKS MY HEART ESPECIALLY WHEN INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO END UP AS VICTIMS COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE THEY ARE BULLIED OR DEPRESSED OR OTHERWISE! THIS IS TO SHOW TO THOSE WHO ARE DEPRESSED AND SUCH THAT YOU AREN'T MEANINGLESS OR WORTHLESS AND YOUR LIFE DOES HAVE MEANING! I WANT THOSE TO KNOW THAT THOSE WHO GAINED SUICIDIAL THOUGHTS THAT THEY HAVE LOVED ONE WHO WOULD MISS THEM IF THEY WERE GONE, AND THAT THEY SHOULDN'T PUT THEMSELVES OUT OF COMMISSION! FOR THIS INSTANCE, I USED REFERENCES TO KURT COBAIN'S SUICIDE NOTE AS AN INSPIRATION TO SHOW THIS (ASSUMING THAT HE DID COMMIT SUICIDE AFTER ALL)! I DO HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY MOTIVE BEHIND THIS!**

 **ANYWAY, FOR THE NEXT TIME, JERRY IS INFORMED ABOUT THE FOOTAGE THAT THE OTHERS HAVE RETRIEVED, THE BOSS OF THE FBI DECIDES TO ACCOMPANY THE MAGGOTS IN THE HUNT FOR ANDREW TO SHOW THEM HOW TO TAKE DOWN A TERRORIST, ANDREW AND ALEX HEAD FOR ALASKA TO CONFRONT VIGIL, AND MORE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED ABOUT VIGIL [BY JERRY AND/OR BY VIGIL HIMSELF]. HOW WILL THIS GO? HOW WILL JERRY REACT TO THIS? WILL ANDREW AND ALEX MAKE IT TO VIGIL'S HIDEOUT? WILL ANDREW'S INNOCENCE BE PROVEN? AND WHAT OF THIS FBI BOSSMAN, HOW WILL HE HANDLE THE HUNT IN TAKING OUT ANDREW AND ALEX THROUGH MISGUIDANCE BY VIGIL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, AS LONG AS YOU KEEP IT CLEAN AND POLITE WITH THE REVIEW!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE REMAINDER OF THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	9. Truth Revealed and Heading To Alaska

**Okay now readers, this is part 9 to this adventurous story!**

 **Now I honestly don't have much to say for this chapter in regards to the author's note in the beginning, mainly since we are very close to the climax for this story now at this point, and I honestly feel like I have said a majority of important stuff that I needed to say previously in the chapters prior to this one. I sincerely hope you are enjoying this story, even with the lack of followers for it, and I also hope it interests you to the point where you get a kick out of reading it.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, Andrew and Alex head to Alaska to confront Vigil at his home base, the others (Mandy included) inform Jerry and show him that Andrew is truly innocent with the video that was found in Aberdeen, the FBI continues to hunt for Andrew, with the boss accompanying them and leading them to show them how to take out and eradicate a terrorist since he sees his men as unclassifiable nincompoops, and several other stuff will be occurring most likely. How will this go? How will Vigil feel when Andrew and Alex arrive at his home base in Alaska? How will Jerry react once he sees the video that entirely proves Andrew's innocence and that he didn't commit those attacks? Will the FBI be led in a better direction with the boss leading them to do the job correctly? And what about Mandy, how will she react to the experience that she is going through? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE SKY ABOVE THE COUNTRY OF THE U.S – 10:00 A.M:**

In the sky that is just above the country of the US, we see a jet plane vehicle that was sent out by Sam and Chaosky to pick up Andrew and escort them to Alaska. Currently, the couple was basically steering the vehicle to head to Alaska and to head to the hide out that the villainous terrorist Vigil is located, and they were using a radar system equipped to the control modulator to know which way to head. Andrew was the one piloting the vehicle, whereas Alex was right next to him, while the former was sitting in the driver's seat, Alex was standing next to him as they were soaring the skies, undetected of course.

Andrew was basically on a mission; to find Vigil and figure out why he has been framing him all this time. Prior to this revelation, Andrew was slowly going into a state of hopelessness and despair the moment he was accused of the first crime in Oklahoma. It got worse to the point where he felt like he was a horrible and pathetic man, and that he was also a terrible boyfriend to Alex. It also didn't help that he was also accused of attacks in Chicago, Detroit, and Aberdeen shortly afterwards while on the run with Alex. And to top it off, the man had a horrifying nightmare which pushed him passed that point, and he was _this_ close to finally ending it all and committing suicide. Of course his girlfriend Alex talked some sense into him and informed him how special he is to her and that she would be devastated if he took his own life.

Afterwards, they had gotten the notification from the others that Andrew was truly innocent and that Vigil really was the one behind those attacks. All that fear and feelings of hopelessness and despair had faded and in its place came anger; anger at how this prick could frame him like this and put him through so much misery and agony. He really wanted to know why the hell this ass decided to frame him for those attacks in Oklahoma, Illinois, Michigan, and the State of Washington respectively.

Alex knew exactly what Andrew was feeling and she could sympathise with him too; had she been in the same position as Andrew was to the point where she would want to commit suicide, she would have been just as furious as Andrew is at that moment. It was quite clear that Alex was willing on supporting Andrew no matter what, and she wanted this villain to pay for what he had done just like Andrew wants. Of course, neither of them wanted pure revenge on this villain, they actually want him to know how Andrew felt about everything he had went through throughout this whole scenario, with the FBI after him, the protesters saying some nasty stuff about Andrew, and the trauma that the poor man had been going, to the point where he _almost_ took his own life. Needless to say, they had a pretty damn good reason for being angry at him.

Andrew was continuing to drive the plane in the right direction when Alex decided to find the right moment to speak.

"Hey Andrew," She asked politely. "How much farther until we reach Alaska?"

Andrew heard her ask the question and decided to respond calmly.

"I'm not sure babe, I'm just following what the radar is saying and what directions we need to take," Andrew said. "It shows us that we are close towards the Northern central part of the country."

"Oh, you mean like the Dakotas?" Alex questioned.

"Seems like it," Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "It says we should be there in 20 minutes at the speed we're going at currently."

"Ah okay."

There was still one question that plagued Alex's mind, something that she had to ask her boyfriend just to double check. As such, she then asked him.

"Hey honey?"

"Yes dear," He asked in curiosity.

"Are you angry with this Vigil," She started to ask. "In regards to having you framed and putting you through so much trauma?"

Andrew had to think about that for a second there; of course he was angry with him for putting him through so much, but at the same time, he didn't feel like plotting revenge against Vigil at all, since he would end up stooping to his level of wrath. As such, Andrew took a deep breath and gave an honest answer.

"Well, in all honesty baby," He took a deep breath. "Of course I'm angry with him. I am angry at the fact that this terrorist had decided to frame me for attacks that I had no involvement in at all, and I am also angry that he was willing to put me through much agony, hopelessness, despair, misery, and trauma, to the point where I almost took my own life."

"I see sweetie,"

"But at the same time…I really don't want to plan revenge on him at all," Andrew admitted. "I really want him to know how I felt when I was going through all the crap that I was put under as a result of his actions, and I really would like to know why he framed me, and what the hell his motive was."

"I know hon," Alex said. "And I'm going to support you through this. Remember, we are in this together."

"I know we are," Andrew gave her a sincere smile; the first time he had given one since this whole thing started. "Thank you so much for this Alex. I gladly appreciate your support and all."

"You're welcome babe," Alex leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Romeo."

Andrew motioned her to lean down, which she did, and then he planted his own kiss on her cheek as well.

"I love you too baby doll," Andrew grinned. "Always and forever."

"You know it."

The two of them continued flying the jet to Alaska as they were close to the Canadian border, hoping on confronting this terrorist Vigil soon…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE THE CABIN IN NEBRASKA – 10:42 A.M:**

Outside the cabin in Nebraska, we see the FBI waiting outside the cabin as requested by the boss as a rendezvous point since the boss had a dire need to inform his men about something important. In a matter of minutes, the men saw a giant copter courtesy of the FBI show up and made a landing right in front of the cabin near the FBI troops. Once it landed, the boss proceeded to stepping on out and confront his men, who were confused as to why the boss wanted to see them. The first trooper asked the first question.

"Boss, what are you doing out here," He asked him. "What's going on?"

The boss sighed and groaned as he then told them.

"I have setup this damn rendezvous because I had some news for you," He grunted. "It regards that pest named Andrew."

"But sir, we don't know where the hell that bastard went," A second man pointed out.

"The twerp and his hoe of a girlfriend are heading for the state of Alaska you dingbat," The boss barked. "I had gotten a dang readin' on where those punks are heading via radar signal."

"Any reason why ya had to tell us dat in person boss?" The one with the Brooklyn accent questioned.

"Why else? It's because I'm going to be going with you twats and lead this hunt mahself!" He growled.

" **WHAT!?"**

"That's right! It's clearly obvious that I can't trust you nincompoops to handle this damn hunt for a prick of a terrorist," The boss yelled. "So I'm going to show you dorks just how a hunt is done and lead the pack myself to maybe teach you sh*theads a lesson or two!"

The FBI men really couldn't argue with their boss, especially since he is known for having a really explosive temper if set off at the worst possible time. As such, the FBI decided not to argue with that logic.

"Well, what are we waiting for," The loud one started shouting. "LET'S GET **THOSE** _ **BRATS!"**_

" **HEY, I'M THE BOSS, AND I GIVE THE ORDERS HERE,"** The leader bellowed. **"DO YA UNDERSTAND!?"**

" **SIR YES SIR!"**

" **THAT'S RIGHT LOUTS,"** The boss roared. **"NOW LET'S GO AND GET THAT TERRORIST PUNK AND HIS HISPANIC WHORE AND KILL THEM AN' TAKE EM OUT FOR GOOD!"**

" _ **YEAH!"**_

The moment that was shouted did the FBI rushed into the copter and then the vehicle started up and went into the sky as it headed in the direction that Andrew was heading with Alex; to Alaska, so they can take out the fugitives once and for all, unaware of the fact that the person behind the attacks was really Vigil, but they'll end up figuring that one out in due time…

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE, AT WOOHP HQ – 10:58 A.M:**

At the WOOHP HQ, we see the boss Jerry looking through a database on the computer lying on his desk, as he was thinking to himself about what other information could be behind this Vigil character, and if Andrew was truly 100% innocent in these attacks that have happened in four different locations. He continued to think about this circumstance when suddenly, one of the WOOHP employees had some news for the boss of WOOHP.

"Hey, Jerry sir," The employee approached his desk with a paper filled with information that the workers had uncovered. "I have some big news that we had discovered."

This got Jerry to raise his eyebrow as he then asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The men and I had found out more information on this Vigil character," The employee had placed the paper on Jerry's desk to see. "It seems pretty big too and it will probably be useful when it comes to finding out more about his affiliation."

Jerry then sighed as he took the paper and examined it for a few minutes or so. Once he was done, he was entirely shocked by what was revealed about Vigil.

"Oh my," Jerry said in shock. "This is big news."

"Affirmative boss," The employee agreed.

"Why, I'm going to have to inform my spies on this newly surfaced information." Jerry had started to decipher over contacting his spies and letting them know about the info that WOOHP found, unaware of the fact that the others (Mandy included) would be showing up to WOOHP and showing the boss that Andrew is truly innocent in these attacks…

* * *

 **IN THE SKIES OF ALASKA – 11:26 A.M:**

In the sky of Alaska, it was snowing and it looked really cold and chilly out based on the weather conditions and the climate that was being shown at the moment. That wasn't important for Andrew and Alex though, for they had made in to this state just then as they soared through the sky, in hopes that they can find the hideout that belonged to Vigil. Fortunately for them, they had made it to the far north of Alaska and despite the blinding snow that was making it hard to see, they were able to slightly see a hideout building in the distance. It took Andrew a minute to squint to see that that was the designated place that they had to get to.

"Hey Alex, I think we made it to the hideout," Andrew declared as Alex squinted herself and took a look.

"That's his hideout," Alex said through squinting her eyes. "Beyond that snow blizzard..."

"Yeah," Andrew said. "The radar also says that we are to head there."

"Okay sweetie, let's find a good place to land so we can get going," Alex suggested.

"Good idea babe," Andrew nodded. "Let me find a good landing spot."

In a matter of minutes, Andrew found a good parking spot close to the hideout building that they had to head to. Once Andrew landed it, he then set the setting on park and it turned off. It was then Andrew then opened the hatchet on the side and he got a good look at the cold surroundings, while feeling that chill in the air.

"Well, this is our stop alright," Andrew felt a shiver from the freezing cold air. "It's definitely Alaska."

It was shown that Alex was right beside him, and by the looks of it, she was shivering cold and was shaking, chattering her teeth and wrapping her arms around her body to try to keep warm. This got Andrew's attention as he then turned to face his girlfriend in concern.

"You okay Allie?"

Alex then nodded and said.

"I-I'm f-f-fine Andy…" She shivered. "I'm just f-f-feeling ver-r-ry c-c-c-cold…"

Andrew felt really bad for her; he didn't want his girlfriend to freeze to death, and he certainly did not want his girlfriend to contract and catch hypothermia. As a result, he decided to find a solution to the problem.

"Hold on babe," He went into a storage container in the craft. "Let me see if I can find something warm and comfortable for you to wear."

Andrew spent the next moment or so looking through the box for winter gear for Alex. Eventually, he was able to find a nice warm winter jack, winter pants, and other winter gear that Alex could wear out in the freezing cold.

"Ah ha! Here's something," Andrew showed his girlfriend the winter stuff that he found. "This is something you can wear."

"Okay," Alex smiled cheerfully as she took the winter stuff that Andrew found and proceeded on putting it on.

It only took a few minutes or so for her to get all bundled up with the winter stuff Andrew had found for her. When Andrew saw her wearing that stuff, he then asked her.

"So how do you feel," He asked. "Comfy?"

"Uh huh," She nodded. "I feel much warmer now too. Thank you dear."

"No problem love," Andrew grinned. "Now I think I should find something to wear myself in that wintry condition."

"Good idea," Alex agreed with his idea.

Andrew took the next minute or so to find himself a winter outfit, when he supposedly found something that could work for him.

"Hmmm, I'm guessing this will work," Andrew looked at a particular winter outfit, which wasn't anything special; it was just your ordinary winter outfit worn during snowy conditions. "Let me try this out."

"Okay."

It only took a few moments for Andrew to bundle up and he was looking fresh and warm in it himself. It was then Alex decided to ask him.

"So are you comfy in that outfit?"

"Why yes, I am," Andrew grinned. "Thank you for asking babe."

"You got it Romeo," Alex grinned too as she winked at him.

"So Allie," Andrew then got to the point. "Shall we get going?"

"I'm ready whenever you are baby."

"Alright, guess we can head out there,"

It was then Andrew exited the vehicle first and was followed by Alex shortly afterwards. They did feel the chill in the air from the snowy condition, but aside from that, they were okay, especially since they have each other for protection.

"Well, I guess we should get to the hideout now," Andrew pointed out. "Just have to get pass this snowy locale."

"Sounds good to me Romeo," Alex got close to Andrew for warmth and comfort, not to mention love. "Shall we get started?"

"Indeed, we shall," Andrew snickered as he kept Alex close so he could keep her and himself warm as they were about to trek through the snowy area. "Let's rock baby."

"You better believe it dearie."

And so the couple started the trek through the snowstorm together as they were heading to Vigil's hideout together, to confront him and find out why he framed Andrew for the crimes he didn't commit and what the hell his motive is behind all of this…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, BACK AT WOOHP HQ – 11:34 A.M:**

It was shown that the others had shown up to the HQ and were about to show Jerry the video that could prove Andrew's innocence, right as Jerry was about to contact them on what he found out about the villainous Vigil. Once the craft that the gang was riding in came to a halt in front of WOOHP, the gang went inside and proceeded to see Jerry and give him the news on what they found out.

Inside the office of Jerry's the boss of WOOHP had decided on contacting the others regarding this info. Right as he was about to do so however, did the gang enter his office and got his attention.

"HEY JERRY!" The gang (sans Mandy) shouted together which got Jerry surprised as he then remarked.

"My, this is a surprise," Jerry remarked as the gang came to the desk. "I was about to contact you spies on something important."

"Yeah, and we have something that you must see too Jerry," Chaosky stated.

Jerry then noticed that Mandy was with them as he looked confused.

"Uh I see that you have brought a guest this time."

"Yeah well, we had her come with us," Clover admitted.

"Not to mention that I'm wondering about Andrew's innocence and this creep known as Vigil," Mandy admitted.

"Oh right," Jerry then remembered what he wanted to tell his spies. "That reminds me, I have some info on Vigil that you should know about."

"What did you find out about Vigil Jer?" Sam questioned.

"I'll explain it to you," Jerry then started. "According to the information that the WOOHP workers have gotten, Vigil just so happens to be an accomplice and worshipper of the notorious Vector, who has had admiration for a long time and has been heavily inspired by his works, and has dreamed of following in his footsteps, while remaining in the underground scene, waiting for the right moment to strike and take hold and reclaim Vector's glory."

The others was shocked to hear that and they recognized the name Vector from somewhere before. Mandy in particular asked.

"Vector," She started. "Isn't that the same creep who killed Andrew's parents?"

"Yes, indeed he is the very same one." Jerry nodded.

"Wow Jerry, that is rather important info," Chaosky remarked.

"Yah," Robert agreed. "It might help us 'long wit the tape we found ter prove Andy's innocence?"

"Come again?" Jerry was confused for a second there.

"We found a tape when we were investigating the park in Aberdeen and it's highly important," Sam took out the tape from the camera with the video on it and then placed in on Jerry's desk. "This video should be able to prove Andrew's innocence."

Jerry thought about it for a moment or so, before deciding that he had nothing else to lose, not to mention the fact that they came all this way to have him see the footage that was found in Aberdeen.

"Certainly," Jerry shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well check this out."

"Fab, because trust us Jerry," Clover spoke as Chaosky and Sam got the video all set and ready to be watch. "Once you watch this, it'll totally help with saving Andrew's skin."

"Not ter mention the truth will be revealed," Robert spoke afterward.

"Okay guys, the recording is ready to be played," Sam exclaimed.

"Alright, front row seats," Mandy said.

"Right," Chaosky said slowly. "Ready to see it Jerry?"

"Yes."

Chaosky then started the tape and then Jerry spent the next minute or so watching what was recorded on that camera in Aberdeen in its entirety, the same way that the others watched it. It only took a few minutes for the video to be played before it finally finished. Jerry took the next few minutes to take in everything that he had just saw on this tape recording. As if Vigil's tie in with Vector as revealed from the info that was discovered was bad enough, now Jerry had found out that the country was being fooled into thinking the terrorist was Andrew but it was really Vigil who had a special watch to disguise himself as Andrew to make it look like Andrew was a criminal this whole time, and to top it off, one of his most well-trained and favorite spies is on the run from the FBI while Vigil could potentially be planning something right after Andrew's destruction, with Alex in his company no less. It was quite clear that Jerry was furious about not only Vigil being the real terrorist and for causing all those attacks, but for framing Andrew and almost leading to him losing one of his top ranked spies that he had gotten (along with Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex). Despite this, he remained silent as the others got a kick out of the video again, and not in a good and pleasant way.

"Well, that's how it happened," Mandy scoffed in disgust at the video. "I can't believe that creep Vigil would do this to Andrew."

"Tell me about it," Clover agreed.

"We still don't know why he would do this to Andy," Robert exclaimed.

"Well judging from the information we had gotten from Jerry just now, I say that the motive might possibly have something to do with Vector," Chaosky exclaimed as the others realized that he could be spot-on with that theory.

"What do you think we should Jer," Sam decided to ask the boss of WOOHP.

This got Jerry's attention for the first time in a few minutes. It was then he got up from his desk and then said to the others.

"Let's go," He simply said. "We are taking one of WOOHP's vehicles to head to Alaska."

The others were surprised by that at first, until they realized why he was doing this; to come to Andrew's aid before he falls victim to death at the hands of the FBI. They decided to go with it as a result.

"Sure, let's go Jer," Sam went with it as did the others.

"Alright, we get to go to Alaska," Mandy remarked. "Hope it isn't cold up there."

"Trust us Mandy," Chaosky spoke as Jerry had brought them to a particular flying vehicle that they would be using. "It's definitely going to be cold."

"Well I for one hope that Andrew and Alex are keeping warm," Mandy insisted.

"They most likely are Mandy," Sam spoke.

"Alright, let's get into the WOOHP plane," Jerry said to them.

"Gosh Jer," Clover said as they went into the plane. "If I weren't stupid, I would say that you have decided to drop with the lame names."

"Right…" Jerry simply deadpanned.

"Shall we git goin' now Jerry," Robert asked him.

"Why yes," Jerry nodded as he started up the vehicle. "We certainly must."

"Alright," Mandy said gleefully. "We have to save Andrew before the FBI kills him and Alex!"

"Tell us something we don't know," Both Sam and Chaosky deadpanned at the same time.

"Right," Mandy smiled sheepishly before replying. "Shall we shove off?"

"Indeed."

It was then Jerry activated and started up the vehicle as it then became air-born and in a matter of seconds, the craft took to the sky as they were heading to Alaska to save Andrew and to provide backup against Vigil before the FBI proceeds to go on and kill Andrew without knowing the truth behind Vigil and the real terrorist…

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE, ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF NORHTERN WEST CANADA – 11:58 A.M:**

Speaking of which, we see the FBI soaring through the sky in the copter that the boss was piloting with his men on board. They were actually doing good soaring the skies for a while…that is, until a malfunction in the copter took place, causing it to shake and smoke in the rear end as the FBI men were wondering what the heck was happening. The boss however, knew what was happening, and he wasn't thrilled about it in the slightest.

"Of all the dang nabbit crap, I had this dang copter's battery change over yesterday," The boss boomed. "Stupid piece o' junk!"

"What does that mean boss?" One of the men asked curiously.

"It means… **WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH YA LOUT!"** The boss screamed loudly.

" **WHAT!?"**

The copter then soared through the skies at a fast speed, seeing that there were going to be crashing at any second. They flew passed a Canada outskirts sign saying 'You're leaving Canada, eh!' while a couple of Canadians were standing in front of the sign watching the copter zip overhead.

"Welcome to Canada, eh!" The two Canadians shouted together.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boss and the men screamed together as the copter was going to crash in a matter of seconds.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, they ended up crashing and landing where the place they had landed in, was Alaska…but it was far from the area that Andrew and Alex are heading, because they had just entered the border of Alaska from the crashing impact.

Once they had landed, they had regained themselves and then started wondering where the heck they were now.

"Oh, where in plum's neck did we end up," The boss questioned while groaning.

"Lemme check the radar unit," One of the men checked the radar to confirm where they were precisely. "Hmmm, it says here that we are in Alaska."

"Well, least some good came out of that damn crash," The boss retorted in sarcasm.

"But wait, it also says that the place Andrew is heading is very far up north," He reiterated.

"And they wonder why I'm a loner with this sh*t," The boss muttered under his breath.

"Wait, so ya mean we have to get through dat snow storm just to get them," The Brooklyn accent FBI man questioned.

"I'm afraid so."

"UGH! **I WANNA PULVERIZE THAT ANDREW PRICK! AND I WANNA DO IT NOW!"** The loudest FBI man howled.

"Easy tiger," Another FBI man stated. "Our boss shall know what we should do, right boss?"

"Right," The boss turned to face his men. "I say we head out there and travel to hunt them down by foot!"

"You sure bout dat boss?" The Brooklyn asked.

" _ **DON'T QUESTION MAH AUTHORITY YA MOTHERBUCKING DUMBASS! JUST DO IT!"**_ The boss boomed angrily, almost sounding like he could cause an avalanche.

" _ **WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET GET THOSE TWERPS!"**_ The loudest one boomed too, almost making it look like an avalanche could occur too.

" _ **ALRIGHT!"**_

They then excited the copter and felt the shivering cold (except for the boss who referred to his troop as a bunch of whining sniveling babies) as they had begun their extremely long trek to the north to get Andrew and Alex, while having to brace and fight through this snow storm just to do so since they had no vehicles on them at that moment, so they had to go on the long trek together…

* * *

 **AT THE HIDEOUT OF VIGIL, IN NORTHERN ALASKA – 12:17 P.M:**

Back with Andrew and Alex however, they had made it to the front entrance of the hideout and they were both planning on making their break-in into the building.

"Well Alex, looks like we made it to the hideout," Andrew pointed out with pride. "This must be where Vigil is hiding out in."

"Yeah, I must agree with that babe," Alex smiled before asking. "But how are we going to get inside with the door frozen up and possibly locked up?"

"Well, based on what I have learned from those years of spying, I think this calls for breaking in, the old fashion way," Andrew said. "In the way we spies do it."

"Oh! I love that way honey," Alex said excitedly as she gets out her laser lip stick. "Shall I do the honor?"

"Certainly." Andrew allowed her to do what she has too.

"Very well."

Alex then activated the laser lip stick as she then did what she was meant to do; create a hole through the door, kick it off and then bust her way in afterwards, which is precisely what she did in that exact order. Once Alex broke into the place, Andrew followed suit shortly afterwards as he then approached his girlfriend.

"Nice job there Alex," Andrew complimented.

"Thanks," Alex blushed as he gave that compliment.

"Well, this looks like a normal regular bad guys' hideout," Andrew remarked as he skimmed the area.

"It is even colder in here than it is out there," Alex said.

"I guess that's to be expected from a menace like this one," Andrew took a guess.

"True."

Andrew then smiled and said to his girlfriend.

"Allie, you going to be okay?"

"I should be Andy," Alex shivered. "Thanks though."

"Hmmm… I think I know how to make it all better," Andrew had that grin on his face as he approached his girlfriend and brought her close. Prior to that, she had understood what she meant and as a result, she let out that grin too just as Andrew brought her close.

"Oh ho ho yeah baby," Alex giggled. "I would love to make mouth contact with your mouth hunk."

"Me too gorgeous," Andrew said romantically.

"Oh Romeo," Alex sighed happily. "I love you way too much."

"And I love you way too much too, my beautiful baby doll."

Without hesitating, the two of them locked lips as they engaged in a passionate kiss, a French kiss to be precise, as their tongues were tussling and dancing in each others mouths as they were having tongue sex, which the two of them continually enjoyed every second of it as this lasted for a few minutes or so.

Afterwards, the two of them part as they looked at each other in a happy manner.

"Well babe, you ready to do this?" Andrew asked her.

"You bet," She said gleefully. "Let's go and get this done!"

"Way ahead of you love!"

Grabbing each others' hands, the two of them walked down the hallway to see if they can find and confront the terrorist Vigil, unaware that a security camera was watching their every move and would transcend back to Vigil himself.

* * *

In the main lair of the villain, we see that Vigil had seen the twerps on screen and realized that they had broken into his hideout. Rather than be upset and furious about it however, he was quite intrigued, as if this opened up the perfect opportunity to dispose of Andrew the old fashion way, and that it would entirely get him out of his hair for good.

"Hmmm, so this Andrew pest and his lady think they can just snoop their way into my hide out and try to foil what I have planned for the world," Vigil mused. "How befitting, but unfortunately for them, they won't be successful. This could be the perfect opportunity to take out Andrew myself and be praised by lord Vector. Yes, that's a wonderful idea… HehehehehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

He started laughing like a maniac, as he was planning on confronting and destroying Andrew himself, unaware of what'll be in store for him soon afterwards, and what else will be happening to him shortly afterwards…

* * *

 **END OF PART 9…**

 **YEAH, SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS FAR SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! I DIDN'T HAVE THAT MUCH THAT I WANTED TO ADD TO THIS ONE! STILL, I DO HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY STILL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **IN ALL HONESTY, WE'VE JUST ABOUT REACHED THE CLIMAX FOR THIS STORY, MEANING THERE IS ONLY A COUPLE OR SO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT TO THIS STORY ALL IN ALL! NONETHELESS, THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY BE THE LONGEST TOTALLY SPIES STORY I'VE EVER DONE, AND WILL MOST LIKELY SURPASS ALONE IN THE WORLD I AS THE ONE WITH THE MOST CHAPTER (AITWI HAS 10 CHAPTERS). DON'T BE SURPRISED IF IT'S LONGER THAN THAT STORY!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, VIGIL CONFRONTS BOTH ANDREW AND ALEX, ANDREW DEMANDS HIM TO REVEAL WHY HE DID WHAT HE DID, WHICH HE'LL END UP DOING, THE FBI EVENTUALLY MAKE IT TO VIGIL'S HIDE OUT, AND THE OTHERS WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE IT BEFORE THE FBI BEHEADS ANDREW OR VIGIL DISPOSES OF ANDREW HIMSELF. HOW WILL THIS ALL GO? WHAT WILL VIGIL'S PLAN BE PRECISELY? WILL ANDREW SURVIVE ALL OF THIS? HOW WILL THE FBI REACT WHEN THEY FIND OUT THAT THE REAL TERRORIST WAS VIGIL? WILL THE OTHERS BE ABLE TO MAKE IT AND SAVE ANDREW BEFORE HE IS KILLED? AND HOW ABOUT MANDY, WILL HER LOYALTY AND FRIENDSHIP TOWARDS ANDREW STAND TRUE HERE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR, ONLY IF IT'S CLEAN AND POLITE THAT IS!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU'LL TUNE IN FOR THE REMAINDER OF THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


	10. Vigil's Confrontation and Climatic Fight

**Alright now readers, here is part 10 to this story called 'Alone in the World III'!**

 **Now in all honesty, we've just about reached the climax with this story, and I don't have much more to add at this point aside from how the confrontation, the outcome of the innocence being proven and the ending. All in all, there are only a couple more chapters left to this story, so I hope you've been enjoying them and I hope you look forward to these last remaining chapters that'll be coming.**

 **Anyhow, for this chapter, Andrew and Alex confront Vigil, who proceeds on telling them of his plan and why he did what he did to frame Andrew, the FBI will eventually make it to the hideout of Vigil and see the truth for themselves, Jerry and the spies (along with Mandy) head to Alaska to aid Andrew and stop the FBI from killing him and show them his innocence, Vigil proceeds to exterminate Andrew prior to that, Alex will aid Andrew in this conflict, and some other stuff will occur. How will this go? What will Andrew and Alex's reactions be to Vigil's confession and plot? Will Andrew survive this conflict? Will he also survive the FBI's intrusion? Will the others do something to save Andrew and prove his innocence before it's too late? And what of the plans Vigil has for the world, what will they be precisely? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE HALLWAYS OF VIGIL'S HIDEOUT – IN NORTHERN ALASKA – 12:46 P.M:**

In the hallways of the hideout that belonged to the villainous Vigil, we see both Andrew and Alex walking down the halls together as they were keeping close to one another. They were briefly looking around their surrounds while they walked, and they had noticed just how dark, sophisticated and dreadful the place looks, not helped by the lack of light in the hallway, which was only dimly lit by some cheap working light bulbs that were on. Andrew knew that the bad guys' hideout would be creepy and unsettling to begin with (seeing that this Vigil was the one who was truly responsible for all of the attacks, and how he posed as Andrew so he could be framed for them), but from observing the hallway from this hideout alone meant that they were up against something seriously dangerous, as well as someone truly menacing. The last time Andrew felt unsettled by a baddies' lair was when he was dealing with Vector a while back, and he had a strange and bad feeling that something about Vigil will be truly terrifying and horrid.

 _I have no idea what we're up against this time, but I get this strange feeling that whoever the hell Vigil is, we're dealing with someone major and dangerous._ Andrew thought to himself. _The last time I felt this scared and unsettled was when I was dealing with that…_ _ **monster Vector,**_ _and he revealed the most horrifying truth to me, which left me in a devastated state. I honestly think that this Vigil will be just as serious as Vector was. I'm just wondering why would he do this, what kind of motive did he have, and what the hell is he planning to wanting to go on and commit all those attacks in the country and then frame me for them by posing as me, making it look like I committed the crimes?_

Alex had noticed Andrew thinking about something, judging by the look on his face, as she then decided to ask him.

"Hey Andrew," She asked him innocently. "You okay honey?"

Andrew noticed the look on her face and decided to be honest with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Andrew then admitted. "I'm just thinking about what it is we're dealing with. I'm not sure if this is a serious threat or what, but I got a bad feeling that something big and dangerous is going to happen…"

It was then Alex grabbed Andrew's hand, squeezing it as she then gave him that reassuring smile.

"We'll be okay hon," She smiled. "We're in this together Andy, and we will put a stop to Vigil's plot, whatever the heck it might be. I promise, we will get through this _together."_

Andrew knew she meant that, and considering what he had went through earlier and what _almost happened_ previously, he really did appreciate her gestures. He then smiled as a result.

"I know that babe, and thank you for your support," Andrew gave a sincere grin. "I truly appreciate the support."

"I know you do," Alex remarked. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then engaged in a kissing fest lip to lip for a couple of moments before stopping and then grabbing each others' hands.

"So shall we get through this hallway and hopefully find Vigil's main lair," Alex asked. "This place is really creeping me out."

"I agree," Andrew admitted. "Let's get through this monstrous looking hallway and find Vigil before we get more freaked out by this place, shall we Allie?"

"You said it Andy," Alex smiled gleefully as they then continued to walk through the halls, looking for Vigil to confront him face to face while keeping close together, unaware of what Vigil has in store for Andrew the moment he is introduced to the terrorist…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE MID-SECTIONS OF ALASKA – 12:58 P.M:**

In the midsection of the state of Alaska, we see the FBI crew and the boss trekking through the state on foot while pushing through the massive amount of snow on the ground, seeing that this was a major challenge for the FBI, but despite this, the hot-headed brashness of the boss' personality didn't give a flip about the snow, as he wanted to exterminate Andrew himself since his crew was too incompetent to do so. The other members of the FBI couldn't complain about the snow, especially since it would set off their boss and they would have to put up with his berating comments, retorts and insults; something that they normally put up with on a daily basis as it is. Nonetheless, they continued onward through the snowy landscape, even though the boss was thinking on if they'll be given access to a vehicle to get through this snow.

 _This is dang plummin' ridiculous! Why must I be forced to trek through this climate wit these bozo boneheads? I wish I had access to a dang vehicle right 'bout now!_ The boss thought to himself. _Well, at least I'm not whinin' and cryin' like a damn baby like them nitwits would be right 'bout now!_

Keeping those thoughts to himself, the boss sighed as they trekked through the snow some more while the others kept quite and followed his route, which lasted for a few more minutes.

Just then, they came to a halting stop when they saw a 'keep out' sign and something else preventing them from proceeding, with a single guard blocking their path. Once the boss took notice of the guard, he grew really, really annoyed.

 _Oh give me a dang break will ya?_ They approached the guard regardless as the guard told them to stop.

"HALT!" He was about to ask the all-important question when the boss scolded at him.

"What in tarnation do ya think yer doin', ya fool," The boss retorted in an annoyed manner.

"I should be asking you the same question," The guard countered. "Where do you fools think your going?"

It was then the one with the Brooklyn accent started speaking.

"If ya must know bub, we are on the hunt for dat fugitive known as Andrew, and our calculations indicate that he is beyond dis point and he is at da far north of the state of Alaska," He explained. "An' now we have to get there before we lose dat punk again."

"Not if I can help it," The guard snorted. "You cannot go beyond this point. There is a snow danger beyond here and anyone who would go by this area will mostly like get frostbite and/or freeze to death due to the recent snow blizzard we just had. It's too dangerous to go by this point, so you travelers aren't allowed to go by here."

The boss ended up face palming in frustration as another FBI man then spoke.

"Uh hello you doofus? Perhaps you haven't heard of us," The man snarked. "We are members of the FBI!"

"And I happen to be a member of the CIA," The guard countered with such heavy sarcasm. "My decision is firm. You are not going by here and that is final!"

It was then the loud FBI man's turn to speak as he then got ready to boom.

" **UGH! I WANT TO BASH UP THAT LITTLE TWERP ANDREW AND RIP HIS NECK OFF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"** He roared, shaking the ground a little as the guard gave an annoyed blank stare.

"Oh fer the love of Pete's sake," The boss groaned. "I could do anythin' fer a coffee right 'bout now…"

Despite this, the guard blankly stared at them as the FBI just stood there like sitting ducks, wondering how they were going to get by and be able to reach Andrew and his girlfriend Alex…

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE, IN THE SKY SOMEWHERE ABOVE CANADA – 1:03 P.M:**

In the sky somewhere above Canada, we see a WOOHP jet plane soaring through the sky which contained the others who were heading for the location Vigil was hiding out at (which they assumed Andrew and Alex would be too) before the FBI gets there first and takes out Andrew. Strangely enough, it was Jerry that was piloting this ship (which really isn't a surprise after all, since he made the decision himself after seeing that video the others showed him) as he was focused on the objective of getting to Vigil's lair with the others in tow. All of them were determined with getting to Andrew's aid, proving his innocence, and exposing Vigil for being the true mastermind behind the attacks in the country, who undoubtedly framed Andrew by posing as him no less. To say that Jerry was angered for being fooled into thinking Andrew was a criminal when he was innocent this whole time and for Vigil playing them all as cards would with no doubt, be the understatement of the century. The others seem to agree with this as well as they were also determined with exposing Vigil as being the real terrorist behind those attacks. Mandy in particular was getting a little impatient as to when they are going to get there.

"Okay, am I the only one who is wondering when the heck we are going to get there," Mandy complained. "Andrew's life isn't getting longer ya know?"

"Tell me about it girlfriend," Clover agreed. "I could totally whoop some baddies' butt right about now."

"I think ya mean WOOHP some baddies' butt Clova," Robert corrected her.

"Oh Robby, it's so cute when you make those puns," Clover gushed as the others (sans Robert) gained sweatdrops behind their heads (especially Jerry).

"I think we should be more worried about what'll happen to Andrew," Chaosky stated.

"Same here Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Jerry has it all under control, isn't that right Jer?"

Jerry then realized that Sam just spoke to him as he then said.

"Ahem, well, yes indeed," Jerry said as he continued to pilot the ship. "We shall be there shortly, hopefully."

"Yeah," Mandy actually sounded concern for Andrew's wellbeing. "I hope that those guys in dark blue don't kill Andrew."

"So do we Mandy," Chaosky agreed. "And Alex probably hopes so too."

"Uh y'know," Clover sassed. "Alex is going to keep them from killing Andrew."

"Thanks for pointing that out Clover," Chaosky said dryly.

"Now I suggest we go an' git to Andy's aid post haste," Robert declared.

"Yeah," The others (sans Jerry) cheered in unison as the jet plane continued to soar off to get to Andrew's aid and prove his innocence; not to mention expose Vigil as being the true terrorist throughout this scenario, hoping that they will be successful in due time…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE FARTHEST PART OF VIGIL'S HIDEOUT (VIGILS' HUGE LAIR) – 1:22 P.M:**

In his huge lair in the hideout he is residing in up in Alaska, we see that Vigil is watching the surveillance camera and was seeing Andrew and Alex getting closer and closer to his oversized lair. He had that sinister, smug, sadistic grin on his face going on, actually anticipating their arrival in his lair and to be able to fall in the hands of Vigil himself.

"That's right you insolent fool," Vigil said sadistically. "Come closer to my lair, where you shall fall victim at the hands of your own defeat, courtesy of I, the villainous Vigilant, where you shall perish at my hands, and Vector shall truly be avenged as a result."

It was then Vigil chuckled and snickered darkly and in a sinister manner where it echoed, as he was looking forward to taking out Andrew himself and being able to avenge Vector as a result, unaware of what'll be awaiting him sometime soon…

* * *

In the same location, outside his lair, we see Andrew and Alex stooping closer and closer to the far end of the hideout to where Vigil was located. They had noticed that it got darker and spookier as they trekked on, and it was unsettling to them in the slightest.

"Hey Andrew," Alex said softly. "This place keeps getting creepier and creepier by the minute."

"I know," Andrew nodded. "I'm getting really unsettled by this location and how the interior is set up. The very dark and gloomy setup does not help matters either."

"No kidding babe," Alex agreed wit him on that one. "I just hope we find this Vigil soon."

"So do I honey,"

Alex nodded at this when she saw something at the end of the hallway.

"Hey Andy, look," She pointed. "What's that at the end of the hallway?"

Andrew looked in the direction Alex was pointing in and saw that there was a final door at the end of the hallway; and it looked huge and ancient looking by the ominous appearance of it.

"Whoa, that looks like a door," Andrew remarked. "It looks ancient and ominous."

"Do you think that beyond that door happens to be where Vigil is hiding out?" Alex asked.

"Mostly likely," Andrew shrugged as they approached the door. "But still, we better brace ourselves for what we will be up against, since we don't know what kind of maniac we're dealing with."

"I'm with you Andrew," Alex remarked.

"I know you are Alex," Andrew smiled. "I love you my beautiful angel."

"I love you too, my dashingly handsome hunk." Alex smiled too.

"Now let's go and find out more about this Vigil freak."

"You got it Romeo."

And so the two of them got to the door, opened it up and entered the room that it leads into…

* * *

Once they entered the room, they had noticed just how off-fitting and dreary the room was, in addition to being at a massive size. As the big door closed behind them, the couple had started looking at their surroundings.

"So, this is his lair isn't it," Alex asked at a whisper.

"It must be," Andrew whispered too. "But something about it creeps me out…"

They had walked throughout the room to get a good look at what was surrounding them in the room.

"This creep has such a seriously gritty décor and setup," Andrew remarked.

"Uh huh," Alex nodded before she saw a tube of something. "What's that?"

Alex approached it and saw that in it was some red liquid that was making a bubbling sound as Andrew approached it to get a closer look of it.

"What is that liquid," Alex asked in confusion. "It's red, and I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before…"

Andrew took a good look at it and studied the substance for a few moments or so when he saw a text label on the said that said 'Heme' and he also recognized the red substance from places he has seen before. After a good observation or so, he was then shocked and horrified when he had concluded what that stuff was.

"Oh my god Alex," Andrew said with a horrified tone. "This red liquid is not any ordinary liquid coated in red dye. This is _blood…"_

Alex's eyes grew to huge lengths once Andrew said that.

"Wait, blood," Alex was having trouble finishing this statement. "Blood, as in…"

"Yes," Andrew nodded and decided to finish for her. "The same blood that come out of people when they get a cut, slash, or when they get stabbed or shot at from a gun multiple times."

Alex became horrified herself at that moment, as she didn't know what to say about this. After a few moments of silence, Alex then felt like asking.

"But…but why would Vigil want to collect someone's blood," She asked at a soft volume.

"I seriously doubt it's for any charity drive or blood donations babe," Andrew responded. "I get the feeling that Vigil has a fetish for blood and all things creepy."

"Andrew, this is messed up," Alex admitted.

"I know it is sweetie," Andrew agreed. "I get the feeling that this blood was contained from some of the attacks and genocides that Vigil took part in."

Alex then started to realize that as she was unsettled by the truth.

"Andrew, I'm honestly scared." She admitted.

"So am I pumpkin," Andrew admitted his own fear. "I am really worried about what the hell we're up against."

"Me too sweetheart."

They then stood there silently, thinking about that for a minute or so. It was then a rather uncomfortable sinister laugh was then heard as the couple heard this come out of nowhere.

"Andrew where is that coming from," She asked worriedly.

Andrew then started to realize what it was precisely.

"I think I already know the answer to that one," Andrew simply stated.

Before anyone else could be said, a voice then hollered out of nowhere in the dim darkness.

" _Well, well, well, if it isn't a couple of intruding pests,"_ The voice hissed darkly. _"How nice of you to drop in uninvited… Very impressive, but none the wiser, I got you right where I want you…"_

Andrew and Alex then saw a dark shadow in the distance as said shadow was the one who just spoke to them. Andrew then got into a battle stance while Alex was right behind him.

"Would you mind revealing yourself to us first," Andrew retorted.

The shadow figure then sighed as he then spoke.

" _If you insist, you fool…"_

The figure then stepped out of the shadows and then revealed himself.

* * *

It was then a dim light turned on and lit the place ever so slightly as the figure was revealed to be none other, than Vigil himself, and by the looks on his face, he is quite looking forward to the confrontation he is about to have with Andrew. Andrew instantly knew who he was right when he showed himself. In a firm position, Andrew then spoke.

"So you happen to be this 'Vigil' that we've been hearing about, isn't it?" He asked steadily as Vigil had that grin on his face.

"The one and only," Vigil snarked. "I suppose you're here to find out some answer huh?"

"Uh yeah, of course we are," Alex sassed. "You have been putting Andrew through a lot of stress, anxiety and paranoia! You have no idea what the hell Andrew has been through!"

Vigil let out a slight huff as a result, but then regained himself and then said.

"Oh, I certainly do, my dear," Vigil said calmly. "And from everything that I had witnessed, I am quite thrilled and ecstatic by what that twerp has been through."

Alex got furious by that remark and wanted to deck him. Andrew though, wanted her to stand down and keep it together as he wanted some answers from the menace first.

"Alright Vigil, we want some answers," Andrew demanded. "What the hell is going on? Why have you been committing all these terrorist attacks in the country? What kind of grudge do you have against me to want to pose as me and then make it look like I was the one behind the attacks?"

"Yeah, and what kind of motive do you have to want to do something as terrible as this," Alex barked afterwards as Vigil didn't loosen his confident grin one bit.

"I suppose you want answers as to why you have been put through so much suffering, is that what you seek you insolent pest?" He said.

"Just give us the answers," Andrew said in an annoyed deadpan.

"Very well then," Vigil hissed briefly. "I will explain it to you."

Vigil then cleared his throat and then pleasantly began his explanation to the couple.

"You see, I happen to be a follower and a worshiper of an amazing villain, who has been such an inspiration in my dreams and desires on making the world into something that it is," He started. "If you must know, I enjoy making the lives of others as miserable and devastating as possible, and I also happen to have the dreams of following in my lord's footsteps and take control of the world. As a result, I've been planning; I've planned for years on end for such a chance and opportunity to take control of the planet and follow in the footsteps on my lord, but sadly, all attempts have been kept underground and hidden in the dark, since an insolent punk decided on intervening on my master's dreams of world control, and dominance, and all those dreams were shattered, so I waited for years until the right moment came to finally surface and put my plans into action."

"Okay," Andrew said slowly. "Just who the hell is your master and lord exactly?"

"Who else? He was the inspiration of all that shall be controlled," Vigil then revealed to them. "He is known as the great master Vector, whose dream was to control all humans, conquer the world and make sure no stood in his way!"

Both Andrew and Alex gasped when he said Vector as the latter then slowly asked.

"Vector," Alex said in shock before asking angrily. "The same Vector who went on ahead and killed Andrew's parents?"

"The very same one my dear," Vigil admitted with a smug tone. "And it was a pleasant demise for those two insolent twits who stood in my lord's way, and it was an amazing victory for him…until that prick Andrew decided on putting a stop to his plans and dreams!"

Alex really wanted to lash out at him, but Andrew then asked.

"So what the hell does this have to do with me falling into a state of hopelessness and despair," Andrew asked in a sneer. "What the hell was your motive?"

"My motive you twat was to make sure you would fall ill and either have one of the two following happen to you; a.) The FBI gets mislead into hunting you down and executing you and killing you themselves, or b.) Have you fall into a state of despair to the point where you would give up on life and then commit suicide," Vigil admitted. "It was the only seemingly way to make sure my terrorizing plans would be a success if you were taken out of the picture one and for all."

Andrew started gritting his teeth in rage as Alex then growled at the terrorist.

"Why would you do this you fiend," Alex hissed angrily.

"Its simple missy; revenge," Vigil gloated. "I wanted to extract revenge for the fall and demise of my lord Vector, and make sure the one responsible for his defeat would fall and meet his end. I had planned on these attacks by posing as Andrew with this device," He then showed them the wrist watch he had on. "This device allowed me to transform into the fool and make it look like he was behind the crimes. It was a brilliant plan too, seeing that everyone in the world hates him at this point and the FBI wants to kill him once and for all!"

Alex was not thrilled by this, and was ticked off about it.

"How dare you put Andrew into this position," Alex barked. "How dare you commit these acts of terror, pin it on my boyfriend and then go on and treat him like crap by allowing everyone to hate him and traumatize him and treat him like absolute sh*t!"

Vigil then tisked at this and shook his head, dismissing her retort.

"I expected something like that from the girlfriend of a lonely inferior pest," Vigil admitted. "But that's just the start of my plan, for once Andrew is out of the picture, I shall proceed on continuing the rest of the plan that I have in store for the world."

Alex kept glaring angrily at him while Andrew then stepped up.

"And what the hell is your plan precisely," Andrew sneered through gritted teeth.

"I'm glad you asked fool, for you see, I shall continue my lord Vector's legacy by taking control of the world and conquering it," Vigil boosted. "All those attacks were just the beginning, but the rest of the world will be in for a special surprise once I control everyone and bring the world down to its knees, where I shall rule all, and anyone who dares to oppose me shall be exterminated!"

Andrew was beyond pissed off by this point, as he really wanted to give this cretin a piece of his mind for putting him through all this crap.

"You monster, you are a horrible _horrible_ person who put me through so much throughout this whole scenario," Andrew snarled angrily. "You're going to pay for putting me through so much trauma and devastation to the point where I almost killed myself, and for committing all those attacks and for harming all those innocent people! We're going to put a stop to your plan once and for all, for all the horror that you had unleashed onto me and to everyone else in the world!"

Alex nodded in agreement; a sign that she was with her boyfriend as Vigil once again shook his head and sighed.

"I had expected you to say something of such inferiority," Vigil scoffed. "Too bad you won't be able to stop me. Surely, I had hoped that the FBI would kill you off sooner, but even they see too damn incompetent to dispose of you! No matter, I myself shall take the honor and rid of you myself like what should have been done from the very beginning! My lord Vector shall be avenged!"

"We aren't letting that happen you ass," Alex snarled. "Because I'm with my boyfriend and I'm going to be siding with him!"

"Oh yes, I expected his girlfriend to side with the enemy, but not a problem," Vigil then said in a sadistic manner. "The more people I can dispose of from this planet, the better."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Andrew shouted.

"Sure you do punk," Vigil dismissed it as if it were nothing. "Shall we battle now you fool?!"

"Certainly," Andrew was ready to deal with this terrorist. "Let's settle this!"

"I got your back Andrew," Alex was right beside her boyfriend, ready to support him in a fight that was about to unfold.

"Very well then, I shall destroy you both," Vigil had that sadistic and smug look on his face. "Let's do this."

"Bring it," Andrew and Alex shouted together as a fight between them was about to get underway, right at that moment…

* * *

 **BACK WITH THE FBI AND THE GUARD – 1:39 P.M:**

The FBI was growing really impatient with the waiting as nothing was happening for that moment. Eventually the boss got out his phone and decided to order and ship over a vehicle.

"Alright that's it, god damn it," The boss dialled a number. "I'm orderin' us a ride outta here."

"Sounds like a good idea boss," An FBI man said.

"Of course it is ya dingbat," The boss barked as he then made the call and ordered a vehicle to get them to their designated location. Once he was done with the call, he pocketed the phone and then another FBI man asked him.

"So what shall we do until our ride gets here boss?"

"What do ya think," The boss retorted. "We wait until that ride comes and picks us up and brings us to our terrorist fugitive, where we will destroy him once an' fer all!"

"What about his girlfriend boss," The one with the Brooklyn accent questioned.

"Eh, how bout we take her out too fer aidin' our fugitive," The boss deadpanned in annoyance.

"Sounds good to me, let's just wait it out…"

And so the FBI with their boss decided on waiting for that vehicle to pick them up and escort them to the lair that Andrew was at currently, as they would eventually find out who the real terrorist was…

* * *

 **AT VIGIL'S HIDEOUT IN ALASKA – 1:43 P.M:**

At the hideout of Vigils', we see that the battle between Vigil and Andrew/Alex was about to get underway, as Vigil was more than ready to put Andrew to his demise.

"Well, I must say it shall be a breeze to dispose of both of you myself," Vigil said.

"Can we start already," Andrew demanded in annoyance.

"As you wish,"

It was then Vigil busted out a gun (the same one he used in the attack in Oklahoma. He loaded it up and was ready to fire away at the two standing before him.

"Ready to lock and load ya twats!"

He then made that clicking sound with the gun as Andrew knew what this meant.

"Alex, follow my lead."

"Way ahead of you dear."

The moment that was said did Vigil start firing away with the rifle and then Andrew and Alex dodged the attack before they got shot as they rolled and rushed to dodge the incoming bullets, which struck many stuff and caused some of Vigil's works to be destroyed, not that it bothered him, since he was more focused on killing Andrew along with his girlfriend Alex. Eventually, the couple ducked and covered behind a barricade as more stuff was being shot at and destroyed.

"You can't hide forever you fools," Vigil called out as he kept firing away. "I will shoot you down you bastard, you and your pathetic girlfriend!"

He kept firing away as Andrew and Alex were wondering how to stop him.

"Andrew, he keeps firing at us," Alex was panicking. "Soon enough he'll take us down with those bullets!"

"I know," Andrew was just as nervous. "We have to think on how we are going to stop him precisely."

"But how are we going to do that honey," Alex asked. "We're dealing with a rifle here!"

Andrew had to think for a minute or so before he asked.

"Alex, do you have a gadget that we can use?"

Alex then looked through her pack and she found something.

"Well, I have this device which can deactivate and sabotage a weapon or arsenal in a matter of seconds," Alex showed him a tiny micro-plant chip which was capable of doing just that. It was then Andrew gotten a wonderful idea.

"I got an idea, I'll use this and take out his rifle," Andrew took the chip and was about to jump over the barricade. "Cover me babe."

"You got it sweet cheeks!"

Andrew then got Vigil's attention, who was firing away prior to that when the man then said.

"Hey bonehead," Andrew called out. "Here's something that'll be a match for you!"

Vigil turned around to face him as he was about to shoot the man when Andrew tossed the chip towards the rifle, which it successfully attached itself to, which got Vigil to gain a blank look and then laugh.

"Ha, a tiny chip, are you kidding," Vigil gloated. "A stupid pathetic chip is not going to stop me from shooting you down ya-"

He couldn't even finish as his rifle short circuited and then got deactivated and fused out, getting sabotaged as it then exploded right then and there afterwards. Alex jumped out from the barricade as Vigil had an annoyed look for a second or so before regaining that confident look again.

"Oh please, you think that's all I had," Vigil then tossed the remains of the then rifle to the side. "You might have wrecked my rifle, but I still have some tricks up my sleeves."

Andrew and Alex looked confused by this.

"Hmmm?" Andrew looked puzzled by this.

"Get a whip of this."

It was then Vigil then extracted a rather long sword from behind him somehow as he then pointed it towards Andrew, who flinched at the sight of it.

"Why try to shoot you down with a rifle when I can attack you directly and kill you the old fashion way," Vigil insisted. "This sword will clearly take you out of the picture."

It was then Vigil charged for Andrew, getting ready to swing his sword towards the man, who successfully dodged the swipe as Vigil continually tried to swipe at Andrew to kill him off by slashing him and stabbing him, to no avail as Andrew kept dodging it. Alex was to the side, hoping and praying that Andrew can get out of this one without getting severely stabbed or sliced up to death.

Vigil continued his slaughtering attempt with the sword on Andrew, who kept dodging it as the sword instead did damage to some of his stuff that were in the room already. In spite of this, Vigil wasn't giving up his slaughter of Andrew that easily as he continued to slash away at the man.

As this went on for a few minutes, Vigil eventually sliced a metallic iron pole that was behind Andrew when Andrew ducked in the nick of time as the pole fell to the ground, and it clearly gave Andrew a method of defence. He picked it up and wielded it like a sword in front of Vigil.

"Oh, you want to start a sword fight with that thing ya punk?" Vigil snorted.

"Well since it's come to it, I have no choice," Andrew spoke calmly in response.

"Very well," Vigil brushed it off as he was about to swipe at him.

Andrew used the pole to block his attack as the two of them engaged in a sword like fight, slashing against each others' wielding weapon as it seems that both of them had an equal advantage against each other. This sword-style fight lasted for several minutes or so.

Meanwhile, Alex was thinking about the sword like fight that was taking place and she felt it was her duty to get to Andrew's aid and save him from what could become a significant slaughter, courtesy of the terrorist who framed Andrew.

"Oh dear, my man is going to get slaughtered and killed by that menace soon," Alex looked worried as she talked to herself. "I got to do something to save him. There has to be something I can use to save him."

She looked around and searched the ground now filled with fallen debris and such from the attack the rifle made earlier, along with what the sword was doing previously. She was wondering if there was something that she could use to take out Vigil's sword, as she was scrambling to find something useful when suddenly, her eyes caught her attention on something remarkable, it was a circular piece of metal debris that had sharp pointy edges, making it look like a shuriken and she felt that it could be used as one.

"Hey, this debris looks like a shuriken," She picked it up and studied it. "Maybe this could help me save my boyfriend."

She saw Vigil still continuing to slash at Andrew, who still had that iron pole as a defence shield as she sighed.

"I just hope this works." Alex begged that this'll save Andrew.

Taking a deep breath, Alex then called out to the terrorist.

"HEY KNUCKLEHEAD," Alex called out in a jeering manner, getting ready to make her move. "HOW ABOUT YOU FEAST YOUR EYES ON THIS!"

Vigil then looked at her with his sword facing upward as Alex then went and tossed the shuriken like debris towards the sword as it was spinning and rotating rapidly as it then headed straight for the sword and slashed right through the dagger, resulting in the sword breaking and crumbling into many tiny pieces as sharp metal remains filled the floor right in front of him afterwards as Andrew smiled and winked at her, a sign that he was thanking her for the rescue. She then winked at him in return.

Vigil meanwhile, had the most annoyed look on his face, a sign that he was not impressed by this interference.

"You little witch," He tossed the handle of the once sword to the side in aggravation. "You dare to interfere with my out-slaw of this twit known as Andrew?!"

"Hey, you were trying to kill my boyfriend," Alex rushed to Andrew's side afterwards, who still had that pole in his hands. "I was just coming to his aid and rescuing him from your out-slaw!"

"Hmph, so be it," Vigil huffed. "Guess this is the time for me to bust out the big guns!"

Before Andrew and Alex could question his action further, Vigil immediately busted out a bunch of heavy artillery; consisting of a machine gun, a missile launcher, a sniper and a pistol which were the big guns that Vigil was referring to.

"Feast your eyes on these babies," Vigil grinned smugly.

"Oh my," Andrew's eyes were wide as were Alex's.

"Now prepare to be terminated and destroyed you twits." Vigil snarled in sadistic joy.

As he then loaded his artillery, Andrew simply said to his girlfriend.

"Let's run Alex…"

"Right,"

They then started running as Vigil began firing away his weaponry at the two, resulting in a massive amount of damage and destruction of his lair as missiles, bullets, and other dangerous projectiles were launched and sent flying in all directions, as Andrew and Alex continued running and fleeing from the incoming ammo that was aimed constantly at them. The lair was gradually getting wrecked and trashed by the ammunition as parts began to crumble and turned to debris with the attempted killing of Andrew and his lady getting underway.

It eventually got to the point where one of the missiles got misfired and found it's crashing through the roof of the lair, making its way out of the hideout as it shot through the sky in a rapid speed, heading for another location in Alaska.

* * *

 **WITH THE FBI IN ALASKA – 1:32 P.M:**

The FBI was still in front of that guard waiting patiently as the guard still wasn't letting down his guard (obviously). It was then the loud FBI man then saw something coming for them.

" **LOOK OUT! INCOMING MISSILE!"** The loud mouthed FBI man boomed as he pointed, alerting the other FBI men and the boss.

The moment that was shouted did the FBI get out of the way as the guard was confused by what they were referring to when he turned around and saw the missile heading for them. Rather than run for his life, the guard started shouting.

" **HOLY MACKERAL! AN INCOMING MISSILE IS HEADING FOR US! HOLY SH-"**

He didn't get to finish that one when the missile landed right nearby and caused the ground to shake and quake and it eventually caused a strong enough impact to send the guard flying as he was sent soaring, being sent somewhere to parts unknown. The FBI saw him flying overhead until they saw him vanish like a star as they were wondering where the heck that missile came from, as the impact from the missile had finished and the wreckage was done.

"Well, that guard is now out of the picture," One of the FBI men stated.

"Good riddance," Another one retorted. "That guy was gettin' on my nerves."

The other men (sans the boss) nodded in agreement at that fact.

It was then a vehicle showed up in the distance, getting the boss some much needed relief from this madness.

"About time that dang thing came here," The boss huffed.

"Ya ordered a vehicle for us boss," An agent asked.

"Of course I did, ya nimrod," The boss snorted. "I'm tired o' travelin' in this stupid climate, so we're ridin' in this baby!"

"Fair enough,"

"Well, what are ya waitin' fer ya varmints," The boss barked. "GET IN THAT VEHICLE!"

"YES SIR!"

They all entered the vehicle together with the boss getting in front and got behind the wheel as if he knew how to operate the vehicle as he then started it up.

"Now let's go hunt down our fugitive men," The boss had a smug smile going on there.

"YEAH! LET'S DO IT!"

The boss then got the vehicle moving as they then drove off to the hideout that Andrew was at currently to put a stop to the fugitive, unaware of the discovery that they'll make when they get there, where it'll be revealed that Andrew is innocent and Vigil is the real mastermind behind the attacks…

* * *

 **BACK AT VIGIL'S HIDEOUT – 1:40 P.M:**

Disregarding that missile, Andrew and Alex were behind another barricade as they were wondering if they could find something that can stop the madman in his tracks.

"Andrew, it's useless," Alex cried. "He has us outnumbered with all that ammunition."

"I know," Andrew knew this. "If only we can find some way to deflect those ammos and counter them back to the weaponry."

"But how are we going to do that," Alex wondered. "I don't have any gadgets that could potentially help us in this situation."

"Well I wonder what we could use as a substitute," Andrew said afterwards.

It was then Alex then had her eyes caught to a circular shield that looks like it could be of some use.

"Hey Andrew, that shield over there could help us," Alex pointed to it as Andrew looked at it and observed it for a minute or so before realizing what the shield was made out of exactly.

"Holy mackerel, a shield made out of diamonds and is as hard as such, that could help with deflecting the projectiles," Andrew went over and picked it up. "I do hope this works."

"I do too," She agreed.

"Well I will do the honor."

"Goodluck babe!"

"Thanks!"

It was then Andrew jumped out and got the villainous Vigil's attention by shouting.

"HEY VIGIL!" He called out as Vigil turned to face him. "COME AT ME!"

Once Andrew shouted that did Vigil gain a thrill smirk.

"With pleasure you twit," He then began to fire his weaponry at Andrew. "Say your prayers sucker!"

"Oh I will," Once the projectiles were firing close to him did Andrew bring out the shield and put it in front of him.

 _I just hope this thing works._

Vigil didn't care about the shield, feeling that the projectiles will pierce right through and kill Andrew in a matter of seconds. To his complete surprise however, the projectiles were deflected off the shield as they turned around and were sent right back at him, getting him to gain a shocked look as the projectiles then made contact with his guns and it caused an explosion and smoke appeared as a result of the blast that was impacted as Andrew realized that the shield actually worked. Alex noticed that it worked too as she rushed to her boyfriend.

"Andrew, it actually worked! Congratulations," Alex cheered for her boyfriend.

"I know," Andrew grinned. "I can't believe I actually pulled it off!"

"Yeah, and I think you outdone Vigil from that impact," Alex gleefully said. "I mean that impact must have done something to him!"

"I get it, and I think that the blast finally got him to give in and he has been defeated…" Andrew remarked.

Sadly, they were mistaken, as coming from the smoke was Vigil as he was still standing strong and he was still willing to fight. He had several scalding wounds from the impact, but he was still in tact. Rather than look furious and pissed off at him though, he still had that smug and confident smirk on his face as Andrew and Alex saw this and knew that Vigil hasn't given up yet.

"…or not." Andrew added to the last part.

"Hehehehe, well you fools, you might have demolished my weaponry, as well as my lair," Vigil said with sadistic glee. "But I still have my ways of handling you and the world."

"Huh?" Andrew tilted his head.

"I have a top secret invention that'll dispose of you once and for all!"

"What is it that you're getting at, dweeb," Alex felt like asking.

"Watch and learn,"

He then got out a remote and pressed a button, causing himself, Andrew and Alex to be ricocheted out of the lair and into the freezing cold outside as Vigil had an invention he would use to demolish Andrew and his lady before proceeding with his plan. It was at that moment that soon enough, the climatic part of the fight will soon unravel and the truth will be revealed to the FBI as to who the real terrorist mastermind behind the attacks was precisely…

* * *

 **END OF PART 10…**

 **YUP, I'M LEAVING THIS ON A CLIFFHANGER HERE, SINCE I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING MUCH MORE HERE, SINCE THIS IS ALREADY A LONG CHAPTER! STILL I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE CHAPTER REGARDLESS!**

 **WELL HONESTLY, THERE'S ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT (DEPENDING ON HOW THE REMAINING PART OF THE STORY WILL GO) SO THERE'S NOT MUCH MORE LEFT TO THIS STORY! I DO HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THIS STORY ALL IN ALL, ESPECIALLY SINCE I'VE BEEN SLOWLY LOSING MY MOTIVATION TO WRITE ANY NEW STORIES AT THIS MOMENT, SO I'VE BEEN DRAINING OUT FROM WRITING!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME THE CLIMATIC BATTLE COMES TO ITS END, AND OTHER PARTS OF THE PLOT WILL UNFOLD AND SLOWLY MEET THE END! HOW WILL THIS GO? WILL ANDREW BE SAVED BY THE OTHERS? WILL VIGIL FINALLY BE EXPOSED AS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE TERRORIST PLOTS AND PROVE ANDREW INNOCENT OTHERWISE? AND WHAT OF THE FBI; HOW WILL THEY REACT WHEN THEY FIND OUT THE TRUTH? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR, WHILE KEEPING IT CLEAN AND POLITE THAT IS!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY AT THIS POINT! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE LAST REMAINING CHAPTERS HERE, AND WITH THAT ALL SAID AND DONE, GOODBYE NOW EVERYONE!**


	11. Truth Surfaced and Proof of Innocence

**Okay now readers, here is part 11 to this story known as 'Alone in the World III'!**

 **Now all in all everyone, we've reach the climatic part of this story and there is not much more left to it, in spite of it being longer than the first story that I did for the series. There are only a couple more chapters left to this story before it finally closes and is accomplished.**

 **I am really wanting to take a break from writing fanfictions for a bit; I've become exhausted and drained from all this writing, and I felt my creative writing structure starting to drop and diminish, so I would really like to take some time to unwind once this story is finally completed.**

 **Now since I want to keep this author's note short, for this chapter, the climax unfolds, discoveries about the truth will be surfaced and revealed, Vigil's latest invention will be revealed, the FBI makes it to the hideout, the others make it too, and the story starts to reach the outcome. How will this all go? Will Andrew finally be proven innocent? Will the others save him before he is killed off? How will the FBI react when the truth hits them in the face? What kind of invention does Vigil have on hand? And what about Andrew's fate; will this outcome finally push him out of the position of being a wanted fugitive on the run, along with Alex? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **ON THE OUTSIDE OF VIGIL'S HIDEOUT IN ALASKA – 1:50 P.M:**

On the outside of Vigil's hideout, where it was still freezing cold (being in Alaska after all), we see that Andrew and Alex had been pushed out into the front entrance of the rather brutally hammered and wrecked hideout of the notorious terrorist that has been making Andrew's a living nightmare up to that point. When they had regained their composure, they had noticed that Vigil wasn't with them; he was missing. Being the first to notice, Alex then decided to ask the well appropriate question.

"Hey honey," She started. "Wasn't Vigil just with us when we were sent catapulting out of his lair?"

Andrew then noticed he was missing and realized something suspicious was up now.

"Yeah, I could have sworn he was with us," Andrew looked around and rubbed his chin.

"Where do you think he ran off to," She asked him sincerely.

"I have no clue," He then gave a proper exclamation. "But I have this strange feeling that he about to unleash something big on us."

"What do you think he has planned for us?"

It was then the ground started shaking the moment his girlfriend asked him that question.

"I think we're about to find out babe." He stated as the ground continued shaking for several minutes or so.

Underneath the ground in front of the lair, which was covered with snow, was a metal door that connected to Vigil's hideout and it was used mainly for entry into his hi-tech top secret facility where his biggest and baddest inventions were seemingly being held, including the latest technological invention he was about to unleash and use on his opponents and take out Andrew for good.

The underground hatch door slowly started to open up and push the snow that was on top of it aside and was brushed off entirely. Once the hatchet was entirely opened up a few moments later, Andrew and Alex noticed something entirely big about to surface and emerge from the underground area that the door lead downward to.

It was then something big and mechanical started rising up to surface as the couple got a really good look at what was coming up and what they were about to be facing in a matter of minutes. The big giant object that came to surface was revealed to be none other, than a giant fighting robot courtesy of Vigil himself; the robot had several ammunition and heavy artilleries equipped to it, including missiles, bullets, grenades, bombs, TNT launchers, laser beams, and so much more that could easily help and benefit the life of an evil mastermind such as Vigil. In the circular cockpit was Vigil himself, who by the look on his face, was really bloodthirsty at that point, ready to unleash his wrath and vengeance on the two twerps that dare to oppose him and put a stop to his plans. It was clear that Andrew and Alex now knew what the hell they were up against.

* * *

Once the giant fighting robot being piloted by Vigil came into view and revealed itself, Andrew and Alex were entirely shocked by what Vigil had on his hand in order to destroy them.

"Oh my…" Andrew could only utter with shock as he was staring at what was in front of him.

"Uh…Is…Is that a…?" Alex tried to ask, but she was as shocked as Andrew that she could bother to finish that question.

It was then Vigil was heard laughing at their shock as he then gloated.

"Ha ha ha, don't you like it," He questioned with retort. "This happens to be my latest invention; one that'll help in proceeding with my plans and be able to gain control of this plan in the same veins as my lord! In addition to that, I'm going to use this machine to dispose of you goody twits for good!"

With that said, he then stomped the left foot onto the spot that Andrew and Alex were standing on who, despite being completely shocked and swooned by the creation he revealed to them, were able to dodge and get out of the way in the nick of time as they were shown rolling over to a new spot, with Andrew giving the creation and its pilot a firm, serious and determined look while his girlfriend was right behind him, ready to support him by all means necessary. Even though he missed the couple, Vigil still laughed at their pity attempts at outsmarting him and escaping the impact.

"Try as you may you little punks, but you are no match for this invention, one that I've been planning, put a ton of preparation into, and constructing it for years for the day I would finally unleash my wrath and vengeance onto the world and show them what happens to those that dare to defy my master and lord," Vigil boosted loudly. "And now with the invention finally in completion, I shall unleash its full potential and its undeniably raw power on the world and gain control of all the cities worldwide, in order to live up to Lord Vector's legacy! But of course, I shall test out my latest creation on the twerp who dared to take down my lord and foiled his plans to begin with, along with his twit of a girlfriend, and then nothing shall stop me!"

As the villain howled, Andrew started growling in aggravation at this as he then spoke.

"You aren't going to get away with this, you fiend," Andrew hissed in anger as the terrorist dismissed his comment as a joke as he laughed it off in a mocking manner before snorting.

"Oh but I am you twit," He snorted. "I have been waiting for years for this moment, where I could make the world mine and bring it to utter chaos, despair and devastation and live up to the name of my lord, and once all of my plans fall into place where everyone has fallen at my knees, THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE, **AND MY LORD SHALL BE** _ **AVENGED!"**_

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Andrew barked, getting ready to fight the madman in his robot. "We are going to take you down together, isn't that right Alex?!"

"You better believe it Romeo," Alex backed him up. "I definitely have your back Andy!"

As Andrew thanked his girlfriend sincerely, Vigil could only shake his head and tisk at the sight.

"You poor insolent fools, thinking you have what it takes to stop me and overthrow my plans. I meant it when I said that nobody is going to stand in my way, especially two overly inferior twats that feel the need to foil my plans and disgrace the name of my master and lord Vector," Vigil sneered. "The both of you shall meet your match and face your defeat in the hands of my wrath and destruction!"

"Bring it dude," Andrew jeered.

"That's right, we're ready to take you on," Alex backed up her boyfriend.

"Ah, it is such a lovely sight to see that the two of you are willing to fall ill to my work," Vigil sighed before gripping a remote and placing his finger onto a button. "Allow me to give you a demonstration on how this heavy duty baby works."

The moment he said that did he press said button and launched out some heavy duty missiles from the sides of the machine which were aimed at the couple, who thanks to the good use of their incredible reflexes, were able to jump out of the way and dodge the impact right then and there, leaving behind a gapping hole and smoke in the wake of the spot they standing in moments ago as the couple landed right in front of the highly equipped machine. It was then Vigil gained a determined look by this moment, willing to destroy Andrew and his lady with everything that he has on him, thanks to his robot.

"Ready to meet your defeat, you fools," Vigil had that smug grin going on as he asked that.

"Bring it," Both Andrew and Alex said in a determined manner as they had disapproving frowns.

"Certainly, let's do this."

The moment that was said did a fight begin between them, resulting in many massive explosions, weaponry, the use of gadgets that the couple had access to, and many other disastrous results taking place at the front of his hideout in the snowy cold area of Northern Alaska. The fight of the century (as some might call it) was getting under way and would last for a good amount of time, enough to be a time killer to watch unfold…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, NEARBY ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE HIDEOUT IN ALASKA – 1:57 P.M:**

On the outskirts of the hideout, we see the FBI was approaching their designated location that Andrew and his lady were located at, all the more willing to exterminate Andrew once and for all, unaware of the fact that they would end up having the truth hit them right in front of their faces. For the moment, they were bloodthirsty and determined at taking out their fugitive Andrew for good, more so with the boss, who was willing to do the job himself and show his incompetent and foolish men how it's done and have them witness the task being accomplished. Needless to say, the others were becoming impatient with this as well, as it was really showing from their bored looks and a couple of them murmuring under their breathes in complaint, with one of the men finally speaking out loud.

"Ugh, when are we going to reach our destination," He complained. "I really want to see that Andrew prick be taken out once and for all!"

"And ya think Ah am enjoyin' this," The boss huffed. "We shall find that snob an' we will take 'im out once an' fer all!"

"But when will we get to our location?"

"What do Ah look like, a navigator,"

Another one of the men was looking out the window, looking all bored and such while seeing what was ahead of them. It was then something caught his attention as the man's eyes grew wide as he then got the others' attentions.

"Hey guys, there's a building in the distance," The man pointed to said building that we were steadily approaching in the distance. The other men (sans the boss who was driving) surround the aforementioned FBI man as he then pointed to the building they were approaching. "We are gradually approaching that building as we speak!"

"Whoa," The man with the Brooklyn accent spoke. "What do ya suppose dat building is so to speak?"

Another FBI man was holding a radar device which had identified what the building was and who was residing there precisely.

"No way," That particular man was amazed by what was shown. "The building we are approaching _is_ the designated location where our fugitive Andrew is located!"

"SAY **WHAT?!"** The loud FBI man boomed as they looked at the navigator.

"I believe he's right," The Brooklyn accent man confirmed. "Dat building in the distance is where our damn fugitive Andrew is located."

"Well guess that's where we're heading then," Another FBI man stated.

" **YEAH, LET'S GET THAT PRICK!"** The loudest one roared.

The boss, having overheard all of that, suddenly gained a really smug and sadistic smirk on his face.

"Time to die Andrew," The boss said with sadistic glee.

It was then they saw several explosions occur in front of the building in the distance, which got the FBI shocked by this.

"That must be the work of Andrew's too…" An FBI man believed.

"Well men, let's git ready ter do this." The boss affirmed.

"YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!"

The FBI in the vehicle had planned on heading to the hideout building in the distance, ready to impose and take out Andrew at all costs, as they were also about to find out the truth, which will be uncovered very shortly…

* * *

 **BACK AT VIGIL'S HIDEOUT (OUT FRONT) – 2:03 P.M:**

Back at the front of Vigil's hideout, the battle between Vigil and Andrew/Alex was really unfolding, as the couple was making use of the gadgets that they had on them, and had confronted the fighting robot head on repeatedly whereas Vigil kept on using all the weaponry and artillery equipped to the machine in order to blast both Andrew and Alex to smithereens. The next several minutes were filled with explosions and blow ups galore, with the couple constantly dodging the attacks as they felt that they needed to have a plan to become a rather even match for the robot. While Vigil was laughing maniacally at the destruction he was creating, both Andrew and Alex were breathing quite heavily as they needed to become an even match for this terrorist.

"Huff…Andy," Alex was the first to speak. "This machine is way too powerful…"

"Oh…I know Allie," Andrew agreed as he caught his breath. "We have to find out how to be an even match with this maniac."

"But how are we going to outmatch him," She asked him. "We've tried everything we could think of up to this point, and we haven't been able to outmatch Vigil's machine in the slightest."

Andrew realized his girlfriend was right as he started thinking while observing the surroundings. He saw Vigil continuing his violent rampage in all directions while he examined the area that the fighting robot was located. He then saw a sizable ditch right behind the robot and realized that with just enough force, the machine could fall right into the ditch and remain in a hopeless state. It was then a plan started to form in his brain.

"I think I've come up with an idea."

"What's the idea honey?"

"Alex, do you have a gadget that could be used to provide full force enough to push that robot back a couple inches or so?"

"Well, I have these jet packed heavy armoured boots in men sizes that I brought for you," Alex showed him the boots she was talking about. "Why do you ask sweetie?"

"I have a plan," Andrew stated. "And these boots may provide the assistance needed."

Not wanting to be one to argue with her boyfriend, Alex gave him the boots, where he proceeded on putting them on and then activated them. Now with the boots activated, Andrew was hovering in the air courtesy of the boots as he was now planning on delivering a blow to the giant mech Vigil was piloting. He then charged for the mech while Alex was hoping that he knew what he was doing.

Fortunately, he was, since the moment he was charging for him did he get his attention.

"Hey Vigil!"

Vigil looked confused as he looked to see a flying Andrew via jet boots charging for him as he then aimed the left heavy armoured boot he had on in front of him as he then slammed and made significant impact with the machine. Once contact was made, Vigil felt the robot move back a couple of feet. Vigil felt the impact and had let his guard down when he said the following to the man in front of him hovering in midair.

"Whoa, perhaps it seems that we are an even match twerp," He said with such disdain.

"Perhaps we are bub,"

Without warning, Andrew landed another kick into the robot, sending it backwards a couple of inches before the mech fell right into the ditch that Andrew saw moments ago which he felt would be the perfect spot to leave the machine rendered helpless. Realizing what had happened, Vigil began to figure out that he left his guard down, since Andrew was given enough time to land that heavy impact of an iron kick to send him backwards into the ditch that was right behind him, as he was now in a helpless state…at least for the moment, as the villain then sneered.

"You little twit," Vigil sneered. "You forced me to let my guard down."

"What was your first clue," Andrew snorted as he landed on the ground, with Alex now right beside him.

"You will pay for this you little sneak," Vigil barked at him for that cheap trick. "I swear, I'm gonna…"

He then stops short when he notices a van coming in; realizing it was the FBI, who showed up to take out Andrew, Vigil decided to remain hidden for several minutes. As such, he went into the ditch completely out of sight which got Andrew and Alex confused. Alex was the one to speak on behalf of this sudden movement.

"Huh? What is he….?"

Alex couldn't finish that sentence as the FBI had pulled up and the couple saw the black van they were riding in come to a halt stop in front of them. The moment that was done did the FBI storm out of their van and they were fully loaded with their weapons and artillery, ready to exterminate and kill Andrew by all means necessary. Andrew figured out who they were and he felt exaggerated.

"Oh gimme a break," Andrew yelled in an exaggerated manner. "This is just what I needed at the moment!"

"Yeah, talk about a twist of events," Alex said dully, sympathizing with her boyfriend as the boss of the FBI came to the front of the back, with the big heavy guns on hand, ready to take out Andrew once and for all. With a smug grin on his face, he finally spoke first.

"Ah, we got ya now, ya little varmit," The boss said excitedly with sadism. "Now it's high time y'all face the wrath o' the man 'hind the FBI and teach ya not ter mess wit the FBI!"

Andrew was beyond aggravated by this point, as he had already been put through a ton of sh*t thanks to the true mastermind behind the terrorist attacks, known as Vigil, and now the FBI is still wanting to kill him and execute him, unaware of the truth that has yet to finally surface. As a result, Andrew raised his hands in the air in exaggeration and then cried out.

"Oh come on," He cried. "I already told you I didn't do it! Why are you still wanting to hunt after me!?"

" **SHUT YER TRAP, YA WHELP!"** The boss erupted. "WHEN I'M DONE WIT YA, Y'ALL WISH YA NEVER MESSED WIT THE LIKES O' ME, YA SNOT NOSED LITTLE SH*T!"

" **YEAH! SHOOT HIS HEAD OFF!"** The loud FBI man boomed in anticipation as the others cheered at that idea, one that the boss was considering on doing.

Andrew then gulped as the boss continued.

"But if ya just corporate wit us, ya maggot, maybe we'll make dis fast an' painless an' it'll be all over in a matter o' seconds," The boss clicked his gun. "But ya shall perish, one way er another."

It was then Andrew's girlfriend decided to step up and defend her boyfriend.

"Now look here you creeps, my boyfriend is innocent," She stuck up for him. "I will not allow you to go on and kill him like he's your shooting target! I won't let it happen! You will not kill Andrew!"

"Ah, we haven't forgotten 'bout ya, missy fugitive lovah," The boss snorted. "Don't worry, we got plans fer ya too, right after we take out dat man o' yers!"

"You are _not_ going to shoot him like a wild animal," Alex sneered in Andrew defense. "You're going to have to get through me if you want to shoot and kill my man!"

The boss sighed in dissatisfaction at the defiance of Alex, getting the feeling that Alex won't let them do what they have to, and even though they had something else planned for the Hispanic chick, it looks like there was only one way to handle this once and for all.

"Ugh, why must they be so damn resistant? Very well then," He then got his gun ready. **"I'LL HAVE TAH SHOOT DA BOTH O' Y'ALL DOWN TER KINDGOM COME!"**

That part got both Andrew and Alex shocked and worried now, since they were going to be dead by this minute, while Vigil was shown in the ditch inside his mech, smirking and grinning away at the thoughts of them being killed and destroyed by the FBI, unaware of the fact that the arrival a couple of good friends to the couple (4 of which were spies) and the boss of WOOHP will be showing up momentarily before their death comes.

But for now, both Andrew and Alex were holding each other close for comfort as they knew that there was no stopping the FBI with their job. The boss got ready while the other men had sadistic grins on their faces.

"Ya ready ter face yer death ya two mutts?"

Neither of them said anything as they kept quite, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Welp, dat makes it easier fer us!" He then pointed the gun to the couple, getting ready to open fire at the two.

"Say ya prayers, ya rapscallion mangy louts," The boss hissed at he brought his finger to the trigger, getting ready to pull it.

Seeing that they weren't responding, he took that as their final farewell words as he was prepared to fire at will. He then placed his finger right over the trigger, ready to kill the two that were in front of him and his crew…

* * *

However, before the FBI boss could pull the trigger, a voice shouted from the sky.

" **STOP!"** The voice shouted from the sky. **"DON'T SHOOT THEM!"**

"Huh?"

The FBI and the couple looked up into the sky and saw that WOOHP jet plane heading for them; for they had arrived just in the nick of time. Inside the WOOHP plane was Jerry (who was piloting it), Chaosky, Sam, Clover, Robert, and Mandy, who had arrived right before Andrew and Alex could be shot and killed right then and there by the FBI. Vigil had notice their intrusion and was confused at first as the plane then a landing right in front of the FBI van. Once it made a landing, the ones inside the plane got out and immediately came to Andrew and Alex's side as they then started talking to the FBI.

"Stop, don't shoot them," Jerry spoke first.

"Yeah man," Chaosky said afterwards. "You are being misled!"

"Andrew wasn't the one who committed those terrorist attacks," Sam stuck up for Andrew.

"Totally," Clover spoke afterwards. "Andrew was set up! He so didn't commit those crimes!"

"Yah," Robert said afterwards. "The person who committed those crimes was Vigil!"

"That's right, so like, leave them alone or else we are going to like, so totally show you guys what for," Mandy barked lastly, resulting in the others (including Andrew and Alex) giving her blank looks. "What? I was just trying to stick up for Andrew and his girlfriend."

The FBI was shocked and surprise by their sudden interference and they completely ignored what they had just said. They couldn't believe it; these people (including the boss of WOOHP himself) we're defending and protecting Andrew and his girlfriend from the hands of the FBI. To say they were rather angered by this intrusion was a major understatement.

"Wuh, what in tarnation is this 'pose ter be," The boss gruff madly. "What do ya fools think ya doin' defendin' dat criminal!?"

"Enough man," Chaosky snapped. "We have came to stop you from killing Andrew! Andrew really didn't commit those terrorist attacks!"

"Yah right, like we'll believe in yer dum' fairy tale crap," The boss huffed before shouting. "GET OUTTA MAH WAY SO AH CAN SHOOT DAT BASTARD DOWN!"

"Chaosky is telling the truth," Sam spoke. "Andrew didn't do it! It was the notorious villainous terrorist Vigil who is responsible for those attacks."

"Yeah, he totally uses this watch to turn into Andrew," Clover sassed impatiently. "He posed as Andrew and made it look like he committed the crimes!"

"They are right," Robert stepped in. "Vigil is the real criminal here, not Andy!"

"Yeah, so do us a favour and drop the stupid gun will ya," Mandy scoffed at the boss' defiant attitude.

" **ENOUGH WITH THE LIES!"** The loud FBI man boomed. **"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SO WE CAN SHOOT THAT BASTARD AND HIS HISPANIC BITCH OF A GIRL!"**

"Look, we have proof that Andrew didn't do it," Jerry insisted.

"Yah right," The boss brushed off.

"Chaosky, you still have the camera?" Sam asked as Chaosky got it out.

"I sure do," Chaosky showed them the camera. "You boys might want to watch this footage from Aberdeen Washington for just a minute."

The FBI was getting really impatient, but nonetheless, they cooperated and decided to watch the footage containing the truth for a minute as Chaosky then played the footage to them moments later, as the crew watched the footage for themselves as Vigil himself overheard all this going on from the ditch, and he realized that his identity has been compromised to the FBI, so as a result, he decided to improvise and unleash his wrath on everyone that gets in his way, so he decided to reveal himself in a few minutes.

* * *

The FBI had watched the whole footage for themselves and they had to take in everything that they watched just then a few minutes later. They had felt several feelings of realization; bewildered, tricked, fooled, misled, treated like a bunch of dumb puppets, and played for a sap on top of it all, and realizing that all of this was done to make it look like Andrew was the terrorist when Vigil was the real mastermind behind it all. To say they were pissed would be pretty obvious; they were already angry to begin with as they had wanted to take down and kill Andrew whom they thought was the terrorist behind these attacks, but after what they had just seen, it was clear that they were now full blown pissed for being played for a couple of has-been idiotic saps. The boss especially was extremely furious as his crew, being incompetent as they were, were misled and played for a couple of sappy nimrods, and that angered him, in addition to being misled in a damn hunt for the wrong man whom they thought was the bad guy when he really wasn't. They had wanted answer; they had wanted to know where this real terrorist Vigil was exactly and give him a piece of their minds for fooling them and playing them for a couple of saps, in addition to all the terrorist attacks that were caused by the villain himself.

Gritting his teeth and curling his hands into fists (disregarding the guns for the moment) the boss then slowly started speaking.

"Wuh…how…wuh…what the hell is this is suppose ter be…" The boss sneered. "Where in Hell is dis Vigil who dares ter fool us FBI and play us fer saps an' git away wit it!?"

"We don't know," Sam said first. "But we can tell you that Andrew is truly innocent."

"Yeah we git that missy," The Brooklyn accent man said. "But what we should know is where dis man Vigil is."

"I think he should be around here," Chaosky took a guess. "I mean this place is suppose to be his hideout."

"WELL WHERE THE HELL IS THAT ASS," The loudest FBI man boomed. **"I WANNA TEAR HIS DAMN HEAD OFF,** _ **AND BEAT HIS ASS UP FOR MAKING A NIMROD OUTTA ME!"**_

This was Vigil's cue as he then decided to make his grand appearance.

" _ **I HAPPEN TO BE RIGHT HERE FOOLS!"**_

Andrew and Alex were the only ones who recognized that voice as the others bared confused looks on their faces.

"Huh?"

Vigil then activated the jet pack and got out of the ditch and showed himself to the group as they were all shocked (sans Andrew and Alex) by his grand appearance.

"Would I happen to be the one you're looking for," He asked rhetorically.

" **VIGIL!"** The others shouted together.

"That's right, the one and only," He said with pride. "And now since all of you know about my plans, I guess there's only one thing that I must do now."

"Oh no," Andrew and Alex shouted together as the others were wondering what he had planned…

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby, a female reporter in Alaska who happens to go by the name Karen was sent out to find something that could potentially become the scoop of the century, although up in the north of the state Alaska, there wasn't really anything that could be consider 'scoop of the century' material, with all the snow lying around, and the fact that no one was likely out at the moment, most of which were keeping themselves warm in their respective homes. Nonetheless, she was sent to find something, and despite the struggle that could come with trying to unravel something, she decided to travel through the snow, about to encounter something big and worthy of being a 'scoop of the century'. Shivering from the cold, Karen brought her arms around herself as she kept trekking through the snow. Suddenly, she heard a voice nearby as it was shown to be Vigil, who was announcing his plans to the people that were in front of them.

"Huh," Karen looked curious. "What could that be?"

She then decided to investigate since it got her interest, and being a member of the news crew, it was her job to find out what the source of that noise was coming from.

When she peaked through a stone, she saw Vigil's hideout with Vigil himself inside the giant mech giving away his plans to the people in front of him as this got Karen to grow all wide eyed.

"Oh my…" Karen wiped her eyes and then got a closer look at it to show that what she was seeing was true. It was then Vigil was then heard saying the following.

"…and once that is complete, MY PLOT FOR WORLD CONQUEST SHALL BE A SUCCESS, **AND THE GREAT LORD MASTER VECTOR** _ **SHALL BE AVENGED!"**_

He then started laughing maniacally as he then immediately started firing away all ammo and explosives in all directions, leading to the group having to scatter and run for their lives from the impacts the weaponry was leaving. Karen was witnessing this destruction and realized one thing, this was definitely 'scoop-of-the-century' material, as she then proceeded to get out her talkie and pressed a button on the side, contacting her boss right on the spot.

"Hey Karen, what can I do for you?" Her boss asked.

"Hey sir, do you think you can send an entire news crew out to my pinpoint location," She asked him.

"You bet I can sweetheart," Her boss said. "Why do you need the entire news crew though?"

She then delivered the wham line as Karen then simply said.

"I think I had just found the scoop of the century."

Realizing what this meant and not wanting to question her motive any further, the boss decided to do just that as the call ended.

As for the others, we see Vigil laughing maniacally in the comfort of his own mech as the others were wondering what to do, as it would be revealed soon, but unfortunately, this is where an unexpected cliffhanger comes in…

* * *

 **END OF PART 11…**

 **YEAH, THIS REALLY IS BEING LEFT ON A CLIFFHANGER! I'M SORRY, I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE INCLUDING THE FINAL OUTCOME OF THE BATTLE AND THE CLOSE TO THIS NONSENSE, AS I WANTED TO HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY, ESPECIALLY SINCE I'M SO TIRED FROM ALL THIS WRITING, AND MY CREATIVE WRITING ASPECTS HAVE BECOME DRAINED! STILL I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S ALMOST OVER!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME THE CONCLUSION COMES IN, JUSTICE GETS SERVED, VIGIL IS VANQUISHED, ANDREW IS NO LONGER BEING FILLED WITH FEAR AND PARANOIA AND OTHER STUFF SHALL BE OCCURRING TOO! HOW WILL ALL THIS GO? WILL VIGIL FALL IN HIS ENTIRETY? WILL ANDREW BE FREE OF STRESS AND ANXIETY? WILL HE FRENCH KISS WITH ALEX AGAIN AFTER GOING TWO CHAPTERS WITHOUT DOING IT? AND WHAT ABOUT MANDY AND THE OTHERS; HOW WILL THEY REACT TO THIS REALIZATION? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR WHILE KEEPING IT CLEAN AND LIGHT ON THE REVIEW!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE FINAL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE GUYS!**


	12. Plan Foiled and Vigil's Defeat

**Alright now readers, this is part 12 to this lengthy story 'Alone in the World III'!**

 **Now I shall let you know that I have been taking several breather days off and getting myself all caught up, since writing this story has taken its toll on me, so I apologize if this story is taking forever to update and finish up. Not to worry, I will finish this story; I promise, and there are only two chapters left so that shouldn't be too difficult.**

 **Anyway, this story is just about coming close to the outcome and the conclusion from it all, and there's only this chapter and the next chapter left, so I hope you look forward to these last two chapters.**

 **Now with that said, for this chapter, the outcome sets in, justice gets served, the real bad guy Vigil is stopped for good, Andrew is no longer wanted to be dead, people leave him alone from the outcome, and the conclusion slowly sets in. How will this all go? Will Vigil finally fall in defeat? Will Andrew no longer be stressed out and anxious as a result? Will Andrew and Alex finally French kiss after spending the last two chapters of not doing so? And what about the others (including Mandy); how will they react to the outcome and the slow conclusion creeping in by the end? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE HIDEOUT OF VIGIL'S (OUT FRONT) – IN NORTHERN ALASKA – 2:58 P.M:**

Continuing from the cliff-hanger left behind previously, Vigil was still laughing maniacally while the others were wondering what they should do to stop the villain's plan to rampage the world and take control of it afterwards (in addition to exterminating Andrew of course). After laughing for the next few minutes, Vigil continued his assault with his equipped artilleries on the fools, with a news crew having shown up recently and was about to broadcast this breaking news worldwide, with the truth finally being revealed to the public. Everyone scurried out of the way; Mandy went behind a fallen barricade while the others rushed to different parts to avoid the incoming ammo as the area became more and more demolished by the passing second, mainly courtesy of Vigil trying to unleash his wrath on Andrew and everyone else who was trying to oppose him. No matter what it took, even if it meant the destruction of his hideout and everywhere else that just so happens to be surrounding his hideout, he would make it his goal into destroying Andrew and taking out anyone else that gets in his way just so he could gladly avenge his lord and master Vector. However, the others (including the FBI) weren't willing on letting themselves go down that easily and they were going to stand their ground against this vile villain and terrorist.

* * *

Several minutes have passed before Vigil finally ceased his rampage and stopped his attack, which lead to the others coming out of hiding and regrouping together to show Vigil that they weren't willing on giving up. Vigil had a combination of both amused but also irritation, as he seemed to have underestimated these fools, but was really getting irate at the fact that they weren't willing on going down without a fight. It was quite clear that both Vigil and the people standing in front of him were getting weary and worn out, judging by how they were panting constantly at that very moment. After a few moments, Vigil was the first to speak about the predicament.

"Hmmm, you fools seem to be far more intelligent than I had predicted…Perhaps I have underestimated you all," He then spoke with determination and irritation. "No matter, all of you insolent fools shall fall victim and become prey to my invention before I unleash my wrath onto the world and avenge my lord!"

He then launched a dynamite towards the group, which they jumped out of the way in the nick of time as an explosion was then shown as a result of the explosive. Even though they dodged the attack, Vigil knew that they had no chance of disassembling his latest work, seeing it was invincible towards most attacks out there, and he was smart enough to know not to blurt out the inventions' weakness. As such, he would destroy them one way or another, even if it meant using brute force with the hands or legs to exterminate them. Seeing that the robot was really tough and powerful, the spies were wondering how they could take out the machine, as Mandy was looking awfully confused by how powerful this titanium beast was. Chaosky was the first to speak.

"Jeez," Chaosky panted. "This creep is really tough to handle."

"No kidding Chaosky," Sam agreed. "This machine is really powerful, and I have no idea what the heck this mech is made out of so we could decipher its weakness."

"Uh Sammy, just how the hell are we going to deal with this baddie," Clover asked in a sassy manner. "I mean like hello, every baddie we faced in the past has totally had a weakness, y'know?"

"Somehow, Ah have ter 'gree wit Clova here," Robert agreed with his girlfriend. "This bad guy has ter have some kind o' weakness."

"I would love to agree with that Robert," Andrew commented next. "But we have no idea how to stop him since we don't know what its weakness is…"

"I think the better question here honey, is what this robot's weakness is," Alex was the one who asked that question.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded as they were standing their thinking for a moment or so. Jerry and Mandy, who haven't said anything yet, were standing their thinking about something; the former was wondering himself what the robot was made of and what kind of material was used, whereas the latter was wondering if there was no hope in taking out this mech and if the planet was really done for by this machine.

* * *

The FBI on the other hand, being the thick-headed and brash crew that they are, decided on taking the offensive approach to dealing with this creep. The boss of the FBI was the first one to speak.

"Well, what are we standin' 'round sittin' like fools here fer? I say we unleash our raw power on dis here dome cretin," The boss declared an attack. "LET'S UNLEASH A FULL FROTTLE ASSAULT ON DIS GOD DAMN TERRORIST!"

" **YES SIR!"**

" **YEAH, LET'S BEAT THIS ASS DOWN TO A PULP!"** The loudest FBI man boomed in determination.

" **YAHOO!"**

The moment that was shouted did the FBI began letting loose all they had with weapons (especially the boss) and not holding back as all Vigil could do was laughing at their pathetic attempts at trying to stop him and destroy his creation, evidenced by how the machine was not being damaged at all by the FBI's ammunition, not even leaving a little dent in the titanium robot as the others noticed this and realized that the weapons the FBI was using would have no effect on this machine that was being controlled by Vigil. As the FBI kept firing away, and screaming as a result, all Vigil could do was gloat about their pathetic attacks.

"Hahahaha, you fools, thinking your pathetic weapons will be able to take down my greatest invention," Vigil gloated in a smug manner. "Your little so-called weapons are nothing but trash heaps for my machine and they are essentially a breeze to my work!"

"Crap, he's actually right," Chaosky said as he saw the robot not taking any damage. "It seems that the machine is far more powerful in order to withstand the kind of ammo the FBI is using."

"Hmmm…" Sam was examining and noticed something familiar about the material the robot was made of.

"What are you doing Sammy," Alex was wondering what she was doing.

"I'm examining the robot's material and what it is exactly," Sam exclaimed. "I recognize this stuff from somewhere before, but I am just trying to come up with the name of what it is exactly."

"Well, I hope we can find out what it is made of soon," Andrew exclaimed. "It doesn't look like the FBI's weapons will last for much longer…"

Andrew pointed to the crew to emphasize his point as they were gradually running out of ammo with their weapons.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the crew was all out of ammo as they realized this. Deciding on asking the all-important question, the boss then barked.

"So, did we even remotely damage that dang bucket o' bolts!?"

The one with the Brooklyn accent did a close up inspection and realized one thing; it didn't even leave a dent, the robot was invincible against their weapons.

"Uh boss, I hate to break dis to ya, but the robot remains unscathed," The man quoted. "There ain't even a dent in dis bucket of bolts!"

The boss became furious as he then stomped his foot.

"OF ALL THE DANG HOOTING CRAP!" He bellowed. "AND WE ARE OUT OF AMMO TOO!"

" **UGH! I WANT TO TRASH THIS BONEHEAD WITH** _ **MY BAREHANDS!"**_ The loudest man roared angrily as he wanted to rip Vigil apart.

All Vigil could do was laugh at their predicament and how they failed to damage the robot and how they even flunk at remotely as leaving a dent on his work.

"You insolent fools," Vigil boasted. "Your pathetic weapons didn't stand a chance against the greatness of my most magnificent creation that was construction by the most brilliant intelligence of yours truly!"

He then launched a laser beam towards the FBI, causing them to be sent flying into a nearby boulder barricade where they were all knocked out unconscious (they weren't given enough time to flee for their lives as they were too shocked by how their weapons failed to take out the machine). The others witnessed this and could only cringe, seeing that the FBI put themselves into that position since they were willing on taking the offensive and bold approach to taking out the notorious villain, rather than use more logical tactics and common sense to handling the fiend's latest works.

* * *

As Vigil was planning on resuming his plot on destroying Andrew and then rampage the world into his control, the others were still unsure of what they should do to stop the fiend from taking control of the world after wrecking it.

"Dang, this robot is so powerful," Chaosky remarked. "If it's strong enough to send the FBI flying, then it's clear that it is a very huge danger to the world."

"No kiddin' bud," Robert agreed. "Ah fear that this mech is too strong fer us."

"So totally true Robby Poo," Clover agreed as the blonde brushed her left bangs to the side while she said that. "This freak is like, so next century…"

"No kidding there," Alex nodded. "Imagine how powerful this thing will be when it strikes Beverly Hills."

"Yeah, it would be devastation, along with the rest of the world," Andrew commented. "Which is why we need to find out how to stop this fiend's weapon before the world gets entirely trashed..."

"That's a good idea bud, but the only problem with that is how we are going to take out this mech," Chaosky questioned. "You saw how the FBI failed to take out the robot and it failed to leave a single dent in the mech, and it seems that the machine is invincible to all attacks under normal circumstances."

As Sam inspected the robot closer and started to realize what the robot was made out of, Mandy then blurted out this suggestion.

"Maybe we should just disassemble the machine by hand the old fashion way," She blurted out which caused the spies (save for Sam) to give her a questionable look. She realized this and then defended herself. "What? I thought that maybe we could take it down manually."

As Andrew was rubbing his chin at that suggestion, Sam saw a piece of the robot that came off when the FBI opened fire at it and examined it closely and had started to come to her conclusion. It was then Andrew then decided to respond to Mandy's suggestion.

"Hmm, that would be an actually good idea Mandy," Andrew remarked. "The only problem is we still don't know what this thing is made out of."

"Yeah," The others, aside from Sam said together as Sam had finished examining the thing she picked up, as she grew wide eyed and had figured out that her hypothesis as to what the material the robot was made out of was 100% true. She then started speaking out loud for the others to hear her.

"No way, this is impossible," Sam spoke out loud. "I can't believe it, this is unbelievable…"

"What's unbelievable Sammy," Alex asked as they approached the long haired redhead.

"Yeah," Andrew noticed what she was holding. "What's that you're holding in your hands Sam?"

"Oh guys, you're not going to believe what it is I just found," Sam then showed them the piece that she just found. "This piece came off of the robot, and according to my calculations, it would appear that this robot is made entirely of titanium."

"WHAT?" The spies and Mandy shouted together.

"That's right, but this isn't any ordinary titanium," Sam exclaimed. "This is the rarest kind of titanium in this world that is very hard to find and can only be found in a few specific locations. Vigil took some of this material and constructed the robot that is here before us and built a rather powerful and durable robot, capable of withstanding any kind of attacks under normal circumstance."

The spies were quite shocked by this realization and that the robot was built with such strong type of titanium. They were impressed that Sam was able to figure this out. Clover was the one to remark on this.

"Gee Sammy, how are like, so totally good with your observing and y'know, what your good at doing?" She asked.

"Well Clover, it comes with spending hours of studying and reading the books you know," Sam exclaimed. "You should definitely try it sometime; it might help you think better."

Clover knew that she was insulted, as she then huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. As she turned away, Robert then decided to speak.

"Well that's good fer ya Sam, but how is that goin' ter help us," Robert wondered.

"Well, this stuff is almost as hard as diamonds, but there is only a few sources of materials that can do its numbers on titanium," Sam exclaimed. "But there are only a few and I am not sure where the sources could be found."

"But how or what can be used to stop this thing," Alex asked. "If you didn't know, I've used up all the gadgets I had on me, and even then, they probably would have been ineffective on this fiend."

Then for the first time this chapter, Jerry decided to speak about something.

"Ahem, perhaps I could be of assistance," Jerry stated. "For I just so happen to have a particular gadget that might help out."

"Hmm?" Chaosky looked peculiarly curious about this. "What kind of gadget are you referring to Jerry?"

"I'm glad you have asked Chaosky, allow me to show you," Jerry then proceeds to take out the gadget he's referring to. "Behold!"

The moment that was shouted did Jerry now possess in his hands…what appeared to be a little hair clip, which while girly and cheesy looking on the outside, but in actuality, it was made of the type of material needed to combat titanium full on. Clover didn't seem impressed by it as she gained a bored look on her face as she then huffed loudly before retorting.

"Uh Jer, you might want your eyes checked," She sassed. "Because what you have there is what looks to be a hair clip, y'know."

Jerry clearly didn't appreciate that comment, but nonetheless, he cleared his throat and then explained what it was.

"Ahem yes well…this may look like a regular hair clip, but don't be fooled," Jerry explained. "This hairclip is actually made up of the same material needed to take on titanium. It has a strong magnetic pull, and it will take effect the moment it makes contact with titanium."

"Jerry where in WOOHP did you get something like this," Alex asked as Sam inspected it further.

"Well you see, WOOHP is always come prepared in desperate times like this," Jerry confessed. "Besides, I always come prepared."

Andrew was quite impressed by that as he then remarked.

"That is very impressive Jerry."

Jerry was surprised to hear Andrew say that for some reason as he then hastily replies.

"Indeed."

It was then Sam got the results on her compowder, which she used to analyze the device.

"Oh my, guys look," Sam directed their attention to her. "This hair clip is in fact made of the same substance used to counteract titanium."

They saw the text, but it was written in some foreign language. Alex was the one to point this out.

"Uh Sammy, no offense, but that looks like it's a foreign language," Alex pointed out.

"I know that Alex," Sam said. "Apparently the author wanted to make it so readers wouldn't try to guess what it says."

"Why do you suppose that's the case?" Clover asked.

"Probably a bad case of writing struggles."

The others didn't want to get too carried away with damaging the fourth wall, so Andrew decided to get back on topic.

"So anyway Jerry," Andrew got back to the main subject. "Does it work just by tossing it or something?"

"Precisely, all that's require is a simple toss and once it makes contact with titanium, it'll work like an actual magnet," Jerry gave an explanation. "It's an invention that WOOHP had constructed just in case something like this would have come up."

"That is a pretty good reason," Andrew remarked.

"You said it honey," Alex agreed with her boyfriend.

"Uh okay, so is someone going to use that hair clip on that metal bonehead or what," Mandy wondered.

"Uh yeah, we should totally get it to work before you know; the world is like, H-I-history!" Clover sassed with that valley girl tone.

"Certainly," Jerry then looked at Andrew as Sam gave him the hair clip as he then handed it to the man. "Andrew, if you would be so kind…"

"Wait what," Andrew was surprised. "You want me to do the honor?"

"That is what I'm asking for, is it not?"

Andrew really wanted to know why he was being entrusted with this task.

"Why Jerry, why do you want me-of all people-to take on this task and be able to accomplish it?"

Jerry was expecting this kind of question from Andrew at one point, considering all he had been through up to this point and that he was originally following WOOHP protocol before giving in to allowing Andrew to be given the benefit of the doubt and the chance to prove himself. As such, Jerry let out a troubled sigh and then explained to him.

"Look Andrew, I understand that you have been put through a lot through these past couple of days since you've been declared a terrorist, and even though you have proven yourself innocent to the Federal Bureau Investigation system, I do feel that I owe you my finest apologies," Jerry explained to him. "Besides, Vigil is after you and wants to exterminate you, so what you should do is take him head on and put that gadget to use so we can put a stop to Vigil's plan once and for all. Am I making sense Andrew?"

Andrew understood what he was talking about and realized he was right; Andrew was the primary target for Vigil all along since he was planning on avenging the imprisoned Vector, the man who killed Andrew's parents and had his plan failed at the hands of Andrew with help from his friends, and that motivated Vigil's action to putting Andrew through so much and with hopes that the young man would be killed and exterminated by the FBI or by the terrorist himself. He figured out what he had to do; he had to take the offer. With a determined look on his face, he then nodded with a look to confirm his approval.

"I'll do then Jerry." He stated.

"Very well then," He then gave Andrew the hair clip to be put to use. "Good luck super spy Andrew."

"I'm on it Jerry."

"Wait a minute," Alex stopped them for a minute before approaching Andrew. "I got your back hon, I'll be sure to cover you."

"Alright, are you going to be able to back me up babe?" Andrew asked daringly.

"You better believe it Romeo," Alex winked at him. "I'm going to back you up."

"Alright, it's settled," Andrew nodded. "Let's do this."

"Right behind you!"

And so Andrew went to do what he had to with the hair clip to the mech that Vigil was riding in, with Alex backing him up and being able to cover him in this instance…

* * *

Meanwhile, with Vigil, he was on the verge of entirely blowing up the whole surroundings just to dispose of Andrew and anyone else that stand before him that could be seen as much as a threat to him and his plans. He felt that that was the perfect way to achieve part of his plans before he could move on with the next phase. Before he could kick-start this part of his plans though, Andrew was heard shouting towards him getting his attention.

"HEY DINGBAT!"

"Huh," He turned around to see Andrew right there, soaring through the air as he was heading directly for the droid he was control from the inside as the super spy himself was about to put that hair clip to use. When he was close enough, he decided to get out that hairclip and then shouted.

"I personally think your head could use a little makeover," Andrew then prepared to toss it towards the mech. "I hope you like a taste of this!"

The moment that was shouted did Andrew toss the hairclip towards the mech.

"What the…?" Vigil was confused as the hairclip then made contact with the machine and it latched right onto it.

Andrew then landed on the ground; with his girlfriend beside him as he saw the hairclip attach itself to the machine successfully as the terrorist was wondering what the heck this was about and was also wondering what was going to happen to his creation. Surprisingly, nothing was happening to his creation at the moment as it appeared to be nothing more than a décor attachment made to fool him and let his guard down. Realizing that it was having zero effect on his robot, he simply laughed it off as if it were a joke.

"Ha, is this some kind of joke," Vigil snorted rather smugly. "Trying to get me to lower my guard by attaching a simple décor onto my work just so I can fall in defeat? Ha, you insolent fools are going to have to try better than some idiotic attachment to take me down!"

"Hmmm, I think not," Andrew simply said, getting Vigil confused by his sudden confidence.

Before Vigil could ask anything else, he felt his creation starting to vibrate as if something was starting to happen. This was getting him confused as he started speaking to himself.

"What's this?" It was then the hairclip that was attached to the robot was glowing; a sign that it was doing what it had to do. Andrew knew what this meant and realized that the gadget that Jerry gave him was really working.

 _Alright, it's working…_ Andrew thought to himself as the other spies, Mandy and Jerry accompanied the couple and watched the hairclip do what it had to do.

Inside the machine, the shaking got harder as some noises were being made, as if a malfunction with the creation was occurring as Vigil noticed this.

"What the hell is going on here," Vigil barked madly. "What is happening to my creation!?"

It was then smoke then started to come out from the back side of the droid, as it was clear that the robot has met its match in the form of a hairclip. Vigil couldn't believe this; his creation was started to fall apart and break down because of a stupid ridiculous hairclip; one that was powerful enough to withstand and take down his life work; his ultimate weapon of worldwide impending doom and destruction amongst the entire planet. It would seem that Vigil was going to fail with his plan, big time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MADNESS!" He boomed angrily.

It was then the right arm of the robot detached itself from the machine and fell to the ground, turning into rubble and debris.

"What…" The same thing then happened to the left arm as both arms were now nothing but rubble in their wake. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

Vigil was not pleased by how his plan was starting to backfire and how his creation was starting to fall apart thanks to the works of a hairpin that got attached to the machine.

* * *

Nearby, the FBI was regaining conscious after the blow they had endured moments ago as they heard Vigil's machine malfunction. The boss in particular was incredibly confused by this sudden twist of events.

"Wuh…What in tarnation…?" He questioned at the sight in front of him as the right leg of the machine detached from the droid and blew up, which was immediately followed by the same thing happening to the left leg. "What in the name of all that is crap…?"

Vigil then realized that both legs were blown up from the body and that the center portion was in midair for a second or so, realizing that the bot did not have a jetpack attached to the backside of the creation. Realizing he was screwed, Vigil then gave this comment.

"Oh crap," He uttered. "This is not going to end well…"

The moment he made that comment did the remains of the robot fall from midair onto the ground, where the others knew to take cover, for once the center part collided with the ground, an explosion occurred as a result which ended up wrecking Vigil's hideout as a whole from the impact. Nearby, Karen and the news crew had gotten all of this down on paper and video as the boss of the news station then said to his employee Karen.

"Did you get all of that Karen," He asked.

"I certainly did boss," Karen affirmed. "This ought to be a very good 'scoop-of-the-century' source of material!"

"You said it!"

* * *

A moment later, after the explosion took place, the smoke started to slowly clear up as the others then approached the wrecked to see the aftermath for themselves. The result from the impact was a bunch of wreckage, rubble, and debris everywhere from Vigil's hideout, right to the machine Vigil was piloting. Once they saw the remains, they saw the part Vigil was in dented up and wrecked, even though he was still in the cockpit, with the hairpin having done its job and detached itself from the titanium robot part. The central part couldn't be moved as Vigil was incredibly displeased with his fall and his defeat. By the tone of his voice, he clearly was infuriated.

"UGH, WHY!? WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL," He snarled. **"MY PLAN WAS MOVING ALONG SO PERFECTLY TOO!"**

They noticed that he was still in the cockpit as the others knew what they had to do.

"Hey, Vigil's still in the cockpit," Chaosky remarked.

"Thinkin' someone should git him out," Robert stated.

"Please, allow me to do the honor," Jerry got out a laser lip stick.

"You sure you want to do that Jerry," Andrew questioned.

"I'm absolutely sure," Jerry nodded. "No one commits acts of terror, frames one of my most well trained super spies, and gets away with it."

He then approached the wrecked remains with the laser lip balm in his hands as he then proceeded to break through the cockpit glass to get the terrorist out and to be confronted by the others.

Once the hole was made in the glass, the part fell off the cockpit, creating an opening into the machine that was wrecked as Jerry then proceeded to pry Vigil out in a brutal manner as Vigil knew that he was screwed since the boss of WOOHP had to brutally pull him out and dragged him over to the others.

 _Oh sh*t…This has suddenly took a turn for the worse…_ Vigil cursed mentally as Jerry then tossed the terrorist in front of the others as Vigil got a good look at the spies and Mandy.

* * *

All seven of them were glaring angrily, viciously, and furiously at him, especially Andrew himself, since he was put through all that torture, trauma, and state of despair, thanks to this ass that was right in front of him. Alex was quite pissed too that this creep did all that crap to her boyfriend and that it hurt her to see her man put traumatized like that. As for his friends, well they certainly weren't pleased either and Mandy was not willing to let this freak go without a proper confrontation. This was clearly payback time for the horrid terrorist by the seven angry people standing before him. Feeling sweat drip down, he then said.

"Uh, you fools are really angry with me huh?"

"Oh, you bet we are man," Andrew barked. "You think you can fly under our radar and put me through a boat load of crap and get away with it all?"

"Yes,"

"WELL YOUR WRONG JERK," Alex shouted. "You will not get away with what you did to my boyfriend!"  
"Hmm, perhaps this might change your mind," Vigil was about to make use of his wrist watch to transform, but Chaosky immediately spoke up to stop him.

"Oh no you don't Vigil," Chaosky attacked his arm. "We aren't allowing you to try any tricks!"

"That's right," Sam then pried it off his wrist and then crushed the wrist watch into pieces. "And by the looks of it, your days of terrorism are over."

"Crap, that was my invention," Vigil sneered. "You little cretins, I swear I'm gonna…"

"Do what? Pull out one of your many pitiful plans of revenge like you freak like, always do," Clover sassed angrily. "Like we're totally gonna let that happened…NOT! Your actions are like so last century!"

"Yah, an' not ter mention ya put mah buddy Andy through so much," Robert barked. "Ya goin' ter pay fer that too!"

"Yeah! What they said," Mandy shouted. "Freaks like you should be put into your place, just like all the other weirdo villains out there!"

All seven of them growled towards the terrorist, with Andrew cracking his knuckles, preparing to beat the snot out of the terrorist for what he did to him. Vigil knew he was in for it now and that these seven faces were about to brutally maul like he did with all those other innocent people he terrorized. He knew that he had to get away.

"Uh, I think I shall go now!" Vigil got up and was about to run for it when Jerry stopped it.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't try to get away if I were you, _Vigil_ ," The way Jerry said his name sounded like his voice was dripping venom, clearly angered by everything that Vigil has done up to this point. "For as you can see, we have you surrounded and outnumbered, so don't even try anything, you terrorist!"

Vigil knew at that moment, that is was all over for him as Andrew was the first to approach him, having cracked his knuckles as he was planning on beating the snot out of this monster.

" _It's payback time,_ _ **you monster,"**_ Andrew hissed with so much anger and wrath as he was about to be the first to brutally maul this creep. As a result, this was all Vigil could utter.

"OH SHI-!"

He couldn't finish as Andrew landed the first hit in the jaw before jumping into and started mauling him. His girlfriend Alex immediately backed him up and joined in the pummelling of Vigil. Afterwards Chaosky, Sam, Clover, Robert, and even Mandy joined in the brawl in pulverizing Vigil like a punching bag, with the latter going as far as scratching him with her new manicured nails and then landing a fist afterwards. This went on for several minutes as Jerry stood guard, not feeling any sympathy for Vigil's state at all, although could you blame the boss of WOOHP? Vigil was the true terrorist behind this madness, and he also framed one of his most well trained super spies on top of that. He just watched the fight unravel with a firm and furious look on his face.

* * *

Nearby, the FBI was watching the brawl for themselves.

"My, those dudes are sure showing that terrorist what for," One of the FBI men remarked.

"No kiddin'," The Brooklyn accent speaking FBI man retorted. "Dat is one brutal beating being shown."

The boss huffed at this as he felt the need to let loose some anger on the terrorist himself.

"Well why in Hell are we standin' here fer," The boss huffed. "Let's show dat snot-nosed terrorist what happens wit those who mess wit the FBI!"

" **ALRIGHT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE MOMENT TO LET OUT SOME STEAM!"** The loudest man roared. **"I'VE BEEN ITCHING FOR A FIGHT ALL DAY!"**

The FBI then approached the scuffle to deal with the terrorists themselves.

* * *

The fight between the seven angry people and Vigil was really getting hectic as Vigil was feeling so much pain from them. It was then called to a stop when the boss of the FBI then bellowed.

" **ALRIGHT, ENOUGH WIT THE HODOWN!"**

This got the seven of them to stop as they saw the FBI had a beef with the terrorist Vigil for fooling them and sending them all over the place like a bunch of moronic nimrods. As such, the seven of them scurried to the side along with Jerry as the beaten up Vigil now came face to face with the FBI, who were angry and wanting to give him a beating themselves. Vigil knew what this meant as he felt the need to sneer.

"Oh gimme a break!"

"HEHEHE, I don't think so, punk," The boss snarled. "YA GOIN' TER PAY FER MAKIN' A BUNCH O' NO-GOOD MORONIC FOOLS OUT O' THE FBI!"

The men of the FBI cracked their knuckles, especially the loudest one, who was wanting to let loose his fury for the past couple of days.

"Pfft…No…" The terrorist spat. "I will not be beaten up and mauled by a bunch of idiotic morons like your-"

He was cut short when the boss punched him in the jaw and knocked him over before the crew then brutally mauled the baddie, similar to what had happened to Andrew in the first chapter. They showed him no mercy as the villain howled; roared and snarled at the beating he was being given. The crew didn't care, as they were letting out their fury on the terrorist that stood before them. The loudest one in particular was letting loose a rather satisfied roar from the beating he was delivering with his comrades.

" **ALRIGHT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT ALL MY LIVE,"** He boomed with satisfaction. _**"I FEEL GREAT TO DELIVER THIS BADASS BEATDOWN TO THIS PRICK OF A TERRORIST!"**_

The beating continued between the FBI and Vigil as the news crew was impressed and got this all recorded.

"This is such an amazing scoop," The boss remarked with a grin on his face.

"You said it sir," Karen agreed with him as they kept watching the fight unravel.

* * *

Minutes later, the fight finally ceased as the FBI backed away from their prey as Vigil was entirely beaten up and mauled by both the seven angered people and the FBI, wondering how this could get any worse.

"Ugh…" He spat. "Curse you fools…"

The boss of the FBI then gave the villain a smug grin.

"Oh you bettah believe it twerp," The boss gloated with pride. "That's wat ya git fer makin' fools out o' us!"

"YEAH, I FEEL GREAT!" The loudest one shouted. "THAT WAS THE MOST SATISFYING FIGHT I TOOK PART IN!"

"I enjoyed dat beatdown a little mahself bros," The Brooklyn accent man remarked.

"YEAH!" The others cheered together as now everyone surrounded the evil terrorist, who was wondering what else could go wrong.

"You fools…you won't get away with this," He hissed. "Your going to pay for this atrocity…"

"Oh really, and how is that going to happen," Andrew snorted. "In case you should know, we have you right where we want you, and after everything you put me through from all this madness that I had to put up with and how much trauma I had to endure, I have never felt more satisfied with seeing you fall in defeat Vigil. We have foiled your plans and you won't be able to do anymore evil on the world and put me through so much crap ever again!"

"Yeah, you tell him baby cakes," Alex backed him up as the others said similar things.

After Vigil spat out some spit and a tooth, he then sneered.

"Oh you pest, I will extract my vengeance on you," Vigil declared. "I won't allow anyone to get in my way!"

Andrew rolled his eyes at that comment as he knew where this was going.

* * *

Fortunately, before Andrew could let out a retort of his own, another jet plane arrived at the scene (courtesy of WOOHP). Once the WOOHP jet plane landed, two tough looking brute guards hustled to the scene and got through the crowd and approached the fallen Vigil. The moment Vigil saw them at the scene did he knew this was it for him.

"OH COME ON!" He howled as the brutes got a good hold of the terrorist.

"Oh you better believe it twerp," The first guard scoffed. "We got you now, and you won't be able to commit acts of terror, pose as Andrew, pin the blame on Andrew and have everyone in the world lash out at our super spy to the point where he gets traumatized ever again!"

"That's right," Both guards had him in a tight griplock. "But don't worry…we have plans for you!"

"Yeah, and we can show you that we are just are forceful as the FBI," The guard remarked. "We got something special in store for you terrorist."

Vigil's eyes grew wide as he knew what this meant.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He boomed. "CURSE YOU ANDREW AND YOUR INSOLENT FRIENDS!" He was being dragged away by the two guards. **"YOU WILL SEE, I WILL EXTRACT MY VENGEANCE! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME PEST!** _ **BOTH I AND MY LORD VECTOR SHALL BE AVENGED!"**_

He was then thrown into the vehicle by the guards as they slammed it shut the moment he was tossed in there. Jerry gave an impressed smile with the guards on a job well done. The jet plane then got started as it then took off back to WOOHP where they had plans for Vigil, and they weren't too pretty either…

* * *

After the jet plane departed with the terrorist, all the boss of the FBI could say was the following.

"Well that dang plumming sucks," He scoffed. "There goes our prey and our terrorist!"

"At least we got to dish it out on him," The man with the accent remarked.

"Yeah," Another FBI man stated.

"So, what shall we do now," The loudest man said, rather softly and not in a loud tone.

Realizing that their job and task was accomplished and that they were no longer needed in the area, it was clear what they should do at that moment.

"Let's git outta here boys," The boss declared.

"Roger that boss!"

Before they could depart to their van however, they heard some throats being cleared behind them as this got their attention. They turned and saw the gang glaring, as if they were expecting something from them.

"Ahem, where do ya think yer goin?" Robert asked cautiously.

"Uh, we are heading outta here, what do ya think," The boss said hastily and roughly.

"Hold on there a minute," Sam spoke next. "I think it's best if you owe someone an apology!"

The boss could only scoff at that.

"Apology? Who the hell should we, the FBI apologize to," He asked harshly.

"Uh hello," Clover sassed. "You know who we are talking about…Andrew, the one you were totally hunting for and like y'know, were planning to kill him before all of that shindig happened just now!"

The boss then laughed rudely along with the others.

"Apologize to that dweeb," The boss laughed as if it was a joke. "We don't owe that dork an apology!"

"DUDE!" Chaosky snapped. "YOU GUYS WENT THROUGH YOUR WAY TO HUNT DOWN ANDREW AND MAKE SURE HIS ASS BECOMES GRASS!"

"Yeah, you jerks wanted to kill my boyfriend when it was Vigil who committed those crimes," Alex sneered. "My man did not deserve to be put through such trauma and misery!"

"Yeah, not to mention you creeps were literally willing to go through your way to make off with Andrew's head when he was like, so totally innocent in this scenario," Mandy retorted to them.

The boss couldn't believe this, they wanted him to apologize to Andrew for putting him through so much trauma in the form of a misled hunt. He made some babbling noises from shaking his head as he then protested.

"Fergit it ya gally gal," He huffed. "I ain't apologizin' fer nothin'!"

It was then Andrew's turn to speak as he then started to speak to them angrily.

"Do you guys even know what I have been through? Do you know of all the emotional and mental trauma I had to endure up to this point because of a misguided hunt caused by that terrorist Vigil," Andrew asked in an angered tone. "Do you not know all the crap that I have been through?! I was entirely traumatized; I can still feel the painful wounds you assholes dished out onto me because of a crime I DIDN'T COMMIT! And to add insult to injury, everyone else in the world started protesting against me, announcing their hatred and contempt towards me, calling me a Gary Stu and such, and it got to the point where I had the most traumatizing nightmare that has ever surfaced from the deep portion of my mind! I WAS _THIS CLOSE_ TO WANTING TO END MY LIFE AND **COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE I** _ **COULDN'T HANDLE IT ANY LONGER!**_ I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for this gorgeous Hispanic girlfriend of mine right here," He directed their attention to Alex, who had his back. "This wonderful lady, the love of my life, is the one person who helped me to keep going, push forward, and keep fighting to prove my innocence and to not give up on what I had to accomplish! My girlfriend, along with the rest of my friends was the reason why I cleared my good name! Heck, even Jerry has seen the truth for himself, and he gave me the benefit of the doubt in this case! So yes, I do sincerely agree that you jerks owe me a big time apology for ALL THE MADNESS YOU PUT ME THROUGH!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" The others (including Jerry) shouted together in agreement.

The boss couldn't believe it; as if the dude's friends lashing out at them was bad enough, the man himself decided to give them the 'reason you suck speech' treatment in regards to what he had to put up with because of them wanting to hunt down and kill the innocent man themselves. He realized that this wasn't a joke and they were serious, and he also knew this wasn't a dream, since this was really happening. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he then decided to speak rather boldly.

"Fine, I'm sorry ya dork," The boss said with zero sincerity in his apology, sounding like he wasn't really sorry at all. "NOW LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

Before the gang could say anything else, the FBI stormed to the van and they took off in a flash immediately afterwards, leaving them speechless as Andrew knew that he wasn't truly sorry about all the crap he went through. Alex knew this by the look on his face as she then decided to cheer him up.

"Aw forget about them love," Alex said cheerfully. "You don't need them to apologize to make you feel better sweetie, especially since you have us to be here for you."

Andrew realized that his girlfriend was right and what the FBI had to do was not of his concern at all. He then slowly smiled sincerely for the first time in days.

"Your right Allie," Andrew said gratefully. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Andy." Alex replied as a result.

"Ah yes Andrew, I do sincerely apologize for putting you into this position," Jerry spoke.

"Yah Andy," Robert apologized next. "I'm mighty sorry fer thinkin' ya were a criminal."

"I'm sorry too Andrew," Mandy spoke next. "I could totally never see you do something so cruel and sinister like this."

"Okay guys, its okay," Andrew said sounding flattered. "I've forgiven you all."

"That's good to know buddy," Chaosky smiled.

"Besides, I'm just really glad that this is all over," Andrew admitted.

"We are glad it's over too Andrew," Sam remarked. "We are happy that you are innocent and that you are still here with us."

"Yeah," Andrew nodded and smiled.

"Ahem, well," Jerry then got their attention. "Uh, perhaps we should depart from here and make our leave, shall we?"

"Totally," Clover was thrilled. "I could use a manicure and a good makeover right now."

"Me too sister," Mandy agreed.

"Good idea Jerry," Andrew stretched. "I'm all worn out after all the madness that I've been through."

"You heard him right Jer," Sam stated. "Let's take our leave."

"YEAH!" Chaosky cheered in agreement.

"Very well, let's be on our way," Jerry stated as they headed for the plane that Jerry took to this location with the others as they all headed inside of the vehicle. Andrew then allowed his girlfriend to enter the plane first.

"After you, my lady," Andrew said with a gentleman voice.

"Oh, why thank you love," Alex giggled. "You are such a gentleman Romeo."

"I do what I can Juliet."

Alex then entered the plane and was followed by Andrew as everyone was in the plane as the hatchet closed behind them afterwards. Once that was done, Jerry got the plane started as it was then lifted off the ground and once it was high enough, it then took off into the sky, heading straight for Beverly Hills California as they were now done in Northern Alaska. Once the plane was out of sight, the news crew who had witnessed this all (and got it all written down and record through a video tape) were planning on having this make headlines all around the world and have reports with the FBI and WOOHP officials be made and that the announcement of Andrew being innocent and the real terrorist was captured was going to be revealed worldwide. The news crew then took their leave as they were about to put their plan of spreading this report worldwide for all to know about, which will happen soon enough…

* * *

For now, on the plane they were traveling on, the gang was recharging themselves after all that, with Andrew and Alex sitting together like the happy couple that they are. Andrew couldn't have succeeded without his girlfriend and her dedication to saving her boyfriend; he really wanted her to know how he felt about this. Clearing his voice, he decided to get her attention.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes honey," She asked curiously.

Andrew then took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me," Andrew thanked her sincerely. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Aww, your welcome sweetie," Alex smiled. "I'm always here for you baby."

"I know, I'm always here for you too," Andrew smiled happily too. "I hope you know that."

"You bet I do sweetheart," Alex then went into seductive mode with her man. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I know darling," Andrew went into seductive mode too. "And I love you so much too, baby doll."

Then for the first time in a couple of chapters, they then started French kissing, as they allowed their tongues to tussle, wrap and dance together while also having tongue sex, and it was clear that they were enjoying every single second of it as if its been forever since they engaged in the activity. They were shown moaning in pleasure and happiness as they were on top of each other at that moment, not letting anything bother them as the plane they were on was heading back to their home, as they were going to be in for the report that was unravelled regarding Andrew's innocence worldwide and that no one wanted him dead anymore. Yeah, they were going to be encountering the aftermath of the outcome soon enough…

* * *

 **END OF PART 12…**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE STORY NOW, EVEN AFTER THIS REALLY LONG CHAPTER! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I DO HOPE YOU'VE BEEN ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR UP TO THIS POINT!**

 **NOW IF YOU MIGHT NOTICE FROM THE QUALITY OF THIS CHAPTERS, ITS BECAUSE I REALLY AM DRAINING OUT OF MY WRITING CREATIVE SKILLS AT THIS POINT! I REALLY HOPE ON TAKING THAT BREAK SOON, AND FORTUNATELY, THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! AFTERWARDS I'M TAKING A BREAK TO UNWIND FOR A WHILE AND MOVE AWAY FROM WRITING FOR AWHILE! I DO HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY MOTIVE AND THAT I WANT TO HAVE A BREAK FROM WRITING FOR AWHILE!**

 **WELL ANYWAY, NOT WANTING TO WASTE TIME FOR THIS CHAPTER ANY LONGER, FOR THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER, THE CONCLUSION WILL UNFOLD AND THE ENDING TO THE STORY WILL UNRAVEL FOR ANDREW AS A RESULT! HOW WILL THIS ALL GO? WILL THIS TRULY BE A HAPPY ENDING FOR ANDREW? WILL THERE BE NO MORE STRESS OR ANXIETY FOR HIM? AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS, HOW WILL THEY BE ENJOYING THEMSELVES FROM THESE EVENTS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR, WHILE KEEPING IT LIGHT AND CLEAN WITH THE REVIEWING!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! SO UNTIL THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE CONCLUSION FOR THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, ALL I CAN SAY NOW IS THIS; GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


	13. The Conclusion and The End

**Alright now readers, here is the 13** **th** **and final part to this story known as 'Alone in the World III'!**

 **Now I must be honest, writing this story has been both exhilarating and one heck of a crazy ride, from the nasty review, to the writer's block I've been struggling with, all the way up to the point where I need a break from writing stories on this site. Nevertheless, I do hope you've all been enjoying this story and I really hope you've been satisfied with what this story has to offer.**

 **Now honestly, there isn't a lot for this chapter, as it's the conclusion and the closing to the madness that had occurred throughout the whole scenario this story, so it might be shorter than the previous chapters, depending on how much material I'll be including in this final chapter. Still, don't seem surprised if this chapter is shorter than the other chapters here.**

 **Anyhow, for this chapter, the conclusion sets in, the news report is transmitted worldwide, no one is against Andrew anymore, and the final outcome from the scenario kicks in! How will this go? How will the world react to the news transmitted about the truth? Will Andrew have a happy ending here? And how will this story end for everyone? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **A SPECIAL BREAKING NEWS REPORT – NEWS STATION NATIONALLY – DIFFERING TIME PERIODS:**

In this breaking news report which was about to be reported and broadcasted worldwide to the general public and citizens from all countries from all over, we are focused on a single news room where two anchor reporters were about to make the big reveal to the world that was unravelled by the news crew of Alaska. By the looks on their faces, it seems that the news report was a big deal and a huge importance for all to be informed on. The anchorman on the right was the first to speak as he then cleared his throat before starting.

"Ahem, we interrupt whatever the heck you are watching for this incredibly important breaking news report that we had just received from the news crew of Alaska," The anchorman spoke as a photo of Andrew behind them appeared with the word 'INNOCENT' in all caps underneath the photos. "It has been revealed that Andrew was not responsible for the terrorist attacks in Oklahoma, Chicago, Detroit, or Aberdeen Washington at all, and he was entirely innocent!"

People across the world were heard gasping at that realization as the anchorwoman on the left then started to speak.

"That's right Phil," The woman referred to the Anchorman as Phil. "According to what our local news crew in Alaska had discovered, the real terrorist behind these attacks was none other than the notorious underground terrorist Vigil," She then had an image of Vigil appear behind them. "According to reports, Vigil had used a wrist watch to transform himself into Andrew and commit those attacks while posing as Andrew, hoping that this young man would be framed from these attacks committed!"

"No kidding Barbara," Phil referred to the anchorwoman as Barbara. "As we had just been informed, the terrorist Vigil has been taken down captured and has been obtained and is in the custody of the highest authorities!"

"And from the footage that was received from Alaska News Crew, it would seem that Vigil was hiding out in the far north of Alaska in a building that has since been demolished in the explosion that took place!"

"And it was also revealed that Vigil had a machine in possession that he was planning on unleashing its wrath and raw power onto the world, which has been taken down and blown up thanks to the heroic actions of some strange foreign heroes to the state."

"And at this minute, we have one of the crewmembers from Alaska reporting to us live from the former hideout, our fellow reporter Karen has the scoop on what was just unravelled in this wacky insane scenario, isn't that right Karen?" Barbara spoke as the screen then showed a live report with Karen in front of the former hideout that was in ruins now and belonged to the terrorist Vigil. It was clear that Karen was more than ready to share the insights of the discovery that was unravelled just some time ago as she had already started reporting to this particular news crew.

* * *

"That's right Barbara, and where I'm standing now, right behind me is the hideout that was once owned by the vile terrorist Vigil," Karen spoke as she directed her attention to the fallen building. "According to the video recording made, the building was brought down after a major confrontation with the accused fugitive Andrew and his girlfriend Alex, as they had gotten into a bloody conflict, resulting in the building being destroyed," Karen explained as footage from the previous two chapters (the fight) was being shown on the screen. "After gaining some reinforcements, the terrorist was taken down along with his machine, and was successfully captured by well specified law officials of a certain corporation."

It was at that moment that several reports in a couple of different locations was about to be shown as Karen continued speaking.

"As such, we've had reporters from all over meet up and talk with the local officials involved," Karen continued. "From the local Federal Bureau of Investigation; the FBI…"

* * *

The screen then showed a news reporter talking to the boss of the FBI who then spoke into the microphone.

"That plum darn terrorist thought he could make a fool outta all o' us, THINKIN' WE'D BE FOOLED AND MISGUIDED IN AN ATTEMPT TER KILL THE WRONG PERSON IN THIS CASE!" The boss shouted furiously before calming himself and speaking normally. "But that ain't the case, since that dang twit has been disdained and held by our local officials, and has been given a penalty fer foolin' us all!"

"YEAH, JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED!" The loud FBI man boomed.

The screen then switched to another location as Karen spoke again.

"…to a certain top-secret organization known as World Organization of Human Protection services, also known as WOOHP."

* * *

We are now focused in the building of WOOHP where several reporters were asking questions to Jerry himself, who was not pleased by their intrusion and their interference on top secret information that they shouldn't be sharing to the general public. One of the reporters started asking frantically.

"So mister Jerry, tells us, do you know how Vigil was brought down precisely?" The reporter questioned as Jerry sighed.

"I must apologize, but that is classified information that is top secret, and shall not be revealed to the general public or be distributed to the local media," Jerry went back to his desk. "Now I must ask you kindly to leave and depart post haste since you have no business being here."

The reporters weren't willing to give up as the leading reporter started shouting and begging.

"BUT SIR, WE JUST WANT-!"

He couldn't finish that sentence, as Jerry pressed a button, launching the reporters out of WOOHP HQ as this was witnessed by the news media. Sighing at the attention, Jerry adjusted his tie and went back to work, even though he had recently aided Andrew into proving his innocence to the FBI and to a lesser extent; the world.

* * *

"We have even gotten comments from several citizens and witness who have heard about the destruction and the explosion that had occurred too," Karen spoke as we see several people speaking in different areas, each of them giving their thoughts on it one by one.

"It was massively terrifying!"

"It sounded like a gun rally was being held!"

"It sounded like a loud 'BOOM!' It made me jump!"

"I had no idea the terrorist set up Andrew; that is horrifying!"

"I'm scared!"

"The best way to describe it was error!"

"Yes, it was terror!"

"IT WAS TERROR I TELL YOU!"

"Wait, what are we talking about again lassie?"

After all these people made their comments, Karen then spoke in front of the fallen building.

"And that is what we have received from all this," She spoke. "As of now, Vigil is held hostage where he belongs and Andrew is no longer a fugitive wanted by the FBI, and neither is his girlfriend Alex. This is Karen, coming to you live in front of Vigil's fallen hideout, Alaskan News Crew! Back to you guys!"

* * *

We then switch back to the scene with the anchors Phil and Barbara at their front desks as they then resumed their news cast.

"And there you have it folks, all of this traumatizing madness has come to an end," Phil stated. "For Vigil is now under custody of the law officials, and Andrew is no longer a fugitive wanted by the FBI."

"And with that said, it's safe to say that there will no longer be anymore shootings or massacres happening in the country anytime soon," Barbara stated. "This is our breaking news report, coming to you from the local news organization!"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN BEVERLY HILLS, CALIFORNIA – 6:37 P.M:**

At the TV shop, several citizens had gathered around from all over to see and witness the worldwide news report on Andrew's innocence and the real terrorist has been captured by the authorities. It was safe to say that the citizens were no longer out for Andrew's blood, and no longer wanted him killed or executed by the FBI, as they were heard murmuring at this realization that they had just been informed on by the news report.

Nearby, we see the gang having come back from Alaska as they were taking a walk down the side walk while talking amongst each other on what they had dealt with through the madness that went on throughout the whole story.

"Man, that was quite a hassle," Chaosky was the first to speak as he took a deep breath.

"I know right Chaosky," Sam agreed with him. "That was far more complicated and overly exhausting than I though."

"Tell me about it," Clover spoke in agreement. "I could use a good manicure and a spa bath right about now."

"Yah, an' I could use a relaxin' massage at this very moment," Robert stated.

"No kidding, I really could use a latte after all of that," Mandy said.

"You know guys, I'm just glad this is all over," Alex said. "Now everything should be back to normal and my boyfriend Andrew is no longer a wanted man, isn't that right honey?"

"Oh you said it sweetums," Andrew agreed as he let out a tired yawn. "It's so great to be home in Beverly Hills where no one is out for my blood anymore, and that adventure has worn me out."

"I wonder if the citizens of Beverly Hills and other places were informed of Andrew's innocence via news broadcast," Chaosky wondered to himself.

Suddenly, one of the people in the crowd in front of the TV shop took notice of Andrew approaching and spoke out loud.

"Hey, isn't that Andrew," He asked as the crowd turned their attention to Andrew.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Sam murmured as the crowd turned their attention to Andrew, looking like they were _still_ out for his blood or something.

However, since the announcement that Andrew was 100% innocent was made and he was no longer wanted to be dead, they no longer had interest in killing him. As such, the leading man in the front said with zero fear at all.

"Oh wait, Andrew isn't a wanted fugitive anymore," He said with a rather bored and apathy tone. "He's harmless and isn't going to harm us."

"Yeah," Another person dully said. "Let's get out of here."

Slowly but surely, without acknowledging or even apologizing to him, the people took their leaves and went back to their own lives, no longer interested in killing Andrew in the slightest, as they all eventually departed from the scene. Andrew expected them to not apologize or acknowledge him in the slightest as he then let loose a rather heavy sigh.

* * *

"Well that went well," Sam retorted to Chaosky, who dully nodded in agreement with the redhead.

"Eh, I'm not worried," Andrew spoke. "Since they do not want to kill me anymore, I can go back to my life and enjoy it with no more fear or paranoia emerging from the madness that I had gone through."

"You said it Andy Poo," Alex cooed and went up to him. "And now you can spend some time with your pretty pretty girlfriend since no one is going to drive you to a mental breakdown."

"Ooo, you read my language Allie Cat," Andrew grinned and purred, bringing Alex close to him. "I could really use some nice quality time with my lady."

"Oh, you read my lips Romeo," Alex giggled cutely.

"Yeah, we can all hang out together at the beach house," Chaosky stated.

"That's a good idea Chaosky," Sam agreed. "We can do this to commemorate and acknowledge Andrew and let him know that we were here for him to help him out of this madness."

"Awww guys," Andrew was flattered. "That really does mean a lot to me."

"Yah, Andy," Robert started to apologize. "I am mighty sorry fer thinkin' y'all were a fugitive at first."

"Yeah, I'm also sorry Andrew," Mandy apologized afterwards. "I should have thought first before thinking you could do something so horrifying like this!"

"Oh guys, its okay," Andrew smiled. "I'm just glad you guys stuck with me throughout this scenario instead of going out for my blood."

"Ah, it was nothin' Andy," Robert complimented.

"That's what best friends are for," Mandy commented.

"Thanks guys," Andrew thanked them.

"You're welcome Andrew." They said together.

* * *

A few minutes later, Clover decided to get their attention.

"Uh hello, guys? Anyone home," Clover sassed. "In case you forgotten, we have to get back to the beach house to hangout!"

"Yeah," A random strange jeered. "You dorks should just hang out with your pathetic Gary Stu of a friend!"

The gang gasped at this sudden stranger with black hair and glasses as he had tan skin. Alex did not tolerate his jeering insult as she then stood up in front of her boyfriend and hissed.

"What the hell did you call my boyfriend?!" She hissed and snarled in a warning tone.

"Ya heard me Hispanic whore," The stranger spat. "I called him a pathetic Gary Stu!"

Before any backlash could occur, the stranger was then surrounded by several different girls, a couple of dudes (a skater and a surfer) and even a rat with a ham and cheese sandwich, all of whom were admiring the black headed Stu.

"Oh Stu you handsome _handsome_ man," The girls swooned at him. "You are the best Stu we ever met."

"That's right bro," The skater gave him the peace sign. "You are an expert at everything!"

"Your far-out killer bro," The surfer complimented. "You are the bomb at skating, surfing, skiing, and the works dude!"

"Yeah, and we all love you Stu," The rat holding a sandwich spoke surprising. "And the ham and cheese sandwich loves you too!"

The jerk Stu was surrounded by people who admired him and didn't hate him as the others were shocked and bewildered by what was taking place in front of him; it turns out that they already had a good feeling and idea at who the real Gary Stu was in this situation.

"Thank you all, you're too kind," Stu admired the attention from the girls, the skater and surfer dude, the rat and the ham and cheese sandwich. "There's plenty of Stu to go around, so keep it coming since I'm the best in the world."

Andrew could only shake his head at this egotistical, arrogant Stu who fit the description of the Gary Stu perfectly. As such, he could only sigh as he then snorted.

"Well, who's the Gary Stu now," Andrew retorted, getting Stu's attention.

"What did ya say," Stu sneered at his insult as he was planning on attacking him.

Before any other retorts or attacks were said and done, a cannon ball came out of nowhere and made direct contact with Stu, delivering a blow strong to send him flying into the sky a good distances away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Stu was heard scream before he faded into a star and was went flying to parts unknown as the girls, the surfer and skater dudes, and the rat looked horrified and upset about this as they all scream.

"OH NO! GARY STU!" They then howled. **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

They then all scurried away like rodents, with the rat dropping the sandwich as it left behind a mess for the roaches to feast on and the sandwich was now a 'messwich'. How tragic.

"Well that went well," Andrew deadpanned.

"Where the hell did that cannonball come from anyway?" Chaosky questioned at this sudden unexpected twist.

"It's probably best not to explain," Sam deadpanned. "The author made it too confusing for one to understand with coherent thoughts."

"Good point." Chaosky deadpanned in agreement.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we hold a funeral," Alex pointed to the messy sandwich.

"Uh, _ewww_ ," Clover cringed at the fallen sandwich. "Alex, why would we hold a funeral for a sandwich that fell onto the floor?"

"Yah, Ah mean, ain't it just a sandwich," Robert questioned. "Somethin' meant fer eatin'?"

"Better question, is someone going to clean up that dreck," Mandy pointed to the mess the sandwich left behind. "Cause that crap looks gnarly and _gross!"_

"Totally gnarly girlfriend," Clover agreed. "Totally, totally gnarly."

"Perhaps the sandwich will become a snack for the owls," Sam retorted sarcastically.

"I think something will happen to it eventually, I mean it's just a sandwich," Andrew said. "Now what do you say we head to the beach house since I am so tired and exhausted from all this nonsense that I've been through?"

"Andrew's right guys," Chaosky agreed. "It's high time we take a load off, unwind ourselves, and settle down from everything that we put up with for the past couple of days."

"Your right Chaosky," Sam smiled. "Let's get back to the beach house."

"Totally," Clover spoke.

"Yeah, what she said," Mandy remarked.

"I'm willin' ter hang out wit y'all after all we've been through," Robert said.

"And I'll be happy to get back to the beach house since my man wants to unwind from all this." Alex stated.

"Oh you said it Alex," Andrew giggled. "I really could unwind myself a bit."

"Alright, let's head back to the beach house," Chaosky declared.

"YEAH!"

And so the gang decided to head back to the beach house, leaving the fallen sandwich behind for the roaches, hawks, owls, and other birds of prey to feast on or for scavengers such as raccoons or ravens or even a bear to scavenge away with them. The gang was just about pooped out from the scenario they were placed into and they really did need to take a load off and unwind themselves for the evening since all the madness that occurred is finally over…

* * *

 **LATER ON THAT EVENING, AT THE BEACH HOUSE IN BEVERLY HILLS – 8:46 P.M:**

Later on that night at the beach house, the gang was hanging out and enjoying themselves, having celebrated personally as a way to commemorate and acknowledge the accomplishment that Andrew had made and that his name was cleared and he was no longer a wanted man by the FBI. Clover and Robert had enjoyed a spa in the bathtub for a bit after a massage as they played together teasingly like a couple would for a bit before they decided to watch TV with Mandy.

"Well, that was a fine massage I had gotten," Robert remarked.

"Tell me about it, I totally dug that spa bath we had together Robby Poo," Clover gushed.

"Ah feel the same way Clova."

"Not to mention I got this nice latte just now," Mandy showed the latte she had gotten while taking a sip.

"Awesome," Clover said. "Now how 'bout you and I, Robby Poo, take part in some smacky smacky, lip to lip, tongue to tongue, sexually arousing French kissing together, hmm?"

Clover spoke seductively to her man as she grinned and moved her eyebrows suggestively while that lustful look was in her eyes, getting Robert to blush and sweat.

"Oh mah," He gulped. "I would love ter have that wit ya, Clova! I wouldn't trade ya fer the world darlin'."

Clover then giggled as she then said.

"Oh Robby Poo, you know I love you so very _very_ much, my dashingly charming sexy hunky man." Clover hummed.

"Ah know, and Ah love ya too Clova, mah buttah ball that is as purdy as a bucket full o' purdy purdy daisies." Robert said in response.

Without hesitation, the two engaged in French kissing, being described as everything that Clover said it would be like just a moment ago as they enjoyed every second of it, looking like they were making out and making love by the position they were in. Meanwhile, Mandy was watching this and decided to find the right time to take a snooze.

"Hmm, this is rather nice," She spoke. "Perhaps this is the best time to take a snooze now."

She then did just that as Clover and Robert continued their kissing fest on the couch.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the kitchen, we see Sam and Chaosky having cleaned up from dinner after having a good meal cooked and a huge mess to clean up, on top of everything they went through to that very moment.

"Whew, well that's done," Sam whipped her forehead. "Talk about a cleaning."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "It's great that we have all this done and accomplished."

"Tell me about it Chaosky," Sam said. "These past couple of days have been crazy."

"They sure were," Chaosky nodded. "I'm just glad we got that done together Sammy."

"I'll say," She smiled. "It's always great to do stuff with you Chaosky."

"Of course," He responded. "I'm always enchanted and aroused by your gracefully approach on things and your beautiful red hair dear."

"Oh Chaosky," Sam blushed and giggled as she picked up the little guy. "I love you so much my little man."

"I know, and I love you so much too Sammy, my beautiful lady." Chaosky grinned.

Without warning, the two of them engage in a French kiss too, with their tongues looking like they were having sex as the light blue creatures' mouth was getting it on with the glamorous mouth of the redhead he was engaging in this with. The two of them kept French kissing in the kitchen compassionately, enjoying every second of it as they did not let anything around them to distract them from this romantic scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the domain that belonged to Andrew Peterson himself, the man along with his girlfriend were lying together in the man's bed, stretching out and cuddling together after everything they had put up with for the past couple of days, and they really entirely relieved by this. It was evident by how Andrew stretched and yawned with his girlfriend right beside.

"Ah yes, this is such a proper way to close what we had gone through," Andrew stated.

"You said it babe," Alex agreed. "I'm glad we're back home safe and sound."

"I am too sweet cheeks," Andrew grinned. "I hope I don't go through that ever again."

"And even if we do, just know that I am here to help you through it all honey buns," Alex assured him.

"I know that babe, and I thank you for all the support you've given me throughout this madness." Andrew said sincerely.

"You're quite welcome handsome," Alex grinned and winked seductively. "Just know that I love you oh so much Romeo."

"Yeah, and I love you so much too, my beautiful baby doll," Andrew grinned seductively too.

"Now shall we make love with our tongues and share French sugar together." Alex grinned suggestively.

"Oh yeah baby, let's do it." Andrew also grinned suggestively.

Without any hesitation, the two of them engaged into a French kiss fest, allowing their tongues to meet, touch, wrap and dance in each others mouths, having some tongue sex together and they also shared their French sugar together (or their saliva) as they relished and cherished every single second of the fest, as they were now on top of each other, looking like they were making out and making love together.

Yes, it was clear that the tough trials that Andrew went through are just about over, as this was the real happy ending for the man, and no matter what else could overcome his path and mess with him, he knows that his girlfriend Alex will be their for him, as well as his friends and that he will always get through anything remotely challenging and hardcore with the support he deserves to have from his friends and girlfriend. No longer wanted by the FBI and to be killed at the request of everyone in the world, Andrew could relax again without fear or angst, as he continued to French kiss Alex; feeling quite satisfied with the ending that he was given.

As they continued kissing, the screen started zooming out as the three couples were all French kissing while Mandy was taking a snooze on the couch. Once we got a good look at the home, the screen slowly started fade out to black, meaning that this is just about the end to this ridiculously long story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE END OF THIS INCREDIBLY LONG STORY! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS STORY TOOK A GOOD AMOUNT OF TIME, OVER THE COURSE OF TWO MONTHS TO COMPLETE, BUT I HAD BEEN GOING THROUGH PERSONAL STUFF, COMBINED WITH WANTING TO HAVE A BREAK OF WRITING STORIES! STILL, I FINALLY FINISHED THE STORY AND I DO HOPE THAT YOU HAVE ALL ENJOYED IT!**

 **NOW SINCE I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY, I'M GOING TO BE TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING FOR A WHILE! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'LL BE OR WHEN I'LL BE BACK, BUT I REALLY DO NEED A BREAK FROM WRITING FANFICTIONS FOR A WHILE, SINCE ITS BEEN DRAINING MY ENERGY AND CREATIVE WRITING STATISTICS! I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I DO COME BACK TO WRITE!**

 **WELL I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY, AND UNTIL I DO COME UP WITH A NEW STORY FROM A NEW CONCEPT AFTER A BREAK I'LL BE TAKING, I DO HOPE YOU'LL TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT ALL IN ALL, WHILE KEEPING IT CLEAN AND POLITE WITH THE REVIEW!**

 **OUTSIDE OF ALL THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS RATHER LONG STORY, AND ON THAT FINAL NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
